


Training a Dominant

by gladucame, vkdemon



Series: Training a Dominant Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Submission, dark!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladucame/pseuds/gladucame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elite, handsome, rich and Dominant. Sebastian has everything in life but a sub. He finds one with a fire under his skin and emptiness in his heart. Sebastian starts questioning everything he knew because of the fragile but fighting David. <i>A dystopian AU where everyone is either a Dom or a sub and submissives are treated as second-class citizens. The side characters will appear gradually.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main Pairing: Smythofsky  
> Sidepairing: Kum  
> Making an appearance: Seblaine, Blainchel, Pina, Sancedes
> 
>  **Warnings** : abuse, violence, mentions of suicide attempt, BDSM themes, explicit sex, consent issues (at least one graphic non-consensual scene; references to others), all the warnings that come with a world where slavery exists

One. Two. Three. Four.... 

Dave mind counted out the stripes on his back. He'd been bad again. 

Eight. Nine. 

He'd been acting above his station again, ordering around other subs like he had any right.

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. 

Dave flinched, tears starting. He never asked to be a submissive. He didn't want it. He'd been afraid, so fucking afraid of being registered as one once it got revealed. 

Eighteen. 

He was right to be. As soon as they heard he was dropped here. State-run halfway home for unclaimed subs called the Holding Center. It was a good way to throw away your unwanted children. It's where you went when you were unsuitable like him. 

Twenty-five. Twenty-six. 

Some subs were loved. They threw big parties and planned marriages and contracts with other young Dominants. They had things like collaring ceremonies. 

Thirty.

Dave had his own submissive girl his father had been in talks with the family for. Because Dave was going to be a dominant. He came from a long line of them, strong Dominant men. 

Thirty-three. Thirty-four. 

But Dave was bad. He was wrong and fucked up. He was just another submissive, another useless drain on his father's house. His mother was a Dominant too. She sneered and cursed their household submissive. But Carole was sweet. She was nice to him. 

Thirty-six! 

Dave screamed, his thoughts scrambling as blood was drawn. Finally he slumped, sobbing. This was his life. He waited for what he knew wouldn't come. The touch, the soft spoken words that could sooth away the worst of pain. He waited as his cuffs were unlatched, waited as his broad body was shoved from the whipping table to fall to the floor. 'Good boy'. He closed his eyes and whispered the words to himself and just tried to breathe. 

\------

The building didn’t differ from others. The same brick walls were embellished with intricate windows and monumental wooden doors. Sebastian wondered idly if there was some law that restricted Holding Houses from enjoying placements other than dim, old-time assembles. But, in a way, it made sense to keep those buildings unpleasantly void of fine designs. They weren’t supposed to provide luxury accommodation, but shape the character and prepare submissives for their service. Nothing would turn an individual into an eager, happy sub than waking in a place as colorless as this, Sebastian supposed.

The young Dominant strode down the hall, taking off his black gloves and a hat. The summer was hot and he wasn’t going to keep up with vapid traditions if he could get away with it. Besides, a Holding House was hardly a place to be concerned about looking proper in. He let out a bored sigh and looked around the cell. It took a moment to notice a slouched bulk in the dim corner and Sebastian’s irritation only grew. They had online matching systems in Europe already, but Americans had to do everything their own way. Which resulted in tremendous waste of his precious time. “Hey, you,” Sebastian said loudly. “#2307? Get your ass here, you don’t honestly expect me to go out there for you?”

Dave's ears pricked, hearing the number that was now his name called. He was exhausted, the pain and adrenaline and submissive emotions had been left raw. There were no gentle words here, no sub-space euphoria. There was only 'corrections' and distant cold Doms. He grunted, pulling himself and his back, striped with inflamed skin and lines of blood, into a ramrod stiff posture unseen in submissives. He walked to the pretty rich male calling him. "Sir."

“On your knees,” fell the command. Sebastian’s nose wrinkled. The sub might be a use in bakery or foundry or whatever. But he did not presented himself like personals subs ought to. The young Dom sighed. He was tired of searching already, but he didn’t look forward to being mocked by his friends for having a whale for a toy.

Despite the inflamed back, despite his size and despite his raising as only a Dom; Dave slid to the floor silently, a grace that came naturally. He kept his head down. This Dominant would pass him over. He knew he would be chosen for hard labour, something you didn't live long doing. This man looked like someone who would enjoy the smaller more delicate of submissives. So Dave waited.

Sebastian took a step and closed the distance between them. He combed his hand through the sub’s hair, reveling in his dominating instincts humming approvingly, as they always did when he got to such close proximity with an unclaimed sub. Too bad this one wasn’t his type. Sebastian’s fingers slipped from the sub’s hair and traced his thick neck. “There isn’t much to be said about you, is there?”

Dave startled. He flinched before forcing himself to calm. The Dominants never touched him. Oh, there was nothing stopping them. The holding center encouraged the Doms to 'test out' the potential submissives. But they didn't touch Dave. He could feel the pressure of his own throat, tightening, aching for a thick band about his neck, heavy and possessive. He had been too long without proper care and he could not stop. He'd just endured punishment, this hand, this tiny pet triggered the subspace he'd been denied for so many years. He nuzzled.

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in confusion when the sub’s lips brushed his wrist. His hand acted on its own accord and cupped the somewhat chubby cheek. 

Dave followed the hand, his glazed eyes looked up without permission to Sebastian. They begged, pleaded with a long denied need. Dave had pushed it away, pushed himself to not accept Dominant touch since he'd first followed his best friend around at the unintended orders Azimio would throw around. His Adam's apple bobbed and without permission he spoke. "I was good. Thirty-six. I counted." Dave needed the affirmation of a Dom's pride. He was bleeding and he was still kneeling. He'd been good!

“Thirty-six what?” Sebastian asked quietly, the moment suddenly turned more informal than he intended. Some part of his mind screamed in frustration. Why was he indulging that random with a conversation? He was supposed to do this thing as quick as possible so he wouldn’t be late for the courtesy dinner with Hummel. Sebastian’s hand fell from the sub’s face as the boy frowned. 

Dave hated the lack of contact. Hated that the comfort was gone. He hated that he wanted it back. He leaned forward, his arms extended on either side of Sebastian's feet to support his bulk as he showed the expanse of his thick back to Sebastian. There were so many lines of flaming red it would be hard to verify his count. The man holding the lick leather had not been too caring about placement. There were blossoms of purple along his lower ribs, blooming blue over the back of David's neck and in three sloppy rows was slowly trickling lines of blood.

Sebastian sucked in a breath. That was the ugliest shit he’d seen since that god awful horror Jeff and Nick made him watch. “Okay, enough,” the boy winced. He heard about disciplining defiant subs, of course he did. But never really thought of the hows, they had a special man to do it at his house. Sebastian thought for a moment. “So, you must be quite the rebel, yes?” He asked not seeing any other explanation of a sub being beaten so badly. He could work with that, actually. Maybe it wasn’t as beautiful and graceful as he always wanted, but not one of his friends deliberately owned a rioter. 

Dave straightened back up, taking it from the Dom's eyes. The bowing had steadied him, the time ticking by was bringing him step by step out of his vulnerable need. He'd got more gentle touch than he'd been given since he sat in his parent's submissive's lap for stories as a child. It would be enough to last him a little longer. "Very much. You best move to the next, Sir."

Sebastian smiled, amused by the creature’s tone. It did seem like he was setting himself up for a challenge. “I’ll do whatever I please, Mug,” he said and pressed two fingers of his right hand on the sub’s chin, trying to expose its teeth with the other hand. He would not stand having defective toy and who knows what kind of hygiene they let subs keep in a place like this.

The Dom was still touching him? He opened his mouth, showing the lean Sir his rows of perfectly expensive white teeth. His parents had health care and being two Doms brought in far more money then a Dom/submissive couple could. The only defect was a missing molar in the left bottom side that had been the victim of a particularly brutal hockey game. Dave was rather proud of it.

“Could’ve been worse,” Sebastian murmured. His hands fell of the sub finally and he crossed them on his chest. He mused for a moment over the possibility of taking this one home. He was actually more keen to it. Sebastian’s eyes swept over the muscles of his future toy approvingly. Even if it turns out unsuitable, he could still sell it to the labor and he’d get part of the money back.

Although it was considered undignified to talk openly about it, everyone was well aware that personal subs had finer role than just the official one, of an assistant. Having personal subs was a privilege every dom in their circle acquired after their 18 birthday. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the unfair age requirement. He was sure that if they still lived in Paris he would be able to bother a sub out of his parents before he ended 16. But here, in America, they stayed unsubjected to his fits and followed the traditional rules, although even some of the native aristocratic houses were already more liberal, like Thad’s. He supposed his family was already under harsher judgement for the lack of roots in the country. He sighed putting on his black gloves. Sebastian understood his parents’ reasoning, but it did annoy him, as any obstacle between him and getting laid always did. So far he was forced to use his mother’s subs and that was... gross. They were other ways to get what he wanted, but every time Blaine bragged about tugging unclaimed sub straight from the streets and ordering them to his car, Sebastian felt icky, even if he couldn’t point a finger at why.

Dave's eyes flicked up at the words. He took in the man, looking his fill for as long as the Dom tolerated his defiance. The man above him was... elegant. He wasn't sure how to describe the Dom by looks. His back was straight, every tilt of his limbs projecting easy Dominance. It made all of Dave's senses ache for orders, for the scent of leather and the burn of a well punished body. Dave could easily see why his fellow subs would consider him lucky. He wasn't lucky. He was in hell.

Sebastian was everything that Dave's long hours practicing and mimicking Dominants had never been able to touch. He had watched men and women with that easy air of control and craved it. He didn't want to bow to them, well he did, but more he wanted to be them. To not have to analyse every movement, every word to make sure it was just Dominant enough to fool the world. Dave had been unable to trick the world. This man had it so very easy. He hoped the man only found sickly subs, ones that would fail by being unable to serve and leave the man blue-balled forever. 

Sebastian allowed himself one last pat on the sub’s head. He wasn’t overly touchy-feely person, but it felt good in sub’s presence. He turned his back and threw over his shoulder. “I suppose you should come with me to the office.”

Wait... Dave's eyes went wide for a flashed moment of inescapable hope. A Dom chose him, a rich, high-class dom actually wanted _him_. It passed swiftly as he realized he'd been bought. Like a beast, like a pet, like a fucking sub. His brown eyes narrowed, centering on the shoulder blades of his soon to be Dom. He hated the man. He followed.

“I do hope the formalities won’t take long,” Sebastian said more to himself than the sub as he walked out of the cell’s door and down the narrow corridor. He was not known for his patience. And he was certainly not going to stand waiting after the sub-hunting took so long already. The hour of obligatory dinner with his “neighbour” was coming close and he’d rather not be late. Hummel was annoying enough without being given extra ammunition. The prissy fashionista got on his nerve ever since Sebastian moved here with his parents. Sebastian’s family was doing everything they could to be in aristocracy’s good grace, when the little shit had a guaranteed position since the start and seemed to be determined to throw it away. There was a car company waiting for him to manage, but Hummel prefered to draft skirts and dresses. He had an highly profitable marriage already arranged, but no, he was going to marry a sub. A fucking sub! While imbalanced marriages were fairly popular among mob, people like them were expected to marry equals. Hundreds of years old fortunes couldn't just be trusted to one Dominant. 

Sebastian could definitely see the appeal of the blonde Hummel bought. Fuck what religious devotees say, those lips were an irrefutable proof Gods were okay with cocksucking. Otherwise why would they waste time on craving such perfection on sub’s face? But if Sebastian knew the first thing about Hummel, he was sure the princess fell for the sweet as fucking pie personality instead of appreciating the looks. “Weirdo,” Sebastian murmured knocking on the registry door.

"Come iiiiin!" The fabulous pink paisley themed registration office screamed monetary mis-appropriation and social climbing. A balding Dom in a pastel cardigan was buffing his nails at a faux marble top desk. It seemed to be the only location in the sub center that attempted color. A simpering smile greeted the young elite Smythe. "Oooh what have we chosen? Please, please have a seat while I pull his forms. Sub, what is your number? I'm Mr. Ryerson." The man never glanced at the sub who had sunk to his knees. 

"2307, Sir." Dave was coming down from the comfort of his sub-space and the still open wounds were throbbing. He couldn't focus on the conversation as he tried to work through the pain. In Hockey he would have walked it off, he could have just gone to the nurse... he could do things of his own free will. Fuck, he hated being a sub. 

"Well then let's take a look-see at that file. It's quite a big sub, isn't it? Good for lifting things and holding up couches. I once had a sub about its size spend all day with a set of wrist shackles that weighed over 70 pounds. You should have seen the sweat it gave off."

“Intriguing. Can you fill the papers now?” Sebastian gave a short nod toward the desk. He didn’t know what made people think he cared about their lives. Maybe he smiled too much.

"Here they are." He slid over a thin manilla folder with Dave's number written in overly flowery and clearly bored handwriting. Within was a bill of health showing Dave to be carrying no known diseases and to have been under health care and dental until arriving at the center. On the top was a simple transaction stating his price and ownership transference. It was the same for used for turning over the title on a car and the manager had neglected to check the box that indicated 'submissive' or 'automobile'.

Sebastian took a vividly pink pen from the desk and scratched the right box. His finger slid down the form until it stopped in a place designed for his signature. His money will be on the firm’s account by evening but the signing was what legally mattered, so in a moment he’d be an owner of what looked like 200 pounds of trouble. Sebastian smiled and left his autograph on the paper. The plain David became David of house Smythe, formerly known as David Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Blood

"Don't you look so fine and handsome today, Samuel?" Kurt was cooing, leaning down as he smoothed the lapel of the coral waistcoat that so prettily accented both his own skin and the luscious sun-kissed cheeks of his submissive. He fussed and smoothed at Sam's attire, making sure every single seam fit to the man's perfect body. Sam’s eyes were full of admiration, as always when he looked up at his Master. 

"We are going to see someone very special to me and my family today. He's my very best foe."

The sub smiled knowingly. The very best foe, who was intended by both Dominant families to be the very best friend. Sam would say they failed horribly in their presumptions.

For a sub, he knew a lot about meanders of alliances and feuds between various dominant houses. Even if Kurt didn’t share with him almost every thought, Sam would be able to pick up on the animosity between the two men who, by the decision of their families, were supposed to be bonded forever before Sam even met his Kurt. 

“I’m sorry you have to attend the dinner, Sir.” 

"Some things in life are necessary evils. And Sebastian is always intruding where no-one wants him." Kurt's hands had found their way onto the back of Sam's neck, ever so gently Dominating the movement of Sam's head. This was his favorite part of Sam. He was so sweet, so seemingly effortless in his absolute submission without needing to be obscene like some submissives in their affront to fashion booty shorts and clunky collars. "I just have to make sure Sebastian feel the need to leave this little obligation as early as possible so you and I can have some time to ourselves."

Sam breathed slowly as the warm spread over his body. It felt so good to be wanted. His Sir already made his choice and Sam believed that it was the final one. “May I kiss you now?” He asked quietly.

"No." Kurt's order was matched with a smile. "But I will give you a kiss since you are being so very good." 

Kurt was bent down, lips pressed against those wide ones when the door opened.

“Ah, so sorry to interrupt!” Sebastian’s overly enthusiastic voice filled the hall but it didn’t go along with the expression on his face. “I see you’re making use of your toy as often as you can, Kurt?”

Kurt lingered, refusing to let the entrance of his favorite irritant pull him away from his love. Once he was ready, he released the lips but kept his hand on the back of Sam's neck. "Back from your bargain hunting, Sebastian?"

“Why yes. I own one of those now,” Sebastian straightened proudly with a nod in Sam’s direction.

"And where would it be? I only see a rather large mass blocking my outer doorway. Shouldn't you have least made sure it spoke your same language before throwing around orders?" Kurt's tongue was always sharpest when directed at Sebastian. He disagreed with the man about everything from fashion to politics to the proper behavior of a submissive. 

The drive has been hell. Dave barely avoided rubbing his bloodied back against the leather interior. Trembling fingers had managed to button up the shirt Sebastian had tossed at his chest. The fabric stretched across the flesh, the dried blood flaking from his skin causing the wound to reopen. 

Dave missed the conversation as he rushed into the doorway, desperately trying not to fall. He clutched the wooden doorframe as he waited for the world to reorient. Day one and he was already falling behind of his long legged and irritatingly swift Dominant.

Sebastian didn’t let Kurt’s jabs phase him. “He’s a big boy, but my needs are proportional. Plus, he’s a real troublemaker so I’m sure we’re going to have fun. Right?” Sebastian turned to the sub trying to recall its name. The figure swayed slightly, still yet having to enter the room. Sebastian frowned. “Come here, Mug,” he said loudly.

Kurt was on his feet in a moment. The sub was not responding to a direct order, always a worrisome sign. "Sebastian, did you forget to feed him?" Kurt walked toward the sub that looked, well, he didn't know the male's normal skintone, but Kurt would say pale.

“Master?” Sam rose from his knees without permission. The disobedience tugged uncomfortably at his mind, but he didn’t like to see Kurt around some strange, unresponsive submissive. It seemed dangerous. While Doms undoubtedly had their power over subs, it wasn’t omnipotent. Just last night on the news they heard of a unbalanced sub that had attacked his Master with no seeming provocation. Both Sam and Kurt had doubts about the accuracy of the reporting. The sight of the boy's violent struggle against the police who came to put him down was not something Sam would forget.

Kurt moved closer to the hulking sub as he spoke. "Boy. Attend my words." 

Sebastian sighed and stepped up too. “Okay, leave him if he doesn’t want to come. Your loss, Mug,” Sebastian said to Dave meaning the food sub would get while Doms eat their meal.

Dave tried, really he tried to listen to the small Dominant shooting orders at him. He tried to stay standing too. Neither was possible. He sunk against the wall, his knees going out. Kurt jolted, finding himself immediately reaching out to help. 

Sebastian flinched from the creature. Maybe he was wrong after all. Did he just bought a useless sub that can’t even stay upright? “Get on your knees, now,” he said angrily. There was a difference between ruffling people’s comfort zones by owning a rebel and being mocked for not being able to coerce the sub to obey the simplest of commands.

"Sam! Help me lay him down." Kurt ignored the pouting of his spoilt rival. There was a sub in need of care and like any decent Dom he recognized the difference between physical limit and defiance. 

Sam rushed to the doorway and came behind the stranger. He sneaked hands under the man’s armpits and hefted him to his feet with visible difficulty, ignoring the sub’s pained whine. The man leaned almost all his weight on Sam, which definitely wasn’t a good sign. Sam dragged him to the near couch and let him slip down on it.

Kurt left Sam to tend to Sebastian's submissive. He rounded on his rival with fire in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? You bring some sick submissive from a center of ill-repute into my house and think somehow it's appropriate? And your family wonders why I would never spend my life bound with such a self-absorbed small-minded..."

“He must have some defect when I already bought him. He didn’t look sick!” 

“M-Master?” Sam’s voice cut in.

"Not now, Sam."

“Fucking Ryerson, I’m going there tomorrow to get my money back.” Sebastian yelled, angry at himself for letting the man rob him like this.

“Master!” Sam raised his voice, cringing. It was a first time he actually yelled at his Sir, add to the bargain it happened in the presence of another Dominant, and his punishment was sure to be fierce.

"Sam!" Kurt immediately chastised as he turned toward his usually obedient submissive. "What could possibly make you think raising your voice to me is appropriate?"

The sub slouched under the berating, not knowing what to say to not make his Master angrier. 

"Speak. What did you demand my attention for?" Kurt prided himself on being a fair Dominant, always allowing submissives to explain their disobedience before deciding on punishment.

“It’s... just this,” he held up his hands slowly, palms first, and showed the blood, richly splattered on his fingers. He didn’t realize the new sub was bleeding until his hands slipped from under his back.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt's anger at Sam was gone. "Samuel, run as fast as you can and get the physician."

Sam nodded swiftly and jumped out of the room.

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open. “Huh. I didn’t think he’d still bleed,” he murmured.

Kurt cursed the bulk man's position on his stomach. He couldn't get the shirt off to attempt to stem the blood. He turned on Sebastian. "Stop gawking and make yourself useful. You know where my sewing room is, bring my scissors. NOW!"

Sebastian wanted to argue, but Kurt’s tone said loud and clear what would happen if he even tried. He turned on his heels with a puff of air and left the two men alone.

The young Dom looked down at the pitiful form bleeding on satin cover of his cosette. His instincts flared with need to sooth the pain and hurt out of the sub, even if it wasn’t owned by him. He was always this way and didn’t seem like he’d ever change. Kurt knelt to be at the same height with sub’s face and caressed the cheek. “You’re going to be okay, boy.”

The touch, the soothing voice, it guided Dave's mind to come away from the panic the pain dwelling in him. His body may have given out, but his brain was running wild. He was such a failure. Not even an hour bought and already a disappointment. He didn't want to be a sub but he didn't want to fail at being something so low either. It just meant he wasn't even good enough to be the dregs of society. His throat let out a pained whimper.

Kurt heard a fair share of gossips about what went down in Holding Centers but this... This simply surpassed all his worst assumptions. The physical state the sub was in was one thing. But the way he looked at him broke Kurt’s heart. He never seen someone so afraid and hungry for approval. 

“You’re doing so well,” he whispered, but the words sounded empty. They weren’t his to say, he didn’t even know the sub before 10 minutes ago. “You’re a good boy, you know that, right?”

As if they were keys to his emotion, the words unlocked his unshed tears. Dave sobbed, his weakened body allowing him only small gasps of breath as he weathered the onslaught. He leaned his cheek into that thin soft hand. He was talking, apologizing with broken syllables and fat tears. 

Kurt shuddered at the display. It was hard to understand what the boy was saying, but one thing was clear. Someone carelessly pushed this sub to his limits without any consideration for his needs. Kurt felt his anger rising again but he kept murmuring comforting nothings until the sub calmed a bit. This boy needed at least a moment to be just about him.

Sebastian came back into the room to see Hummel nearly embracing the weepy mess of a sub he bought. “You still wanna make a use of those or are you going to wait until it melts its clothes with its tears?” he asked holding up a pair of heavy scissors.

The intrusion brought a glare that would make the very mountains bow. He took the scissors and carefully cut away the sticking material. He winced at every whimper from the sub. "None of this would be necessary if you took care of your sub like a proper Dominant."

“Did the hair products completely corrode your skull already? I got him shortly before getting here,” Sebastian spat. He would not stand some prissy twink offending his status as a Dom.

"He's your personal submissive! Regardless of your position on intermarrying, a personal submissive and Dominant relationship deserves and requires bonding and time to acclimate to each other. How could you be so reckless?" Kurt wasn't letting Sebastian get the upper hand when he was so deeply in the wrong.

“But how should I know all that! Not everyone spends every waking minutes on making friends among subs,” Sebastian said the word like it was an insult. “Aren’t they supposed to be, I don’t know, strong enough to take on a simple beating?” Sebastian turned from the other man, from massacred back of his possession and a proof that he failed before he even got to enjoy being fully a Dom.

"This is not about friends, it's about your duty!" Kurt was ready with another volley when the doors opened. 

Sam was followed closely by a broad set woman. She was nearly as wide in the shoulder as Dave and her hands and face were tanned and worn from long days working in the sunlight. Her rough voice was deceptive, making all of her words sound nearly Dominant. 

"Master Kurt? What in the sam hill happened to that boy." Shannon was by the injured sub as soon as she saw him. 

"Attend to him. Provide all and any care that will help him." Kurt ordered, stepping back to give the submissive space to work.

Sam used the disarray to move closely behind Kurt. He inched to kneel and nuzzle into his leg, but wasn’t even sure if his Sir wasn’t still disappointed with him.

Sebastian turned around to look at the doctor skillfully examining his sub. “Just remember I’m not going to spend my whole evening here,” he said to the medic.

Kurt's eyes narrowed at Sebastian. It was rude to the highest insult to order around someone else's sub when that order went in opposition to yours. Rude! Kurt's right hand went into Sam's hair, attending the sub for the moment to sooth his worry. He would punish Sam for the yelling later. "Sebastian, you can either retire to the study where we will take diner or you can go home and return for your sub tomorrow."

“Well, that sounds fantastic.” Sebastian gritted his teeth. So Hummel wanted to play Mother Theresa. He wasn’t going to stay in the way. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Let me know first if I should bother to come for it in the first place.”

Kurt bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile as he waved Sebastian off. As soon as the other Dominant shut the door behind him all fingers but the middle one dropped. God, he hated Sebastian. "Come on, Sam. It's dinner time and I need to punish you before bed."

Sam nodded eagerly following Kurt out of the room. Once they were alone, he spoke. “May I ask for something first?”

"You may ask." Kurt smiled, the perfect forming of the request brought pride over his submissive to his chest.

“Let me make sure Master Smythe’s sub is okay during the night. I can assist him after the punishment,” Sam said in one breath.

"You have such a big heart, Samuel." Kurt cooed. "Of course you may. I want you to take very good care of him. He's a very lost sub it seems and he needs care."

“Thank you,” the boy said with relief. “He scared me,” Sam added after a moment. “And so did you, Kurt.”

"I scared you?" Kurt tilted his head to the side as they entered the study. The other house servants would bring diner into the study now that he'd moved locations. "Explain."

“I think explaining it will bring on me another punishment, Sir,” Sam smiled softly. He sank to his knees to mitigate the rudeness of his next words. “You should be more careful. You can’t just jump to every stranger who tugs a string in your heart. That’s not safe.”

Kurt smiled, unable to help being indulgent over the worry Sam was showing him. Kurt knew he was blessed to have such a sweet and perfectly matched submissive. Sam made him remember what it felt like to believe in soulmates, a perfectly balanced Dom/sub pair that was as complementing as Yin and Yang. The elite didn't have time for such nonsense and Disney films, and neither did Kurt. Until Sam strutted down a catwalk in Milan during fashion week. 

"You're right. It is going to add to your punishment. I am your Master and you need to trust my choices above all else."

“I trust you,” Sam said looking up at Kurt. “But I also love you, and that’s why I will bring punishment on myself every time I’ll think you’re doing something that could possibly harm you.”

"I know you will, sweetheart." Kurt pressed his fingers into the long fringe of blonde over his forehead. "I think I will punish you now. Understood?"

“Yes, Sir,” came the immediate response. Sam waited for a hit or an order to go to the punishment room.

"We were having lobster tonight because of Sebastian. You will eat exactly one bite of the lobster so you may know what you are missing and then you will only eat the vegetables. Understood?" 

It was hardly a punishment in comparison to what Sam had undergone from Kurt's own hands. Sam nodded, hiding a smile with a bow of his head.

 

\---------------

Dave was warm... Being warm was not a sensation Dave had felt while conscious in months. Ever since his horrible role assignment ceremony. He shifted, a low rumble of wakefulness caused him to roll toward the couch back. It brushed over the wide gauze bandages on his back. He hissed out, sense sharpening with the pain. 

Sam flinched from his half-laying position on the floor and sat up on the cushion he was leaning on during the night. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sub. “Good morning.”

Dave's head turned, finding the source of the voice. "Where the hell am I?"

“Master Kurt’s residence. The health room, to be precise,” Sam’s voice went colder at the sub’s manners. “Master Kurt was concerned about the state of your back and let you rest here in his kindness.”

"Oh.... was that his name? He didn't tell me his name." He groaned again as the body began to remind him of his older aches.

“Well, obviously. You were hardly conscious.” Sam stood up and hovered over the man. “He didn’t have any obligation to reveal it anyway.”

"Forgot what dicks Dominants can be. Right well 'he-who-shall-not-be-polite-enough  
-to-give-his-name' give me to you for what...watching duty? Like I would be dumb enough to get up and run."

Sam’s jaw clenched painfully. “Watch your language,” he ceded through his teeth. “I understand you’re badly hurt, but I will not tolerate anyone talking about him this way. You should be grateful,” Sam said watching the sub closely.

Dave huffed over the irritated blond. Great, a loyal dog, just Dave's luck. "Whatever. You got any clue why he picked me or is this gunna be the way it is: get hurt, struggle until I pass out, and then he fixes me to do it again?"

Sam leaned back with a shock written on his face. “What?! Of course not!” Sam turned to the small table to pick up the bottle of water to give it to the sub. Suddenly he didn’t feel that annoyed anymore. “First of all, Kurt would never enjoy such a thing,” he said screwing off the top. “Secondly, you’re not his. You belong to Master Sebastian.”

Dave blinked. His face took on a scowl as he sat in silence. Finally, he seemed to find words. "My master is Sebastian... but I'm at someone elses house and being cared for by some other Dominant named Kurt?"

Sam opened his mouth and closed it right after. He handed the bottle over with a nod. He didn’t know how to explain the situation without... well, telling the truth. That Dave's Master wouldn’t give a damn about his sub’s health and prefered to just leave him here.

Dave took the water. He took tiny sips. "So he's handing me out already like a party favor." The sink of bitterness cut through him. He hadn't even been given a chance before he was expendable. 

“He’ll come back for you!” Sam said quickly. “It’s temporarily. You don’t remember anything from yesterday, do you? Master Sebastian was visiting Kurt and you fainted. That’s all. He’s coming back for you today.” Sam gave him a wide smile hoping it looked honest.

Dave's eyes softened then, hope blazing bright for a brief moment. He quickly raised his shields of defense backup. "He didn't even give me his name. Sorry if I don't have high hopes."

“Listen.” Sam laid his hand over Dave’s trying to offer some support. “All that matters is that you act well now, at the beginning. You have to be good, at least until Sebastian will get a grip on dominating. Because he really has no idea.” Sam chuckled softly. “But you’re gonna be okay, just get through the first days without disobeying, and then he may let you set some ground rules.”

Dave took more sips of water. He absorbed the words, turning them over to try to find something meaningful. They seemed too easy, deceptive advice that would be all too simple to fuck up. Dave was already pretty much a born loser. "Subs don't set rules."

“But we can ask for things,” Sam said firmly. “A good Dom will always listen and if he thinks the request will be good for you, he’ll agree.”

"What kind of fantasy do you live in? Doms take. They order and demand and make their lives easier by using your instincts against you. And subs are spineless little slaves who like being kicked around."

Sam crossed arms over his chest. “This is not how relationships work. They’re much more symbiotic than you think. We need each other. You require a strong Dom who’ll order you around and use a whip on you when you need it.”

Dave flinched at the mention of the whip, the wounds on his back flared in sympathy at the fresh memory. "You're sick. Everyone is sick. I'm sick... I never want or need anyone doing this to me again. I know Doms. I spent my whole life trying to become one. Maybe you got some special bleeding heart Master. Lucky you. Most aren't."

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Whatever expectations you had before coming out don’t matter right now. This is in your nature. I bet your state can be partially blamed on you denying yourself the bliss of being dominated.”

Dave turned his eyes away from the look Sam was giving him. Fuck, now even other subs were looking at him like he was worthless. Next time he might as well just act out so bad they don't bother healing him. "Fuck off." 

“As you wish.” Sam shrugged deciding that his presence won’t help a thing. “You should rest here. Someone will bring you breakfast,” he said coming out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reference to a suicide attempt

Sebastian would deny it if anything asked, but he'd barely gotten any sleep last night. He brushed the small traces of stubble on his cheeks. He looked like shit. The man sighed taking out a face gel from a cabinet. He didn’t understand. Sebastian had many unslept night behind him, usually spent on partying his attractive ass off in best clubs. He could puke like a cat after, but he never felt this bad.

As the morning progressed, his state didn’t get any better. The sense of unease and phantom trepidation made it impossible to focus on simplest tasks. It ended with Sebastian going back and forth between the walls of his room, completely unable to find himself a place. The clock read 10 am. It was about half a day and a lot of pride until he was supposed to knock on Hummel’s doors again. 

Sebastian cursed uglily before throwing a jacket over arm and walking out the door.

\--------

Kurt had been relayed the entire morning's interaction by Sam. The depth that Dave was warped and broken was shocking. This was a very delicate situation. Kurt wished he could give the sub the care and attention ne clearly needed. With his choice of Sam for his husband his societal standing would be threatened by taking another personal submissive. Not to mention that Sam seemed to not get along with Dave in the least. 

Kurt waited in the study, books on sub care and sub psychology splayed out as he tried to get through enough to offer them with confidence to Sebastian. Sub psychology had fascinated Kurt since he was young. The workings of their minds were so very different from that of a Dominant yet so much was the same that he wondered how much Dominants took for granted as instinct and how much was training. He'd ordered Sebastian be brought in before going anywhere near the subs. 

"Good morning, Sebastian." Kurt greeted the sound of the slammed open door. 

“Where is it?” The man was past this pointless savour-a-vivre nonsense.

"Bathing. Sit, Sebastian." Kurt motioned to the large armchair across from him.

“It can bathe at home.” Sebastian grunted, but dropped on the seat.

"And I'm sure he will many many times." Kurt rolled his eyes and shut the book. "First, are you planning on returning him?"

Sebastian shifted in his seat. “I don’t know. How bad does he look like? I don’t want to waste my time on some cripple.”

"Maybe it would be better for you to leave him. You've never been known for your patience." Kurt snapped, falling into their old pattern. He sighed and took a calming breath. "He's been damaged, not irreparably, but it will take time and a steady hand to guide him to embrace his nature. I think he has what they call role-dissociation." Kurt handed over a book of submissive abnormal psychology.

“Fantastic,” Sebastian murmured. Not only will he won’t be able to use it for a while, the sub require some extra time to realize its' place. He barely glanced at the yellowed by age pages of psychology book. “So it’s an impasse. It’s not suitable for its role and I can’t whip it because of the already existing wounds. Just great.”

Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's delicate. You clearly need this dumbed down. From what I read it looks like he's been either abused or indoctrinated to not know the distinction between submission and fear. Please tell my even you understand how that's problematic?"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to come out of conversation with Hummel as the dumber one, but there were clearly things Kurt knew more about. Sebastian’s family never put much thought into the lives of subs. They were simply... there, and the dynamic between a Dom and their sub came naturally. At least that was what it looked like from his view. Sebastian swallowed his pride and asked. “How do I teach him how know submission from fear?”

Kurt smiled wide, the question was a wonderful sign. That meant Sebastian wanted to teach Dave, even for some small likely selfish reason. "It's in the book. Unfortunately submissive studies are so poorly funded that there's not much research on rehabilitation and I wouldn't trust one of those reprogramming centers with my pet goldfish let alone a delicate submissive. You start with clear expectations and a clear set of punishments. That way he will start to learn what is expected of him and what to expect from you."

Sebastian scoffed. “How sweet. What if he disobeys? Is there no place for realism in that plan of yours?”

"Then you punish. You tell him why, exactly what you are going to do and follow through. Next, and you must listen to this part most," Kurt leaned forward. "You must nurture him through the subspace. You do know what subspace is don't you?" Kurt was talking down to Sebastian, but when else did he ever have such a clear upper-hand?

Sebastian answered with a blank stare. “It’s... something I nurture the sub through?”

"SEBASTIAN! You don't know what.... You know, I always thought your family was just born dickish. Now you're actually ill-educated as well. No. Subspace is the feeling of euphoria and out of body sensation submissives feel after a punishment. It's the moment when they are the most vulnerable and the most submissive. All of their instincts are raw, right on the surface."

“Ah, cool,” Sebastian said, standing and turning his back to the other man. “So if we’re done, give me my sub back.”

"You need to praise him." Kurt's voice gentled. Lauding his knowledge over Sebastian had soured that last advice. Sebastian balking because of pride would only hurt the submissive. "He needs to know you forgive him after the punishment. And, yes, I know it sounds like a crappy Lifetime movie but it's true. I praise and remind Sam each session and he's the most well mannered sub I've ever met."

Sebastian bit his lip and looked at Kurt for a moment, musing over next questions. Instead he opened his mouth and his sarcastic nature spoke. “Please, spare me details of your sweet sex life, I’ve heard enough today to have problems with getting erections without it. I have you know my family doesn’t praise subs for nothing. It earns it, it gets it.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. He tried! "Just wait here and attempt to read the chapters I marked. You can even take the book home with you. I'm going to make sure David's ready." Kurt stomped out of the room, beyond frustrated.

“Finally,” Sebastian murmured, ignoring the rest to regain his status at least a bit. He wasn’t used to feeling that Hummel was better than him. Sebastian came up to the wall-height window going at the garden. Even through muted glass he could see the colors vivid and rich. Hummel was smarter though, wasn’t he? He was the first to recognize the previous day that his sub is at its limits, he knew what to do when he collapsed. Sebastian just stood there like a useless fool. Couldn't even deal with his own sub. The corners of his eyes burned and Sebastian blinked rapidly, turning away from the window. The book was still laying on the table, an innocent reminder that he knew nothing. 

He made sure Kurt was out of sight and pushed the book into pocket of his coat.

\---------------

Dave was cleaned, given a fresh set of clothing that was a pair of soft grey yoga pants and a shirt loose enough not to irritate the bandages. He was groomed, face freshly shaved and his hair brushed and slicked back. He looked like a well-cared for personal submissive rather than a bargain. He waited, as instructed by the blond submissive, in the entrance hall on his knees. The pants they gave his were designed with extra padding at the knees just for pampered submissives. It felt... wrong. He was supposed to feel the harsh bite of stone ground, not lush carpets and padded knees. It felt like he was breaking some unspoken rule. There was no way he had earned this much luxury.

\--------------

"Master Kurt would like me to inform Sir that his submissive is awaiting you in the entrance hall."

Sebastian was startled from his thoughts by the soft spoken entreaty of Kurt’s servant that disappeared as noiselessly as it came in. The young Dom strutted from the study, ready to meet with his miserable property. The view that welcomed him in the hall was... surprising. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and looked around; it appeared they were alone. He came up closely and took a moment to just observe the figure kneeling in front of him.

“Are you better?”

Dave's memory was fuzzy from the moment his back was ripped open to being laid out on the couch. He remembered the all too brief touch to his hair and showing his new Dom his back. He couldn't remember much else. He thought the Dom looked... younger this time. He seemed tired, but in that way that his friend Azimio did after a night of too much drinking and partying. It was … human. Nothing like the forbidding upperclass Dom that had somehow chosen his low self. 

"I am not fainting. I'm clean. I'd consider myself better."

“That’s good,” Sebastian answered numbly. The silence drew between them again, uncomfortably so. For fuck’s sake, he was a Dom, talking to a sub should not make him uncomfortable. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the overwhelming tiredness he still didn’t know the roots of and spoke again after a moment. “I suppose we can go then. I won’t stand the stench of his house any longer.”

Dave, despite the negative run in with the once called Sam, liked this Dom's house. He liked Kurt's submissives and servants. He wasn't liking his Dom. "Far more pleasing than the Holding Center or your rich bitch car.... Sir."

Sebastian chuckled despite himself. The muffled with politeness insult animated him rather than annoyed. “Aren’t you adorable? Now get up, we’re going.”

Dave was expecting retaliation for the disrespect. This didn't make any sense. He snorted and stood. He was only about an inch and a half shorter than his Master and far broader. Hell, he'd beat up guys bigger when he was in hiding. He considered swinging for Sebastian's smug face. The clenched first stayed at his side for now. 

Dave waited until they were in the stifling quiet of Sebastian's leather upholstered car to speak without permission. "I don't expect you to ask mine, but are you going to tell me your name?"

“Why do you care? You’re going to call me “Master” either way, don’t you?” Sebastian started the car and lead it on the road. “Sebastian Smythe-Belland. But I mostly use my mother’s surname. Flows better.” 

Dave turned the name over in his head. He was now property of Smythe... David Smythe. It sounded terrible, like an ill-fitting suit. It was too pompous for him. His family was a long line of Russian Dominants, priding themselves on both education and willingness to become physically impressive instead of falling to the Dominant fashion of favoring thinner frailer Dominants like Sir Hummel.

Sebastian mused over Kurt’s words from earlier. He casted a glance at the grim face of his submissive and decided on a question. 

“I think the sooner you learn what I expect from you the better. Were you taught some sort of clerical work in the Holding House?” He asked thinking of using Dave to help with his company’s matters. Sebastian’s parents never kept him isolated from their business so he managed to pick on a lot before his official training started. 

"No. They expected me to be taken to the mines or fields." Clerical work for a disobedient heavy build submissive? What was the Dom smoking? "I did complete all years of Highschool well as three college courses under an advanced learning initiative." He wasn't trained to be some file boy and coffee bitch. "My highest level of mathematics was Advanced Placement Calculus. I passed the test with the second highest grade in my year."

Sebastian listened, perplexed. Maybe his purchase was more interesting than he originally presumed. For starters, it seemed like the dear parents were set on having a young Dom in the house. Sebastian couldn’t blame them. As usual, he voiced the thought right away. “So you’re not completely useless. That’s reassuring.” He added then, mentally scratching things off the list, just as Kurt instructed him to. Clear expectations. “I expect you to obey. I expect you to ask for permission before you do anything. I expect you to pleasure me when I feel like it. I expect you to help with paperwork. And some other things that will probably show up later.”

Dave listened, his body slumping. Great, he was being talked to like he was a fucking dog. Fucking Dominants. "It's going to get real annoying with me asking you for fucking everything." 

“I expect you to refer to me with suitable respect,” Sebastian responded lightly to the remark.

Sebastian's calm was rubbing like sandpaper along Dave's patience. Nothing was that simple. The Holding House had expected nothing less than absolute obedience... when they noticed a sub at all. Dave knew he was pushing; he deserved whatever punishment he would be given. He just wanted to know if forgetting to ask to pee was going to leave him with broken ribs. The Center hadn't differentiated on severity. Spitting at a Dom could have gotten a slap to the face or a broken leg depending on which Center employee you did it to. "Sir. Or is it Master. Or just Dom douche?" 

Sebastian’s teeth scratched against each other so harshly he was sure David could hear it. “Fine. Be like this. I guess it’s the time to set out the punishments you receive when you forget yourself.”

Dave's instinct begged for him to bow at the clearly controlled anger. He jutted his chin out. He'd spent too long learning how to fight those feelings to give in now. "You going to slap my wrist and call me a bad puppy, Sir?" And Dave was probably a glutton for pain, but the dude pissed him off.

“Not very likely. If I wanted to have a dog, I’d buy one.” Sebastian sighed trying to calm his offended instincts and pride long enough to focus on coming up with tools to discipline his sub. He didn’t want them to be too harsh, after all he enjoyed the pinch of insubordination he found in David. It’d be a pity to lose it. “So. Are you sick or allergic to anything?” He asked glancing at his sub. “Anything that would make punishments involving choking or drawing blood too dangerous?” _Now tell me I’m not a considerate Dom._

All of the blood drained from his face. Choking, bloodplay... that was what Sebastian's mind went to for punishment. Death might come sooner than Dave was ready for. There had been some Public Service Announcement around TV from the Society for a Better Submissive advising on the colors of a choking submissive. The colors of the sub's face indicated how long a sub could go without breath before being a health risk. There had been a rash of deaths from overzealous Doms using choking. It's why he knew it was an effective way to kill himself. He could feel the phantom tightening of the thick leather belt he'd used the day his submissive assignment came back. The same evening, with a wrecked voice and horrible abrasions on his neck, he'd been shipped to the Holding House. His hands began to shake. "I... don't know of any allergies. I was in hockey and football. No known physical weaknesses, Sir."

Sebastian hmpf’d in approval. He would read the files he got from Holding House later anyway. “So everything is free game. Nice.” He smiled and looked back at Dave. His good mood evaporated in a second when he took in the pale face. “Hey, you okay? Are you in pain again? I can pull over.” Sebastian didn’t understand. The guy was showing claws a moment before!

"No, Sir. I'm fine, Sir." Dave's obedience snapped to. This wasn't a proper submissive reaction. The ideal of submission was a sense of belonging and need to please. Dave was simply afraid. "Please ignore me, Sir."

“Fuck you, I’m pulling over.” Sebastian stopped the car, now legitimately anxious about the sub. It looked like it was going to lose consciousness again and this time he didn’t have Kurt to help him take care of it. And why did he think of Hummel _now_? Sebastian got out of car, irritated at himself. He could deal with his own sub just fine. He got to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door. “Get out.”

Dave scrambled out, moving from knees to a full prostrate position where his forehead touched the ground. The padded pants gentled the harsh pavement, mocking at his pointless attempt to undo his disobedience. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry Sir. I won't do it again Sir. Please." Dave didn't even know what he was promising as long as he wouldn't feel the tightening around his neck and the black around his vision.

 _And now what_? Sebastian tried to desperately think of a way to calm the submissive. All he did so far was to ruffle its feathers. He saw upset or sobbing submissives before, of course he did. His father could calm them down with couple whispered words or a pet to their head. Sebastian never saw it as difficult. Or maybe he just wasn’t a Dom material at all. His mind protested that thought, but Sebastian didn’t know what to believe anymore. His head pounded stronger than ever, incomparable even with how bad he felt this morning. Sebastian dropped to his knees right by Dave and groped his head with both hands. “It’s okay. Just calm down, now, please.” It sounded far more pitiful than any Dom should allow himself. He was begging his own sub to listen to him. Sebastian felt like crying himself.

Dave's eyes had overflown and his tears were dripping onto Sebastian's warm hands. He didn't understand why his heart was pounding in his chest. It was like he could feel the strap snapping tawt as he kicked off the chair. When did the air get so thin? "S..ssor..sorry. Sir."

“Stop fucking apologizing to me already!” Sebastian snapped. If anyone, he should be sorry. He wasn’t sure how, but he must have caused the reaction in his pet. And the sub just wouldn’t stop saying it’s sorry and Sebastian didn’t know how to make it feel better. He embraced the sub further and squeezed it tightly against his chest. “Please, just stop.”

Dave couldn't seem to stop being a pathetic mess. He stopped trying to be. Thick arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist and clung, cheek pressed into the Dominant's stomach. He sobbed, ugly shuddering sounds that took his whole body over. Bit by bit the sounds began to quiet.

Sebastian found himself making small, shushing noises and combing hand through the sub’s hair. He never thought being with a submissive might turn out so... intimate. “You okay, buddy?” He said after a while eager to get out of the situation that was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Was it even allowed to play a nurse and patient with a sub like that? Kurt’s words came back to him again. _It’s delicate._

The soothing worked. The pets wormed their way into his muscles, smoothing out the tension, reminding him he was alive, safe. He nodded against Sebastian's stomach, not wanting to give up on the comfort he'd found against the other man. "Yes, Sir."

“Do you think we can go?” Sebastian asked softly, more peaceful himself. He was sure what kind of answer he’ll get, but didn’t know if he wanted it.

Dave's hands released from Sebastian's waist. He was reluctant to leave the comfort of Sebastian's arms. He didn't look up into Sebastian's eyes. Dave still felt wrong inside. "Yes. Sir... I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Sir."

Sebastian sighed. “You didn’t disappointed me.” The man reached out and brushed remnants of tears from Dave’s cheeks. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I don’t know when I went wrong,” he admitted. “Are you going to freak out every time we close on the topic of punishments?”

Dave's smile snuck at the corners of his lips. He wasn't a disappointment? He licked at his lip, his eyes flicking from Sebastian's eyes to the ground. "Ch..choking. It was the choking. I don't... " Dave had to struggle for the right phrase. He had spent so long as a fake Dom that asking for your needs as a submissive was completely foreign to him. "I don't want it again."

“But I asked you and you said you’re fine with it!” Sebastian huffed. Was every sub so hard to communicate with? He closed his eyes for a moment and thought through what to say. “New rule. You’re always honest with me, understood?” He gave Dave a stern look and moved to stand up.

"I understand. I will be honest." Dave repeated, licking his own lips. "I.. I tried to end it when I was exposed as a submissive. I used a belt at... at my neck." The confession felt good, like a weight was lifted. 

“A suicide attempt?” Sebastian turned his back to Dave. “How very middle class.”

Dave's mouth fell open at the bitch comment. What a douche! He'd like to see Sebastian deal with being labeled sub.

Sebastian grabbed the sub’s chin and enforced the eye contact. “I forbid you to ever try it again in any way. Understood?”

Dave locked eyes with Sebastian. He was being commanded. There was no choice as his Dominant's power rushed through his veins like an aphrodisiac. He wanted to please Sebastian. "I swear, Sir."

“Good.” Sebastian smiled. “Now come. I didn’t even have breakfast yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two men came back to the car and resumed their drive. Sebastian decided on a slower pace so he could glance at his sub every now and then without risking driving into a tree. David seemed calmer, if not get a little numb. Sebastian wanted him to feel good. The breakdown earlier shook him enough to worry about the sub’s mood. And since he required absolute honesty from David, being honest himself seemed only fair. “So, I can’t wait until the full-on disciplining session,” he said excitedly hoping to cheer the sub up. “I want to try out all the cool tools. My mother had this one paddle. It had little metal buds composing a mirrored ‘slut’, so if you hit hard enough, the word would imprint on the sub’s skin,” he added dreamily. Not that he actually ever got to observe any of his parents during a round. The extra function of the paddle was discovered once in the summer, when mother’s personal sub worked in a garden. 

Mr and Mrs Smythe-Belland were very strict about not interrupting them during a scene and never allowed Sebastian to watch. He wanted it nevertheless, the lack of actual experience only inflamed his curiosity. A young Sebastian would sneak sometimes into the punishment room and absorb rapaciously the unique atmosphere of that place. He wasn’t allowed to play with any of the assortiment, but he did it anyway when he knew his parents were gone from the house. He’d take the forbidden elements from behind carved glass windows and arrange them around, at times trying some of them in his hand. It was a true miracle he didn’t remove his right eye one day, the sharp end of the heavy whip with porcelain handle missed his eyeball about an inch.

Even that incident didn’t dispel the yearning in Sebastian. He didn’t know what exactly did he long for, the sense of peaceful satisfaction he observed in his parents, maybe? Sebastian learned long ago that after-the-round was the best time to ask for some extra cash or admit to wrongdoings. Now he could finally control someone on his own. It felt like being permitted an access to clandestine wisdom. Sebastian’s excitement dimmed. He couldn’t do it. Not until Dave’s back was healed.

His boy’s quietness gave him a moment to think through happenings of last two days. Kurt’s theory about role dissociation combined with what he heard about David’s education left him believing that his sub needed some more time to get used to his role. Sebastian didn’t want to go too far too soon. The topic of ramifications had to come back though.

He spoke, carefully choosing words accordingly to Kurt’s instructions. “I will punish you today. Because you were rude earlier.” Sebastian checked if Dave was listening and turned back toward the road. “You called me a douche. However a rightful nickname it is, you should know that I will whip you if you ever disrespect me like that in front of another Dominant. For now though, I think an hour of kneeling before lunch should be enough. You won’t move from the place I point. You won’t shore yourself on anything. You’ll kneel until I tell you to stop and then you’ll be forgiven,” Sebastian continued reveling in dominance slipping into his voice. “Understood?”

Dave kept his head bowed the entire ride. He let sebastian do the talking as he sorted his own emotions out. The comfort and gentleness Sebastian showed him was confusing. He'd seen it, his own parents were kind to their house submissive sometimes, but only when she'd performed well. Nothing, absolutely nothing about Dave's actions had been him being good. He listened to the punishment carefully, knowing it was no where near to what he deserved. The wounds itched at his skin, reminding him of what Sebastian would and could do to him. He tried to simply nod at the order instead of speak. 

Sebastian sighed, resigned, when the sub continued to ignore his rambling. The man seemed to swerved from emotional mess to aloof indifference to biting defiance. Sebastian wondered if it meant David will respond to the punishment combatively. He wondered if then he should punish him harder.

“Of course we’ll wait with anything serious until you’ll heal,” he said out loud, turning left onto the driveway of his mansion.

Again only a nod came. Dave shouldn't talk, it had already gotten him in trouble. Sebastian was going to put marks on him. Of course he would. All Dominants did some form of possession to their submissives as far as he heard. From a collar with a tag to tattoos to artistic scarring. He tried to imagine his skin, black ink staining it with sebastian's name. Maybe the man would use a brand, SS curved onto his ass... or ribs... or if he was the bragging kind, on the cheek. Dave shuddered. At least then he'd be sure Sebastian wanted to keep him. Wanted to never let him go. 

"Thank you, Sir, for the time to heal."

Sebastian startled and looked at David. “Well. I don’t like that you have bruises that are not the work of my own hands,” he said stopping the car in front of the main entrance. “But I’m looking forward to replacing them.”

The man got out of the car and headed to the house, trusting that the sub will follow. The car would be taken care of by one of his servants. Another rushed in to take Sebastian's coat from his shoulders and whisk it away to what Dave presumed must be a coat closet. Down the hall two women were carrying what looked like serving trays piled with empty dishes from some meal. Both stopped to curtsy in Sebastian's direction before continuing on with their chores. 

He's seen four servants, likely submissives within the first ten seconds of stepping in the manor. How many people did Sebastian's family need? There were T.V. Shows that showed these kind estate, but he never thought they were real. 

Sebastian pushed the door open and let himself be immersed by the familiar scent of his house. The headache and overall uneasiness seemed to be gone. Sebastian smiled and turned around to order his sub.

Dave was standing, awestruck by the size of the house. He had expected something... less gargantuan. Dave's home was a two story place in the suburbs. They had exactly one submissive because that's what they could afford. They had only one child to cut down on costs. He never imagined being placed in a household like this. The servants waiting in a line for their Dom shocked him. What did they do, dropped everything because Sebastian walked in? Fucking hell. Dave's eyes search over them, looking for branding or scars or collars. Were they all submissives? Was Dave going to be apart of the household? Was he going to be just one of many? Was Sebastian even going to have time to Dom him with all these others? He could feel tension building in his chest.

The sub was not there when he turned. Sebastian huffed, great, so now he’ll have to make sure David won’t get lost after every couple steps. He walked back to the hall and found him gaping at the now diverging row of servants who traditionally came out to welcome their employer. Sebastian stopped noticing them a while ago, but for the boy it was apparently quite a occurrence.

“David,” Sebastian said and crossed arms over his chest. “Wanna make friends now?” He asked impatiently.

Dave had to bite back the panic. He was meeting people? Submissives? Fuck, he didn't know how to talk to them on their level! His parents were strict about his tone and bearing with subs. He nodded once. Better to make friends than enemies, right?

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Could the two of them be more mismatched? “You’ll have plenty of time for that when I get bored with you,” he said meaning the free time the sub would get as opposed to time spent in Sebastian’s presence. “Like, after the lunch. Although maybe we find something to occupy ourselves then,” Sebastian winked. “Come with me now.”

Dave nodded quickly as they made their way from the entrance. Dave might not be too keen on the bowing and scraping for Sebastian, but Sebastian seemed to actually care. He didn't want to lose that one protection here. He'd never gotten along with submissives anyway. The mansion was huge, the stairs seemed to stretch on forever and the doors all seemed to be gilt. "So... you guys must have a couple of punishment rooms."

“Depends on what guys you have in mind. I use only one, but it’s large and well equipped, I’m sure you’ll like it,” Sebastian turned to him with a genuine smile. “There also are two smaller ones for those of servants who live in the house,” he added. Slowly, they were getting near to his bedroom. Sebastian made a mental note to ask Lauren to prepare a separate room for David. For now though he wanted to keep him close.

"You have a punishment room for servants? So you only punish... I think I'm confused. Isn't everyone here technically your servant and submissive?"

Sebastian looked up surprised. “Are you kidding? How would I deal with all of them? I can barely manage you.” He motioned to the corridor on the left, a wide light hall covered in lush carpet. “Some of my servants are Dominants and have their submissives with them. Some of my servants are unclaimed subs or subless Doms. They all use the rooms when they need it. I don’t really look into it. Nor do I care as long as no one complains.” The man stopped before the door of his own room. A shudder of excitement run down his spine when Sebastian thought about his very first punishment.

Okay, so that made more sense. There were Doms of a lower status like his family was. His dad was a insurance agent. His mom was a teacher. Hard working middle class. Some Doms were servants... and had subs with them. "So it's like those old shows. Like Downton Abby."

“What...?” Sebastian gaped at him, tugged out of his own trait of thoughts. “Sorry, I’m not very familiar with English culture.”

"Dude, it's an awesome BBC show. Like right up this place's alley. Seriously, complete with the rows of people standing in the hallway." Dave was talking, somehow the release from earlier had calmed him enough to let his personality peak out from the armor of resentment. "Where are we going?"

“Uh... I don’t watch much TV, to be honest. A show about servants seems pretty boring though.” Sebastian’s hand groped the handle. “It’s my bedroom,” he said turned to the door. “This is where you’re going to perform your punishment.” The man pushed the door open and let David came in first.

A shudder of fear spiked in Dave. Punishment... he'd almost forgotten he was going to be punished for his insolence. He stumbled inward, his throat working. He was going to be punished. Sebastian had said it would be kneeling, physical endurance punishment. Not a beating... God he hoped Sebastian didn't change his mind. "Where do you want me?"

Sebastian snorted at the sepulchral voice his sub used for the question. One would think he’s going to get beaten senseless instead of imprinting the carpet’s pattern on his knees.

“Preferably on your fours, splayed on my bed. But when it comes to the punishment, I don’t know, just drop wherever you want. Keep to the rules and we’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a hour,” Sebastian said watching the other man. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus knowing what was going on here. Will the sub listen? Will he obey, really? Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted it to work out.

Dave nodded, the fear spiking again at the blatant comment of sexual submission. Sex.. fuck, he was not ready for that. He looked over, walking to a place where there was nothing to tempt him. No chairs or walls or bed to lean on. He ended up in the middle of the room where he sank to his knees....on padded pants. Shit. That was probably against the rules. "May I speak, sir?"

Sebastian was close to walking out the door. His shoulders sagged and he turned back to his sub with an exaggerated sigh. “It’s just an hour, David.” He tapped the foot on the floor impatiently when the man answered merely with pleading stare. “What?”

Dave tried not to cower at the aggravated Dom. He was trying to be good! He didn't know everything of what was accepted. Fuck, he'd never even gone to training classes or been talked to about expectations. "My pants, Sir. Do you want them off for my punishment?"

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot high up his forehead. “Why would I?” He asked and added after a second, when the amusement took over. “You’ll have plenty of time to flaunt your butt later.” 

Dave's cheeks went red. "Not that! I'm not a nudist, Sir. The pants have fucking padding or do you want me to get off light for my backtalk?"

“Oh...” He didn’t know of that, but now it seemed logical. Of course Hummel would pamper his puppies on every occasion. David admitted to having advantage though. Pride settled over Sebastian like a warm blanket. David was already listening to him. Sebastian smiled at his boy. “It’s okay. The ache in your muscles should be enough.”

Dave bit back a comment. He was supposed to be punished for giving attitude. Here was another opportunity to do wrong and he was doing his best not to. He bit at his cheek. "Thank you, Sir."

\-------

Sebastian snatched a salad from the kitchen and settled in one of his favorite room, a huge library with rich collection of books. He settled up an alarm on his phone and tried to come back to a lecture he left yesterday, but his thoughts kept escaping to David. 

Finally, the ringtone interrupted his miserable attempts at reading and Sebastian jumped up excitedly. He walked to the his room, slowing down when he got there. He stopped by the door, peeking inside to observe his boy when he didn’t expect it. _Should’ve install a hidden camera here_ , went through his mind, but Sebastian waved the thought away quickly. He wanted to trust David.

Dave was obedient. The ache moved from his knees and settled itself in his upper thighs. He refused to rest his ass on his heels through the punishment in order to counteract the gentling of the pants against the floor. His back was straight as his chin tilted back just a little to clear a drop of sweat that had found its way to his eye.

Dave was a good boy. He had to be a good boy. He needed to keep Sebastian as a Dom. Even if all the servants weren't submissives, some of them were and they had been properly trained. He wasn't trained... he had talked back, fought his Dom. He needed to be forgiven for this or it would eat him alive.

Sebastian entered the room slowly, sneaking behind the other man. The traitorous floor creaked under his feet, revealing his presence. Sebastian winced and came up to David. “Hour’s up,” he said patting him on the back.

Dave wanted to lean against the hand. He wanted so bad to let go. He couldn't. His body found him, rebelled against relaxing. He needed more. A low whine ghosted out of him. 

“It’s okay. You can move on the bed if you want,” Sebastian said. The boy must be exhausted, but the punishment went well. They were doing fine so far. Sebastian smiled and waved engagingly to the piece of furniture. 

Dave gulped, the words he so craved still did not appear. He surely wasn't good enough for them. He shifted, falling forward onto his hands to suck in a grunt of pain. He'd been working hard. He'd pushed his body.... Was it not enough? His thoughts whirled around the question, spiraling out of comprehension. Not good enough, his mind repeated it like a thrumming in the back of his head. It hammered into him over and over. He hated this part, this horrible obsessive thinking. He always thought that it was normal, everyone had fears right? Except it wasn't normal. It was just more submissive bullshit. More reasons he couldn't hide well enough as a Dominant. More reasons he was not good enough.

Dave stayed on the floor, the bed was too nice for a submissive as bad as he.

Sebastian watched the other man with knitted eyebrows. Was he going to break down again? Sebastian hoped not. He still have yet to ask him about the subspace thingie. “I said it’s over. You don’t have to be on the floor anymore.”

"I... What else. What else do you want? You can press a hand to my...my back. I can take it... what more? I know I was bad, please!" Dave trembled, the guilt of the defiance and of failing a punishment breaking in his voice.

“Jesus, you’re so frustrating!” Sebastian yelled back. “Why would I risk opening your wounds, I told you I want you to heal!” The figure shuddered on the floor. This was not how it was supposed to end! He did everything as Hummel told him to!

Dave gasped out a sob. Master was angry again. He did something wrong again. His fist impacted the carpet. He was shit as a submissive. It was so fucking stupid to be born to something he could not even manage once. "Sorry, Master."

Sebastian leaned back. Now he understood. “You didn’t complete it, did you?” He ceded through his teeth, barely managing to keep anger from his voice. Well obviously it’d be too easy if the sub just fucking listen to him once. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

"I'm sorry!" Dave snarled and sobbed, his emotions mixing. "I don't know what else to do! Just fucking tell me!"

“I told you to kneel and you pissed on my order! You think you can choose what punishment you perform?!”

"I DID!" Dave surged to his feet, his legs unsteady. He had nothing to grab onto, no balance or support for his now cramped legs. They bucked, sending him crashing back down to his knees. "I did. I did! I knelt and didn't even sit back on my feet I did it! What more do I have to do to be forgiven!?"

“What...?” Sebastian breathed out. “Nothing! I told you you’re forgiven if you do the kneeling!”

"Am I forgiven? You didn't say. You didn't say I was and... I didn't know it was okay!" Dave snapped.

“Oh my gods,” Sebastian sunk to the floor next to him. He looked up at David and snorted. “You and me. We’re terrible.”

Dave slumped, all of the fight going out of his body. He was sure because he screamed the bed offer was gone so instead he scooted toward Sebastian on the floor and leaned his body against his Dominant. He was forgiven... he was a good boy...

"I'm sorry."

“It’s all alright,” Sebastian reached out to cup his cheek. “I don’t have a habit of staying offended for long, you should know that. I didn’t figure you need me to literally say this.” He caressed the other man. “And I’m happy with how you did the punishment,” he added. “But now if you have a cuddling session in mind, can we please move onto bed?”

Dave leaned into the touch like a cat deprived of attention. His Dom was happy, his instincts were taking over. "We don't have to. I can curl up in a corner for the night."

“No,” Sebastian said sternly. “No sub of Smythe will sleep around in the corners. You’ll sleep with me or in your own room.” He embraced the other man when the perspective of moving onto nice soft surface of his bed seemed to escape for good.

Dave nuzzled into the other man almost violently. He was wanted. Sebastian was insisting on affectionate touch and he was being allowed on a bed like a real person for the first time since he was sold. "Thank you, Sir."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re very welcome.” Seriously, where did the thought of sleeping on the floor even come from. He thought it was a given all subs had their own spaces.

Dave stayed pressed into Sebastian, the calming of a punishment well done finally settling in his bones. He glanced to the bed and then back to Sebastian. "Sir. May we nap a little?"

“Aren’t you hungry? It is lunchtime. But if not, sure.” Sebastian extracted himself from the other man and stood up.

As if in response Dave's stomach roared. Nothing could be done but look down at it in betrayal. 

“Okay, so maybe first meal, then napping,” Sebastian said amused and held his hand out to help David up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: light somnophilia

Two weeks had gone by since Dave had entered Sebastian's house. He'd gone to visit the family doctor twice, once to change the bandages and once to be cleared for Sebastian's full use. He ran a hand through his wet hair. Sebastian was specific about how he was supposed to clean himself for the session, his first session with his Master. Dave ran a hand across the fogged bathroom mirror. He turned, his back was a mess of pink scars, fresh formed and beginning to blend into the skin of his back. The Doctor had given him a moisturizer to help the scars diminish over time. Sebastian wasn't the kind of Master who wanted him looking like a hard labor submissive.

Dave stretched, his hand easing down to his ass. He'd cleaned, using all the items he was given and if felt strange. It was empty? Maybe it was only feeling that way because he was aware of it. He huffed a sigh. This was so fucking awkward. He wasn't supposed to be the one fucked. He was supposed to do the fucking. 

Dave took the innocuous little white tube of cream and spread it on two fingers. He squat, trying to think about anything other than what he was doing. Sebastian had been on edge, smiling, whispering dirty comments ever since he'd heard of Dave's clean bill of health. The whole day had been reserved just for them. He knew he was going to be expected to open his entire self to Sebastian. He hissed as the untouched passage finally gave in. He didn't know how other submissives received pleasure from this. It was a little painful, like pressure. He had to bear down and just take it like a good sub-boy. He groaned as he pressed a second finger in. God, he hoped he did well enough to get praise out of this. 

When he was loose enough to slide his first three fingers in and out without resistance he deemed himself ready. There was no way Sebastian could be thicker than that. He faced the fogged mirror again. "I'm a good boy and will make my ..." The words caught in his throat, rebelling against all of his raising. He bit at the inside of his own cheek to force himself into the mindset. He needed to say it. "I am a good boy and I will make my Master proud."

He walked himself to the punishment room. There, surrounded by all of the possible tools of his punishment he knelt and waited.

Sebastian was indeed radiating with excitement, as David noticed. He did his best to stifle his needs for the last weeks, but with every day it was getting harder and harder. David and he didn’t spend too much time together -Sebastian didn’t see the point in it- but he still had enough occasions to pick up some information about his sub. Like, how the simplest gifts, having a bed for example, are treated like a luxury, but then some elusive factor can set him off into defiance. Sebastian found him fascinating, to be frank, and the more he learned about David, the more eager he become to try him out in a session. He checked his watch; David should be ready for him, Sebastian hopped off his armchair and strutted to the basement, chafing his hands together in child-like delight..

“Hello, boy,” he said closing the heavy door behind himself and leaned on the metal, sound-proof surface. “Did you follow my orders?”

"Yes, Sir." Dave shivered at the voice after his silent morning. He dared not raise his head. A warmth settled in his gut. 

Sebastian giggled to himself. “Very good then.” He circled the kneeling figure and looked around the room, taking a deep breath. The moment he waited for and dreamed about was here. His fingers threaded up the sub’s still bowed head. “You’re going to be so good for me,” he purred, still thinking through what tool to use first.

Dave leaned into the touch, the affection flooded him with joy. He was getting used to his submissive instinct being a good thing. He didn't try to swallow it down as much. The words pressed into his skin. If they could write on him 'good boy', maybe he would remember it when his defiance came again. 

Sebastian left him on the floor and came up to one of the showcases. Behind the glass were hanging several floggers, from the one with most narrow bands at the top, to a heavier, thicker type equipped with large bundles at ends at the bottom. Sebastian twisted the little knob and opened the case. His hand closed around a medium flogger. He tried it on the wooden walls of the showcase and with satisfied smile turned to Dave. “Get on the bench for me,” he said gesturing to laminated with thick leather bar standing in the middle of the room. He lowered it slightly and adjusted the width until the piece of furniture was more reminiscent of a bed and large enough to have two person comfortably placed on top of it.

Dave stood, his bare skin raised with a shudder that had nothing to do with the temperature. The room was isolated surprisingly well. He laid himself out on the bench, positioning his cock to lay down between his legs. It was exposed to Sebastian should his Dom want to enact the flogging across his manhood as well as the rest of his skin. He didn't know if he was supposed to be bound to the surface or not so he laid his arms straight out in front of him. They hung over the edge, giving him a place to grip onto.

Sebastian regarded the laying silhouette, his breath quickened involuntarily. He came up to the bench, hypnotized by the sight a little, and pressed the end of the flogger to Dave’s calf, dragging it up his body as he moved to the head of the bar. The tool scratched lightly over the skin of Dave’s legs, raising the hair but the ends barely brushed the abused back. Sebastian stopped by Dave’s neck. By every edge of the bench there were loops for rope and handcuffs, but the idea of having his sub only under the bond of his own orders made him shudder in arousal. 

The sub's eyes closed tight, tension coiled at every inch of skin the flogger brushed. He knew the pain was coming. Sebastian seemed to be mapping his skin, planning where his mark would fall. He breathed, sharp little intakes were all he could manage. 

Sebastian leaned in, his lips hovering an inch over Dave’s skin. “I want you to be as loud as you want.” He straightened with a smirk and brought the flogger down on David’s shoulder. Just a light smack to start things off.

Dave gasped and felt like an idiot. He had expected that first impact to be a burst of pain. His anticipation was getting the better of him. The blow hardly brought sensation to his skin. "Yes, Sir."

The leather tails danced over Dave’s skin, as Sebastian traced the scar on his back. His heart made a weird skip when he realized the man was left with those marks for the rest of his life. It shouldn’t really bother him. It didn’t make much of a difference for him, he never was a fond of public nudity, no matter how popular walking around your subs in scant clothes had become. No one would know that his sub was so... uglified. But somehow it bothered him in a way he couldn’t really put a finger on. Sebastian dismissed the thoughts. He could come back to them later, now he had much more pleasant things to deliberate upon. He turned the flogger in his hand and pressed the wooden handle to the dip between Dave’s shoulder blades, running it down his spine until the butt crack. He could tell his indolence was making his boy nervous, but he couldn’t help but savour every moment.

Another shiver moved through him. His body was waiting, knowing the pain would come once Sebastian wanted it to. Dave bit his lips, refusing to stoop to begging his Dominant. He was a good boy. Sebastian would flog him when he was good and ready. It was his Master's choice. The submissive longed to hurry the man.

Sebastian smiled to himself, caressed the asscheeks with the handle and then all at once changed his grip on it and smacked the flesh with tails.

Dave yelped. He wasn't ready, even after all of that teasing he wasn't ready for the sting. His skin turned reddened for a brief moment before returning to it's natural pale tone.

Sebastian watched the blossoming colors in fascination. He wanted more. The tails came down again, harder than last time. He worked the flesh of Dave’s ass for a moment before moving to his thighs.

Dave's voice came out as Sebastian drew his blood to the top of his skin. Even the wind from the tails made him clench. Every sensation heightened and prickled his control. He growled, a low rolling need to release what Sebastian was doing to him. 

Sebastian colored the thighs with red strings, choosing to hit the outside parts. He didn’t want to accidently flog Dave’s cock, but the threat of it was clear. The tails thudded over the skin on Dave’s back and came back to the reddened ass. Sebastian impacted the flesh hard. Exertion of last minutes was beginning to make him sweat. He looked up at Dave’s face, scrunched in pain and hit again and again. It felt good, but it still didn’t seem enough.The flogger fell on the ground and Sebastian connected flesh with his own hand.

Dave wasn't allowed to hold back. His cries turned more toward barks of pain as each strike rolled into the next, the pain building. His hips rocked, back and forth but never raising from the table. Dave's huge arms were tense, his muscles jutted as he gripped onto the edge of the bench to keep himself in place for his Master.

Sebastian breathed heavily, admiring his work. The skin was covered in blotches and stropes of all shades and red. “Turn over,” he said, his voice barely above whisper. He watched the other man closely, anticipating a reaction when he grasps just how used his flesh is. 

Dave gulped, his mind still filled with the burning. He focused on the on the order. He just had to obey and it would all be okay. He would get petted and Sebastian would want him and he was going to be okay. When his ass pressed against the leather he sobbed, arching off the bench to try to relieve the heat. 

A hand came to rest on his chest, silently forcing him down. “Shh,” Sebastian cooed. “Lay still.” His nails scratched over a nipple and pinched it in punishment. Sebastian unbuttoned his own shirt and slide it from his shoulders. He made a quick way of taking off his pants, his eyes still fixed on his sub. Lube and other materials meant for sexual acts were hidden in the commode under the shelves with different sizes all-face masks. He fished a bottle and came back to the bar.

Dave whimpered, but obeyed. The pinch pulled the pain focus away from his backside for long enough for him to regain control. He stared at the ceiling. Each breath was deep as he began to calm. Sebastian was taking care of him. He had to just give up his control and let Sebastian have his body to use, to tease, to torture. The broad submissive risked a glance downward to try to read Sebastian's expression. Had he done good? Was this what his Master wanted?

Sebastian dropped the lubricant on the bench and crawled up Dave’s body with a smirk. He settled between his legs, forcing him to bend them at the knees and spread. Sebastian’s lips brushed a kiss on the chest before sealing over the skin and sucking until thin bruise showed up. “It hurt a lot, yes, pet?” He said casually into the skin on Dave’s breastbone. 

"Yes, Sir." He whimpered as his ass was spread. He knew what was coming. He'd loosened the grip on the top edge of the table. One of Sebastian’s hands reached back to track and scratch over the maltreated flesh of Dave’s thigh. He scrambled for a hold, finding a ring of metal to his upper left to grip onto. 

"Oh God, Sir." Dave's head tilted to the side, exposing his throat for Sebastian. 

Sebastian hand went back to gentle caresses. “But you were so good for me, putting up with everything,” he said, nibbling skin with his teeth. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

"Master..." His Dom's praise seeped into his bones and made all of the pain worth it. "Whatever Master wishes."

Sebastian’s head snapped up at the unexpected answer. He watched his sub’s face closely as the now familiar feeling warmed his insides. “Such a good boy,” he muttered and sat back to wiggle out of his briefs. His cock was then coaxed generously with lube. Sebastian lifted Dave’s legs and positioned himself between his cheeks. “Look at me.”

Dave's mind focused in on the words as he felt Sebastian line himself up. Dave was a good boy. He was a good sub. Sebastian wanted him because he was worthy of being his good boy. He had to keep being a good boy. Even as he felt the tip of Sebastian's slick cock tap against his inflamed flesh. He was a good boy! He could endure. He wanted to be good. Even if it made him a bitch, made him a sub fag, made him the lowest of the submissives, a buttboy begging for cock. He went tense, the words of his best friend sneering at a collared man in the supermarket, his mother's comments of the man next door and his boy pet resonated in his mind. He tried to silence them. He was a good boy... he had to endure.

Sebastian pushed in, the tight canal was barely allowing him to insert a head. “Oh, fuck, relax, damn it.” He grunted. The sensation was nearly painful for him. It’d never happen before. Sebastian froze, scared that he did something wrong. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, the subs he was with so far could take him with little preparation and beg for it. He didn’t understand, Dave was supposed to be ready. He retreated and took himself in a hand, spending a moment to apply more of the oily lubricant.

It hurt. The skin on his ass flared with the slightest brush, his ring of muscle ached from just that little push. How was that possible? He's made sure to stretch! He had done everything Sebastian told him to. What did he miss? Had he failed? Was he no longer a good boy? Sebastian was angry, he had to be. Dave's body was disobeying. He gulped hard. "It's fine, Sir. It doesn't hurt much, Sir."

Sebastian rubbed the head of his cock over the entrance. “Then why can’t I enter you?” He murmured. He tried again, harder this time, but the clench made _him_ growl in pain and his sub’s whimper definitely wasn’t subtle. Sebastian sat on his heels, completely at loss. His erection started to shrink. “Any ideas?”

Dave's eyes went wide, panic bubbling up. He needed to be good! He was fucking up again! "Maybe I did it wrong? I've never had anything up there. I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry."

“Well, neither have I,” Sebastian joked but his face fell when he noticed the signs of upcoming meltdown. “Oh, calm down, it’s okay,” he hurried to say. “I mean it’s not, it’s actually the opposite of what I pictured, but hey, we have a lot of time, yeah?”

Tears were starting. The pain from his flogged skin mocked him. Instead of being a reminder of how good he was it clawed at his inadequacy. He had made his Dom go through all the effort of properly flogging him for pleasure and he couldn't even submit to being the most basic of uses. "Sorry, Sir. I can do better. Whatever you want. Maybe my mouth, Sir? It's a poor substitute but please use it, Sir." He didn't notice his own trembling hands.

It was a tempting offer, Sebastian had to admit. And he would eagerly agree not longer than two weeks ago. Now he could not. He still may not know his sub very well, but he recognized that going through right now would have his sub wheezing for air in a panic attack. It was quite ugly sight and he didn’t want to see it again. Yeah, that was it. He lowered himself on the bench, giving the other man a reassuring smile. “Just lay with me for a moment, will you?” 

Dave frowned. That couldn't be what his Dom wanted. He wanted someone to be a pleasuring submissive not a rotund teddy bear. He couldn't help but obey. Laying still, feeling Sebastian's heartbeat and trying to match his own to it sounded like heaven. "Yes, Sir." Dave unclenched his hands from the ring and offered them palms up to Sebastian to use to lay on.

Sebastian dropped his head on Dave’s chest. His finger started mindlessly trace patterns into the skin as he thought through their session. He so hoped he’ll manage to push David into this... subspace and then show him that they can have fun together. He wouldn’t admit it, but he also naively hoped that after tonight something would shift in their relations, cut down the formality and bring them closer. Apparently he didn’t even know how to fuck his own sub. Sebastian clenched his teeth. It was not the time for self-pity-party. 

Dave started to calm at just the shared skin. Sebastian pressing against him meant he wasn't too mad. He couldn't be completely furious if he was still willing to touch his unworthy sub. He wrapped both arms around Sebastian, his fingers splaying out across the thinner man's back. He pressed his cheek to his Dom's head. He probably shouldn't speak... "I'm sorry..."

Sebastian sighed and didn’t speak up for the longest moment. “Me too.”

Dave squeezed Sebastian harder, trying to search for an answer in the warm comfort of Sebastian's skin. Nothing easy came to mind. He could feel his breathing evening out. He searched for the perfect words to make everything better and found instead that his body's spent resources pulled him toward a light nap.

The arms loosened their grip on him. Sebastian held up his head. He smiled softly and stood up to find blankets. The bench wasn’t the most comfortable thing to lay on, but the man apparently needed a rest. Sebastian stayed with him, a long while it seemed. Finally, when he couldn’t stand boredom anymore, he propped himself on the elbows and watched Dave’s face before planting a kiss on his lips. He nibbled at the bottom lip until Dave’s mouth opened a little and he could explore it further.

Dave started to wake to the sparks of pleasure. He hummed, opening himself to the warm wet pressure of the other man's tongue before opening his eyes. When he did he found his Dom over him. "Hi... Did I fall asleep?"

Sebastian hmpf’d a reply, not wanting to take a break from the slow kiss they shared just when it finally become reciprocated. His hand came to rest against Dave’s cheek, caressing it gently with a thumb.

He responded to the hint, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's lips again. He teased at the man by licking and then nipping his bottom lip. Dave wanted Sebastian happy.

Sebastian groaned. God, Dave was good at this. The fact that his sub must have a lot of practise with kissing other people sparked a feeling of jealousy, but he suppressed it quickly. Even if, it was Before. Now Dave was his, only his. He threw a leg over Dave’s lap and rubbed his growing erection over the other man’s groin. “Do you like it?” He asked quietly. “What we’re doing right now, do you?”

Dave moaned, his cock beginning to get chubby with interest. He pressed his hands to Sebastian's hips, while his mouth followed Sebastian's. He ended up sitting up with Sebastian in his lap.

An idea started forming in Sebastian’s head. His hand sneaked between their bodies and wrapped in a loose grip around Dave. He traced the thick veins on the underside and caressed the head with his palm. “What about now?” Sebastian asked teasingly before gripping the cock again and starting a rhythm of slow tugs and lightly squeezes. 

"OH." Dave bucked up into Sebastian's hand. He was slowly growing longer and harder for his Dom. He pressed reverent kisses over Sebastian's neck and collarbone. "Please. Feels good."

Sebastian smiled and let the organ out of his hand, already knowing what he needed. Dave wasn’t grossed out by his touch. He enjoyed it actually, just as he’s supposed to. But there had to be something... He pushed at the man’s chest lightly hoping he’ll lay down again. They were doing well and he didn’t want to disrupt that. “ _Please_? What are you asking me for, boy?” The deft tongue left a path up Dave’s throat.

Dave laid back down, eager to be obedient for more. He didn't think being a man's submissive could feel like this. "Please touch my cock, Sir. Please touch your pet's cock."

“Hm, if you’re asking so nicely...,” Sebastian said lightly. He moved down, his lips never leaving the skin as he kissed his way until Dave’s pelvis. He licked at the base of shaft. “Is this what you want, pet?”

The sub had to bite his own lip to focus enough not to thrust selfishly into his Dom's mouth. That wasn't his place. He needed to just take whatever small pleasure Master granted him. This was so, so good. "Y..yes, Sir."

Sebastian smiled. The reaction were actually beginning to amuse him. He had his boy basically falling apart and he didn’t even start anything yet. What was so different from half an hour ago? Why couldn’t he have it then? “Does your back still hurt, my beautiful boy?” He asked, the praise rolling off his tongue before he realized.

Dave nearly came. His hands slapped against the bench and made a sound closer to a roar that anything human. He was starved for the affection, desperate for those words. "N...n no. just your marks, Sir." He stumbled through the words.

“Yes, my marks. That’s why you were too tense before, right?” He mumbled in break between licking down the shaft and slurping obscenely on the top. “I was too rough with you, my precious.”

"S....sir can be.... aaaa." He couldn't stop his arching. "as rough as Sir wants." 

Sebastian sank on the organ and tightened his lips as much as he could before slowly withdrawing. “Not if it’s too much for you.” His tongue dipped into the slit. “You should’ve tell me you were too sore, babe.”

He whimpered, his peak threatening again at the blissful sensations. Back when he was still desperately pretending to be a Dom he'd imagine what it would be like to take someone's mouth. He never thought he'd feel so taken care of, so cherished. "Sir... oh... Please, Sir. Please."

Sebastian smiled fondly. “What is it, my boy?” He jerked the organ, well aware of how maddening his actions must be. “Do you want to come, darling?”

"So much, Sir. Please let me come for you." There was no room for shame of self-doubt here. Not when Sebastian sounded so loving or when his Dom's touches were taking him into the stars.

“Do it.” It was an order, just like any else and Sebastian knew Dave will follow it like the good boy he was. He took the head in his mouth and seal his lips around it, massaging the glans with tongue until the streams of sticky fluid hit his throat.

Dave whimpered, his voice repeating thank you's and sir's until they blended together into a sound all his own. 

Sebastian swallowed the last time and let the still hard organ out of his mouth. Dave looked like a mess. One could think it wasn’t a sloppy blowjob but the best orgasm in his life. Well, Sebastian had to admit it was at least flattering. He moved up the body, took his sub’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips before laying down in his previous position.

Dave's arms banded around Sebastian, cuddling tight. He nuzzled himself into the Dom's space. He floated, wrapped in warmth and love and joy he couldn't describe. He'd been with a few girls before his labeling. Even one boy that had gotten to mutual handjobs.... but it was always tense, a power struggle to keep himself bossing the partner to hide his true nature. Being praised, giving up control, this felt like where he belonged.

Sebastian wasn’t a type to cuddle. He wasn’t. Really. But it felt nice. He felt as if he did his job well, the proof of which being the relaxed body, slowly moving his head up and down with the rhythm of breaths. Maybe he wasn’t a disaster of a Master after all. He shifted, the surface might have some thin cushioning but it really wasn’t designed for long use. “Would you like to go up and sleep before dinner?” He asked his boy.

"Are you done with the room?" Dave licked at his own lips. He didn't want to remind Sebastian about what he'd wanted with Dave's ass, but it didn't seem right. "You haven't come..."

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian said quickly, sat up and hopped off the bar. He searched for his clothes and dressed up to avoid the topic. It just wasn’t a pleasant one, considering he fucked up the most basic thing imaginable. He never thought some flogging might be so unbearable, from all he knew some of his friends wouldn’t fuck their toys until they bleed. It must be different with David, although, honestly, he didn’t look so delicate. 

He moved down from the bench, carefully stretching his muscles out. The burn on his cheeks would be there for a few days reminding him. He couldn't shake worry over Sebastian's lack of pleasure. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pushing it. 

Sebastian seemed happy with him and he didn't want to change that now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian opened the newspaper, maneuvering it over the dish with chicken breast, richly splattered with orange tarragon sauce. He ordered the dinner to be fulfilling and judging for the way Dave lurched on the food like a starved man, it was a wise decision. Apparently disciplining left a sub drained. Funny how he didn’t feel much different even though he was the one flailing his arm for several minutes. Sebastian’s eyes stopped at a new headline and he sank into lecture.

Dave was licking off his fingers from the orange sauce that he'd smeared from eating his own meal. He had balked at the indignity of kneeling instead of sitting at the table the first week. He had seethed, shunning the plates of delicious food handed down to him. A week of being given gruel from the outside servant's kitchen and his tune had changed. Once he'd gotten used to his place beside Sebastian's feet, he was granted a cushion to rest on. All in all; the ability to lean against Sebastian's leg and draw his attention whenever he liked, the food that was the same as Sebastian, and the occasional pets to his head, made it worthwhile. 

The final bit of sauce made it off Dave's fingers with a happy little moan. He looked up, his head resting on Sebastian's thigh as he began to read along. 

Sebastian put the paper down for a moment to take a bite off his already cold meal. He pushed the dish away and straightened the sheet before going back to reading. His hand slipped down to rest on Dave’s head, Sebastian’s eyes following after a second. He was surprised to find his sub fixated on the article he was reading. “They’re finally doing something about unclaimed submissives,” he said pointing his chin at the paper. The new law some governors wanted to push through the Assembly was rather revolutionary, but necessary in Sebastian’s mind. 

Dave didn't hold back his irritated huff of an opinion. 

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose. “What is it, pet?” He didn’t think David would have any interest in political matters, let alone an opinion. But the frown forming between his eyes was unmistakably disapproving. Well, this could be fun.

Dave looked up, not sure if that was permission to speak freely. Fuck that, it affected him. "The policy is shit. It's fake progressive and just a way to try to keep submissives from gathering and protesting."

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he regarded his sub. “What would they protest against?”

"What do you think? Those fucking 'Holding Centers' are the worst fucking place for an unclaimed sub. I've known some to kill themselves like I tried to, rather than go there. You're fucking lucky to ever get out." He growled, the anger that he hadn't been wanting to feel rolling upward. 

“Geez.” Sebastian scoffed. “Yeah, let’s just allow subs to wander around unclaimed and ready to be taken advantage of.” He rolled his eyes before going back to reading and ignoring the other man. He almost got excited at the prospect of having a discourse about newest policies. He valued a good partner as much as he enjoyed a captivating argument, so it was quite a disappointment to know his sub’s worldview was just a mix of misinformation and pettiness.

"Right, because that's better." He knew a dismissal when he saw it. Sebastian might be done, but he wasn't. "How about we enact new laws where submissives can own property, even if it is a ten by ten hole in the wall. Then at least they can have a safety zone where Dominants aren't allowed to trespass."

The paper dropped on the table. “Okay, that’s ludicrous.” Sebastian turned to Dave on his seat and looked down with a condescending smile. “How do you imagine this fairytale working out? Owning property? How many of you can do basic calculations and knows the first thing about insurance?” He cocked his head to the side. “A submissive’s “safety zone” is in their Dom’s bed, pet.”

"It's called public education. Or is literacy and basic arithmetic only for Dominants? It's pretty easy to say all submissives are of simple mind and slow understanding when you don't even give them the most basic of education. The government forces the inability to live independently and then punishes for being vulnerable on the streets trying to simply live." Dave's eyes burned right into Sebastian's. He might be kneeling below his Dom, but he was going to fight on equal grounds.

“Guess who founds schools, universities and libraries? Oh, right, those awful Dominants. I don’t deny anyone education. Unless they’re going to turn their knowledge against me.” Dave’s stare was met with equally intense gaze. “Oh, and by the way, a submissives living independently? That’s the biggest oxymoron there is!”

"Why? Why is a Dominant fine to live alone until they choose to get a sub but a sub living alone is a failure of the submissive? I think the real truth is, you’re afraid of educated subs. You're afraid you won't be able to control us as easily. You're afraid you might actually have to start treating us like humans and own up to the horrifying situation you all put us in." Dave wanted to stand, he wanted to be on equal footing. Kneeling seemed to only make the cut of the disparity between them deeper.

Sebastian didn’t hold in laughter this time. “I’m not scared of educated subs, I’m scared of ungrateful brats. And believe me, I’m capable of controlling you just the way I want,” he said, his voice getting serious and sharp. Dave might have unintentionally taken course near a sensitive topic, but Sebastian would rather die than back off now.

Dave stood up. He was taller than Sebastian sitting in the chair. He hadn't been given permission to stand. He knew it was a direct disobedience. "How are you going to control me now, Sir?"

Sebastian raised too, pushing the chair away so hard it nearly fell over. His sub might be broader in chest and stronger, but Sebastian still had the menacing advantage of an inch or two in height. “Get on your knees,” he said quietly. 

Dave raised an eyebrow. He felt the command roll through him. It was a sting, but after years of denying his instincts he could ignore it. "I can do plenty of math. I can read bills and tax statements and live on my own effectively. I can make my own wage with my skills. What's so bad about me becoming a full citizen, Sir?"

“And who do you think will hire you on any responsible position knowing you’ll turn into a weeping baby without constant praise and reassurance?” Sebastian answered, managing to sound as composed as David. “How do you imagine going to work on your own if anyone can stop you and force to perform for them?” 

Dave took a deep steadying breath. "I lasted for 18 years without a Dominant. I would have lasted longer without that fucking state interfering. The only reason I was as bad off as I was coming into your control was the Holding Center."

“You mean the place where you could stay for free, because it’s paid from my taxes?” Sebastian said with a fake polite smile. “It must have been truly atrocious to not being able to work every day and provide for yourself, because you were already taken care of.”

"I weep every day in gratitude over the scars your tax dollars provided me." His face could not hold a smile as he growled out the come-back. 

Sebastian’s faltered when the memory of David’s massacred back pushed through his anger. “You deserved it,” he said after a moment. 

Dave recoiled as if Sebastian had slapped him. Dave felt it, he had the horrible voices in his head telling him he deserved the hell, but he thought that Sebastian had chosen him, been more gentle with him, because he saw that Dave didn't deserve to be used as a body to hurt. "Did I deserve to be left without praise? Did I deserve to be left bleeding? Did I deserve to be abandoned by my parents and thrown to that place? If my 'handlers' at the Holding Center had decided to take my ass, my mouth. If they had decided to cut out my tongue. Would I have deserved it?"

Sebastian watched him closely. He couldn’t believe just an hour ago they were laying naked and intertwined after disciplining. The argument tugged at his beliefs and morals, but Dave’s questions could have only one answer. Sebastian straightened trying to regard at least a little authority. “I ordered you to get on your knees,” he said dryly.

Dave swallowed hard. The order... it was all the answer he needed. He tried to bring back the feeling of Sebastian's praise as the flogger fell. He tried to find the trust he'd placed in the other man. He could only see a Dominant. He went down on his knees. "How many scars from you, Sir?"

“N-none,” Sebastian choked out, shocked at the sudden change and numbness overpowering his sub in an instant. As if he really was ready for another cuts tainting his just healed flesh. He reached out his hand and only then he noticed how it trembles. His fingers grazed Dave’s hair, all the information Dave gave out finally sinking in.“I don’t... understand,” he said honestly. “You had to do something. That day we met. What did you do?”

Dave kept his eyes on the floor, like a submissive who deserved to be disfigured. The hate coiled in him as memories of the indignities suffered rose to the surface. "I deserved it. Some handler said I deserved it so it happened. What else do you want to know, Sir. What else do you even care?"

Of course he cared. He owned David and anyone who damaged his property without considerable reason would be met with Sebastian’s wrath. It might had happened before the contract was signed, but clearly was casting shadow on their relationship. The other man’s shoulders were tense, his restrained voice uttering the same bullshit Sebastian said earlier. His sub was lying to him. Sebastian was sure of it. He not only avoided answering a direct question, he actually broke the rule about honesty. Sebastian crossed arms over his chest to stop himself from twiddling his thumbs. “The laws are meant to protect submissives,” he said weakly. He needed to at least prove his point, make Dave see he’s not his enemy. “Maybe you were sheltered your whole life and don’t realize it, but unclaimed subs are helpless in their current status.”

"Laws are not made to protect submissives. Laws are made to placate the progressive right wingers and win votes at election time. If you want to protect submissives how about you ask one what they think is safer. It's easier to hide and run on the streets than it is in those Holding Centers. You want to know why I deserved it?" He couldn't look up, he couldn't fight the command Sebastian had given him. "I ordered one of the other subs to get out of the tiny space of a wall I had taken as my sleeping spot. She spat in my face and I backhanded her. The handler ordered me to the block so I could not sleep with my back against the wall. The girl sub I hit had her mouth filled with the handler's dick until her face went blue and she passed out. We were punished for being loud on the Handler's lunch hour."

“That’s... David, why didn’t you file a complaint?!” Sebastian stared at the hunched man in disbelief. His knees felt weak out of sudden and Sebastian dropped down on the chair. 

"Who would have listened? Submissives who speak up are considered rebellious and unsuitable. They get taken out of the general population. Wouldn't be surprised if that's where the mines and factories get their chattel. You speak up you go to a worse hell." He bit on his lip, trying to wrangle the helplessness and fear into an emotion he could control. "The handlers aren't even the worse parts. If you're quiet and smart they don't notice you."

Nothing the sub said made sense. The Holding Centers weren’t much more than a marketplace, and their directors- businessmen. What kind of merchant would treat their goods in such way? Ryerson and him alike were given a generous commission from every buy, they wouldn’t allow for any of it to go to waste. “Look at me,” Sebastian commanded. 

Dave hated it, the way his body went pliant at a command. He hated being controlled. He'd said so much, been so obstinate that Sebastian probably regretted picking him. He looked up finally, anger burning out the need to cry. It was a lost cause anyway. He wasn't a pinning belly-up submissive pain slut. He was going to get thrown back in eventually. Might as well be today.

Sebastian cleared his throat. His gaze shifted, he couldn’t sustain the hateful look David was throwing his way. He could still feel it boring into him even when his face was turned. He sighed and asked quietly. “What laws would submissives pass?”

Dave gulped, the answer weighed on him. He might be submissive, but he was raised as a Dominant. What would the others he'd met want? He tried to remember if he'd ever spoken with his family submissive about her choices before... he'd never even thought she would have an opinion. He pulled up some of the discussions in the centers. There had been one bright eyed motor mouth. He called himself... Chase? or Chad.... Chandler. He was always in trouble for stirring up rebellion with his talking. Most of his concepts were stupid as hell, never would the Dominants give up the amount of power he pushed for, but every now and again he had a good idea. "Let the Holding Centers be run by submissives. That way there's accountability and the subs will be able to have someone who does understand to speak to. Medical care... Not allowing punishment over a certain severity inside the center. Or have it scheduled. A certain day when each sub will get Dominated to take care of the need to submit and then the Doms leave. So they're not always this horrible looming threat."

Sebastian blinked surprised. He expected another spurt of economically impossible absurd. “That... that sounds doable,” he said carefully. Something caught his attention. “You didn’t have any medical care?” He asked and chastised himself for his stupidity. Dave’s state when he met him was enough of an answer. “I just... I never heard that it’s so bad.” No one in his sphere would waste time on discussing something as natural and integral as Holding Centers. Well, maybe aside from Hummel, but he usually tuned him out.

Dave raised a saucy eyebrow at the moronic question. "I didn't know until I was suddenly trapped there." He was exhausted, the emotional upheaval left him drained. He wanted nothing more than to endure his punishment for defying Sebastian's order to kneel and for his insolence. Once he was punished he could be forgiven and then he could sleep. He hoped Sebastian would let him sleep. 

Sebastian nodded, glad they reached status-quo again. His mind scrambled to recall the details he read on Dave’s files or what he heard, just to have the conversation going. He wanted to bury the former argument under more pleasant topics. Not to mention, they never exchanged this many words before. The scraps of information formed and Sebastian smiled down at David, remembering the first page of his folder. “I bet your parents didn’t either. But they can visit you here, you know. Your family has Russian ancestry, yes?”

"They wouldn't want to see me." Was Sebastian just going to keep on hitting every branch on the traumatic events tree? "Can we get to the part where you give me my punishment for what just happened already?"

“Oh, punishment, right. Do I have to punish you for this?” He wondered out loud. “I mean, you wouldn’t disobey if I didn’t start this subject,” he said. He was so not looking forward to dealing with tears and snuggling. “Anyway, your parents. Well, that’s rude. Maybe we should send them official invitation. No one declines the Smythes.”

"If you want them here it's your choice." His jaw went tense. His parents had shoved him in the Holding Center when they found him with a broken closet beam and a belt around his neck. He doubted they'd care enough to spit on him.

“I don’t care for them,” Sebastian said honestly. “I just thought you’d like to meet. How long have you been in that Holding Center, a year? You don’t miss them? I miss mine. They are living in Lyon. It’s in France,” he added worried the sub might not have the best knowledge about geography.

"A year. It was hard to keep track of the days. Of course I miss them. But they don't miss me. Not as I am now. They might miss Dominant David Karofsky, their only son." He rubbed a hand over his eyes, stupid tears. Such a waste to get all emotional over people who probably wish you had never been born. "Why aren't you with them in France?"

“I’m taking care of our cars.” Sebastian bit his lip, not wanting to reach out and brush the tears of his sub’s face, but not knowing what else to do. Like any normal, mature person, he decided to ignore. “I guess it’s their way of pushing me out of the nest. You know, leave the company in your hands and retire. Funny fact, originally I moved here to marry the Dom you met, Hummel. He’s an owner of the largest business in the branch, but well... It didn’t work out.” 

"That's a match made in hell. I don't remember much but I didn't get a friendly vibe off you two." Dave scoffed, the talking was calming him down. It was almost like a normal conversation between friends.

“Talk about euphemisms.” Sebastian chuckled. “Like any other match in our circle, money and connections were the deciding factor.”

"So when's the happy day? Can't imagine just hating the guy is going to get your families to back off the union."

“You imagine correctly. It was quite a scandal, actually. Many people counted for this fusion. In a getting-rich way. Thank gods for now they’re satisfied with our charade of keeping up the appearances and voting to care for each other til the day we die.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Oh, the happy day is in summer probably. I didn’t get the invitation for Hummel’s wedding yet.”

"Sure you two plan on staying on completely separate estates afterward. Or do you plan to try to consummate?" Dave wrinkled his face, the idea of Master Kurt and Master Sebastian having sex sounded more like a pissed off pair of cats than anything enjoyable.

Sebastian snorted. “ _Please_. I’d rather eat out a girl than put my dick anywhere near that. I told you it’s his wedding. He’s marrying this peroxide blonde of his,” Sebastian said trying to hide the hurt pride. 

"Wait... He's marrying his sub? That's pretty pointless. It won't even be legal. Like I've heard of it on the news but... That's not a benefit to the household. Why wouldn't he just keep his sub on the side? It's not like he gets anything out of putting on some fancy collaring ceremony. They can call it marriage if they want but it's still just a Master and a pet to the State and everyone else."

 _For all this talk about rights of submissives you think surprisingly a lot like a Dom_ , Sebastian thought but kept the observation to himself. “Didn’t you hear,” he spoke. “True love,” he drew out the word mockingly. 

"True love between a Dom and a sub is a fairy tale."

Sebastian nodded. “Believe me, many tried to explain it to him, but he’s the most fucking stubborn person to ever live.”

"So he's just like you? No wonder you don't like each other. You're twins." He smiled, cheeky, knowing he was being naughty.

“Careful there. I let you go away with calling me a douche, but I will not stand this kind of insult.” Sebastian couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. 

"Whatcha going to do? Spank me?" Dave couldn't deny the shudder of anticipation that ran through him. 

Sebastian’s eyes darkened. “Yes,” the answer came out a little too breathy than he intended. He slid from the chair, kneeling right before Dave, so close he could sit in his lap if he only shifted. Sebastian straightened, looming over Dave slightly, his lips nearly touching the other man’s face. “I think that’s exactly what I’d do,” he said playing the the hem of Dave’s shirt. 

Dave gasped, arching up toward Sebastian's body. "I think you are an arrogant spoiled brat." His tongue darted out over his bottom lip, tempting his Dominant. 

Sebastian smiled softly. The affront burned. He didn’t care about insults if they were just a playful manifestation of a “bad boy” persona, but he was certain Dave was using the opportunity to tell him how he really felt. It’s not like Sebastian didn’t deserve it though, and it wasn’t the time to dwell on his hurt feelings, not when he had a warm body pressed against him. His hand slipped into sub’s hair and gripped at the short curls. “Rude,” he murmured into the man’s throat and then scratched his teeth over a muscle. He pressed at the chest, forcing the man to change position and lay down. Sebastian hovered over Dave before lowering his body on the other man’s. “I guess I’ll have to discipline you once again,” he said and duck his head to catch Dave’s lips.

Dave fell backward, his heart pounding into his throat. The power Sebastian wielded made his cock fill with need. He tilted his neck with Sebastian's hold, bearing himself for his Dominant. "Yes, Sir."

Sebastian moaned. The ending to this looked much more pleasant than what he expected. His hips rolled into Dave’s groin, setting a fast pace. The floor couldn’t be comfortable for David, so he hoped to bring them both to orgasm quick. He sneaked a hand between them to rub over the bulge in Dave’s pants. “This is not much of a punishment, is it, pet?” He broke the kiss to rasp out. “I should bind you and tease until you black out.”

Dave's sound came out as a whine. His hips bucked up toward Sebastian, needing more. His hands were flat against the floor. Fingers clawed at the tiles, desperate to touch Sebastian, but not having the permission. "S..sir. Please. Anything you want. Please."

“You,” Sebastian said. “You’re the only thing I want.” He gnawed at the belt, greedy to sneak his hand into Dave’s underwear. He groaned in affirmation when his hand finally closed around the prominent thickness of Dave’s dick. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care less, not when Dave was gasping and shivering under his weight.

"F..fuck!" He bucked into that warm long hand. He was going to explode! All of the emotion that had heightened their fighting was escaping his body at Sebastian's command. "Please... Sir... fuck, please."

Sebastian sucked a hickey over Dave’s collarbone. He lapped at the result and, satisfied with himself, looked up. “What are you asking for?” The question was accompanied by a sharper tug at his dick. “Is there something wrong?” He asked, smirking.

"Master!" He yelped as his cock was pulled. There was a small spark of pain that felt so good. "Let me come. Please, let me come. S..sir. Please."

“I don’t know... You were so bad earlier.” Sebastian let his voice drift off as if he was really considering leaving Dave like this. 

Pitiful whimpers rose from the submissive. He didn't want to be left, especially not after being bad. He could deal with being painfully hard all day if Sebastian would stay close, maybe pet him. "Sorry, Sir. Please forgive me, Master? Please."

Sebastian swallowed at the display. He didn’t mean to upset him. This is exactly what they were talking about earlier. Dave couldn’t stand being left without his Master praise, no matter how much he wanted to believe he could live independently. “Shh, it’s all good, all forgiven,” Sebastian cooed, leaving soft kisses over the cheek. “Come for me, my boy,” he murmured and speed up jerking him off.

Dave's broad back arched up from the ground as he came at his Dom's command. He felt the tears fall down the sides of his face, relief rushing over him. "T....thank you."

Sebastian kissed the lips one more time and shifted to lay at Dave’s side. He wiped his hand over the other man’s jeans, and embraced him ready to endure another obligatory cuddling. The things Dave said earlier were still ringing in his ears. He sighed quietly, second time this day left with a turgid hard on and doubts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Non-con, disturbing imagery, Abuse, Starvation, De-humanization, Dark!Blaine  
> AN2: We swear, Sebastian WILL stop messing things up some day.

“Just...you know, don’t embarrass me,” Sebastian finished the tirade. He took a deep, steadying breath. There was something about his friend that always made him nervous and self-conscious. Blaine was nothing if dapper and elegant, but with dash of something malicious right under the surface. Whatever it was, it made Sebastian want to present himself in the best light and the thought of his sub destroying that image wrinkled his forehead in worry. _Only two days_ , he reasoned with himself, steering the car on the second road before Blaine's private driveway. _Maybe Dave will manage to not fuck up for two days._ No, wrong. He chastised himself. Dave will do well, he really shouldn’t think so low of him. They might have some issues, but overall, he was satisfied with his purchase. One visit in Anderson’s manor won’t change that.

Dave's head was bowed as he endured. Apparently whomever they were going to see was old school. Don't make eye contact, always remain on the floor, don't speak unless specifically given instruction, don't move under the same condition. He couldn't even take a piss without Sebastian granting him permission. The whole thing rubbed Dave the wrong way. 

"So basically I need to be a sub like in those old victorian period movies. Practically a statue." Dave fingered the thick band of leather wrapped around his bicep. He'd been trying unsuccessfully to cover up his chest all morning. He had a leather vest that covered his ruined back but left his chest wide open. The pants were leather with no padding for kneeling. The vest was a kindness, Sebastian had originally put him shirtless. Dave had begged to be allowed covering over his scars. 

“Yes, basically. I’m afraid so,” Sebastian said softly. He wasn’t a fan of Blaine’s methods, but   
complaining in his host’s house seemed rude. “You won’t be given a room either. Expected to sleep on the floor. But you can come to bed with me.” He glanced at his sub, sulking in the next seat. “Cheer up. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun.”

"Right. Sounds peachy." He huffed as he watched the incredibly long driveway to Blaine's estate pass by the window. "Only two days...."

Sebastian smiled innocently. “I could think of a way to make it up for you when we go back.”

He perked up. So far he'd liked everything Sebastian had done with him when he got that smile on. "Yeah? What are you thinking?"

Sebastian’s smile grew wider. He parked his car by the entrance of the house and turned to Dave. “We never got to try out some of the toys I have,” he said, eyes never leaving Dave’s lips. “And I always wanted to know how fast a vibrating cock ring can make you beg.”

Dave's tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips. A cock ring that vibrated? Fuck he wasn't going to be able to last long at all. "That sounds fucking good, Sir."

“Sure it does.” Sebastian grinned at him and unbuckled himself. “And it’s only two days from us,” he said, amused by the slight color that blossomed up his boy’s neck. 

The car was taken away as soon as they stepped out. Sebastian looked at the old stern beauty of the Anderson Manor, monumental and intimidating. It’s been about half a year since he visited Westerville, but it didn’t seem like anything was ever changing here. He turned to Dave with apologetic smile and laid a hand over his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Going up the stone stairs on your fours couldn’t be pleasant, but he did not need Dave to disappoint him at that moment.

Dave obeyed, sinking down to all fours. It was only two days. It was only two days and if he was good he would get a wonderful reward. 

From the top of the stairs a voice called out. "Sebastian. Wonderful of you to make it." The man who came down's head would have only hit Dave's collarbone if he'd been standing. His smile was huge, almost dopy. How was this perky looking kid some great Dominant enforcer? Shit, Dave was looking up. He dropped his head, hopefully before Sebastian noticed.

“Blaine,” Sebastian’s face split in a confident smirk. “Well, you did say Château Margaux 1979, didn’t you?” He shook the hand and they both started going up. Sebastian hoped Dave followed them closely.

"I thought that might intrigue you." He didn't take a glance at the hulking submissive. Dave followed obediently as they were led into a sitting room on the second story. 

As soon as they entered, the Master and his guest were served with a glass of wine. Blaine waved to a armchair across from his own. It was huge, overstuffed with old victorian appeal. Attached to the heavy clawed feet was a ring and chain for the securing of submissives. Blaine sat down in a matching chair, the chain attached to the collar of a small submissive girl with dark hair. Her collar was not some thin piece of leather, it encased her entire neck, forcing her into a straight posture.

Sebastian’s eyes swept between the kneeling figure, David and the ring tethered to the armchair he was supposed to take. He sat down with a tight smile and nonchalantly took a sip of his wine, sighing over the perfect taste. He was not going to keep Dave attached to a chain like some dog and he hoped Blaine won’t mind. The carmine liquid twirled in his glass as Sebastian looked up at his host. “You have the best taste, as always,” he said hoping that sweet praise will set a good start to their conversation.

Blaine noticed the lack of chain on the new pet. "So, you've picked up a toy from the kennel." Blaine said, using the term for the Holding Center, and snorted at the concept. "I'm shocked to be honest. I would think with your name you could easily get a pedigree sub from the St. James farm."

Sebastian’s lips thinned. He put the glass on the table and regarded Blaine with a bright smile. “You know me. Always the charitable one,” he said with a sardonic smile. The truth was, he didn’t have much of a choice. His parents never cared to arrange a contract with any subs for him. His options were: getting an unclaimed sub above the law, paying an arm and a leg for a breeding farm sub, or paying a tiny fee for a Holding Center submissive. A temple trained submissive wasn't even an option unless he planned on waiting at least 5 years, and that was with his family connections. He was no Anderson. 

Stealing a sub from the street always put him off. First was the whole idea of theft, and then there was a strange squirming in his stomach imagining the worry of that submissive's family. Breeding farm subs were something that Sebastian had simply never enjoyed. They all seemed to have the exact same vacant eyes. They had perfectly sculpted bodies, perfect posture and simpering submission. They were just so... vapid. 

“Your girl is from there I suppose?” He tilted his chin in the direction of female sub shaking next to his friend’s feet. 

"Of course. St. James is know for the most obedient and resilient of submissives. It comes from a long line of his stock. Specifically called 'warblers' for their musical talent. You must hear it sing." Blaine never stepped down from an opportunity to show off. 

The short Dominant snapped his fingers. "Up."

Her head jolted up and she scrambled to her feet, not a second was wasted on hesitation. The girl discretely smoothed the hem of her short baggy dress and stood before the men, waiting for an order.

Sebastian suppressed the need to roll his eyes. The show was about to begin. Blaine just had to flaunt his toys whenever possible. Sebastian glanced at Dave and winced when he noticed his sub’s eyes were wide and fixed on the scratched knees of petite girl before them. 

When the submissive started singing Dave assumed it was pretty. It had to be. The sounds were beautiful, like he should be sitting in an opera house paying to hear this voice. Dave himself couldn't understand it. The knees of the girl singing for their enjoyment weren't just scratched. They were bare in a house that demanded submissives be on hands and knee. The caps were white and crusted, layers of wounds over each other to create a hardened callus where knees would be. Had she ever walked? Dave watched as the girl reached a hand behind her. She was leaning on something, the grate from the fire he assumed. She must not be able to stay balanced for long. How could she be making such a beautiful sound?

She tried. She tried so hard to finish the song, but her organism was betraying her. Always betraying her, keeping her from serving the Master. She tried so hard to please, but her body was failing once again. If she’d be good, the hunger wouldn’t be dimming her thoughts right now and she’d be able to stand upright. The traitorous legs gave up under her and she fell on the floor mid-note, unable to carry on the sound. She sobbed her apologies and reached out to kiss her Master’s boot.

It was predictable. If you maltreated a sub they would no longer be able to function. It made all the sense in the world. David cringed as Blaine's boot came down on the girl's fingers. Blaine sneered down, a rage that would not be satisfied by anything he could enact on the sub in front of guests glowed. In the next moment he was all indulgent smiles. "As you heard, a fine quality voice. Its body on the other hand... well, it was meant for delicate care and I'm afraid I'm a bit rough on it. Nearly time to see what fresh stock St. James has. Are you game?"

Sebastian’s nose wrinkled as he observed the sub. “No, thanks,” he said distractedly. “Did you forget to feed it?”

"Possibly. It should have prepared better for my dear guest." Blaine's heel dug into the flesh under his heel before he stepped back to his chair.

Dave couldn't hear a sound from the hurt submissive. Shouldn't she be crying or whimpering, or at least sounding in pain? He was just close enough he might be able to reach her... He inched toward her, taking a glance at the Dominants to see if they'd notice him offering help.

Sebastian gave another one of his tight smiles. He didn’t like this one bit. The sub was laying motionless, probably blacked out. Or maybe trained to not give any sound of pain. He cleared his throat and looked at Dave... who was moving without his permission. Sebastian slid hand into Dave’s hair and tugged once before petting it. “So, St. James you say. Are you really going to buy another one? That seems like such a waste of time. I was close to tearing my hair out when I was searching for mine.”

Dave tensed, shit, he'd been caught. He didn't dare glance up. Sebastian's tug didn't hurt, but Dave was on high alert. The other submissive needed care! He leaned back toward Sebastian's hand. This new Dom was a bastard, but Sebastian at least would get the girl help, wouldn't he? 

"I'm thinking about it. This little pet is a bit.... well, good for most things but I like pets with a little more meat." Blaine's eyes left Sebastian and went over the flesh of Davis's chest. "Yours is a little unrefined, but I could see where you could enjoy it. Is it as large as the shoulder spread implies?"

Unrefined! Sebastian smiled sweetly as his fingers tightened in Dave’s hair. “Why yes. He’s a big boy,” he answered managing to keep his voice polite and calm. “David was expected to be a Dom by his family, so his upbringing is surprisingly satisfactory as well.” The hand slipped on Dave’s neck. Sebastian licked his lips, once again catching the pitiful sight of Blaine’s submissive. “I wouldn’t waste her, if you don’t mind me giving advice. I’d be a shame to lose that voice.” Blaine could be her patron. Could send her on Broadway and glow over her success and fame, as many Dominants did with their talented subs. But that wasn’t what his friend wanted. Sebastian was well aware that Blaine didn’t share his toys.

"If it lost its voice I wouldn't have use for it. I might give it over to entertain my servants. I'd keep its tongue in a jar as a little trophy. I am fond of it." He sighed, eyes drawn down to the collapsed girl. "Get up and go tend to yourself."

Dave stared in shock. What the fuck? The girl probably couldn't even stand! He couldn't move with Sebastian's hand on his neck. Maybe it was a good thing, he'd like to lunge at Blaine's throat. Watch what happens when you treat subs worse than dogs. They bite back.

Sebastian felt Dave fidgeting at his side, but ignored it. They’ll probably have to talk about it once they’ll get to their bedroom. He watched as the girl tried to stand, dropped back on the floor and slowly, raised again, enough to at least crawl on her four to the door. “Such talent is quite rare. Not enough to satiate your appetite though,” Sebastian smiled widely, begging his insides to take the squirming somewhere else. He refilled his glass and poured it in himself barely managing to not look like a savage.

"No. I prefer something with male anatomy. I thought I might enjoy a female sub, but obviously it doesn't suit me." Blaine sighed dramatically as if he was put-upon. "But enough of me. I've heard gossip about you and Kurt getting cozy. How's the courting?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached for his glass again. “I don’t know what you heard. There’s no courting.” He gulped the wine down, needing some pleasant buzz to get him through this conversation. “He has his... Samuel.”

"It's shameful." He offered more of the fine alcohol to his friend, topping them both off. "He flaunts that little blond around the town as if it's the same as men like us. I heard he caused a scene at Le Bernardin by asking for a chair for his little golden to sit in."

Sebastian snorted. “That does sound like him. Gods, if you could see how they are around each other.”

"I've seen unfortunately. That sub is going to rebel. If you give them too much slack they learn not going to respect you. Then you have a sub thinking they have the right to deny you. I doubt Kurt even breeds the boy." Blaine rolled his eyes.

“He’d get off on holding hands with him, honestly,” Sebastian shook his head. “Once I saw his boy bringing him flowers. Kurt nearly creamed himself.” The wine in his glass disappeared again and Sebastian sagged comfortably in the large armchair. “That boy of his yelled at him last time I visited. Can you imagine?”

"That is... You know I'm starting to think Kurt's not what he claims. The man rocks a pair of steel stilettos but if he lets his sub oppose him... well, I wouldn't doubt if he's the one getting stuffed." Blaine's expressive eyebrows went up. "Of course I wouldn't say that to anyone but you."

Sebastian smirked nodding to every word. Blaine’s house was a place where he could spurt his distaste of Hummel without carrying about etiquette and everyone’s fucking expectations. “A little fake Dom, as you say.”

Dave watched the men drink. He could see the redness over both of their faces and the way Sebastian's movements grew sluggish. The submissive tried to stay still. He didn't want to get the attention of either of them while they were talking like this. Sebastian didn't sound like the Dom who listened to his side of their morning political discussion couple days ago. He didn't sound like the Dom who offered Dave orgasm when he didn't get any for himself. He sounded like the kind back at the Holding House. 

He tried to look away from the two and toward the door. Was the girl okay? Was she coming back? Dave hadn't seen too many people, but with this kind of massive estate there had to be at least as many as he saw that first day at Sebastian's. She had to have someone to help her eat, wrap bandages around her hand... Dave sighed, wishing he knew her name, if she even had one. 

He turned as a hand brushed across his arm. He was greeted by the black haired Dom leaning over Sebastian, his mouth wet. His Sir was smiling with what he recognized was a lustful look. Blaine had kissed Sebastian... They were lovers? Dave's stomach turned.

"Sebastian, come with me. Bring your new pet, we can put him through his paces."

Sebastian grabbed a fist of Blaine’s shirt and tugged him in for a longer kiss. When they broke, he pushed at his chest to stand up. His legs felt wobbly and his head way too heavy. He laughed as he steadied himself, wrapping arms around Blaine’s waist. “Like good old times,” Sebastian murmured.

The last thing Dave wanted was to be touched by Blaine. Sebastian was scaring him enough right now. The smaller man steadied Sebastian by a hand on his back that then slipped down to his ass. "Follow, bitch." Blaine's voice was heavy with lust. He didn't even look at Dave when he gave the order. The Doms moved toward the door and David sat.

There was no way. Sebastian wouldn't let him get away with not submitting sexually. Not like this. He knew he was going to have to give his ass over eventually, he was lucky Sebastian had been gentle so far. But not like this. Not with two drunk Doms, after watching another sub collapse from Blaine's treatment. He stayed back, praying they wouldn't notice he hadn't followed.

Blaine let Sebastian lean on the wall in the hall. “You know the way, Seb,” he smiled and pushed him in the direction of his bedroom. The man moved sluggishly, giggling to himself. Blaine turned to the room and his eyes narrowed. Without any warning, he came up to Dave and backhanded him across the face, the force of it making him stumble a bit. “I said follow,” he threw, turned on his heels and followed behind Sebastian.

Tears and humiliation sprang. Dave swallowed them both down. He had to follow now. He stayed on his knees, wishing the man led them to a room far away instead of two doors down. Dave could hear Sebastian mumbling something dirty before he disappeared into a room. Blaine hadn't bothered to get inside before clothing came off. The short Dom's cock flopped out, half-hard and pointing toward its target. "Get in there, bitch." Blaine punctuated with a sharp kick to Dave's back.

“Are you coming?!” Sebastian yelled, probably way too loud considering Blaine was just outside the room. He jumped up couple times trying to take off his pants and fell over on the bed, cursing. After couple more attempts, the clothes were finally thrown to the ground. Sebastian dropped back on the bed relaxed, his thoughts slow and fuzzy. 

Blaine stopped by the bed and took a moment to simply admire the lean body of his friend. He crawled over to Sebastian with a smirk and hovered. "Your new toy looks sturdy. Let's both fuck his hole, hmm? That sounds real fun. Maybe put a few bite marks in those big shoulders." 

Sebastian rolled his hips up in answer. At this moment, the proposition seemed like the best idea in the world. His hands slid up Blaine’s arms, as well-shaped as he remembered. “He doesn’t like it up the ass,” Sebastian whined like a kid complaining about breaking a toy. 

Dave curled himself into the corner farthest away from the Doms. He pulled his legs up, it was a shitty barrier, but at least he could make himself a little less noticeable. He wanted to throw up. Sebastian didn't actually care. Dave shouldn't be surprised. Sebastian was a Dom, obviously he wouldn't care that the idea of being bred caused his breath to get tight and his hands to tremble. So much for that, a little wine and a pushy Dom... lover? Buddy? Whatever they were. It was enough that he was going to be ripped open and Sebastian didn't care.

"So?" Blaine licked the shell of Sebastian's ear. He rocked his hips against Sebastian's side. "It isn't supposed to. Come on, open it up. Let's see how loud it'll scream."

Sebastian groaned. “I want it so bad. I shouldn’t be so fucking desperate for a sub,” he mumbled to himself, rutting into the other man. “It’s just...ah... different with him.” 

"Ugh. He's defective? Really need to stop trolling the kennel." Blaine chuckled and snapped his fingers for Dave. "Come here. Suck off your Dom, you worthless bargain bitch."

Dave growled under his breath. Blaine wasn't the most powerful of Doms. Sure he had money, but as far as raw instinct, Dave only felt a slight tug. He knew guys like this when he was growing up. Rick 'the Stick' Nelson had liked to throw around commands. He'd shout orders at everyone, sub and Dom alike. Dave could throw them off, resist that pull rather easily. Unlike Sebastian or even Kurt's command that took all of his effort to resist. The biology didn't make him move forward. Instead it was the memory of the girl with the angel voice falling on the ground. 

He crawled to kneel by the bed between Sebastian's knees.

“David...” Sebastian smiled down, watching his boy through half closed lids. “My David.” He felt Blaine rolling off him and the bed dipped next by. Soon, the lips were back on his, sloppily sliding in an awkward angle. He wanted to push the man away and just watch his sub, but the taste of wine on Blaine’s tongue was too distracting. 

Dave looked up, the connection of his name off his Dom's lip was torn away by Blaine. Dave felt like crying. This wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be just he and Sebastian, it was supposed to be special... or it had been. He took Sebastian's half-hard cock into his hand. He gulped and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be here, not like this. The length rested heavily on his tongue and the air smelled of wine. _Please, let it be over fast._

Sebastian moaned into Blaine’s mouth and thrust into the velvety heat that engulf him. His cock filled slowly as Sebastian swayed between pleasure and haziness. He reached out his hand, wanting to thread fingers through his sub’s hair, but ended up laying it on his thigh, thumb brushing Dave’s cheek. 

The shorter Dom pulled off Sebastian's mouth to watch the sub. His hand wrapped around his own cock. "At least it's good at this."

Dave didn't hear the comment. He was trying to escape. It could have been just the two of them. Sebastian's hand on his cheek would be tender, guiding him with soft praises. Dave would be able to still feel the burn from the flogger or maybe one of the paddles. He'd be aching for praise and Sebastian would be giving it. 

"That's a good bitch." Blaine voice pulled Dave from his imagination as his hand slapped against Dave's cheek. He opened his eyes in a panic as a hand that was not his Dom's yanked his hair. "You can take more, lazy."

Suddenly, Dave was choking, his nose pressed all the way into Sebastian's pubic hair. 

Sebastian groaned, the arousal spiked through him sobering the man a little. “Oh, gods, David,” he breathed out the words, trying to take a grip on himself. He felt so close, as if orgasm was just inches from his reach, but at the same time, he was unable to take that final step, trapped right at the atrium. The gagging noise made him open his eyes and look around. A flash of some information went through his head. A memory. Confession. Sebastian snapped Blaine’s hand off Dave’s head. “Leave him to it,” he said.

Dave pulled back, gasping in the air. His eyes overflowed with tears that could be a normal body reaction or could be from his memories clawing upward. He didn't watch Blaine move away with a huff, he only stared up at his Dom, the one who was supposed to take care of him. _Please. Don't make me._ He tried to beg with his eyes.

Sebastian’s eyes went serious. He frowned down at the other man. He had a vague sense of something important he should have known or remember, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. All he knew was, the way David was looking at him wasn’t good. “Come on, pet,” Sebastian encouraged, wanting the sensation back on his dick. He could swear Dave flinched. Sebastian blinked couple times, trying to clear his vision. He grabbed himself and started jerking off, hoping that Dave will join in later.

Dave slumped against Sebastian's thigh. He rested his cheek there, trying to get a hold on himself. Sebastian wasn't choking him, he could breathe. He just needed to breathe. He nuzzled the leg, taking what comfort he could through his near panic. He didn't care if Sebastian wanted to paint him in cum. It was fine, he could trade the humiliation for being able to breathe any day. Somewhere in the background he could hear Blaine groaning out his peak. 

Sebastian worked his hand faster and faster. His arm started to hurt and he felt raw but the orgasm was not coming. He slumped on the bed, breathing hard and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to collect the strength and will to try again. Blaine snored on the left side. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course he’d fall asleep as soon as he got what he wanted. Some things never change. Sebastian sat up gingerly and groaned when the world spun a little. His hand rested on Dave’s shoulders. The man was still frozen between his legs. Maybe he fell asleep too. “You alright?” Sebastian asked forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

Dave's eyes darted up, daring to look into Sebastian's eyes. He glanced to the sleeping Dom. "No." His voice was raw with emotion. He wanted to say more, to run, to yell, but he was so small here, so powerless against the two drunk men. 

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open at that. He winced trying to remember how Dave got in the room. They were going to have sex, he and Blaine. And then Dave. Sebastian strained his memory against the headache but nothing came up. “We should go to sleep,” he said solemnly. “Will you take me to one of the guest rooms?”

Dave nodded once. He could do that. They would be alone and maybe Sebastian would just go to sleep and let him be alone. He stood, glancing again over to the sleeping Dom. He took Sebastian's hand and led the man out of the horrible room. Dave had no idea what rooms were which. He knew he didn't want to be too close to Blaine, unconscious or not so he skipped two doors before trying one of the handles. Mercifully it opened on a bedroom.

Sebastian rested his forehead on Dave’s shoulder. “You’ll sleep with me, right? Right, Dave? I want you in my bed. Really.” He wrapped his arms from behind around the man’s waist, hugging him, or rather leaning on him for balance.

Dave picked Sebastian up by the waist, it wasn't hard given his arms. He laid them both down into the bed. He didn't know what Sebastian wanted out of this. He could want to keep going, or want to take Dave's ass for himself before Blaine. The routine was broken, what Dave thought he understood about Sebastian was so lost after tonight he couldn't let his muscles relax. "I'm here, Sir."

“Mm, you are,” Sebastian said quietly, turning to throw an arm over Dave’s chest. “So good to me.”

"Sorry." The word didn't make sense. It had come out of him but it didn't fit. Neither did him being called good. He wasn't good. Sebastian didn't think he was good. He hadn’t been able to make Sebastian come... again. He'd been unable to perform as a proper sub. He was a bargain basement and had enough issues that Sebastian couldn't even use him sexually as was a Dom's right. Pretty soon he'd be picked back to the kennel. He's probably get a Dom like Blaine next. "Sorry."

Sebastian scooped closer. He nuzzled into Dave’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “What for, pet?” He asked and yawned, sleep nearly overpowering him.

"I'll be better. Please. I'll be perfect." He nuzzled back. "Please don't let him touch me again. Please, Sir. I'll be good."

“But you are.” Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face, not understanding the point of his sub’s rambling. He sighed, pressing to him, and finally fell asleep.

~~~

Sebastian groaned, stretching on the bed. The painkillers did their job and at least he didn’t have to deal with feeling as if his heads wanted to crack from within. He dropped back on the bed, face first, and said into the pillow. “What hour is it? We should call for breakfast.”

Dave was on the bed, but he'd barely slept and woke in a start when a servant had delivered painkillers and water to the bedside table at 6am. He was up against the headboard, watching Sebastian. One more day. He repeated it in his mind. "10:30 am, Sir."

Sebastian moaned rubbing a hand over his face. He felt as if he went to sleep an hour ago. “I love a good wine, but, fuck, does it always cut me off my feet.” Sebastian looked up at Dave and smiled. “I’m starving. Did they gave you a dinner yesterday? Go find someone to bring us food.” He dropped his head back on the bed and knead his neck, trying to massage the stiffness out of the muscles

Dave wanted to ask... wanted to bring up last night. Probably safer not to. He headed for the door, huffing when he had to drop down to his knees. How the hell was he supposed to fetch food like this. Dave kicked the door shut behind him and made his way toward the end of the hallway. He just needed to find a servant to direct him. What he found was the brown haired singing sub from the night before on a chain that was attached to the staircase. 

"Hey... um... I'm David. I heard you sing last night. Did you get food?"

She startled at the words. She eyed the sub warily and licked her lip, resting her head on the balustrade. “Do you like my voice?”

"Yeah. It's beautiful." He inched closer to her. "Did you eat?"

“I wish I could’ve finish that song,” the girl sighed. “It’s one of my favourites.” She smiled softly looking over Dave’s shoulder.

Was she actually hearing him? "It was pretty..." He watched her eyes, they were distant, unfocused like she was drunk. His nose wrinkled. He'd seen it before in the Holding Center. Some submissives were so deep into their submission that they barely recognized the world around them. "What's your name?"

The girl head twitched at Dave’s voice and her eyes, serious and focused, bored into Dave’s. It lasted a brief moment before she suddenly broke into a high pitched giggle. “Fall at my feet,” she breathed between laughter. “Master Jessie said so. Voice like mine, it’ll make people fall at my feet.”

Well, that went downhill fast. Dave wasn't sure how much better this conversation was going to get. "It was great... You know where I can order breakfast for my Sir?"

A scrawny hand pointed out the corridor on the left from stairs as the girl slumped into herself again, sniffing.

~~~~

Finally, he found food. Or rather he was told that food would be brought and shooed out of the kitchen. He found his way back to Sebastian's room. He moved inside, hoping that he could beg not to have to be near Blaine today. "Food will be here shortly."

Sebastian stirred and turned on his back, still naked from the day before. “Oh, good,” he smiled at Dave and sat up. “I think I’ll take a shower.” The smile went sly. “You’re coming with? The bathrooms here are brilliant.“

Dave's body went tense. What was he going to be expected to do this time? A shower meant being completely naked, enough had happened with his clothing still on last night. "Thank you, Sir. I think I should wait for the food to arrive."

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised. So far Dave was pretty enthusiastic about sex. He looked his sub over. Something seemed out of place, wrong, unfitting. He furrowed his brows. Dave acted normal, but there was definitely something between them that wasn’t there the night before. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he said standing up.

As soon as Sebastian's handsome form was out of his vision and into the bathroom he let out a breath. Sebastian was still letting him have some decisions to himself, at least that had not changed. He couldn't stop himself from seeing the poor singer's dulled eyes. Sebastian would never let him become like that.... right? 

Sebastian stopped before enormous pool in the middle of the bathroom. To immerse himself in hot, bubbly water would be fantastic. He bend to turn the water on, before realizing how long it’ll take for him to finish the ordeal. Dave would have to wait for him, bored and probably already sick of this house. The prospect of bath turned much less exciting in a second. Sebastian decided on quick shower instead and after a while came out of the bathroom, wrapping a fluffy beige towel around his waist. 

Dave had set up the tray of food while Sebastian had bathed. It was set with a stack of perfectly puffed pancakes, a coffee, tea, a soft boiled egg in an egg holder, a bowl of fresh fruit and three fresh sausages. Dave hadn't taken a bite for himself. The submissive sank back down to his knees at the edge of the bed when Sebastian re-appeared.

Sebastian licked his lips. The smell filled the room, taunting his ravening body. Sebastian took a gulp of tea and attacked the meat with a fork. “Oh, this is so good. Or maybe it’s just that I’m famished. But Blaine does have the best cooks. You’re not eating?” Sebastian turned to Dave.

"Did you want to feed me like at home... or..." Dave didn't even want to suggest not eating in case Sebastian latched onto the idea. "Whatever you wish, Sir."

“Help yourself,” Sebastian said pushing the pancakes in his direction and started the egg.

The stack was soon decimated. The two Doms had drank their supper last night and Dave hadn't been able to eat much before they left. He stole a sausage and it disappeared as well. He was debating trying for another one when a knock came on the door. 

"Sebastian! Are you awake yet?" Blaine's voice sing-songed on the other side.

Sebastian’s face brightened. “Yeah, come on in!” He called out, putting the food down on the table beside bed.

Dave scooted his body back, hiding as best he could on the floor beside the bed. From this angle he prayed Blaine couldn't see him around the bed corner.

"Don't you look perky." Blaine walked forward to press a kiss to Sebastian's mouth and casually trailed a hand over the exposed chest. "I was thinking we could go riding today."

Sebastian’s hands laid on Blaine’s hips, swaying the man slightly. “Well, that sounds great. It’s been ages since I saw the inside of a studfarm. Just let me get ready. I don’t know how you manage to look so fresh after drinking through half of the last evening,” Sebastian said, smiling. “David?” He turned around. His sub was nearly huddled on the floor on the other side of the bed. Sebastian stared, taken aback. “Finish your breakfast and then... I don’t know, find yourself something to do.”

"How cute. You named it." Blaine chuckled and moved toward the door. "Come on, I have clothing in your size and riding boots in your usual room."

Dave nodded, having no clue what he was going to do all day, but knowing that it was better than following the Doms.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “He already had a name. Didn’t I tell you he comes from a family of Dominants?” He thought for a moment. Yeah, he must have mention it yesterday. Sebastian walked into the room after Blaine and shamelessly dropped the towel on the floor, before going for his clothes. “Do you have some special place in mind?” He said pulling up the underwear.

"I was thinking we could take a trip up to the grove. If I remember it was one of your favorite places during this season." Blaine left the completely boring topic of the kennel sub's parentage. 

Dave only allowed himself to stand once the sound of their voices had disappeared. 

~~~

"I can't believe you remember nothing." Blaine was laying on his back, propped by his elbows on a blanket. The grove was a grassy spot of clearing ringed by a semicircle of birch trees. A basket was already opened at the edge of the blanket with their noon snack. "You are such a lightweight."

Sebastian chuckled and elbowed him lightly. “No, I’m not. There was a lot of wine, okay?” He watched the sun flickering through leaves. “I remember we had fun.” He smirked. The last night was a blur made of scraps of conversation, laughter and tangled limbs, all feelings and no substance.

"Enough. We didn't get to play with your new toy much." Blaine shrugged, watching the clouds. "I can't believe you bought it with such a glaring defect. I thought you had better taste. Whoever heard of a sub unable to be fucked."

Sebastian propped himself on his elbows. “What...?”

"You said your sub couldn't be fucked anally. Such a shame. I was hoping you'd open it up for both of us to squeeze inside. Its body is obviously meant for hard play."

“What the fuck are you talking about? He’s perfectly fine. I just, ah, choose not to fuck him,” Sebastian said and cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t let you play with him anyway.”

"Spoilsport." Blaine pouted over at Sebastian. "If you're not going to fuck it, someone should. If it was raised Dom then no one's ever used its ass before. Virgins are always tightest."

Sebastian laid down slowly. He didn’t think of that. He squeezed his eyes, trying to come up with a way to derail the conversation on other things. Nothing came to mind so he decided on half-lying his way out of the topic. “Leave it. I don’t use him for sex and that’s it, got it?”

"Really? Are you considering oral 'not sex'?" Blaine snorted completely disbelieving. "It seemed more than capable to choke on your cock last night."

Sebastian sat up abruptly. “What did you say?” A flash of image stirred under his lids, Dave on his knees between his legs. “Oh my god.”

"I was actually surprised by how malleable it was. It took you all the way down and got those pretty little tears at the corner of it's eyes. That's always my favorite part." Blaine continued, ignoring Sebastian's reaction.

Sebastian’s stomach turned as Blaine’s words woke up his memory. “Y-you...” Sebastian shook his head. Dave didn’t say a word this morning. Not a thing. Sebastian remembered the first time the issue with choking surfaced between them and then the sole mention caused his sub to have a panic attack. He could only assume how Dave felt last night. Betrayed. Used. Threatened. Sebastian stood up. “You should have asked for my permission. Fuck, you should have waited until I was sober.”

"Calm down. It's not a big deal. It's not like you can't go back to not using it for sex." Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian's dramatics. "I didn't even get to use its mouth, you were so possessive."

Relief relaxed his shoulders for a second. He knew Blaine could fuck a sub until it passed out on his dick. He didn’t know if Dave would ever forgive him if Blaine did half the things he probably had in plans. “And you won’t use him, you prick.” He paced back and forth next to the blanket, thinking through how to explain himself to Dave. “I want to go back,” he said looking at the horses, bound to the nearby tree.

Blaine sighed dramatically and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Calm down. I won't touch your precious little kennel puppy. You're sounding like Hummel." Blaine's tones was casual, but the implication of his words weighed in the air between them. Blaine was unwilling to even speak to Kurt at social gatherings and had laughed in Burt Hummel's face when the offer for a union came first to the Anderson's house. To be like Kurt was to be unworthy of Blaine's association.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He knew he should drop it, crack a joke and ignore the growing need to check on his submissive. “I don’t treat my subs like toys I can break and throw away any minute,” he ceded through his teeth instead. “It doesn’t mean I’m going to pamper to their every whim, but if you have problem with it, you can fuck off. I don’t tell you how to act around your subs.”

One of Blaine's broad eyebrows rose. "Point taken. Fine, come back down here and let's move onto a better topic. You can treat your pet however you want. Don't let it ruin the day." Blaine patted the blanket beside him.

Sebastian looked at the horses again. He really wanted to find Dave and pet him, but the tension between him and Blaine was still there. He knew insisting on finishing their trip because of something Blaine couldn’t understand would be met with disapproval. And he didn’t want to deal with Blaine on top of everything else. His initial anger thawed. 

Sebastian sat down realizing he doesn’t have anything he could talk about with Blaine.

~~~~

Being alone was boring. All day was boring as all hell. Dave had spent the first hour trying not to cry in the room. The next he'd started on the breakfast tray. When he couldn't eat anymore he noticed a pancake, half a bowl of fruit and half the coffee was still left. He gathered it all onto one plate. 

He walked, checking every corner before rounding it. Finally he reached the staircase. The girl was still there, chained and looking abandoned. He walked to her before kneeling down with the plate. 

"Hey there. I brought breakfast." He reached out to shake the singer's shoulder gently. "Wake up."

The girl held up her head and gazed at Dave numbingly. Her eyes dropped on the plate and she screamed, shuffling away, as far as the chain allowed. She curled up in herself, shaking visibly. “No, no, no, no.”

"Hey, hey... shhh. It's okay. I'm not a Dom. I'm like you. It's safe. It's safe." He pulled the plate back. What the hell could he do to that. "Please, shut up, someone's going to come."

The girl’s teeth rattled as she whimpered. “Someone’s coming? Who’s coming? P-please, take it away, take it, before they come, please.”

"No one's coming... crap, please." He took off the leather vest and put it over the plate. "There, see, it's hidden. No one's going to see."

The girl’s shoulders sagged and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Sir.”

"I'm..." He paused, realizing she thought he was a Dom. "You've been ordered to eat that food." He pulled up the voice he used to use back at his parents.

Girl looked up at him. “Master Blaine ordered me to eat?” Her voice was soft and disbelieving. “Can I, really?”

"Yes, girl. You can." He pushed the plate to her and reached out to pet her hair. He didn't get the dominance instinct out of taking care of her, but his chest still felt warm as he watched. "You're a good girl... " She needed a name. She didn't seem to be able to tell him one last time. "You look like a Rachel. That was my mom's name. Pet, Your name is Rachel, understand?"

She watched him for a moment before nodding once sharply and sinking her fingers in a pancake.

"Can you say it for me? Say your name." He wanted to make sure he could give her just that little bit of humanity.

The girl stopped eating and frowned. “Rach...el,” she whispered. “I like it.”

"Good girl, Rachel." He watched her eat, knowing he couldn't leave it for her. She didn't eat much, but he could see her eyes were sharper. "You're a good sub, Rachel. You deserve a much better Dom..."

The piece of pancake fell from her fingers onto the scant dress. “I live to serve Master Blaine,” she recited firmly, avoiding Dave’s eyes. She hugged herself and leaned on the wall, food forgotten. 

"I think you're a good sub. Your voice, it's so beautiful." He tried to pull her back out of her shell.... It didn't work. She wouldn't respond to anything. He sighed and gathered up what she couldn't eat. "You're a good sub, Rachel. I promise.... just keep singing."

He had to leave her to get back to the room. He passed the time doing his work-out from when he was in football. Once he worked up a good layer of stink he went to take a shower. By the end of that he was exhausted. He laid face down on the bed with a towel around his hips when late into the night Sebastian finally returned.

Sebastian closed the door behind himself and took in the room. It was lit only by a tall floor lamp standing in the corner, but he could distinguish a large form of his sub laying on the bed. He came up slowly, quietly, thinking -and hoping- Dave would be asleep. The mattress dipped with a soft rustle when he sat by the other man.

Dave grumbled, shifting toward the weight. One eye blinked open slowly. "Sebastian?" As wakefulness began to stir him he remembered where they were. It was late, Sebastian was back, which meant Blaine was back. He shot up, terror clear in his eyes. Where was Blaine?

Sebastian’s hand landed on Dave’s shoulder in a second. “Shh, it’s just me.” He wasn’t sure if those words could still be use as comforting. He shifted on the bed, breaking the eye contact. Seeing Dave scared of him was too much for a one day.

The sub immediately calmed. There was no Blaine, no alcohol scent on Sebastian... it was fine. "Sorry..."

Sebastian looked up, his jaw tensing. “No, I’m sorry. Dave, I really am.”

"For....?" Sebastian apologizing made no sense. "You were gone all day? I did my work-out, I showered. I kept myself busy like you said..."

“For... for not keeping my promise,” Sebastian said quietly. “For not keeping you safe, as I should have.” His hand found Dave’s and squeezed gently. “I don’t know how it happened. I barely remember. But there’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

"You.... you don't remember? This morning you didn't remember?" Dave thought Sebastian hadn't cared, that it was all going to be apart of what was expected of him. 

“No.” Sebastian looked away and cleared his throat. “Blaine told me. Look, I feel like shit. I fucked up and I’m sorry. That’s all,” he said, letting go of Dave’s hand. He wasn’t used to talking about his emotions. Or apologizing. Or apologizing to a sub. But Dave stirred in him this need to prove himself, to be good and useful. So far Sebastian didn’t think he showed any of those qualities.

"It was terrible... I couldn't breathe." He didn't know what Blaine had said, but he needed Sebastian to know that. He shuffled closer, craving the touch. "Please, don't do it again... please."

“Dave...” Sebastian couldn’t believe the man felt necessary to beg him about it. “I won’t. It won’t happen.” He wrapped his arms around Dave and sank into the broad chest of his sub, needing the comfort it gave him. “I told him to keep his hands off you.”

Dave's gripped Sebastian to him. He nuzzled his Dom's hair. "Thank you... Fuck... Thank you."

Sebastian shivered and tightened his embrace. “You deserve to have a better Dom,” he said, calm and sure.

Dave's hands clenched. "Don't. Don't say that."

“It’s true. I can’t do one thing right,” Sebastian said, nuzzling into Dave’s chest. 

"After seeing this place... I'm pretty sure you do everything right."

Sebastian sighed. “Blaine’s not perfect. And I don’t approve of some of the things he does. But he’s my best friend.” He laid still for a moment. “I guess that put me at ease. Enough to not pay attention to you.”

"He's more than your best friend..." Dave bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep in the anger he wanted to spew against Blaine. "Is he the reason you don't want to marry Hummel?"

Sebastian raised his head to look at Dave. “What does have to... Oh.” He snorted. “No.” Sebastian laid back. “First of all,” he started, idly drawing signs across Dave’s chest, “Hummel doesn’t want to marry me. Secondly, Blaine and I started sleeping around out of boredom when we were 15. It just sort of carried on over the years. We’re not... in love, or whatever you thought.”

"So... you're fuck buddies." The relief was obvious. "You've fucked subs together before?"

Sebastian tensed. “Yes...”

"Oh..." Stupid Dave. Of course Sebastian had subs before and of course he shared them with Blaine. He cringed, remembering the joy in Blaine's voice when he'd been choking. "Poor subs."

Sebastian closed his eyes and just listened to the beat of Dave’s heart. Those were some memories he wasn’t proud of. Although Blaine could get very... innovative in bed, Sebastian always had a feeling the other Dom was holding back around him, as if he couldn’t derive pleasure fully if he didn’t have complete control over everything. That was one of the reasons why their casual arrangement died down with time. Sebastian kissed Dave’s breastbone. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

"Good. I miss home." Dave hadn't called it that before this moment. He curled himself around his Dom and let sleep take him.

~~~

"...and thank you once again for the invite, but I think I’ll pass,“ Sebastian smiled watching in his peripheral vision as a staff submissive loaded his car with his baggage. His eyes slid on Dave and he added. “I’m not interested in new acquisition.”

"Let me know if you change your mind. Every Master needs a good slut sub." Blaine hugged Sebastian warmly. "Don't be a stranger."

Dave kept his head down and held the car door open for Sebastian. They were so close to being away he could taste it. He'd searched for Rachel before the Doms woke this morning, but she had been moved from her place on the staircase. He wanted to get as far gone from this place and its memories as he could possibly manage. 

"You should come to Lima some time,“ Sebastian said getting into the car. A part of him, he realized in surprise, hoped Blaine will read the words a noncommittal courtesy parting. 

After Dave got into passenger’s seat, Sebastian started the car and lead it out of the mansion. He could actually see Dave’s shoulders sagging in relief. Sebastian sighed quietly and focused on the road. 

“You know there might be something good to come out of this,” he started after a moment. “Blaine gave me an idea. Artistic scarring.”

"Why the hell is that a good thing? That stuff is extreme. And..." Dave tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "It just... I've only seen it on show submissives."

“Oh, it looks really badass. Blaine showed me one of his subs. It’s like a mosaic on your back.” Sebastian rushed to say, sensing the tingle of fear in Dave’s words. “Wouldn’t you want to cover those ugly scars you have?”

Dave's hand went around his chest. So it was his scars that were bothering his Dominant. He had avoided looking at them in mirrors whenever possible. "Are they that ugly?"

“Well, um...” Sebastian cleared his throat. “I guess they could be worse.” He glimpsed at David, his lips grimacing when he noticed how tense the man was. “Hey, it was just an idea. I thought you may like it.”

"If you want that... Do I have to be awake when they do it?" His body wasn't exactly his own anymore was it? Sebastian could be as cruel as Blaine and deny him food and the ability to walk. A little scarring was nothing. 

“Oh, I didn’t ask about that,” Sebastian mused. “We’d have to check it out with the specialist of whom number Blaine gave me.” He looked over at the other man. “But you’d be up for that? If it was painless?”

"I don't think you really want to waste that kind of money on trying to beautify me." Dave evaded again, not wanting to deal with the thought of his scars. 

Sebastian snorted. “I can assure you the cost is not a problem.” He took a hand off the wheel and squeezed Dave’s briefly. “Decision is on you.”

"I'm not pretty. I'm not going to be. I just don't get why you're trying to make me into something I'm not." He looked at the hand, trying to take comfort in the gesture.

They drove for a moment in silence, until Sebastian spoke. “So you don’t mind going around shirtless? Because two days ago it seemed to be an issue.”

"I..." Dave licked at his lips trying to come up with a response that just ended the conversation. "If it's what you want me to do then I won't wear shirts. Figured you'd be ashamed or whatever."

Sebastian groaned and rubbed at his forehead. “Whatever. Do what you want.”

Dave sunk further down in the seat. He knew Sebastian didn't think he was good enough. Blaine made it clear that rich Masters don't like kennel subs. 

“You’re not pretty,” Sebastian said after a moment. He hated taking his eyes off the road while driving, so he parked the car at the first opportunity. He unbuckled his belt and turned to the other man. He watched him, skipping eyes up and down the wide chest and thick arms. So many insecurities in such a fine boy. He smirked and moved closer as much as the car allowed. 

Dave sunk backward away from Sebastian. The declaration of his lack of attractiveness had stung. Yeah, he wasn't good looking or anything and being strong wasn't something valued in a sub. Neither was his skill for math. He just all around sucked. His defenses shot back up as Sebastian moved closer. "Good thing I was on discount."

Sebastian’s fingers petted the wide thigh. “Wrong. You should know by now that I like to have the most precious of things.” The hand splayed over the muscle. 

Dave frowned as he searched the man's face. His legs spread under the touch. "Sebastian?"

“Hummel’s pretty.” Sebastian’s hand sneaked between the legs and rested above Dave’s knee. “I mean, his personality makes me want to chop my dick off, but I can’t deny he’s an eye candy.” He continued the slow exploration of inside of Dave’s thigh.

"O.. okay?" Dave sucked in a breath as his body started to respond to his Dom's touch. He wanted to arch into it, spread himself wider and expose everything to Sebastian. He knew he wasn't not worth it. 

Sebastian moved his hand to lay on Dave’s pelvic bone. “You, on the other hand...” He let his eyes roam over the body once again. “Make me want to keep you bound to my bed and dedicate all my time to finding every single spot on this fine form that makes you whimper.”

"Fuck." Dave couldn't stop his needy whine. Everything that made him a submissive clamored for the attention and praise Sebastian was offering. His cock twitched, eager to please his Master. "I'm not special."

“You belong to a Smythe. Of course you’re special.” The man’s lips touched the bare shoulder. “And you’re not allowed to think otherwise.”

Dave wanted to protest. He wanted to squirm and insist Sebastian see him for what he really was. But Sebastian's mouth was warm and his words were like a balm on his raw emotions. "Yes, Sir."

“Good that we came to an understanding on this.” Sebastian smiled and kissed the freckle on exposed arm. “Because next time I’ll hear you spewing this kind of ridiculous self-depreciation, you’ll meet punishment.”

"Y..yes, Sir." Dave didn't try to think about how his cock jumped at the thought. He licked his lips, finally feeling safe in Sebastian's arms. Punishment was good, it hurt of course, but the release and comfort that washed over him afterward was heaven. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Sebastian lurched forward and caught Dave’s lips with his the second that sentence was finished. He didn’t linger for long, deliberately breaking the kiss before any of them could get into it. He was all for experimenting, but he doubted uncomfortable fumbling in a car was worth the release. That he could likely not even meet. He threw Dave last sultry look and started the car, taking them both home.


	8. Chapter 8

The days settled into a fine pattern. Mornings usually found Sebastian and David curled close together in Sebastian's bed. David woke before Sebastian most of the time. He used the quiet of the room to prepare himself for the day. Every morning he brushed his teeth, showered and readied himself for another day of being a submissive. 

His submissive instinct no longer clawed in the back of his thoughts. He found it calming, knowing that when he brought in Sebastian's breakfast, he would be rewarded with praise. Dave's energy seemed triple what it had been before he was outed. The hiding and the fear took more than he'd ever realized. It left him with an abundance of energy. 

It was becoming a nuisance.

Dave knew he should be happier. His Dom was kind, gentle in the moments he should be and never pushed Dave's limits. The implements that lined Sebastian's punishment room lay untouched. His Dom never seemed interested in going further. But Dave's doubts crawled across his skin. 

Sebastian seemed to be avoiding doing any tangible work as a Dom. While Dave enjoyed spending time building their understanding of their roles, he itched for something challenging. Nothing they did ever really put Dave’s obedience to the test. Hell, Dave would actually enjoy being run a little ragged with commands, but Sebastian didn't expect much of him. He would be given regular spanking to ‘discipline’ him and soon enough the feel of a paddle became not only familiar but welcomed as well. The harder Sebastian hit, the more post-scene intimacy Dave was offered. Their time together had fallen into a pattern. 

***

"Morning, Master," Dave purred at the bleary-eyed Dom. He only used that tone while being sarcastic. Sebastian had gotten himself a little deep in the diner wine and had challenged David to body shots contest. Dave won.

Sebastian groaned and hid his head under Dave’s chin. “Whahourizt.” His head was pounding and all thoughts seemed to center around the warm body he was pressed against.

A warm palm cupped Sebastian's jaw. "It's 5 'til Noon, Sleeping Beauty."

“What?!” Sebastian flinched and regretted it seconds afterwards. He let out a whimper and dropped back onto Dave’s chest. “Whydyou let me sleeplong.”

Dave's warm hand pet Sebastian's temple, trying to take the pain away from his Dom. "Because you get mad at me when I try earlier, Sir."

Sebastian sighed. “You mustn't take me seriously before my first cup of coffee, babe.” One of his hands encircled the thick waist. “How come you’re not hangover?”

"Hungover, past tense." Dave couldn't help the grin. Sebastian had been calling him things like that more and more. It wasn't just names like ‘pet’ or things relating to being his submissive. Somehow it made Dave want to crow and puff his chest up. "I brought you a fresh cup of coffee with whipped cream and a side of aspirin, Sir." Dave wiggled as he brought the tray of food closer, eager to hear the Dominant's praise.

“You are sweet, but still an amatuer. I need some bacon. Eggs. Grease that will engross the alcohol from my body,” Sebastian lectured stretching on the bed. He kicked the cover off himself, relishing in the feel of colder air on the hot skin. He never bothered to wear pajamas at night, but since Dave started sleeping in his bed the possibility of developing that habit flew out of the window. His boy had the prettiest blush. 

Dave moved from the bed and was halfway to the door trying to correct his mistake when he caught sight of Sebastian's morning situation. When was he going to not blush every time he saw it? He bit his lip and succomned to the heat in his cheeks and his heart pounding into his throat. "I'll have the cook make some immediately."

“Good boy,” Sebastian purred, turning on his stomach. “Don’t take too long there,” he added with a sly smile.

And there was his Master's sinful ass to go with his morning peep show. Sebastian was shameless. He knew Sebastian was going to touch him when he got back. A shiver curled over his spine down to his cock. Their sessions were intense, always laced with a delicious pain from Sebastian's hand or paddle. Dave didn't think his Master sounded in the mood for the full punishment room. Maybe Sebastian would take him over his knee this time. He could almost feel the lightheaded floating that Sebastian praised and petted him through. But Sebastian might also do something new. David's fear spiked. Hopefully today wasn't the day Sebastian breed him. It still made him want to hurl to think of something shoved up his ass. A nervous bubbling started in his stomach as he took the stairs two at a time toward the kitchen. 

***

Sebastian sat up on the bed the moment door closed and reached for painkillers. Dave was so considerate, about the simplest of things. They bickered and irked each other a fair share of the time, but Sebastian came to truly appreciate Dave’s presence in his house. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit he couldn’t picture his life without Dave in it. 

He gulped the cup of coffee down. 

Those feelings were totally appropriate reaction one can have for their sub, right? They just... fulfill each other’s needs, that’s all. He’d be fond of a good barber the same way. There’s nothing more to it. Definitely not.

Sebastian put the cup down on the table, wondering if Dave felt the same kind of connection. He seemed to accept his Dominance, if not intentionally rebel against it to earn punishment. But sometimes Sebastian would catch a glimpse of fear in his eyes and question everything he thought about the submissive’s motivations. Was he really happy with Sebastian’s control over him or was a chore he had to endure? Did he stay at his side to feel Sebastian’s hand on his head or was he bound to his Dom’s ankles by fear? Those were riddles Sebastian wasn’t sure he wanted to solve.

He looked at the clock, suddenly realizing that Dave was already gone for a while. He jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before the sub came back.

***

Dave paced the kitchen doorway as one of the many house servants cooked. He turned another circle hoping he was going to be back fast enough for Sebastian's liking. He chewed at the inside of his cheek. "Is it done yet?"

“Boy, you asked me twenty seconds ago. The answer is still the same,” the enormous man by the stove said firmly, transmitting Dominance with the words in hopes of calming the fidgeting sub. “The world won’t end if Mr. Sebastian will have to wait for his breakfast,” he murmured.

Dave growled; the casual Dominance of the cook set his teeth on edge. He was fine with Sebastian Dominating him, but anyone else brought up old preservation techniques. He had calmed his pacing, technically obeying the intent of the command, but he fought the rest by glaring. "Then I'll keep asking 'til you've done your job right."

The man snorted and turned to the kid. “Is that right?” He crossed arms over his chest, the muscles stretching fabric to its limit. The man was at least a head taller than Dave and made everyone in the mansion look feeble in comparison. “Then maybe I won’t do it at all. Cigarette break sounds about right,” he said slowly.

"What!" Dave jolted. Fuck, if the asshole didn't cook, Sebastian was not going to get food on time. If Sebastian didn't get food swiftly, Dave wouldn't get praised. He wanted his morning praise, dammit! If he was a more suitable sub he would have done down on knee and asked to be forgiven for his impertinence. He didn't do that for Sebastian unless he was forced, he certainly wasn't doing it for this Dominant. Even if Dave's instinct was clawing at his resolve. "I'll do it myself then."

The man grinned and moved out of the way. “I love a good help in the kitchen. We have to get you a cute apron,” he said, smirking.

“Jeffrey, give him a break, he didn’t mean to be rude.” A small hand landed on Dave’s arm, keeping him from moving. “He’s just messing with you,” the girl said with a smile.

Dave looked down at the tiny Asian sub. He glanced between the cook and the girl wondering how she was even daring to talk to the bulky Dominant. "So he's a natural asshole."

This time the look Jeff threw Dave’s way was void of humour. “I’m still in the room,” he said quietly and moved to stir the eggs on the pan. 

The girl gasped indignantly and grabbed Dave’s arm, tugging him along. “You, out.” She closed the kitchen door with a smack and glared Dave. “How dare you speak this way to someone whose name you don’t even know?”

"Ouch. Jesus, watch the claws." Dave tugged his arm out of the she-demon's grip. "He's not my Dominant. I'm not going to scrape and bow because he's getting his rocks off."

“What is wrong with you?!” The girl stared at him for a moment. “You think you’re better than us, don’t you? Just ‘cause you’re Master Sebastian’s doesn’t mean you can do whatever you please.”

Dave had never seen a submissive act like this. It just never happened as far as he knew. No sub would dare trying to berate him... except that was when he pretended to be a Dominant. "At least I'm not anyone's fuck. Look, I need to get what Master commands so you can either help me or buzz off."

The girl scoffed. “Ha, so it is true what they’re saying, a Dom always gets a matching sub. No wonder you’re just as entitled and spoilt as Smythe.”

Dave glared at her. "What the hell do you think you know about me?"

The girl started counting on her fingers. “I know you never bother to say a word to a servant unless it’s a command. I know you bark at everyone if they won’t conjure whatever you want from them in a second. And I just witnessed you insulting my friend and one of the sweetest persons you’d ever meet without any reason. That’s quite a lot considering you’ve never made an attempt to let us get to know you, don’t you think?”

Even without the benefit of a Dominant voice, this sub was making him feel about two feet tall. "S'not like any of you approached me either. Submissives aren't social creatures anyway. Why should I try? Last thing I want is one of you trying to take my place with my Dom." Dave had seen it happen. One of the subs at the Holding Center had ripped her nails into another sub's face when the visiting Dom had passed her over in favor of the younger girl.

“Oh, please, as if anyone would want your place,” she snapped. Never being particularly combative, the back and forth started to wear her off already. She glanced at the closed doors taking comfort in the fact that Jeff was in the next room and she could see him any moment. “What do you mean by that, anyway? We’re not social creatures? What are we then? Come on, humour me.” 

"Subs aren't supposed to be social with each other. They just need a good Dominant and they're satisfied." He certainly was. He'd take Sebastian's company, even with their rough spots, over being packed in with the other submissives at the Holding Center. "Fucking kennel proves that. You put too many subs together and they turn feral."

Her eyebrows knitted together. “Will you apologize to Jeff if I prove your theory wrong?”

"Sure. I'll even bow." Dave wasn't wrong! He knew he wasn't. He'd seen what pulling a bunch of submissives together with no guidance caused. 

The girl disappeared behind doors Dave knew led to the garden without a second word. He waited, not knowing what to do with himself in the narrow corridor of the menial part of the mansion. 

The kitchen door opened before him and the girl was still no where to see. He was faced however with the Dominant hulk again. The man peeked out of the kitchen and looked around. 

“The food’s ready. Where’s Tina?”

"Losing a bet." Dave smirked, enjoying the rivalry. It had been too long since he'd been in sports. He missed competition.

The man looked past Dave’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Another hot dogs eating contest? Did I not tell you chunking food down all at once is extremely unhealthy?” He said to the man coming behind Dave.

“Yup, no more of that for me or Lauren will have my ass. Literally,” the man winked at Dave. “So, my wife said you need a tutorial on French kissing, yeah?”

“I did not!” Tina gasped, tugging at their joint hands. “I didn’t,” she repeated calmer to Dave.

Dave blushed, the new male was attractive, with rough cut muscles and tanned skin from laboring in the sunlight. "Your husband?"

Tina looked at him triumphantly and sneaked a hand around the man’s waist. “My only love,” she said. “Now, I believe you wanted to say something?” Her eyebrow arched expectantly.

"Wait. He's got a collar. He's a submissive and you're married. I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Dave looked to Jeff for backup. The Dominant had to have Dave's back on this one. Submissives didn't marry. 

Jeff glared at him, for the first time since they met showing sign of annoyance. “Maybe they got no paper but love’s the same. You have problem with that? What are you, ASS?”

"Ass?" Dave frowned at the comment. It didn't make any sense. "It's not possible for submissives to form deeper bonds. There were studies."

"Based on what?" Puck rolled his eyes over the Master's personal submissive. "Humans can fall for eachother no matter their role."

“Yeah, based on what? The lies you spread in Agency of Submissives Survey?” Jeff leaned on the door frame, seemingly at ease, but his eyes remained cautious. “He’s a spy,” he stated as a fact. There was nothing they could do about it, not when dealing with a personal. Although Jeff doubted Sebastian would do anything about it even if David was a post boy.

"I would rather die than spy for them." Dave's voice dropped into a low growl. "I was a Dominant before they made me take the fucking testing to get my diploma. The ASS are the ones that run the fucking Holding Centers where they shove you in a room with a bunch of half-starved feral submissives and beat you whenever they like. Fuck them and fuck you if you think that."

Jeff’s jaw clenched at the words. “I heard about their influence enough, don’t think we all didn’t.” His heavy paw landed on Dave’s shoulder as he spoke, his eyes surprisingly gentle. “Boy, you have to know we are not your enemies here, yes?”

Dave was poised to fight when the hand pressed on both his shoulder and his instincts. He wasn't sure the Dom even meant to, but the strength in the hand and the guidance in his words began to unknot Dave's shoulders. "Yeah."

“But, dude, the shit you say makes you sound like one of them,” Puck said by his side, not meaning to start a fight, more like a resigned acknowledgement. “I don’t get what is your problem with us, but leave Tina and me out of it.”

Dave looked over at the mohawked submissive. The man's arm was tucked around Tina's hip and her side was pressed against his in a completely comfortable manner that he hadn't seen since a particularly cute couple who lived on his street as a kid. They looked happy. "I just don't get it. The subs at the Holding Center were fucking crazy. I just don't get how...being there made it seem like what you hear on T.V. is true." 

Jeff patted Dave’s shoulder. “Don’t you think a Center is effing crazy place, boy? People act like they feel, here in real world, you must have seen this, no?”

"Like the broken sub girl who can't even stand on her own at Master Blaine's?" Dave shuddered.

"Anderson's one of the worst people to ever crawl across the face of the earth." Tina hissed. 

“No argument there,” Puck murmured.

There was an audible sniff on the right and the next second Dave was clenched in an embrace that’d squeeze the air out of a smaller man. “You poor kid,” the man said quietly. “The world you know is a craphole, ‘s nowhere near normalcy. Just know that.”

"Ah!" Dave was so not ready for the bear hug! He tensed all over, but that didn't seem to stop the Dom. "Sir... can I just serve Master Sebastian now?"

Puck snorted. "Jeff, you're such a freaking softy. Hey dickhead, ask Master Sebastian if you can get a few hours on your own. We play poker and hang out in the servant's wing after working hours."


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian had enough time to take a short shower, get dressed and then take a bath. He was close to marching out of the door in search for his sub. This has never happened before. Dave was so scrupulous about his service, something must have stopped him. He stood up from the bed when the door opened.

"Sir." Dave carefully slid the tray onto the dresser top before falling to his knees. His head bowed and he looked liable to tip forward right onto his face. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up talking, I'm so sorry, Sir."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. “Talking to who?” He jabbed at the scrambled eggs. Gods, David had one job. To bring him food. “Can’t you leave the chit-chat for after you do what I ask from you next time?”

"To Dom Jeff and the submissives Tina and Puck." He'd gotten their names once Jeff calmed down long enough to stop attempting to squish the bad experiences out of him. "Sorry, Sir. I won’t talk to them again."

“Ah, Jeff...” Sebastian’s voice lost its sharp edge, the servant played special role in the household, even if only for Sebastian. The man looked over his hunched submissive. “Why are you laying on the floor, get on your knees and help me finish this. You had your breakfast in the morning, right?”

"No, Sir." Dave didn't like eating alone. He was huge, larger than any sub he'd ever seen on advertisements, larger than the few on T.V. shows. He was a personal submissive whose Master didn't seem that inclined to take pleasure from his body. If he ate alone he ended up not eating at all. Dave rose to Sebastian's side. 

Sebastian watched as the man tentatively moved. He must be hungry -why on Earth would he omit a meal?- and yet it seemed like food was the last thing on his mind. “David, are you scared of me?” He asked suddenly.

David tried to swallow down the panic in his chest. Sebastian was a good master, overly kind if he was honest. Sebastian hadn't pushed his limits or left marks on his body. He backed off topics that threatened to send Dave into panic attacks. So why was the submissive's heart threatening to beat out of his chest from being late with the breakfast?

"I... sometimes. But that's normal isn't it? Submissives are supposed to be a little afraid." Dave looked at the ground. He saw it on T.V. all the time. Advertisements that showed some writhing slave with a whip or an electric prod being brought down on it's skin. One of the tag lines for the leading insulation brand was 'So thick only you will hear them scream'. Those subs always seemed to have tears in their eyes and no one petting them or telling them they did good. 

Sebastian put the plate down on the table, not feeling hungry out of sudden. “So... You’d be willing to abandon communication with your friends forever because my eggs got lukewarm? And you don’t see anything fuck up about it?”

"If you ordered it I have to obey. I want to be good enough of a sub. What are you mad at me for trying to please you?" Dave growled, feeling cornered by the questions.

“I’m mad because you act like a mindless marionette,” Sebastian gritted out. “How the fuck can you think this is what pleases me? If I wanted a puppet, I’d make use out of Blaine’s contacts.”

Dave flinched at the anger. He never was very good with being cornered. He threw his shoulders back and fought any need to placate Sebastian. "I'm trying to please you. You're cranky as all fuck in the morning before you get your food. I'm trying to make you happy for fuck sake. And no, it wouldn't matter that much to not talk to them since this was my first time talking to anyone other than you in this household."

“What...?!” Sebastian dropped whatever retaliation was at the end of his tongue. “What does that mean? What do you do everyday when I’m working then?”

"In case you don't notice I pretty much follow you everywhere. When you do leave me here I keep up my body. I use the pool to do laps, the weight room.... When I get too tired I borrow a book out of the library unless one of the Dom servants are near because last time I tried they shooed me out so I didn't get anything on their books. I probably look like a field-hand so that makes sense."

“So you have no life outside of this bedroom. Well, that’s just fucking peachy,” Sebastian said standing up. He walked back and forth before the bed, an old habit kicking in every time he needed to calm down. He was overreacting. Or was he? Sebastian stopped and turned abruptly to the other man. “What are you so scared of?”

Dave watched, his body moving a little further back from the pissed Dominant. "I don't want to go back!"

Sebastian’s shoulders sagged. He was so sure they were making progress, that he was making progress and could deal with Dominating just fine. But no, nothing fucking changed, the intimacy between them was apparently an illusion made up by Sebastian’s attention-starved brain and the hours he spent on studying the manual Hummel gave him were spent in vain. He wanted to scream. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said, amazed by how calm his voice sounded. “Is that what scares you?” Gingerly, he took a step closer. “I need you to tell me.”

The sub searched Sebastian's face for any deceit. He didn't think Sebastian wanted to send him back, but he figured if he stopped being good enough, if he stopped trying to make up for not satisfying Sebastian's sexual desires, then it wouldn't be long before he was shipped away. "I'm trying to be good. I don't know what I'm allowed to do. I didn't even think subs socialized. You let me mouth off and talk back to you and I'd probably go fuck crazy if you didn't but... I Sebastian, I don't know the right answer. What do you want from me?"

“Honesty.” Sebastian answered, closing the distance between them. “I don’t want you to be scared into doing stuff for me. David...” Sebastian stopped himself, but then decided to ask after all. He did want Dave to be frank with him, it was only fair if he didn’t hold back either. “You don’t want to be here at all, do you?”

"I want to be here. It's better than anywhere else I could be. I like... I like getting praised and when you call me 'good boy'. I don't like wanting it but it feels good and I'm... I'm getting over it. I don't feel angry every time you take me into that happy place after a round in the Dominance room anymore." Dave tried not to censor himself as he let it flow. If he talked enough he'd come up with the part Sebastian wanted... right? "I don't fetch breakfast because I'm scared. I don't follow you because I'm scared. I really wouldn't argue with you over that stupid news show you like if I was scared."

“But you are. You said so. After all this time, you think I’d throw you away because of breakfast?” Sebastian sounded tired. “How am I supposed to see it if not as a big fluorescent neon sign screaming “YOU FUCKED UP” at me? You said it’s normal, but it’s not. You’re supposed to submit to me. Not dread me.”

"Breakfast, plus not being good enough to show off, plus being a pound sub, plus not being able to use me for breeding, or blowjobs, plus being a defiant fuck who acts too much like a Dom plus apparently being too devoted to making you happy which is so not fucking fair." Dave wasn't too good at shutting up once he started, but he was supposed to be honest. "How is fear not normal? You control everything and... you're my Dom. Fear is supposed to be normal... right?"

“Do you enjoy being scared?”

"No." Dave licked over his lip as he carefully clenched and unclenched the fists at his sides.

“Then how can it be normal?” Sebastian asked quietly. He reached out and brushed fingers over the chubby cheek. 

"I don't know. Everyone says it is." Dave leaned into the touch, huffing at how clingy he felt after the fight. 

“I still don’t understand why are you afraid I’ll send you away.” Sebastian cupped Dave’s face. “You’re... important for me, David.”

"Sorry." The sub let out a shuttering breath. "I want to be what you want. Everything you want. I don't want to try to trust any other Dom. Most times it's fine. We're happy, _you_ 're happy with me. I just get freaked out..."

“Over what? That I’ll get bored with you and pass you to someone else like a used toy? Do you really think this low about me?” Sebastian’s hand dropped. He realized he sounded like a whiney kid, which did nothing to prove he wasn’t as bad as Dave apparently thought. But all he learn in the last minutes already made his incompetence clear.

"I'm sorry!" Dave felt the removal of the comfort like a slap to his face. "I didn't mean it like that. Fuck, I'm fucking this up again. It's not you. You're not doing anything wrong. I fucking swear, Sebastian. I'm not good enough and I know I'm not. It's a freaking miracle you wanted me at all. I'm trying. How can you expect me to just know you're not going to get fed up? I'm a pain in the ass and I know it."

“Stop it.” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. Against himself, he stepped up and wrapped arms around the man. “I want you. Damn you, Dave, just believe me, please. What do you want me to do? Prove it?” He leaned back to look Dave in the eyes. “Because I will.”

Dave's thick arms banded around Sebastian's waist, clinging to him. He felt weak, but it was okay. Sebastian's arms were warm and holding him and it was like he could be weak here. Sebastian would take care of him. "I don't understand why. I'm sorry."

“Me too.” Sebastian tightened his grip on the man before releasing him. “You’re going to meet me in punishment room in half an hour.”

"Yes, Sir."

~~~

Time never seemed to flow right in the punishment room. It ticked by too slow, making Dave wait with heavy dread. The room was sound-proofed, leaving no creeks of floorboards or shifting for Dave's straining ears to pick up on. His all-consuming heartbeat thudded through his entire being. He couldn't understand time, it was only the terrifying alone and the moment his Dom would appear and take his badness away. He was here for that reason, to be punished for his wrong. To be forgiven. When finally the sound entered he was ready to sob in relief from his position face down on the table.

Sebastian watched his sub for a moment, like every time they did this. Today will be different than anything they got up to thus far and the knowledge of that made him fidget nervously. He came to the man and laid his hands on the small of his back. “Are you ready, David? Do you know why you’re here?”

A huge breath exited Dave as Sebastian's hands linked him to Sebastian. Sebastian was there. He hadn't left him alone. He was going to forgive him. It would be okay. He was safe. "I was bad."

“No.” Sebastian’s teeth made a ugly, squelching noise. Gods, can they be on the same page for once? He breathed out slowly, anger would gain him nothing. “You violated my order regarding self-depreciation and firstly you will be punished for that, but you’re here to learn. Learn to trust me.”

Dave gulped, scrambling to understand. He wasn't asked a question and Sebastian was about to...teach him? He didn't know the right answer, but Sebastian would do whatever he needed to. He stayed quiet.

“Get on your four.”

Dave scooted himself back on the bench to position himself on hands and knees. He made sure his knees pressed right before edge of the table. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting the temptation of looking back to know what was coming.

“Five spanks for insulting me by thinking low of yourself. I chose you because I find you valuable. Do not question my judgement again, David. Now count.”

Dave whimpered and tensed himself for the hit. It was a light punishment, but the force of the blows were nothing compared to the agony of knowing Sebastian was angered with him. The first smack echoed in his mind. "One, Sir."

Sebastian hit two more times before his hand started tingling in pain. He stopped for a moment to pet Dave’s asscheeks. They were already reddened from his blows. He kneed and pinch the flesh before slapping it the final times. “Now you’re forgiven.”

"Thank you, Sir." The warmth of the forgiveness overlayed the warmth of the spanking on his ass. It eased his guilt just enough of the walls to stop closing in. 

“Get off the bar and stand up,” fell the next command. Sebastian didn’t spend time to comfort the sub this time, too focus on what he planned to do next. He lowered the bar until it was comfortable to kneel on. He moved around and came back to Dave holding thick rope. “Get on your knees.” Sebastian dropped the item next to the man and came to the shelf holding all-face masks. His fingers brushed over different sizes and styles until clenching around one Sebastian found the most fitting to what he had in mind. He turned back to Dave and nodded at the rope. “You’ve never been bound, I take it?”

"No, Sir." Dave tracked Sebastian's every move. He recognized the masks as pretty normal Dominant tools. He'd seen advertisements for them but never thought about what it would be like to have them used on him. 

Sebastian constrained him, starting with wrists the rope circled Dave’s arms behind his back until elbows to then wrap around Dave’s chest in a tight embrace. “I’m going to put this on you now,” he held the mask up to show him. "You can speak. I doubt you’ll hear yourself, but I will.” Sebastian pushed the piece of leather down Dave’s face, covering his eyes and ears. He gave a parting caress to the shoulder and moved away. He hopped on one of commodes and stayed there.

Dave whimpered, but didn't move. It was like waiting again. There were no sounds, not even the thump of his own heart, pumping hard against his ribs. His hands tensed at the rope binding him, but it held strong. He didn't dare to struggle. His Master had put him in the bindings for a reason. He needed to trust that it would be okay. 

Sebastian sat, watching his submissive as minutes ticked by on the small clock next to him. David would fidget a little from time to time-the rope wasn’t there to make him comfortable after all- but he kept in the same place. Succumbing to self indulgent pride was temping, and he felt warmth at Dave’s manners, but this wasn’t the reason he came here today. Sebastian waited for a doubt.

He didn't have to wait long. With the senses dulled there was no way for Dave to tell if Sebastian was still watching him. He couldn't hear a thing no matter how he strained. His world shrank to the darkness encapsulating his entire being. It clogged his throat as he swallowed hard. He needed to stay good. He wanted to stay good. He wanted to just sink into sub-space and let himself be wrapped in Sebastian's Dominance. He didn't have any way to even know if he could be rescued. His breathing grew shallow, terrible fast breaths beginning to make him feel light headed. 

Sebastian held his breath. This was a bad idea, traitorous voice spoke up in his mind. _Like any other of yours._ Sebastian slowly got off the furniture to step closer.

Where the fuck was Sebastian? Dave shuddered out another breath and his hands pulled at the rope. He growled and struggled at them, trying to break free. It was no use. He was helpless, he could only wait there until Sebastian bothered to check on him. If he even came back at all. This was just some fucking punishment wasn't it? Leaving him completely alone. Tears started. They rolled down the mask until the slipped over his round cheek where the leather gave way to flesh. 

"S..s.. Sebastian?" He asked first, wanting the man's presence. He gulped back a whimper. "S...s...sir?"

Sebastian stepped up tentatively and squatted next to the man. He knew it was cruel to let Dave believe he left, but he didn’t see any other way to go about it than proving him wrong. His heart pounded in his chest louder than ever. Come on, Dave. Just let go.

"Please... please Sir?" Dave couldn't even hear his own voice. It was like one of those dreams where you're screaming but you can't even hear it because no one else will listen. "F...fuck. Sebastian? Please Sebastian. I... What do I do? I want to be good. I want you to want me. I... I want to trust. I want you happy. Please!" His voice cracked. "Please don't leave me. Please be here. You're in here... You have to be. You wouldn't leave me, Sir."

Sebastian dug nails into the palms of his hands to keep himself from reaching out. Oh, fuck, he should have just contacted Hummel. Or never take Dave into his house in the first place. As Kurt predicted, he wasn’t good enough to take care of the man. Sebastian took a deep breath. Trust him to throw himself a pity party when he was supposed to be focused on something else. He sat on the ground, eyes never leaving his sub.

Dave's shoulders trembled as tears rushed faster. "You wouldn't leave me. Please don't leave. You have to be there." He was trying to sooth himself, to stop the rush of terrifying emotions. "Please... Sir... Sebastian... please? Please. I'll wear this as long as you want. I'll stay tied up. Please. You have to... to be here."

Another eternity in frantic heartbeats and he could feel nothing. "You're gone. You... you left me. Fuck. It's been too long and you left me here. I knew it. I fucking knew it!" He fought the ropes again, struggling until the pain was too much. "Not good enough. I want to be good enough. Fuck. You are such a condescending bastard, you know that! You just waltz through expecting shot to be given to you. And everyone gives you everything! You want me to defy. It's not fucking hard! You're such a twat that I have to fight at you. I don't get why you like it."

Dave took a breath, the emotions rolling from his weighted heart out into the air of the room. He couldn't stop the unfiltered mess of worries if he wanted to.

"And then you're tender to me. And you let me rub against you and eat from your fingers. But you won't use my body for sex. What the fuck is so damned wrong with me that you don't want to breed me or cum after you touch? Is it really that bad. I don't look like I'm supposed to. You make me feel like a submissive... like submission is a good thing. A natural normal thing. Except then... I don't know what you're getting out of this. Out of us. I want to give... offer whatever it is that will keep me here with you."

Sebastian sat in silence through the eruption. So this is how he made Dave feel. Unwanted. It was so far from reality that he felt like laughing. 

“What I’m getting out? Firstly, I get to be with you,” Sebastian started and realized David can’t hear him. He reached out to the mask but his hands stopped mid-air. “I just want you to like me,” he said quietly. “Everyone always said that a sub will accept you no matter what. That they’ll always be with you. There’s not much more I want,” Sebastian’s voice caught in his throat and he grabbed at the other man, hugging him close to his chest. He loosened the mask and tugged it off him with one hand. “I got you, you did so well, David,” he murmured reassuringly into the man’s neck.

Dave collapsed, falling completely into Sebastian's arms. His tears turned from panic to joy without a heartbeat between. He nuzzled into the piece of Sebastian he'd landed against. "Th.. th... thank you. Thank you. Sir. Sebastian... you... thank you."

Sebastian petted him gently. “You were really good, Dave, I’m so proud of you,” he said. “Let me get this off you, okay?” He traced the rope, digging deep into Dave’s flesh, with his fingers. “Do you remember what you just said?” Sebastian asked, and okay, it sounded stupid out loud, but he knew Dave could get a little disoriented after a thing like this. And he needed to address everything he learned.

"S...said alot." Dave was beaming at the praise, all colors and sounds seemed brighter and fuzzier like their was an out of focus lens on the world. On Sebastian -his world for all he understood at this moment. His Dom who didn't leave him. His Dom who said he was good, that he did well. His Sebastian who cared for him. 

Sebastian set Dave free from the restrains of his amateur bondage and motioned for him to lay down on the bar. The man had to be exhausted. Sebastian cuddled close to him. 

“I thought you didn't want me to use you for sex,” he stated bluntly and cringed. The Dom probably should have given the sub a moment to calm down, but questions were nagging at his mind.

Dave curled in Sebastian's arms. He felt kitten-weak and coddled as he burrowed against Sebastian's chest as the little spoon. "Want you to want me. Want... to make... I feel so good. Want you to feel good."

Sebastian kissed his forehead lightly, amused at the inarticulacy. “Did I not tell you once, explicitly, how much I want you? Oh, babe, you have no idea.” He wrapped a leg around Dave’s waist to bring him closer. “We can always go further if you insist,” he smiled.

Dave's grin was dopey. He was high from coming into safety from cold fear. "Sounds good. Really good. Thank you Sir."

Sebastian’s hand slid on Dave’s butt. “So I can do whatever I want?” He asked waiting for tension to come back into Dave’s body.

"Mhmm." Tension wasn't possible from Dave right now. He barely understood the conversation as more than Sebastian's praise. he would say yes to anything to stay safe and loved by his Dominant.

Sebastian turned them so Dave was laying on his back. He stared down for a moment before leaning in for a short, closemouthed kiss. His lips traveled down Dave’s body until his navel when Sebastian sat up and went to get lube. He shrugged his shirt on the way, and left the pants in the middle of the room. 

Dave whined at the loss of Sebastian's mouth and touch. He cracked his eyes open to keep Sebastian in sight. His hands open and close in Sebastian's direction trying to grab him back. "Sir?"

“Yes?” Sebastian crawled over the man and lowered himself on him sighing at the skin on skin contact. His lips teased the skin over Dave’s throat. “Gods, I waited so long.”

Dave's head fell to the side, open for Sebastian to do as he would. Every action of Dave's body was submitting to Sebastian's touch. "Seb... yours. I'm yours."

Sebastian stared with amazement. Dave was as pliant as ever. “Yes, babe, you’re mine. Only mine,” he said quickly and sat back, reaching for lube with a trembling hand. Wet fingers brushed Dave’s cheeks. “Spread your legs.”

Dave's movements were heavy, the motion difficult to focus on in his current state. He wanted more of Sebastian's touch, needed to be petted and held. His big hand reached back to clutch at Sebastian's thigh. 

The Dom leaned in to capture Dave’s lips as his first finger pushed through the ring of muscles. He wasn’t met with resistance so he wiggled the finger and slid it deeper. “Not too fast for you, my precious?” He murmured against Dave’s lips.

"Mmm?" Dave felt a push, like pressure somewhere distant. It was good in a vague way that the petting was good. He still didn't have as much cuddles and other pets as he'd like. "Seb... C'mere... why're... why're you so far?"

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m right here, babe,” he said and moved his finger to emphasize the point. He left the last kiss to Dave’s neck and shored himself on elbow to look at him. “David?” Dave’s body looked so welcoming but something wasn’t right, Sebastian could feel it. He slid the finger out of the man, wiped it on his boxers and petted Dave’s cheek lightly. “Are you alright?”

Dave nosed toward the hand petting him, but his actions were sluggish, like his body wasn't really fully attached to his mind. He was probably supposed to say stuff to Sebastian's voice. More talking... it was hard to talk and make sense. "Mhmm. Good. Feel good."

The man’s gaze was so unfocused, it was nearly as if he was exactly conscious... Sebastian’s head dropped on Dave’s shoulder. Subspace. Right. He really should have realize sooner, fuck. David had no idea what he was doing to him. “Stay here, darling,” he said softly and got up.

Sebastian took the discarded shirt back on and tugged his pants up his legs, hissing when the material finally closed around his erection. A sick feeling rose in his stomach when he realized Dave most likely wouldn’t be okay with any of it if he only knew. He used him, crossed the border once again. The young Dom felt like crying. But he was supposed to take care of his David, not weep about his miserable Dom self. Sebastian grabbed a blanket and laid down next to the other man, cuddling with him under the cover. He hugged Dave closely not sure what to do with him. He never put Dave so deep into this state before.

Dave sighed content in the warmth and comfort. He floated in this joyous state for what seemed like an eternity. Ever so slowly his mind began to connect to the world. He could feel the irritation of his abused wrists and the awkward angle of his legs tangled with Sebastian's. He shifted, wiggling as he tried to adjust to the world's return to focus.

Sebastian stirred in response and kissed Dave’s cheek. “Are you coming back to me?” He asked quietly, caressing the man’s chest under the blanket.

"Yeah..." Dave smiled, tired from the long session. "Yeah, I'm more awake. That was wonderful."

“Really?” Sebastian perked up. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

"It was scary at first. Really terrifying." Dave admitted with a little chuckle. "But then you were there and it was like... like Christmas, or winning the championship."

Sebastian laughed into his neck. “Good. Fuck, I’m so happy you’re not mad at me.” He pressed a soft kiss into the skin.

"Why would I be mad?" Dave huffed a little laugh and kissed Sebastian's shoulder cap. "You made sure I trusted you. You proved... It was visceral, like you wrote your promise into my bones."

Sebastian grinned. “Look at that, my sub is a poet,” he said teasingly. His fingers brushed lightly over Dave’s skin, raising goosebumps with the touch. He wondered how much Dave remembered. It seemed like ‘nothing’ was a good answer to that. Dave would already spiral into a panic attack if he knew what happened.

Suddenly, Sebastian realized that the bottle of lube was still tangled somewhere with the blanket. The last thing Sebastian wanted was for Dave to lose the good mood. “I’m really proud of you Dave, I am,” he said cuddling into the man. “You can sleep now.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, reference to past dub-con  
> AN: Kurt and Sam are back, yay!

He should be glad.

Sebastian watched Dave eat, his own meal gone cold long ago. The last round changed surprisingly a lot between them. At least that’s how he felt. Dave seemed more at ease and comfortable with him. Sebastian smiled at the memory of unexpected kiss he got this morning. He should be happy. That’s how it was supposed to be, them living together in harmony and fulfilling each other’s needs. So why couldn’t he just enjoy their little development? He wanted to, gods, did he. To just shut his thoughts down and indulge in pride over Dave and his handling of him. But the success was stained with bitter awareness of the fact that his sub wouldn’t be so affable, should he know what happened. 

“I’m thinking about paying a visit to Hummel,” he blurted out.

"Cool." Dave's response was simple. There was nothing to fear at Hummel's mansion. The submissives there were pampered beyond belief and there were no blank-eyed girls to haunt his dreams. "I thought you didn't like him, Sir."

Sebastian grinned. “What’s the point in having frenemies if you can’t ruffle their feathers from time to time? Besides, I thought... Wouldn’t you like it?” He reached down to pet the man’s head. “Having a friend there? That sub of Kurt seems nice. Basic, but nice.”

"I guess. He didn't exactly like me bleeding all over his Master's stuff and acting ungrateful for it." Dave huffed as he leaned up into the stroke along his hair. 

Sebastian’s fingers threaded through Dave’s hair, caressing the man. That night will also haunt him for eternity. Sebastian cleared his throat. “Well, then we both can entertain ourselves by testing their patience.”

Dave snorted at the idea. It was like they were a team of irritants. It actually sounded kind of fun to torture a sub with his Dom's permission. It had been too long since he had any real physical competition. Maybe he'd get Sam out of being the perfect sub long enough to get a real wrestling match. He missed competitive sports. 

"Sounds fun, Sir. I wonder if we can get them a matching color of red."

Sebastian laughed and held the saucer with his cheesecake down for Dave to devour. “As far as my experience goes, nothing can match Kurt’s complexion when he’s really pissed off.”

Dave looked wide eyed at the treat. His own saucer was licked clean on the floor in front of his knees. Dave took the extra treat from Sebastian with a wide grin. He made sure to kiss and nuzzle at Sebastian's hand before he accepted it. "I look forward to seeing that."

Sebastian tenderly brushed his fingers over Dave’s neck, scratching lightly behind his ear. “Me too.”

////

“So... It’s just a friendly overnight? With _Sebastian_?” Sam didn’t hide his skepticism. He straightened the material of his shirt -much too fancy shirt for this occasion, not that Kurt bothered to ask his opinion- and shifted impatiently against Kurt’s leg.

"I had reservations as well, but it's clear he's in need of some advice. I am one of the very few trusted sources on submissive care and well-being that he knows. I can't blame him for being sceptical of so called 'experts' on re-training. They simply treat submissives like animals with no independent needs or thoughts of their own." Kurt looked ready to launch into a well-worn rant on the state of submissive care. 

Sam huffed but kept his head down. He didn’t want Kurt to discover just how much the sudden change of plans has hurt him. “And he stays for two days,” he murmured against himself. He knew he was being selfish. His Dom had the right to do with their time whatever he pleased but... that fest happened once in a year.

"Yes, two days. It's not like we are going to spend the entire time near them. I know you don't care for David, but we can assume that his injuries the first time he was here played a large role in his... acidic nature." Kurt finished off the perfect placement of his safety pin with charms hanging from the bottom on his lapel. He leaned down to cup Sam's cheek. "You aren't usually this resistant, darling."

Sam relaxed under his touch, his jaw working before he responded, voice a little rough. “I just thought... that you cared for our tradition as much as I do,” he said not meeting Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt frowned deeply, trying to pull up what Sam was talking about. "Darling, the festival gala will still happen. The Smythe family is always invited anyway. They are simply arriving early." He looked into his love's eyes. "Our tradition isn't going to change because they are in the other wing."

Sam released a deep breath, visibly relaxing. And now he felt silly for assuming Kurt would just change their plans. “Thank you, Sir.”

"You are the most important person in my life, Angel." Kurt pressed his forehead against Sam's. "After the gala is over you and I will have our celebration. It's my favorite part of the holiday."

Sam smiled at the nickname and stole a surreptitious kiss. “I’m looking forward to it,” he whispered, the excitement boiling inside him. Here’s to hoping Smythe won’t upset his Sir meanwhile and ruin their time together.

Speaking of the _Devil_ , Sam thought hearing the engine cutting off outside the window. He suppressed his final sigh for his Dom’s sake and stood up to follow Kurt out and greet the guests. As he rounded a corner he felt a swat on his backside for the stolen kiss and couldn't hide the smallest of grins.

When the Smythe Dominant and submissive stepped into the foyer, Kurt was immediately struck by the stark difference in their interaction. David was no longer barely keeping pace and passively resisting his Dominant's presence. The sub moved along at a slight half-step behind Sebastian, walking more like a shield to his Master than a tag-along pup. Sebastian even seemed calmer, somehow more comfortable in his role as Dominant than Kurt had ever seen him. 

"It's good to see you again." Kurt moved forward, his eyes slid past the Dominant he greeted to examine Dave from the small distance. "Refreshment has been set in the parlor."

Sebastian shook the hand with a genuine smile. “Thank you. You don’t look that awful yourself,” he grinned seeing the familiar scowl on Kurt’s sub’s face and nodded his welcome without missing a beat. “Shall we move there then?” He asked looking around. He wanted to speak with Kurt alone but there was no way to ask for it without raising suspicions.

"Why don't you show David the rooms so he can settle his Master's things?" Kurt instructed Sam, knowing his sub would easily understand. 

It was Dave's turn to scowl, but Sebastian jumped to the possibility. He laid his hand on Dave’s back, and seeing the frown on his boy’s face tried to placate him. In his own way. “Yes, why don’t you settle _all_ of our things and prepare the room for later before joining us, David?” He said quietly as his hand slid down the man’s back to pinch his asscheek.

One would think Dave would be used to his Dom's sexual overtures by now. He'd never experienced the playful side of Sebastian's personality in front of an elite. Especially not when Dave was the center of Sebastian's enjoyment. Dammit. Dave's face went red. "Yes, Sir."

Sebastian’s grin followed the two men until they disappeared inside the house. He loved how his sub’s cheeks would always blossom after every innuendo, no matter how much they did together. Well, and there was the additional joy of seeing Kurt the Prudish squirming under tension. “I do hope you don’t mind us enjoying the evening together. Dave can get a little loud sometimes,” he said carelessly as it seemed, but his grin faltered. He really needed to have that talk.

"Elegant as always. I am putting you as far away in the east wing as I can manage." Kurt glared and swept into the parlor. A tray of brandy and light finger snacks awaited. "You sounded a bit harried on the phone when you asked to come."

“I... yes.” Sebastian sat down by the coffee table, suddenly serious. “I didn’t really came to enjoy your company, can you believe?” He gave a faint grin but his nerves were showing.

"Please, Sebastian. There's no need to parse words with me. Tell me how you and David are progressing. You seem better together. And by better I mean he is no longer bleeding and about to pass out." So Kurt was a bit sharp, he had years of resentment built up. "He does seem honestly accepting of your power over him."

Sebastian winced. “Okay, you didn’t meet in the best circumstances, will you let it go?” His voice was just as sharp. He didn’t like to remember that night, especially since his questions had all to do with his Domship as well.

"Letting it go was never a strong suit of mine." Kurt admitted as he took up a tea for himself. "How is it going?"

“Good. Bad. I don’t know,” Sebastian tapped his fingers on the glass. “Sometimes I think it’s getting better and then... it’s not.” He looked over at the other man. “Do you enjoy sex with Sam?” He asked as if inquiring to know the weather. “Does he like it?”

"Non specifics are..." Kurt leaned forward to pat Sebastian's knee. "...you'll be shocked, unhelpful." Kurt took a calming breath. "Of course he does. I wouldn't push him to have any form of sex he didn't enjoy. The few things we do that he doesn't prefer he does to give me pleasure. I do the same."

“But do you fuck him when he’s in subspace?” Sebastian’s eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"Yes..." Kurt answered delicately as a single word could be spoken. "Have you?"

Sebastian exhaled a long breath. At least now he knew it wasn’t completely wrong. “I tried. I,” he gritted his teeth getting ready for Kurt’s mockery, “I didn’t realize for a moment that he was under and I tried.” He gulped down the alcohol. “Funny how they change us, huh?”

Kurt didn't even think about mocking Sebastian for that change. His smile was warm, remembering back to his younger days with Sam. "For the better I think. Does David mind your wish to..." Kurt waved his hand as he attempted to find the word. "Not breeding because that implies you were asserting pure aggressive Dominance instead of enjoying each other. But you understand?"

Sebastian sighed. “Dave doesn’t know. He was unconscious. That’s the problem.” He poured himself a new glass. “Just... what is going on with me?” He asked seriously. “I want to tell him about it. But I can’t.”

"So he never agreed. You know this is actually extremely positive. You're becoming conscious of his needs instead of just your own. You want to make him happy." Kurt was smiling honestly. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Right,” he drew out. “But I’m making myself miserable in the process.” 

Kurt diplomatically held back his eye-roll. "Why don't you think you can’t tell him? It seems like a fairly common sexual desire. No doubt he expects it."

Sebastian glared. “I can’t tell him because it’ll hurt him. Do you not understand the words I say? He...” Sebastian twirled the gold liquid in his glass. “He can’t have penetrative. That incident is eating me alive. Normally I’d spill about it just to calm down my conscience but I know that doing so will benefit only me and make him feel bad.” Sebastian drank his brandy avoiding Kurt’s eyes. “And I’d put his comfort above mine,” he said it like a bizarre revelation.

Kurt placed his hand over his own heart. Listening to Sebastian's change was like reading a romance novel, only with less bodice ripping and more honest self-discovery. "Oh, Sebastian. That's beautiful. It's better like this. I promise. Talking about desires, about what makes you and him happy can be very freeing. You are supposed to rely on your submissive and be open with them. At least I've found it the best policy."

Sebastian swallowed down the insult formed at Kurt’s mincing. “I don’t think we’re good at being open,” he said quietly. “He doesn’t even...”

The sentence was cut off by -as Sebastian assumed from the height- a kid of one of the servants rushing into the room. The young boy dropped to his knees before Kurt, visibly scared. “Master Kurt, Master Smythe, I deeply apologize for interrupting but they’re fighting and told us to not interfere but it’s getting very violent and people are starting to bet on them and I don’t know what to do,” he said in one breath.

"Of all the low-brow..." Kurt pushed up from his chair and started in fast steps down the long hallway. "What has your submissive incited this time?"

Sebastian jolted out of the room. “How can you know it’s not Sam’s fault?” He asked accusatory while preparing to reprimand Dave. He didn’t mind if his sub indulged in some healthy teasing, but getting into a fight...?

"My Samuel is an angel and highly obedient to my wish for harmony in the household." Kurt snapped back as his thin legs took the stairs three at a time.

“Oh, I guess then Dave just got sick of his sycophant mentality,” Sebastian shot back not appreciating the implication that his sub was a savage.

Dave unfortunately looked exactly as Kurt implied. His lip was dripping blood and his fists were swinging in a wild haymaker style as he charged the thinner submissive. If he could just get Sam on the floor he could easily use his bulk to pin the man and punch until that pretty face wasn't so pretty anymore. 

Sam squirmed out of the grip and sent his elbow under Dave’s ribcage. He didn’t hear much over their labored breathing and chanting of few subs gathered in the corridor. All that mattered was knocking the sub out and winning. One wrong move later he dropped on the floor, Dave following after. Sam kicked widely trying to escape the grip.

Dave finally had the advantage of pinning the blond pedigree sub below him. He raised his fist, it came down with a sickening crunch. He didn't hear the shrill scream from behind him. He never saw the other subs scatter. All that mattered was destroying the perfect, pretty, high price, desired submissive below him.

Dave raised his fist again before Sebastian got to him but the Dom’s hand clenched around the wrist in time. Fuck, his sub was strong. Sebastian’s nails dug into Dave’s skin as he tried to keep the arm in place. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He spat.

For a terrible moment Dave's anger turned toward Sebastian. He was the cause of all of this after all. Sebastian brought him to this fancy place, to mingle like a high class sub and expect him to know how to act. He'd forced Dave to be shown off to Blaine and Dave endured having his air cut off like Sebastian swore he wouldn't. He'd left Dave alone with this show-sub and let him hear all of his inadequacies. He should have known Dave wouldn't be able to keep his temper. He wanted to fight. He didn't lower his eyes for a long moment. When he did his entire body bowed inward, defeated. He couldn't attack Sebastian.

Sebastian tried not to cower at the pure hate he saw in Dave’s eyes. He released the wrist when his sub hunched. He looked around, at Kurt and Sam, bleeding down his chin. He could feel his hands trembling with rage. “You will pay for this.” Sebastian said, his voice deceptively quiet. “Go to our room.”

Dave obeyed immediately. He didn't look at the damage he caused as he walked. He would be in pain tonight... but it was worth it. 

Kurt held Sam's head in his lap as he tenderly inspected the damage. "It looks broken. Right before the festival... I swear."

Sam sobbed, humiliated. “I’m so s-sorry, Master,” he winced at the pain speaking caused.

"Shut up, Samuel." Kurt's voice was sharp as a slap would have been. "You have not earned the right to be absolved. After you are tended to you will tell me what happened without sparing a single detail. Understood?"

The sub nodded barely keeping himself from crying. He could deal with pain, but the disappointment clear in his Dom’s voice was killing him. He shook realizing he wasn’t completely without a fault which meant he was going to upset Kurt further.

Sebastian observed the men without a word until familiar silhouette of the house’s paramedic showed up at the end of corridor. Partially because he was sure if he got a handle on a whip right then, he’d shred Dave’s skin off him, but also seeing Kurt act like a Dom for a change... was interesting. He didn’t even think Kurt had it in him to sound so in charge.

“I can’t express how sorry I am for my sub, Kurt,” he said before the doctor got to them.

"As am I. I have no doubt this was both of their faults. Samuel is my angel, but he has a mean side against other submissives. I had thought it was under control." Kurt had never intended to reveal any of the less perfect sides of his and Sam's union to Sebastian, but circumstances change. Sebastian was the only Dominant who seemed to want to care for their sub as deeply as Kurt did.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, accepting the confession as sign of Kurt’s trust in him. His eyes settled on the sub, looking miserable and frightened. “I don’t think there’s anything about David I have under control. Don’t be too harsh on Sam, he’s pissing his pants already.” Sebastian said but the words lack usual sneering tone. He turned to go to his room. He still wasn’t ready to confront David, but couldn’t stand Kurt seeing him so powerless and resigned either.

"The punishment room is in the third door past your guest chamber." Kurt offered before turning his attention to his injured submissive.

“Thank you,” Sebastian threw over his shoulder and disappeared inside his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence (harsh punishments)

When Dave had shut himself in the bedroom the ramifications of his action had hit like a lead weight attached to his neck. He'd assaulted another submissive. He'd proven himself dangerous and unstable and it would be well within the law for Sebastian to put him down, or disfigure him or abandon him on the street.

Dave was on his knees, stripped bare of all of the fine clothing Sebastian had given him for their stay with Master Hummel. Dave didn't deserve the gift of having clothing at all after what he'd done. Sebastian was probably going to take it out of his flesh. This was bad, it was so fucking bad. He cringed at the sound of the closing door.

Sebastian sighed at the sight of submission. He stepped closer and walked the kneeling figure around, just watching the man. He knew it must be unnerving for Dave but he didn’t trust himself to not start spurting insults should he open his mouth.

Dave's shoulders were bowed forward. His head ducked downward as he attempted to make himself smaller. He failed pretty miserably at not being a huge block of worthless submissive. Tears began to fall.

Sebastian stopped in front of them man, schooling his face in an emotionless mask. “Nothing to say?”

Dave flinched away from even that deceptively calm voice. He shook his head in the negative, not daring to speak. If he opened his mouth he'd be begging for his life. He didn't deserve the chance.

“Really?” Sebastian let the irritation slip into the short word. “But I insist. Please, tell me what could possibly happen to make you break nose of our host’s personal submissive,” Sebastian ceded through his teeth.

Dave gulped hard. A broken nose... he'd meant to do so much more damage than that if his Dominant hadn't been there to stop him. "Nothing."

“Then what the hell?!” Sebastian yelled. “You just thought, oh hey, it’s boring around here, I’m going to assault that Master’s sub?!”

Dave whimpered. He could feel the anger through his entire body like an electric shock. He was a bad sub. His Sebastian, who'd been sweet and gave him extra dessert and hadn't yet breed him because it had hurt, was angry at his unworthy sub. He couldn't speak if he wanted to. 

Sebastian crossed arms over his chest, realizing he wasn’t going to hear Dave’s version of the incident. “Okay. Be like this. But don’t think your punishment is going to be any lesser just because you can’t bother to tell me what happened. ” He came up to their cases, laying opened next to the bed. Dave must have been in the middle of setting things around when they got into the fight. He dug a paddle from under clothing, thinking it would cause enough pain. He should take Kurt’s offer to use his punishment room, but the thought of going out and risking looking the Dom in the eyes was unbearable. 

“I told you to never disrespect me in front of another Dominant, didn’t I?” Sebastian came up. “Get on your four,” he ordered sharply.

Dave dropped to his hands with a thud. He pressed his forehead into the ground as he waited. He hadn't looked back to see what Sebastian was holding. His mind conjured the whip from the kennel and the horrible pain it had ripped through his skin with. A terrified whimper came out before the first strike.

Sebastian hit him without saying how many strikes the sub should expect. He slapped the flesh without any number in mind until red and purple splotches covered Dave’s asscheeks. This was getting him no where. Dave wasn't responding. The paddle dropped on the floor.

Dave never tried to count them. It was pointless. It wasn't a number of strikes. There was no set moment at which he could be forgiven for this. It went however long Sebastian wanted or until Dave passed out. He did his best to stay attentive to every ounce of pain. He shook, his lower back and ass was mottled in burning aches. A terrible choked sob spilled into his arms. For a few minutes he hadn't realized Sebastian stopped. Once he noticed, he tried to cut off all sounds. He didn't want Sebastian coming back for more.

Sebastian stared at his work, his mind finally clear. Dave’s butt was beginning to color vividly in mad hues of red. Were they any better now? He was too tired to be angry anymore. Sebastian crouched next to the man. Dave got the punishment but it didn’t guarantee preventing a repeat from earlier. Especially since he had no idea what happened to make him react this way. He refused to believe he had an emotionally unstable sub who would attack people without a reason. He would have to pick up some signs of that before now, right? Sebastian reached out and laid a hand on Dave’s arm.

Dave couldn't flinch, his strength depleted in staying still and mostly silent. The hand didn't make sense. It was warm and anchoring, but it wasn't supposed to be there. Everything from Sebastian had been pain and anger. The touch hurt in a whole new way. It wasn't deserved. He shouldn't be allowed the comfort from his Dominant. Dave couldn't tell how many times he was struck, but it wasn't enough for Sebastian's kindness.

“David?” Sebastian asked quietly. No response. “You’re forgiven,” he said knowing he has to do it -whenever he really felt this way or not- otherwise the man would only get worse. When the sub still didn’t say a thing, Sebastian sighed. “You know this would be easier for us both, if you talked to me.” His hand stroked Dave’s back comfortingly. “But if you don’t want to talk now, that’s alright. Get up and get on the bed, I don’t want you sobbing around on the ground,” he said firmly so that Dave knew it was an order.

The breath Dave let out rattled through his body. He was forgiven. He muttered a rough thank you. The submissive's body did not want to move. A growl rumbled from his chest as he attempted to get himself upright. It sent pain flaring through ass as his muscles moved. He was up on his knees, but the effort it took forced him to pause. Every inch of his face and furred chest was soaked as if he'd run a marathon. He placed his palms on the bed, trying to gather up the strength it would take to get on it. While pain-clouded, Dave's eyes were still conscious of every shift of the room and Sebastian's presence. He was in pain, but not sub-space.

Sebastian watched the man making his way through the room. It took all self-control he had to not rush to his side and start soothing the pain he inflicted. The state of Dave’s backside made it clear the man wasn’t going to be able to sit without flinching for couple days. Sebastian suppressed another strike of urge to grab Dave’s shoulders and beg for forgiveness. He dug nails into his palm to anchor his thoughts. So he fucked up, had proved unable to take care of his own submissive, again. But giving in to his selfish guilt would only make things worse. The last thing Dave needed was to get mixed signals. Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke quietly, not trusting his voice to not crack. “I expect you to apologize to Sam.”

Dave just barely managed to flop his heavy torso up onto the bed. He panted, trying to find breath to respond. "Yes, Sir."

~~~~~

Kurt's punishment room was a floor down from his and Sam's personal chambers. It was only used by he and Sam. He sent Sam in first, knowing the waiting was part of the punishment for his sensitive boy. It was rare that Kurt's anger reached this level. He took a deep inward breath and then let it out. The fight had not simply been Dave going wild. Kurt knew his submissive's pride far too well. Another deep breath and Kurt's heart rate began to drop. Punishment was never to be done while angry. The alone time was more for Kurt than for Sam. 

He placed a hand on the door handle, thinking through the proper punishment. First, if Samuel was the instigating factor he would need to administer pain. Sam enjoyed paddles and striking implements in their pleasurable sessions. Those would not do. Sharp pains were the most unbearable for his Sam, so it would have to be either the cane or one of the prods. 

If the fight was more the kennel submissive's fault then Sam was going to be doing endurance punishment, heavy weights placed on his arms and to his balls for a set amount of time. It would be painful, but not leave marks. 

Kurt set his mind to the task. With his internal calm and control steady, he walked in.

Sam closed his eyes hearing the door open. He didn’t dare to look up, he knew Kurt must be livid. And he deserved every ounce of that anger. He enjoyed provoking their guest, just as much as he enjoyed giving him a split lip, and he was sure if he only got advantage, Dave would be the one with a broken nose. He took couple deep breaths to prepare himself for the verdict.

"First tell me what happened and then I will determine your punishment." Kurt's voice was perfectly controlled. He walked to the man kneeling for him.

Sam looked up and opened his mouth. Then he closed it. How could he talk about what happened without making things worse? He shifted his weight from knee to knee, getting uneasy under his Dom’s scrutiny. Knowing the silence will be read as disobedience, he spoke. “We... don’t get along, Sir.”

"That's quite obvious." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You will be punished for fighting no matter what you say. I want the truth, Samuel, all of your failing and his. You know how I feel about any deception in this room."

Sam let out a shattered breath. “I’m very deeply sorry, Master. For getting into the fight, and disappointing you,” he said, naively hoping it’ll be enough.

"I know you are. That is not what I asked. One strike of the cane for trying to avoid the question." Kurt's voice remained steady.

Sam winced. Cane. He hated the cane. He looked up and licked his lips trying to find words to begin. “I’m sorry for avoiding the question,” he said meekly. “But there’s really not much to say about this. You saw the most of it yourself, Master,” he added, words coming out faster.

Clearly, his submissive was going to resist. "When you left us there were no fists flying and disgraceful displays of testosterone. What happened between when you left with David and when we found you brutalizing each other?"

Sam bowed his head, the fists he kept behind his back clenched a bit. God, he didn’t even want those people to visit in the first place. And all he wanted now was to ask Kurt to throw them out. But only fool would think he was in any position to make pleads. Sam took a deep breath trying to summarize the happenings without insulting their guest further and exacerbating his punishment. “We talked. It quickly turned mean spirited. And before we both knew, we were wrestling.”

"So you and David where equally at fault? Is this what you are trying to tell me? Because I am attempting to wrap my head around what in the world could cause my mild mannered, obedient, well bred submissive to ever believe it was within his rights to assault another human being. So, Samuel. Detail the words. _Please_." When Kurt used ‘please’ in the punishment room it meant one thing. Sam was very close to a punishment increase.

Sam whimpered when Kurt listed his qualities. He no longer could pride himself in knowing his Dom thought so high of him. This was bad, so very bad. His nose hurt, his pride _hurt_ and his instincts were pulsing with need to earn forgiveness. “I’m sorry!” He looked Kurt in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to make him feel bad but I won’t stand some kennel sub walking around here and disrespecting you, disrespecting _us_! And why do you even care so much?! He’s so primitive and unpleasant to look at I don’t know why Master Sebastian keeps him. But then again he’s arrogant and vile in mind so they’re the perfect match,” Sam threw out in one breath, tears streaming freely down his face.

Kurt didn't need to hear more to get the fight. Dave had been making some base comments, likely a repeat of Sebastian's opinions of Kurt's Domship. And of course his prideful submissive had bit back by insulting Dave's breeding. Kurt sighed. He should have predicted it. 

"Two cane strikes for insulting David using his breeding. Two for insulting his body. You will apologize to David for both. Your face is punishment enough for getting into a fight before the festival I have prepared so hard to display your beautiful body in the costume I made." Kurt rubbed his temple. "That is all. Place yourself on the bench."

Sam wept despite that every sob made his face throb with pain. He scrambled to get on the bench and prepare for strikes. He wasn’t worth the work Kurt put into the costume. It was only right that he won’t get to wear it after all. He could accept the five merciless blows of the cane but the festival was something special. Will Kurt even go? What if he’ll go and simply won’t take him? Who would want to show off a sub like him. 

Kurt chose the cane from the wall of implements. He placed the smooth bamboo against the pale skin of Sam's ass so the sub would know where he would be struck. The first blow fell soon after. Sam didn't need to be told to count.

The sub gasped out a number every time his cheeks were struck. It’s been a while since he felt the awful tool on his flesh and every hit seemed harder than it probably was. “Five!” He slumped against the bench not even trying to hide his relief that this part was over.

Kurt wiped down the cane and placed it back on the wall. He moved to the front of the bench and pet his hand through his love's hair. "Good boy. You took that well. You're forgiven. Tomorrow you will apologize. I forgive you."

“Yes, Sir,” came the immediate answer and Sam leaned into the hand with a sigh as the tension started leaving his body. “Thank you, Sir.”

///

Sebastian slowly blew out the smoke and observed the tiny cloud dancing in the air and contrasting with the darkness. He pressed the end of cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, hollowing his cheeks and filling his lungs with the calming essence. The gardens looked pretty even in the night. He could only assume how much it cost to design the enormous place so it looked fanciful and yet welcoming. He really should take Dave here during the day. He dropped the butt end next to others and lit a new cigarette.

"Those things are terrible for you." Kurt walked onto the balcony in a flowing black and white edged silk robe. He held two tumblers of fine brandy, the same vintage they had been interrupted while enjoying. One was offered to Sebastian. "How did the punishment go?"

Sebastian took the glass to not appear impolite, but it was put down on the counter of balustrade separating the balcony from garden. Mixing alcohol with nicotine always made him nauseous. And he already felt sick enough for one day. Sebastian took his time inhaling the cigarette and slowly breathing out the smoke. “How went yours?”

"Well. It did take longer than I liked to get the cause of the altercation from him." Kurt sighed over how much resistance Sam had given him. "Did David tell you?"

“No.” Sebastian turned back to the garden but not without a sweep over Kurt’s figure. “It’s your bedtime already?”

"I didn't want to stay in the same clothing. And I took a shower. It's a sort of cleansing ritual. When punishment is over and Sam has come back to himself we shower and clean away any lingering tension." Kurt smiled faintly. "Is David resting?"

Sebastian leaned on the fence, avoiding Kurt eyes. “I think so,” he croaked and cleared his tightened throat. The cigarette went back between his lips.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to know what happened or are we going to dance around each other? Honestly, it will make a difference when the gala begins tomorrow and Dave is expected to be a proper submissive before the whole of the elite."

Sebastian snorted. “David is not a proper submissive. Him being there would most likely end up in some scandal. And I have enough of those associated with my name, thank you.” He jabbed at their shared past.

"He's not a classically trained submissive." Kurt attempted diplomacy. Lowering them both to insults would prove they were just as much in need of correctional punishment as David and Samuel. "I know my situation with Samuel has caused a world of trouble, but there really is no other way. When I first announced it, even Samuel didn't know I planned to honor him as an equal. He yelled at me if you can believe that." Kurt smiled fondly as he leaned forward on the balcony beside Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to the man. “Yes, I can. Most people already think he’s the one with clear neck in this household anyway,” his sneered. “Fuck.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes with hand, the same holding the cigarette. “I’m sorry for that.”

Kurt's jaw tensed. "I know what people think of me. There is no shame in loving my sub." Kurt used the words to sooth away the familiar sting of Sebastian's opinion. "I think it's worth all of their words. I... I can't describe how good it is. How different from the other subs I've had. He does not command me. He never will. It's not in his nature. He does request things. I like seeing him smile so I often indulge."

Sebastian dropped the butt end on the ground and trampled it with his boot. He coughed, taking another one out and offering the small wooden box to Kurt. 

Kurt took the peace offering. "Did you know in Eastern mythology the Yin and Yang are considered equal but opposite forces, no one stronger or more important than the other. Dom and sub are in that balance." 

“We have our own mythology,” he reminded the man and lighted their both cigarettes. “And according to it, subs will never be equal to us.” He said, suddenly chafed by the man’s presence and his perfect little fantasy of a relationship. That Sebastian will never have. Not that he wanted it. Because it was a phantasmagoria. Never could work out. Not for him. Sebastian turned back to look at the silhouettes of trees and bushes, shaking slightly in light wind. The barely familiar clenched gnawed at his chest announcing upcoming tears.

"The Tale of Devil and Angel. Everyone knows it." Kurt's smile was secretive as he turned the cigarette over in his fingers. "Myths change. I never saw you as a theist. Why believe it if it doesn't make sense? Why should they be lesser than us? They possess all the same parts, the same mind, the same capacity for morality, and the same emotions."

Sebastian looked at him for a moment. “How can you be so sure of that when everything around us proves you wrong?”

"I've never been one for conformity." Kurt smirked. "Plus what proves me wrong? Because a set of politicians and cultural mores say so? I've seen the humanity of submissives first hand."

“I knew you were delusional, but this is a new low,” he cut, shielding himself from the vulnerability Kurt raised in him. “You’re not the one to preach to me about believing in pointless rituals. You’re marrying a sub, that is as redundant as one can get. I’d let you keep him, you know that. You could have your precious bleached blond by your leg 24/7,” his voice was getting harsher with every sentence.

"I know you would. Sebastian... It's not about you. It's normal to possess a personal sub while married. It's not about keeping Sam or not. He's not going to try to leave me because I don't marry him. I'm marrying him because it's important to me that he knows, irrevocably, that I see him as my other half." Kurt touched Sebastian's arm in sympathy. "You and I would be political. And with our wit we might have found love together, but Sebastian... I am already in love and neither my money nor title could be more precious to me than Samuel. Don't you understand? I don't want to possess him. I want to choose him and for him to choose me back."

Sebastian flinched from the touch. “Other half? Love?” He scoffed. “You read too many novels. You two just need each other, that’s all it is.” He didn’t even notice how heavy his breathing got. “It’s an exchange, like everything else in the world. A deal. Contract.”

"Have you never had a single person you actually cared for? Not one person who you would go out of your way just to make them smile. Something as stupid and simple as..." Kurt searched for a proper example. "As lying to make them feel better. Just a little white lie all because they would smile. You get nothing out of it but their happiness." 

“No.” Sebastian squashed the cigarette against the counter. “I like keeping my head clear. You may live in a state of dreaming but some of us have companies to manage.” He ceded through his teeth, not really understanding why he was so angry at the slender man.

"How tight is David's rear, Sebastian?" Kurt raised a single eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian’s mouth dropped at the sudden change in topic, but he put himself together quickly. “Why, Sam got too loose? Sorry, I don’t lend my stuff.”

"Why not? You don't use him. Why was that again? Oh yes, because you put his comfort before your wants." Kurt knew he had Sebastian by his own admission.

Sebastian glared. “No, I don’t. I just don’t want to rip him open. The trouble wouldn’t be worth it,” his voice got a warning tone.

"Why? It's just a submissive. You can replace it at the kennel the next morning. Since it's not your equal. Or worthy of love." Kurt volleyed back, tasting the bitterness of the demeaning words. 

“I don’t give a fuck about him, stop trying to conjecture your expectations on me,” Sebastian nearly yelled but his voice cracked and came out as a pitiful whine instead.

"Right. You care nothing for David. Why even bother call him by his name or have him walk on two legs. Why don't you borrow a choke chain from Blaine since you two are so intimate? I'm sure that will solve all the pesky little attitude problems you've been having with the boy." Kurt hissed his hatred of the traditionalist Dominant.

“I should!” He cried out. “What, you thought I’m better than him?” Sebastian wiped at the tears that poured down his cheek with an angry swept of a hand. “I’m not and you were right. That first day, when you said I’m not good enough to handle Dave. You were right.” Sebastian spun away to hide his face from the man.

The tears deflated Kurt's rant. He had been trying to hammer through Sebastian's defenses so hard it seemed he'd shattered something. The thin hand reached out to pat at Sebastian's shoulder. "It's not a bad thing to care about him. And it doesn't make you a bad person if you made mistakes. Just for his and your sake, learn from them."

Sebastian rested elbows on the counter, hiding his face in his hands. He tried to muffle the sobs but they would just not stop, as if Kurt’s words turned on some faucet inside him and let out all the frustration and inadequacy. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he stuttered out.

"It's okay. It's okay." Kurt soothed, both hands now on Sebastian's back. "Just keep trying. You can always learn. It's okay not to know."

“Why are you nice to me?” Sebastian asked. Kurt’s touch felt so good he didn’t want the man to move away. Suspicion crept in with the slowly rebuilding walls. “What do you even get out of this?”

"I'm a romantic." Kurt teased to break the tension. "Shocking, but I do consider you a friend, mostly. And I wish I had someone to talk to when it happened with Sam. I made so many mistakes. I locked myself away sobbing more than once thinking I had hurt him. I'm still ashamed of the times I took my fear of breaking all those social rules out on him."

Sebastian sniffed and chafed at his cheeks with a sleeve. “You’re not just telling me this to make me feel better?” Kurt couldn’t make mistakes. He knew everything about subs.

"When I saw Sam it was on the runway in Milan. He was beautiful and I wanted him to be mine. Only mine. I spent all of my birthday money and my yearly expense budget to get him. I treated him with only the finest of clothing and generally showed him off everywhere." Despite the normality of the story Kurt's tone was shameful. "He gained a little weight, the smallest insignificant amount. You couldn't even see it on him, but I liked having him weighted to be able to show off how well I took care of him....." Kurt's voice stopped for a moment, having to take a few breaths. "Without thinking I screamed, called him all sorts of things, and ordered him to refrain from eating until he lost the weight."

Sebastian looked at him taking a deep breath to calm down his nerves. “But they will listen to you and take everything so literally. David always needs me to say I forgive him, the exact words.” Sebastian bit his lip. “What happened later?”

"He had to be hospitalized." Kurt snorted. "I blamed him. I ranted like the spoilt child I was about how he was defective. My dad... Gods, my dad was livid. He let me know exactly how much it was my fault. There was nothing more painful than hearing him say he was disappointed in how selfish of a Dominant I'd become. That my sub was a living breathing human, not a toy to discard when bored."

Sebastian reached out and then froze in midair not sure what to do, before awkwardly patting Kurt’s shoulder one time. “Your dad sounds very...,” he searched for a proper word. “You could always go to him for help, right?”

"Absolutely not. I was too proud. I tried to do it all on my own. The more I researched into how to properly care for Sam the more I realized how little everyone else knew. Some said that simple commands would be easiest for Sam and with tasks to perform he would naturally forget the past mistakes. Like his memory couldn't hold too much." Kurt snorted again. "Idiots. Of course he remembered. He kept himself underweight. Even when I ordered him to eat he would find a way to eat less, or bring it back up later. Obviously 'common sense' was bullshit."

Sebastian listened, his mind racing over every command he gave David, trying to understand how his sub might have process them. “How long?” He asked quietly. “Until he got better?”

"Years." Kurt sighed under the guilt. "How could he trust me when I did that to him? I proved that I cared only for his looks. He was terrified of being thrown away if he gained weight again. It took a long time before we could talk honestly with each other about the whole situation."

“I... didn’t realize you could hurt him this much,” Sebastian blurted out. “Shit, I mean, you’re always so holier than thou about Dominating I never... Not that you’re not right just... Gods.” Sebastian closed his eyes. 

"Sebastian Smythe admitted I was right. That's going in my diary." He smirked playfully. "Pride's a big character flaw of mine. I don't like revealing my failures. Call it my special brand of Hummel defense mechanism."

Sebastian smiled weakly. “I guess we do have something in common. Can you imagine?”

"I'm about to faint from the shock." Kurt leaned a little closer to bump his shoulder with Sebastian.

“Do you want me to loosen up you corset?” Sebastian asked seriously. “Don’t want you fainting. I’m not practiced at being the knight in shining armor, Princess.”

"Bite me, meerkat." Kurt stuck out his tongue. It was childish, but what about his relationship with Sebastian couldn't boil down into a pair of kids kicking sand at eachother. "Don't make me bring out the spike boots and whip."

Sebastian chuckled. “Careful. Sam might get jealous.” 

"He would." Kurt bemoaned. "He's terribly possessive over his punishments. I think he's still a bit insecure. More than a bit given he and Dave's fight."

Sebastian’s smile slid from his face. “So how did it start?”

"Posturing. A veritable “mine's bigger” only instead of cocks they were fighting over their submissive rank. Samuel used his pedigree and his looks against David. A more vain sub I have never encountered." Kurt rubbed his temple. "Dave made disrespectful comments toward me. I'm positive it just escalated from there. Samuel's not one for physical violence so David likely swung first."

Sebastian nodded. “Plausible. And family is a sensitive subject for him.” Sebastian sighed. “I’m sorry for all of this. I probably should have foresee it but frankly, I had no idea Dave has it in him. How’s Sam’s nose? Will it interfere with the gala?”

"I'm sorry too. I should have remembered how dearly Sam covets my attention at this time of year. The festival is precious to him. He was bound to feel antagonistic toward you and Dave coming." Kurt let out a long suffering groan. "The show must go on, but it does mar the image of the perfect angel costume I made. Ah, well. It will heal in time and I can always have the official photo shoot done later in the year."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “So... You’re the Devil?” The mystical creature that captures and subjugates the Angel? “That’s... a costume choice I wouldn’t expect from you. And you can make Sam wear a mask I guess.”

"Don't give me that face. My Devil costume is immaculate. It's not physical power that ensnared the Angel, but wisdom and cleverness." Kurt tapped two fingers on his lips, considering the next words carefully. "I have to speak with my Samuel, but maybe I'll explain the choice a little more thoroughly after the gala."

“Well, you’ll surely turn couple heads with that vaguely appropriate attire.” Sebastian smirked. “Suits you. Even if your face has more angelic features.” He teased. “So... We can go together?”

"Naturally. You are my guest. I assume you've already arranged the attire for you and David? Or are you still planning to leave him out of it?"

“No... I want him with me.”

"Then we can, of course, go together. What a scandal that will cause. Sounds like a little too juicy of drama for me to pass up."

“We’ll definitely are going to be on people’s tongues. Just think of the gossips that will start. I bet we can expect a new date for our wedding to pop up,” Sebastian grinned. “Dave though... I have to prepare him for it,” he said after a moment.

"Oh, save me. Dad sent me a subscription to every marriage magazine in existence as incentive." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I feel a 'My Fair Lady' sequence coming on. We can help him through most of it if he's naturally quiet."

Sebastian smiled distantly. “There might be a problem if someone starts a discussion on newest policies,” he said more to himself than the other Dom. He looked up, catching Kurt’s eyes and regarded him for a moment. “You’re a good friend.”

Kurt reached out to squeeze Sebastian's hand. "You are too. I wish we'd figured that out earlier."

Sebastian sighed dramatically. “No kidding. Maybe then I’d get you fall for my charming self and by now we’d have a kid tangling around.”

"Such star-crossed lovers are we." Kurt matched the sigh and upped it by placing his wrist to his forehead in sorrow. "Come on. No doubt our boys want us to be there when they awake. I'll see you tomorrow morning to help David train."

Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s demeanour and followed him into the house. “I really appreciate it,” his hand rested on Kurt’s back for a second in silent thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big gala will finally happen in next chapter! :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: reference to suicide attempt and depression; self-harm

His fingers grazed over the curves of Dave’s arm, across the wide back and thick neck. He observed his sub sleeping, less easy than usual. Sebastian figured he must be in pain, even laying on his stomach. He dropped on his back with a sigh. Between the punishment and talk with Kurt he couldn’t calm down enough to really get any sleep last night. And it seemed the upcoming day was going to be just as draining. He curled against Dave’s side, repeating the things he wanted to talk about.

Dave woke in pain. It was nothing like the searing of the day before. It ached in his muscles. Dave didn't want to move for fear the pain would get worse. His groan rose before his mind understood what was happening. 

Sebastian looked up feeling the man stirring beside him. “Good morning,” he risked a small smile. He sat up seeing the discomfort on Dave’s face. “I ganked an ointment from servants,” he said conspiratorially and pulled the cover off the man’s back. He winced seeing the formed over night bruises. “David...” Sebastian dabbled his fingers into the green substance and, as delicately as he could, spread it over the cheeks. “I promise it’s going to help.” _I’m going to help._

"Thank you, Sir." Dave tried not to let his voice give out more emotion. He didn't expect Sebastian to try to ease his pain. Dave knew his Dom had been livid. But Sebastian had said he was forgiven. This had to mean it was completely true. He whimpered as Sebastian's fingers ever so softly applied the ointment.

“This should numb down the pain sufficiently, but you can ask for painkillers.” Sebastian smeared a thin olive layer on the cheeks, from the small of Dave’s back down to the upper part of his thighs. 

There were so many things he wanted to say to Dave and ask him about. But it had to be done right, not while they were still butt naked and one was recovering. “Wait until it soaks in. Then you can take a shower,” he said watching the substance slowly drying out into grey coat. “And then we have to have a Talk.” He made sure his tone was serious but not threatening.

"Yes, Sir." Dave wanted to burrow against Sebastian and hide from the memory of his wrongdoing. Instead he bit his arm. He knew this wasn't the end of it. Violent submissives are dangerous and usually poor companions. This was going to be a talk explaining that he was being given back to the Holding Center. Fuck, he was such a fuck up. Maybe Sam was right about him. "M.. may I have a pain pill, Sir?"

Sebastian’s eyes were full of concern and guilt. “I’ll bring you one with breakfast. Do as I said for now.” He kept himself detached since getting emotional and impulsive caused this hell. He pulled himself from the bed and went to the walk-in bathroom they had attached to their room to take a quick shower. The ointment left on his hand began to tighten into tingling layer. Sebastian scraped it off meticulously, closing and opening fingers to get rid of the stiffening sensation. He didn’t know what kind of medicament even was it but it seemed effective. He made a mental note to thank the house’s doctor.

Reminded about the flow of time, Sebastian finished the shower, dressed in hurry and left the room without a glance at his submissive.

Dave made his way to the bathroom with small steps to keep his inflamed skin from pulling taught and stinging. He was going to shower. Sebastian had told him to. The water sloshed over his body and for a moment he just breathed in the warm steam. Showering. He could do that. He couldn't think about Sebastian's talk. He felt like he would shatter into a million pieces if he tried to tackle any more.

He just needed to clean and shower. 

Once Dave had achieved that task, he set his mind to drying. Sebastian hadn't said to dress... He probably wanted to see the marks. Dave passed the mirror. He was huge. Dave's hand came up across his round jaw, down his fat neck, over his work-horse solid shoulders. He didn't look anything like a show submissive. Sam was beautiful, finely toned and obviously prized. Dave... was a kennel mutt. He wasn't even trained to overcome his physical faults to bring his Master joy. 

He couldn't change his life. He couldn't be a Dominant no matter how much he'd fought for it. So now he was just a bad submissive. Unable to even perform the most basic breeding for Sebastian. Dave choked back a sob and instead punched his fist into the image of the man he hated. The glass fell around his fist. 

He looked mournfully down at the red drops and glass in the sink. He didn't even know how to clean it up without cutting himself more and making a mess. At least he knew that Sebastian didn't want him. It didn't matter if he'd broken yet another thing. He cleaned the blood off his hands as best he could with the terrycloth. 

“I’m back,” Sebastian called out walking into the room with a tray of food. He looked around guessing David was still in the bathroom, and put the plates down on the table by the window. He pulled out a bottle of painkillers from his pocket and dropped it by Dave’s dish. His head spun around at the faint sound of crying. Sebastian came up to the bathroom door slowly. “You’re in there, Dave? Is everything okay?” His hand flattened over the surface. He wanted to come in and check on him but giving the man privacy and sense of safety after what happened yesterday was equally important. “Come out when you’re ready,” he said calmly.

Dave stood in the now open bathroom door, his eyes on his feet.

"I broke the mirror." 

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean you... Holy fuck!” He gasped seeing the damage over Dave’s shoulder. “Why in the hell?!” His eyes slid along on the path of blood drops leading from sink to... 

“David...?” His knees went weak. Sebastian reached out and pulled the man’s arm up to see his knuckles. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered looking up at the sub. The blank stare gave no answer.

Sebastian jolted around to run for the doctor, jumped back into the room, yelled, “Do not do anything stupid!” a little hysterically and disappeared again.

Dave nodded once and sunk down to his knees. He remained there, the pain of his ass kept him from being able to rest back on his feet. He didn't know how to act. He should probably be upset? He just felt numb.

Sebastian’s fist rattled on the medic’s door loud enough to alerted the whole corridor. “Miss Beiste, open up, please!” He knew he sounded desperate and was without doubt freaking very servant out but he had to do something, now. 

"You're wilder than a tick in a tornado." Beiste grumbled as she came out of her chamber. Her fists set on each hip. "Master Smythe?"

The man grabbed her arm. “Get your stuff, and come!” How long did it took him to get here? When did Dave hurt himself? How long have he been bleeding there. Thoughts flashed through his mind like lightnings. _I left a suicidal man alone with pieces of broken glass_ , he realized suddenly. “Oh gods,” leaned on the wall, breathing heavily.

Beiste grabbed her bag. She rushed along to the guest chambers as fast as she could. Once inside, the blood drew her eyes. She went down to her knees beside Dave. She didn't ask, just took his hands and examined them. "Picking a fight with glass never comes out well, boy."

"Yes, Ma'm." Dave's responded without really hearing.

Beiste pulled out sterile equipment and began to carefully remove the shards stuck inside his knuckles. Once that was done she disinfected his cuts and wrapped the whole thing in some light gauze. "There we go. There's no deep cuts, but if it gets red on the edges it could be infected. Just treat it like a normal cut. Band-aids tomorrow."

Sebastian came to the room after a moment, clenching head between his hands and still feeling like his legs will give up on him any moment. “Thank you,” he said quietly to the submissive servant and sat on the bed watching Dave with wide eyes.

"Glad to be of service." She nodded to Sebastian and left a small supply of bandages on the bed beside Sebastian before leaving. 

Dave didn't dare look up at Sebastian. He didn't know what he could possibly do. It was probably safest to say nothing and try to not move. If he did nothing he couldn't fuck up anymore, right?

Sebastian took couple deep breaths. His fear for Dave was quickly substituted by anger at the man for hurting himself. He admitted to making mistakes just yesterday, got a reassuring pat on the back from Kurt... everything was supposed to fix itself now. He took a moment to just sit and stare at the floor, making sure he won’t do something dumb, like yell at the sub again. “Come up here,” he ordered when his heart race slowed down to normal.

Dave moved, refusing to let out the pathetic sound that threatened to overtake him. It showed instead on his face. Once on his feet, he walked to stand in front of Sebastian with his head hanging.

“Kneel.”

He obeyed as fast as his body let him. Still, he could not look up. The warmth of Sebastian's body was a tempting seduction. He wanted to lean forward and let himself take comfort in resting his head on Sebastian's thigh. He wasn't allowed an indulgence like that... not being the kennel mutt that he was.

Sebastian watched the man for a moment before reaching out and giving in to the need to touch. His hand stroke Dave’s cheek. “I’m going to ask and you will give me honest answers. Understood?”

"Yes, Sir."

Sebastian ruminated over the questions crowding his mind. “Do you wish to cause yourself lasting damage or death?” 

"No." Dave leaned a little into Sebastian's hand. 

“Do you wish it on anyone you know?” Sebastian asked quietly.

"Yes."

The Dom’s shoulders sagged. “What determines in your mind who deserves to be harmed?”

Dave licked his lips, trying to put his answer into words. The memory of Rachel's broken mind came forward. "Careless cruelty to... to people who offer no threat."

Sebastian nodded, accepting the answer. “Is Sam a threat?"

"No. I... I don't want to kill Sam. Just wanted to shut him up." Dave huffed out when he realized who Sebastian thought he wanted to hurt.

“And how far would you go in shutting him up if we didn’t get there?”

"Couple more hits. He couldn't take me once he was on the ground." He sighed with a frustrated little huff. "Subs don't fight, do they? Just fought like I used to in sports if someone insulted my mother..."

“Well, you are a breathing example that subs do, in fact, can get combative.” Sebastian’s voice didn’t offer any sympathy. “And I’m sure your mother would be very proud of you for defending her honor. You should call her and boast about your gallantry.”

Dave winced at the reminder. He'd been thrown out. He didn't have the luxury to get offended at being reminded of what he was. Kennel submissive with no family name. He went silent.

Sebastian scratched at his forehead. Well, this went awry. “Were you aware about what you’re doing the whole time?” He came back on track. “When you attacked Sam, and hurt yourself today?”

"I was aware when I fought with Sam..." Dave admitted begrudgingly. "I don't remember wanting to break the glass. I'm sorry, Sir."

“Do you enjoy self imposed pain?” Sebastian’s finger’s tapped over his thigh. “Was this some sort of method of relieving ache in your back?”

"No." Dave frowned as he tried to understand what Sebastian was trying to get from him. "It wasn't about the pain."

Sebastian nodded again. The process of getting information from his sub was strenuous but he already missed so many signals in their interactions, he was scared of misinterpreting something again. “Will you do that again? Do I have to keep an eye on you from now on? I got you painkillers. Can I trust you with the whole bottle or should I ration pill after pill?” He cupped Dave’s chin to force him to look up. 

Dave flinched at the implication of how much work he was forcing on Sebastian. "No? I didn't mean to. I just hated what I saw. I'm not going to take a bunch of pills not... unless. I.... Are you sending me back? Can I just... I'd rather take the pills, please."

“What?! I’m not sending you anywhere!” Sebastian looked at him as the newly found pieces started falling into places. He closed his eyes, horrified at the implication that Dave would try to commit again if he was left alone. “Gods, David... You’re mine. You’re not going anywhere.” His hands cupped the cheeks and he caressed the man tenderly, trying to comfort him. “I’m just trying to find out what’s going on with you. I need to know that, Dave. Otherwise we’ll just keep making mistake after mistake.”

"Master." Dave whimpered and lunged forward. His thick arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist. He thought attacking the other submissive was the end of him. He'd been enjoying his life with just Sebastian. It wasn't being free, but he had been liking the submission and the pets and being able to talk and tease without fear. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I don't know why or what. I just got angry. I get so angry."

“Shh,” Sebastian cooed hugging the sub tightly. “I know. It’s... We’ll work on that.” He held his sub in his arms for a while, stroking his back and murmuring reassurance about wanting to keep him.

Dave cried again against Sebastian's stomach. Finally he was quiet, a calm settling over him. "Punching the mirror was really stupid."

Sebastian snorted. “Punching that sub wasn’t exactly a sample of brilliance either,” he teased and leaned in to gently kiss Dave’s lips. “We’re going to have some changes from now on, my darling lug.”

Dave smirked at that comment. "I still think he deserved it." Dave let himself ease back. Sebastian was keeping him, for good. He didn't need to keep clinging. "Yes, Sir. What are we changing?"

Sebastian straightened with a sigh. “Even if he deserved it, you cannot react this way. Next time he gives you shit, you come to me, understood?”

"Yes, Sir." He pouted.

“Now... First of all, I apologize for yesterday.” Sebastian looked down on his hands. “I was harsh on you, distracted, selfishly offended over the fight. And punishment is supposed to be a ritual,” he said reminiscing Kurt’s words form the night. “Not me loosing my temper and getting my frustration out on you. It won’t happen again.”

"It's your right to punish and treat me however you see fit." Dave frowned. "It... I pissed you off and assaulted another sub. Of course you took it out on me.... That's... that's normal."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. “Secondly,” he started as if ignoring the comment. “Kurt offered to train you today, before the festival. I think it’s going to be great opportunity for both of us to learn more about our roles.”

Dave frowned deeper at that one. "I want to be yours. Why... I don't want someone else controlling me."

“Oh?” Sebastian feigned surprise. “I thought I can treat you however I see fit?”

"You can." Dave sighed and looked down. He bit the inside of his lip trying to work through what he could say to that. "Doesn't mean I want it."

“Look at me, David,” Sebastian said sternly. “I want you to want the things I’m doing. It’s not normal to beat you for the sake of my pride. And it’s not normal to pass you over to other Dominant when you’re clearly resisting.” He petted the man to make sure he didn’t think he was mad at him.

"Okay." Dave knew it was normal, it happened all the time. It was a joke. You could turn on any T.V. show and hear how normal it was. A classic joke was telling how angry a Dom was by the color of the sub's back. Still... it was nice to hear. 

“If you don’t want Kurt to Dominate you, that’s fine. But I still think you two should just talk. He’s... more experienced than me. He could help you. You know the gala is sort of a big thing.”

"Can you ask him not to make me... like Master Blaine did. Can you tell him what you promised you wouldn't do?"

It took Sebastian a moment to understand what his sub was requesting, but when he did, his jaw dropped. “David...” He rubbed his eyes. Well, they were making progress. They did make a lot of progress actually and it wasn’t Dave’s fault that he assumed every Dom would be like Blaine. “Babe, I don’t have to ask him about things like this. He wouldn’t touch you.”

"Please, make sure?" Dave hated pushing the issue. He didn't think Kurt himself was interested in a submissive from the kennel when he had someone like Sam, but he had broken the sub's nose. Kurt was probably livid.

“Okay. I’ll make sure.” Sebastian throat felt tight. He leaned in and caught his sub’s lips again, having missed being with the man since they got here.

Dave closed his eyes and tried to stay still for the kiss. His back ached, but he'd grown used to the throb. He wanted the affection more than the bottle of pills sitting by the rapidly cooling food. 

Sebastian broke the kiss feeling remotely good first time since yesterday’s evening. “Now, I will punish you for hurting yourself this morning. We had a rule, David. I don’t want you endangering your health, understood?”

"Yes, Sir." Dave swallowed hard. Sebastian was keeping him, he could endure whatever the Dom chose.

Sebastian looked around thinking of something Kurt would pick. It couldn’t be physical, David was battered enough as it was. Just a small annoyance that would be remembered but not damaging. “Eat your breakfast. It’s cold by now, so yeah. Just eat it as it is,” he smiled down at the sub, proud of finding quick solution.

"That's it?" Dave's hand literally slapped over his mouth. Moron! "Yes, Sir!" He shuffled back hoping he hadn't incited a greater punishment.

Sebastian suppressed an eye roll. Of course Dave would expect him to beat him again. The awareness of just how long they have to go slowly started sinking in. 

"Eat, David. You need your strength for the evening.”

 

///

The manor was in a tizzy setting up for the gala. Everything had to be perfect before Kurt and his honored gifts left. Kurt had already overseen Sam's dressing, the carriage, the traditional gifts to the temples, as well as the arrangements for Kurt and Sam's private home observance of the festival. Kurt check the clock, knowing David would appear soon for his 'lesson'. Etiquette could hardly be taught in such a short span. 

Kurt bit his lip, thinking through the topics he wanted to graze. Everything he heard from Sebastian about this submissive, made it clear he had to be very delicate. Kurt stood when his door was knocked on. 

Sebastian looked haggard as he stood with a hand on the small of his submissive's back. Kurt raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Thank you for bringing him, Sebastian. Why don't you go catch a few more hours of rest. We can be fashionably late to the gala."

"Yeah.” Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face, feeling all the stress and exertion of last night coming back to him. “First. A word.”

"Of course." Kurt glanced to Dave, silently asking Sebastian if it should be discussed privately.

Sebastian nodded to the hallway and both Dominants left Dave alone in the room. Once sure they couldn’t be heard by him, Sebastian explained everything that happened since morning and insisted Kurt didn’t do around Dave anything that could be read as Dominating.

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "I'm just going to talk, no orders. I promise. Now go sleep. Host's orders."

///

"Good morning, David. I trust you've eaten already?" Kurt closed the door to his office to guarantee them some peace. 

"Yes, Sir." Dave's eyes remained glued to the ground and he shifted his weight to kneel as was proper.

"Wait, don't do that. This is a conversation between you and I. There's no reason you should be lower than me." Sebastian's comment had seemed important if the vain Dominant had lost sleep just to tell him him.

Dave grunted as he tried not to stumble at the aborted action. He clasped both hands behind his back and waited for Kurt to instruct him.

“Can I count on reconciliation between you and my Sam?” The Dom started carefully.

"Yes, Sir." Dave was caught between hunching himself inward to seem smaller or throwing back his shoulders to put on a stronger front. He ended up resembling a tall turtle half in it's shell.

Kurt hmpf’d in approval and stepped closer. He circled the man taking in his position as well as tense shoulders. He tried keep the wincing from his face, but honestly, the swaying and hunching made his fingers inch with need to show proper position. “Forgive me, but I’m wandering a little in the dark here. Sebastian said you don’t want anyone other than him to control you. Correct?”

"I don't trust anyone else, Sir." Dave tried to keep his comment delicate. He probably failed. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to tell a Dom they couldn't do something.

Kurt stopped in front of him with curious look on his face. “How did you deal with your instincts before Sebastian chose you?”

"I was assumed to be a Dom. I learned how to act the part. I... obeyed some things when the instinct to submit couldn’t be suppressed. I made sure to be careful." Dave leaned back from Kurt's face. What the hell was with all the questions? 

“Interesting...” Kurt murmured to himself, his scholar mind archiving the information. “How deep does the trust you have in Sebastian go?” He crossed arms over his chest, wondering how much the feeling was actually mixed with fear.

"He wants me. He's keeping me. He wanted to know what... what made me afraid. He lets me speak." Dave pressed his lips together, trying to put the situation into words. "I trust that. It means he knows I have an active mind and wants it to keep going. "

“I think you mean much more for him than you realize,” Kurt spoke softly.

Dave frowned, disliking this entire conversation. He couldn't figure out why any of this mattered to the thin Dominant. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from mouthing off.

“I’m working on a theory here,” Kurt said with a warm smile. “You can of course disagree with me, but all that I heard and saw of you points me to thinking of you as an exceptional submissive. I’m pretty sure Sebastian senses it too and deep down he realizes your true value.”

Fuck consequences, Dave could not hold back the look that clearly stated the thought Kurt was a few cogs short of a pocket watch.

“You’re very loyal and extraordinarily obedient. That kind of level of devotion is not found in everyone,” Kurt continued pretending to not notice the look he was given. By now he was quite used to people looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language. But knowing that the sub still feared his Master will send him away for disobedience? David needed to hear everything Kurt had to say. Maybe then mornings like today’s won’t happen again.

"He saved me from most likely being sent to the factory. Took me from the Holding Center." Dave shrugged like his devotion was a given. "I know I was lucky to have Sebastian choose me." 

“I’m not talking about Sebastian.” Kurt smiled sadly. “But about your parents, Dave.”

The hunch was gone. He straightened and tensed, ready for a fight. "What about them?"

“You were torturing yourself for years by obeying an order they didn’t even had to say out loud. But you ascertained what would make them happy and you kept to that even if it went against your personality. That kind of submission requires a huge amount of self-control. It’s impressive to say the least.”

Dave looked anywhere that wasn't Kurt. He wanted the words that cut right to his core to go away. The big man's jaw tensed and released over and over. "Still failed."

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “I don’t think you did. I think if it weren’t for mandatory assignment orchestrated by State you’d be still playing your role and doing everything you could to make them happy.” He blinked to keep the tears at bay. “You are great at being a sub.”

Dave tried to keep himself from doing something stupid under the weight of his own emotions. "It doesn't matter. Nothing I did mattered. I have to unlearn everything I worked so hard to mimic and develop. I don't know how to be a sub for anyone else."

“But you have a wonderful potential in you,” Kurt smiled suppressing the urge to touch and comfort the hurting sub. No Dominance. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You keep talking about how Sebastian choosing you was the best thing that could happen to you, but I think it’s _him_ who should be grateful you two end up together. And I even risk saying he’s very much aware of that.”

Dave was going to get practice with the 'Dom is crazy' expression. "Pardon my impertinence, but I think that's a load of shit. No one ever wants a kennel mutt. Because they make shit subs. Unruly, ugly, untrained... fuck, most likely to go rabid and attack a Master. He'd have been better off with a sub from the runways than one he doesn't even want to breed." 

Kurt sighed over the reference to Sam’s past. He was of half a mind that it wasn’t even consciously made. Dave’s insecurities ran deep. “Please, do not get weirded out by the fact that I know about such intimate details of your life but... Sebastian doesn’t want to have penetrative intercourse out of fear for you. He cares too much about you to do something that makes you uncomfortable,” he said calmly trying to placate the sub.

Dave scowled. "That... what? That doesn't even make sense. He's supposed to fuck me. Of course, I don't want him to but I know it's coming. It's just me still thinking like a Dom. Subs are biologically wired to like it."

Kurt rubbed at his temple. “No, Dave, you’re not wired to like something you don’t want,” he said feeling a little lost. He made mental notes of all the things he had to discuss with Sebastian. “I thought it’s obvious he’ll keep things on D class virgin level until you’re ready. And if you’ll never be, he should respect it.”

Dave sighed at that comment. "If nothing else he'll get fed up with me. He can... do that to me if he wants. I just need to know how not to make it... Look, I'm not afraid of pain. I just don't like the idea of being anyone's bitch."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. “So that’s the problem,” he mused and smiled to himself when he got an idea he could share with Sebastian. “But, David, why do you think so low of Sebastian? You’re saying your Dom would get fed up with you because he won’t get to have one option out of a palette of possibilities.”

"What possibilities? He's never even... not when he was.... Fuck, he doesn't even come." Dave snarled at Kurt. "He's going to get fed up of a selfish sub who can't even make him happy in bed."

“Oh,” was all Kurt could say for a moment. “I... He never...?” _But you were together for three months_ , he wanted to add but managed to bite his tongue in time. 

"I'm not so good of a sub now, huh? I wish he'd just get a replacement sub for sex already. Or maybe he does. It's not my place to ask. He could go to one of the clubs for all I know."

“No, no, wait!” Kurt held up his hands. “I’m a little shocked, I admit, but not for the reasons you think. It’s just... Sebastian is so highly sexual in his behaviour and I‘ve heard enough about his reputation before he got you to know he, well, he’s not a prude.” Kurt laid a hand on Dave’s arm. “Doesn’t it prove my words right though?” He asked with a bright smile.

"No. It means I fall flat of even the basic submissive functions. I can't give him release. And I haven't tried either. Maybe if I had actually stopped being selfish and taking all his affection I could have manned up and got him off." Dave snapped in the direction of Kurt's hand. His teeth even clicked together.

Kurt flinched. His lips thinned but he kept his voice as calm as he could. “David, think. He doesn’t keep you for your body. He likes you. _You_. ”

"Nah, he goes to Blaine for a good fuck when he wants it." Dave smiled painfully. 

Kurt gaze went hard. “I doubt that,” he said firmly, not sure who is he trying to convince more, himself or the sub.

Dave scoffed. "You think what you want, Princess. The only time he even got close to coming was at Blaine's when the Dom held me onto Sebastian. I figure the harsher shit is what he really wants. I'm grateful he hasn't demanded it yet."

Kurt’s shoulders sagged and he didn’t even had it in him to get offended at Dave for using the same insult Sebastian teased him with. “He... allowed that man to do that?” Kurt felt like someone played a joke on him. Maybe Sam was right. He was too trustful. 

Dave rolled his shoulders. "They were drunk. Sebastian... he apologized. He held me because it scared me. I'm over it. I just figure that's what he really wants even if he doesn't want it with me."

“I... really think it’s something you two should talk about. The sooner the better,” Kurt said, suddenly feeling exhausted by the conversation. Something Dave said caught his attention and he spoke, more firmly. “The thing you misunderstand, Dave, is that sexual entertainment is not a ‘basic use’ for a sub. Submission is the core. Some subs don’t have sex at all with their Doms, maybe simply because they’re involved with someone else, or maybe because they don’t like it. You’re not expected to do it.” 

Dave sighed and shifted on his feet to try to ease the beginning of aching in his hand. The painkillers were wearing off. "Right. Are you supposed to be just lecturing me or are you going to teach me how not to fuck over the big gala for Sebastian?"

Kurt smiled sadly. He felt like everything he said bounced off the wall Dave built around himself. “I can give you some guidance, but as I said, I’m sure you’ll do great just being yourself.”

////

“Order him to top you.” Kurt appeared out of thin air in front of armchair Sebastian was seated in.

"Unless 'him' is Chris Hemsworth I'm going to go with no." Sebastian shook his head with a smirk. He stretched his arms above his head, still a bit groggy despite the swallowed down cup of coffee. The three hours nap was a barely sufficient substitute for the lost night. Here’s to hoping this year’s gala will be eventful enough to keep him up.

“Also, you need to set up a clear list of limitations for both of you,” Kurt added coldly staring down at the man without trace of humour.

"I take it your talk with Dave was illuminating. How... how is he?" Sebastian was skilled at ignoring what he didn't completely want to hear.

“Another thing, you should discuss how fast you two want to go, because he thinks you can jump him any moment and force into things he’s not comfortable with, which you apparently had no problem with in the past. The uncertainty is driving him mad, I’m pretty sure, so I suggest you get on it soon.” He monologued angrily before turning on his heel to leave.

The reference splashed against his conscience like cold water. Kurt wasn't supposed to know about the visit to Blaine! "Kurt! Hold on." He pushed out of the chair and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Just calm down for a second. What did he tell you?"

Kurt spun when his arm was grabbed. He looked Sebastian in the eyes and nearly growled out, “Let go.” 

"It's not like you think. Okay, fuck, it is but I was smashed. I didn't mean to hurt him. It's why I'm here, okay? I fucked up with him."

“Of course you didn’t mean to. It just somehow didn’t cross your mind that maybe drinking in the house of the most vicious abuser I’ve ever known and leaving your submissive on his grace won’t end well.”

"Dave didn't leave my side." Not for long that is... "I know you and Blaine hate eachother. You're complete opposites. I never... Look, Dave is changing things. And I don't have to justify myself to you. I didn't let Blaine breed Dave. And look, just because he's a little different about subs than you and me doesn't make him evil. He's just... a traditionalist." Sebastian didn't like how much those words sounded like an excuse.

“A little different?!” Kurt raised his voice. “You know what he’d do with Dave? Or Sam? I’m sure you have some idea, but stretch your imagination just a bit.” Kurt’s voice dripped with venom.

Sebastian's stomach rolled remembering the little girl sub that couldn't even walk. "Okay! Okay! I know! He would destroy them."

“Then why do you even like him?!” Kurt shrieked.

"He's a friend. I've known him my whole life and it... Gods, Kurt. Everything doesn't have to be some fight or social injustice with him. I don't have to feel like a serial killer for being a Dominant!"

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Kurt spat. “There’s no place for half-measures, Sebastian.”

"Don't be so dramatic. You act like you're the one being hurt." Sebastian would really appreciate the churning in his gut to take it's opinion somewhere else.

“You're defending him. How can you possibly..." Kurt ignored the tear falling down his cheek. "I thought you were different. Or at least wanted to be." 

Kurt stormed from the room, trying to stop the sting of betrayal.

Sebastian flopped back into the chair. 

"Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** : gratuitous sexual display, humiliation, subs as sex objects
> 
> Did we mention that Dave is bisexual in this fic? I think it was briefly implied already, but anyway, yeah- keep it in mind or you might find bits of this chapter confusing.  
> Anyway, the first part of the festival is HERE. (Finally all the Angel vs Devil metaphors from chapters 10-11 will make sense.) We tried to find some photographs that would help you visualize appearing costumes and attractions. They’re not always 100% accurate, so don’t skip the descriptions ;). 
> 
> We hope you didn’t miss [the complementing one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668692) depicting Dave’s collaring “ceremony” (it should have went between chapter 4 and 5 but wasn’t included) and a [TaD fanmix](http://aggressiveeyerolling.tumblr.com/post/42087261868/).
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far, we really appreciate it! This and the next chapters are a bit of a game-changer. Enjoy :)

Dave desperately tried to remember not to tug on the thick, formal collar wrapped around his throat. The thing he wore daily was nothing in comparison with this leather [monstrosity](http://www.etsy.com/listing/119184607/formal-leather-slave-collar?ref=v1_other_2). The collar was made out of one black band, but wide enough to reach nearly up to his chin, and emboldened by a thin chain hanging over D-rings around the width. As if that wasn’t enough, the front of the band was shining with a round amber that, as Sebastian insisted, was supposed to emphasize the color of Dave’s eyes.

The thin elegant band Sebastian got him first had become part of Dave's being. How he wished he could have it on now. Instead, his neck was covered by an accessory that came disturbingly close to jewellery while his scarred back and round belly were denied any coverings. Dave was an epitome of uncomfortable. He didn’t even know until yesterday that he’d be normally expected to attend. While the various galas were heard of and gossiped about among all classes, they remained a domain of Elite; a religious celebration open to only the most fortunate of members of society. Dave figured there was a lot of sense in it. If he’d been a god he’d rather listen to joyous feasting and thank-offerings than complaints and continuous requests that the lower-born people could muster.

He was brought up to be a religious man, naturally. But heavenly beings intervened rarely in his blue collar family’s life and although Karofsky’s stayed pious and cautious about not angering any vicious god or goddess, they didn’t pay much attention to the cyclical binges Elite so loved.

This one was a masquerade. That much he knew. Dave stared miserably at his sandals and the only piece of clothing he was allowed to wear. A skirt. Not a skirt, a loincloth. At least according to Kurt. The older Dom helped Sebastian and him pick costumes that would go together (it was apparently a tradition to show up in matching outfits) but instead of instructing them in person, he communicated through servants all afternoon and evening. Dave supposed Kurt must have been busy with dressing up Sam and himself.

Sebastian assured him he looked handsome and completely blend-able and Dave had to fight the mistrust against his Dominant. He didn’t know what passed as regular in Sebastian’s book, but he personally feared that his revealing “gladiator” ensemble with no shirt and the collar and armband his bicep strained against was all going to stand out like a sore thumb in an ocean of gowns and suits. They waited at the entrance to the ballroom to be announced inside for a good couple minutes and Dave could barely stand the anticipation.

"Where's Master Kurt and Sam?" Dave loved for the comfort of familiar faces among the throng of elite. "I thought we were joining them?" He prodded gently after his first question was ignored.

Sebastian avoided his eyes. “We had a falling out,” he said shortly.

"Oh..." Dave looked down. Kurt was annoying and pushy, but he wasn't demeaning. Dave liked the pale Dom's influence on Sebastian. And now he was gone because of something Sebastian did. "I like him better than Blaine. If you care my opinion on your friends."

“Well, tough. I guess you won’t like the crowd tonight then,” Sebastian snipped. The crowd missed nothing. His entrance into the hall without his fake fiance was, no doubt, already on the lips of the crowd nearest the grand staircase. It was faster to spread gossip by what you did than what you said. Sebastian allowed himself a bitter chuckle at the ripple effects this would have on Kurt. All of the times he'd given his sub special treatment and acted like Sam was an equal would suddenly be more than just nasty rumors and mean-spirited jokes. It would be the same effect as Kurt going down on one knee below his sub. Sebastian slanted an impatient look to Dave who had looked like he would ask more questions of the topic.

Dave's mouth snapped shut. So much for that. He took a breath and remembered Kurt's pointers. No talking unless asked. No eye contact. Blind, passive obedience all along. When the Smythe name was announced he followed a step and a half behind Sebastian into the elite gathering.

The magnificent room was breathtaking in its decour, like every year. Sebastian looked around enjoying the bright layout and gaudy costumes of people walking around. He nodded at some familiar faces and took a drink out of a tray held by a servant dressed in skin tight red [latex uniform](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR5eYlpR1TlfvBEwxWlZhiRUsKnoXdo5CExbNH4yb9_7mJ0zeHT) covering their whole body. Sebastian sipped the alcohol out of habit. Nothing seemed to better his mood since this morning. He looked back at Dave as the sub stood, awestruck by the wealth and variety mixing around them. He smiled fondly.

Dave gaped in front of the serving sub, cocking his head right and left to see around the figure. He could tell the waiter was getting increasingly annoyed with the scrutiny- but Dave could hardly pry his eyes away. The dude (or a chick with really flat boobs) looked as if someone dipped them in vibrant red liquid latex. And yet the material wasn’t a restraint for their serving skills and they seemed content being left with mere holes to breath and hear and see.

Dave looked around. The waiter’s uniform was decidedly designed for easy spotting in the colorful crowd, he’d give them that. One glance at his Dom was enough to notice the man would like to move farther into the crowd, probably toward a small orchestra playing in the back. _Great_ , Dave chastised himself, _not even five minutes in and already forgetting Kurt’s lessons_. He smiled nervously at the servant and walked away, passing a small platform in the middle of floor, built apparently only to display [the needle work](http://25.media.tumblr.com/056a2f69dd1cdffa1289971dd7faaf7e/tumblr_mgt89vn31B1s3x1c1o1_500.jpg) on a human statue of a show submissive. She sat passively at her post, her eyes respectfully downcast as Dominants chatted around. Couple feet farther was another attraction, this time wearing a corset [seamed on his bare skin](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luzqnp7pPP1r6raedo1_500.jpg), the thin multi colored ribbons going crosswords from D-ring to D-ring and interlining in the perfect symmetry.

Dave followed Sebastian step by tentative step, his head whipping back and forth between different gatherings and the walls of the hall, all decorated by paintings and arrases. The young sub nearly tripped over his feet when his eyes caught a sight of a contortionist hanging low from the ceiling over people’s heads, twisting on the gold dusted rope that bound his wrists and ankles with a finesse and capacity that seemed inhuman. Another one was hanging nearby on the left, motionless in the [ rope cocoon](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8e9998ad9b59d88cd85eeb3ca6a708c2/tumblr_mg35eewkqq1rqgq98o1_500.jpg) as if caught mid air by some enourmous arachnoid.

Dave’s eyes followed the ropes until high cathedral ceiling. Only now he took a notice of several other glimmering lines that appeared to connect the sloping sides to the pulsing crowd filling the room. He walked, following one of the lines with his eyes and soon plough through the crowd to one of the broad cuboid columns separating the dance floor from more private areas. This particular pillar was decorated in front by a blindfolded show submissive. The golden rope went from ceiling until her wrists, allowing her maybe four steps in each direction. All her clothing was made of similar binding wrapped strategically across the wide hips and up over lush breasts.

Dave blushed and moved closer when suddenly a Dominant man came from behind the pillar, noticing him with a raise of an aristocratic eyebrow. Dave took a step back, immediately lowering his eyes and trying to make himself look busy. He looked around for Sebastian but wasn’t able to spot him anywhere near. Dave couldn’t help but peek at the scene before him. A piece of pear traveled up the girl’s throat; juice shining the path across her jaw and over plump lips until she caught it, tearing the treat from the Dom’s hand and squishing between her teeth. He leaned in to whisper through the blindfold. The girl smiled and licked her lips.

Dave stepped around the column leaving the couple alone. Hidden behind, were fantastically decorated tables and leather couches occupied by patrons scanning the floor leisurely or Dominants entertained by their subs with conversation or groping. Dave knew he shouldn’t gape. It went against everything Kurt tried to teach him. He couldn’t stop. Not until one of the Dommes stood up from her spot, scanning him up and down and slowly moved toward the lost sub, pelt-clothed hips swaying slightly.

Dave panicked. He jolted back into the crowd without a word, praying she didn’t know Sebastian personally and his caveman manners wouldn't be revealed. He bumped into someone; a startled gasp jolted him out of his thoughts. Dave apologized to the small female submissive, feeling huge and clumsy. His self-pitying was cut off when she turned back from him to walk away. The sub had a tail. A thick, furry, legit tail. It descended from between her bare asscheeks and swayed lightly when she stepped, completing the perfect “fox” image together with two ears on the sides of her head.

Finally, Sebastian couldn’t stiffen the laugh. He followed his sub around at safe distance, not even feeling offended that it should be the other way around. Dave was far more entertaining than the gala itself.

“Relax, David, it was just a [ butt plug](http://www.extremerestraints.com/bizarre-butt-plugs_7/fox-tail-anal-plug_371.html).” He laid a hand on the man’s shoulder trying not to look too amused at the ‘deer in headlights look’ he was being given. “They’re quite popular this season. See?” He pointed at a couple walking past them. This time the sub girl had a short white “sheep” tail and was lead by her Dom-shepherd.

Sebastian’s head turned. There was another spectacle happening nearby that had brought a gathering of eager Dominants. A submissive boy was down on all fours with [a thin stick protruding](http://www.extremerestraints.com/bizarre-butt-plugs_7/anal-ring-toss_789.html) from his ass. About 3 colored rings hung from it and a fourth was tossed over to the applause of the crowd. At one time that would have been the first place Sebastian would have visited. It was a little early for the sexual festivity, but no doubt that submissive was going to be filled later for the pleasure of his Dominant and all their friends who cared to partake. Dave's wide eyes were drawn toward the cheer and Sebastian felt the unease curl in his stomach. What if he had done the same to Dave? Trussed him up for the show and allowed anyone to use him... the boy would probably be terrified. Best not to let Dave near there.

A firm hand on Dave's back redirected attention toward a gathering in the opposite direction. If he could only find some empty lodge to sit in, maybe they’d survive the gala without any country subs getting spooked and traumatized. He spotted one perfect for hiding from the crowd and tugged Dave toward it when-

"Sebastian. I almost thought you weren't going to show up." A dark skinned woman sporting a Cleopatra ensemble had a hand on Sebastian's arm to stop him. At her side was a curvaceous Black submissive dressed as a Egyptian slave.

Sebastian turned around with a forced grin. “Santana. Why, I wouldn’t pass on the occasion,” he said sweeping eyes over her slender body. “Hudson might get a nosebleed,” he added raising eyebrow at her breasts, covered solely by thin golden chains that reached until her navel.

There were boobs... Dave gulped hard. Both Mistress and slave were barely within the constraints of polite society. There were no constraints on submissive's behavior save what their Dom wanted. Sub sexually exposed and manipulated seemed part of the architecture. This however was a Domme and a sub. This made him feel dirty, like he was intruding on their play session. The slave caught his gaze and smiled widely. She shifted to press her uncovered breasts together for him. Dave felt his loincloth fabric shift. Oh, fuck.

"Hudson will finally make an overture if he knows what's good for him. He's just dull enough I can treat him like a sub and he won't know the difference." Santana smirked widely as referred to her constant source of entertainment. "I like the new man-meat."

Sebastian’s hand clapped Dave’s shoulder. “Why I like him too,” he said with a smile and turned back to the Domme. “I think I remember your girl.” He knitted eyebrows, trying to recall some polite detail. “The ex-priestess, yes?” He asked looking at the sub.

"Yes, re-christened Mercedes in my care." Santana stroked the curve of the girl's throat. "This festival always calls for a special demonstration of faith."

Dave's eyes went wide only now noticing the black tattoo on her right hip. Priestesses of that god were known to graduate from their training at the temple into the hands of an honored Dominant. Dave had only heard rumors of the sexual skill and pleasures they could perform. Mercedes smiled at him as he stared.

Sebastian’s expression dulled. “I guess we won’t stay til the end.” At least he hoped they’ll go before Dave will see the ‘special’ attractions for the night and freak out. Or get a wrong idea why he was brought here. “You enjoy yourself though.”

"Such a sour puss, Sebastian. Look at them. I think your boy has taken a liking to her. I could stand to see her produce little brats. What's his pedigree?"

Sebastian glanced between the subs, not liking the way they looked at each other. “Russian family of Dominants of the House Karofsky,” he said, his mood completely spoilt again.

"I don't recognize that family." Santana tapped her red lips considering the option. "Nevermind. I only want her to produce the most pretty of whelps. No harm letting them have fun though. Mercedes, you can touch Sebastian's big boy."

“It is the Prewinter Fest after all,” Sebastian’s smile was as thin as the piece of material bidding Santana’s hips. “It’d be a sin to say no. What do you say, David. Do you like her?” Sebastian asked trying to keep the warning tone out of his voice out of fear of offending the Domme. Not a good time to get possessive. You do not wanted to be on Santana’s ‘eliminate’ list. 

Dave looked up at Sebastian. This was not covered in the training by Kurt. He didn't know if he was supposed to now have sex with the stranger for the Doms’ pleasure. He scooted back so his body was mostly hidden from the Domme and her pet.

Sebastian caught the sight of his confused and scared face. His heart clenched. Shit, he had to turn this around somehow. “I think he’s still shy, ‘Tana,” said apologetically. “No time to get him properly broken in yet..”

"Aw, poor dear, I hate new subs. It takes so long to get them to grovel just right. If you ever need help with that," Santana leaned in to say something else when a name was announced that turned most of the heads in the room. "Oh my. I didn't think he'd actually show up without you."

Sebastian looked up at the entrance stairs. His mouth dropped and he smiled to himself. The costume really was spectacular and outlined all of Kurt’s assets. His long thin torso was wrapped in dark black with shoots of red flames throughout the design. Twin horns pressed up out of the top of a militaristic style formal hat.

Kurt descended the stairs with his golden angel. Plumes could be seen on either side of Sam's golden glitter dusted chest. As Sam turned to follow Kurt at the bottom of the staircase the onlookers could see the white feathers were [attached to his bare back](http://media.tumblr.com/792e0342a760a37d072ebcc5d4f18754/tumblr_inline_mgtawa3OUc1qgfs2c.png) by long thick needles running right under his skin.

"Someone paid a pretty penny to dress up a toy." Santana scoffed.

Sebastian knew he should make some demeaning comment but he only nodded to her words. His look followed the man and his sub as they went up to the bar to take drinks and then stood awkwardly next to it, not having any group to mingle with. He gulped down his drink as he mind flashed to their altercation.

"To imagine that Kurt is one of us. He looks more like a sub bitch than any Dom I know. Including Hudson. He probably would have made you sleep on the couch while his sub got the bed." Santana sneered. "Good thing you're getting out before you had to marry that. I appreciate the drama of coming without him. He looks like someone's ditched prom date."

“I doubt we’d live together in the first place,” Sebastian said distantly, half listening to the Domme.

There wouldn’t be a need for it. Not like they’d consummate or anything. Sebastian blinked. Why was he thinking about sex with Hummel of all people? Must be the fest. He dropped his glass on the tray of a walking by servant and took up a full new one, eyes fixed on Kurt. The Dom was sipping something on his own and talking with his Sam. The submissive was wearing a narrow golden mask that covered the bruised nose, just as Sebastian suggested. He was struck by the urge to come up and compliment Kurt’s work, maybe throwing in some teasing. He averted his eyes.

Dave was more than happy to hear the conversation leave Mercedes and his possible sexlife. He thought the former priestess was sexy... but a little too much given his body's reaction. He didn't want to have to put on a show with another sub. His eyes wandered to the topic of conversation. "Piercings..."

“Yes...” Sebastian smiled at his sub. “He looks quite impressive, doesn’t he?”

"It's a show-sub. It's only purpose is to be pretty." Blaine walked into the group, a new dull eyed Asian boy following on all fours. "Happy Festival, Santana."

Santana leaned in to kiss both of Blaine's cheeks. "Why hello you."

"Good evening, Sebastian. I see you finally shucked Kurt's family." Blaine clasped Sebastian on the shoulder.

“Hi.” Sebastian suppressed the urge to shake Blaine’s hand off. He greeted him with a raised glass but his attention was quickly caught by the man by his legs. If the sub didn’t tremble so much, he could count his ribs. Sebastian looked for Dave and found him cowering behind his back as if he was the only barrier keeping him from getting assaulted and choked.

"What are they wearing? Angel and Devil. Talk about desperate." Said the curly haired man in the Napoleon outfit. "As if anyone believes Kurt could actually make an Angel submit."

Sebastian’s eyes taxed his friend’s silhouette and it took all his self control to keep the comment pushing at his lips to himself. “Some people are just so very meretricious,” oops, there it goes.

Santana laughed cruelly. "I hear that he'll soon be out of our little circle anyway. The elder Hummel hasn't shown up in society for almost 6 months."

Sebastian looked at her in surprise, realizing that he, in fact, didn’t see Burt Hummel in a while. And since the old man was still officially the head of Hummel Cars... Withdrawing from social life was very bizarre. “Are you saying he’s sick or something?” He inquired. A weakened director. Sebastian could actually visualize all the hyenas circling around the company.

"Even better than that." Blaine smirked. "The rumor is he's dying. Can't say it's going to break any hearts. Better dead then watch your son run your company into the ground with his soft policies."

"Maybe that's what's killing him." Santana joined Blaine in laughing. "Kurt would probably try to pay the company subs."

Sebastian’s grip on his glass was dangerously close to shattering. “Or maybe it’s the fear for his son,” his voice got threateningly low.

"Being exposed as a sub." Santana guffawed right through his warning. "That would destroy the old man's will to live."

Dave looked between Sebastian's shaking hand and the laughing Doms. He tried to be as subtle as possible to not attract Blaine's notice. Dave slipped his hand into the edge of Sebastian's Senatorial robe costume so his fingers were touching skin. He petted in an attempt to sooth his Dom.

Sebastian flinched and glanced at the source of touch. His eyes softened and he gave the man a small private smile. David was right by his side, ready to comfort even if he must feel lost on the inside.

“Not like there’s anything wrong with being a sub,” Sebastian said loudly, turning back to his friends.

Blaine and Santana both stared. For the first time the thin boy beside Blaine seemed to have a functioning mind. His eyes sparked as he listened. Dave couldn't help puff out his chest, as if trying to visually prove Sebastian's point.

"What? Are you that dull-minded to not realize something so simple?" Sebastian maintained an air of shocked civility. "It's a born-trait. Nothing 'wrong' with it at all." Sebastian muttered bitterly into his glass. "We're the wrong ones..." The words passed unheard as he smiled brightly, deriving bravado from the pleasant buzz of all the alcohol he consumed. “To submissive nature!” He raised his glass in a toast, high above his head, catching some curious and amused glances from people around.

"I think it's about time the waiters cut you off Sebastian." Santana dismissed the comments as drunken ramblings. "Next thing you know you'll be trying to marry the man-meat."

"Yes, Sebastian. Do take care. You never want careless comments to come back to hurt your reputation." Blaine's comment held more venom.

“Hurt my reputation?” Sebastian patted Blaine’s shoulder. “You’re right. I should be more careful. I mean,” he laughed out loud. “Look at who I hang out with. With every passing year it’s more clear you’re compensating for more than just your stature. I bet your subs would run like the wind if you dared let them walk. And you...,” he pointed at Santana, nearly spilling his drink, “one would think you'd have a self esteem at least high enough to not throw yourself on a jerk with hero complex and IQ of a paperclip. What is it, no one else fancy the sweet little sapphic vibe, or is it only sub girls who satisfy?”

Santana's claws were out and she looked ready to rend Sebastian limb from limb. The only thing holding her back was her submissive's grip on her hand. Santana snarled at the interference and backhanded Mercedes. The seductive smile never left her lips even as her eyes tightened with pain.

"You need to take a breather, Sebastian." Blaine's eyes were narrow. "Let me help you to get some water." His hand clenched around Sebastian's upper arm, the grip intentionally painful.

Dave growled in the back of his throat as he watched Blaine touch his Sebastian, who stumbled a little when the shorter Dom tugged at his arm.

Sebastian knew he was causing a scene. He knew he should calm the man down and explain himself. So as a mature person of age, he threw the rest of his drink at Blaine’s face.

David laughed, how else was he supposed to react? It was short and choked down when Blaine's eyes turned to him. He tugged at Sebastian's costume to try to get him moving away from the now drenched and seething man.

Sebastian took a second to memorize his work, but then gave in his sub’s persistence and threw an arm over his neck, leaning on him. “Let’s get out of here, my precious man-meat,” he said into Dave’s ear and busied himself with licking and biting possessively the earlobe as the sub lead him.

Dave manhandled Sebastian through the crowd and into one of the ridiculously swanky bathrooms. He locked the door behind them. "Fuck, Sebastian. That was... badass and crazy."

Sebastian grinned, wrapping arm around Dave’s waist. “I think I’m a little drunk,” he chuckled and hid his face in the crook of Dave’s neck. “Did you see their faces? Did you? Gods, I wish there were photos.”

"More like a lot." Dave was more than happy to hold Sebastian. He kissed the brunette hair and nuzzled into it. "Blaine looked like he was going to kill you."

Sebastian sighed against Dave’s skin. “I have a gladiator to protect me if he tries,” he snorted and sucked on the man’s neck.

"If only I could protect you from yourself." He chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, what were you guys bitching about Kurt's costume for?"

Sebastian licked and nibbled at the spot under Dave’s jaw. “Hm?” He murmured distractedly. “He was dressed as the Devil, the dominant force, and had Sam as an Angel, an archetype of a sub. Those idiots decided he’d look better as an Angel. Apparently that’s the only joke they’re capable of.” His hand sneaked down Dave’s body to grace at the loincloth. “I guess you figured the meaning of this festival from what Santana said? Because this bathroom looks comfy and private.”

"Oh, fuck." Dave groaned, not expecting Sebastian to want him in some bathroom. "Not really. I never really paid attention to the older legends. Our priest focused more on the austere Gods. The Angel is supposed to be the Devil's bitch or something right?"

Sebastian looked up. “That’s a different thing. The festival is known to revere Aesthesia.” He kissed Dave’s lips softly. “And they were talking about the Tale of Devil and Angel. You never heard of it? Really?” The myth was so popular, he couldn’t imagine anyone not listening to it at least once.

"Aesthesia... sex, longing and lust goddess. Okay, all the sex talk makes more sense now. I always forget what day her holy day falls on." Dave grinned a little.

Sebastian smiled slyly and scratched his nail just along Dave’s pelvic bone. “I can help you remember from now on.”

"Naughty." He gasped as he arched into that touch. He clenched his fingers against Sebastian's hips as an anchor."Shut up. I've heard the Tale of the Devil and Angel. Sort of. I think my Dad told it once. I never really cared enough to pay attention."

Sebastian groaned pressing his hips to Dave’s. “That’s not good. Know your roots and all that crap.” He rubbed himself over the man as slow pace and started telling in a teasing, scholarly tone.

“Super long ago, like, back when human race was still hold on The Distaff and waiting to be wreathed by The Old Ones, there was this big evil forest and a magic creature stupid enough to try making their way through it,” Sebastian smiled against Dave’s lips feeling the man react to his touch. He held his jaw and continued, peppering soft kisses over Dave’s cheek and throat. “That was the Angel. Little did he know, sticking his candy-ass where it didn’t belong could end badly, and as usual for myths, it did.”

This should not be hot. Dave whimpered as his hips rocked into Sebastian's body. "Y...yeah? What happened to him?"

Sebastian pulled up he scant loincloth and sneaked his hand between Dave’s legs. The man’s balls were taken in his hand and gently rolled in the sack of skin. “He run into a very... dangerous situation,” Sebastian smirked. “The forest didn’t like uninvited guests.”

David's head fell back as his body twitched in response. "It attacked him, right?"

“Fortunately, the Devil was there to save him,” he responded with a bright smile. “Imagine that coincidence. But nothing comes for free. The Angel had to, had to make an offer,” Sebastian panted, his own erection straining against the white material. “He will submit to the Devil.” Sebastian grabbed Dave’s hips and manhandled him around, shoving the man face first on the wall. His lips found Dave’s ear as he jerked his dick. “Forever,” he whispered. “You’ll be mine. Forever.”

Dave gulped as he was turned. Sebastian had pressed into his bruised ass, causing terrible wonderful shudders all over his body. He felt like the angel, lost and confused and desperate to do anything Sebastian's devil's lips would say to be safe again. "Please... please. Save me. I'm yours. I swear."

Sebastian laughed, the adrenalin still coursing through his veins combined with alcohol make his head spin a bit. He used one arm to hug Dave to his chest. “Show me,” he ordered speeding up his hand.

The ached in his ass combined with the voice in his ear was enough to make him come. He screamed as tears fell over his cheeks. It felt so good and the burning of Sebastian's body against his abused ass was delicious torture. "S..sir..."

Sebastian moaned as the large body leaned into him. He watched the strains of come painting the wall with satisfaction and wrapped his both arm around his sub, holding him close. “David,” he responded with a smile and hid his face in the man’s neck, inhaling his scent. It wasn’t helping his situation, but he couldn’t resist. Sebastian sighed shifting a little to ease the pressure on his cock. He was hard, so very horny, and had an armful of warm body. He shut his eyes close willing the erection away.

Dave nuzzled back at Seb. The conversation with Kurt flashed through his mind. Sebastian had never come... If Kurt was right and Sebastian was holding back for his sake the Dave had to speak up. "Thank You, Sir. Please. I want to be good and yours... Please, use me."

Sebastian shuddered. “Dave, we’re- in a bathroom. Not a great place to have your first time,” he smiled despite the want surging through his body.

"My mouth. You can use my mouth. I want you to be able to use me like you're supposed to be able to." The way Sebastian had opposed Blaine and Santana had brought a need in Dave that had only been dulled by his own climax. The vicious Doms were his very own dark and terrible forest. Submission was justly due. 

Sebastian turned him to look him in the eyes. “Are you... are you sure? I mean, the last time you tried, it was, I was,” he looked down in shame. “I’m so sorry you ever had to meet those people.”

He pressed kisses against his Dom's mouth and then down his neck. "I want it. I want to see you happy. I want to know I made you... that I'm good for you. You didn't have to say anything to them, but you still did. I want to give you something for that.”

“That’s what the fight with Kurt was about, if you were wondering. He asked me why I’m friends with someone who wouldn’t think twice about chopping your fingers off he found it entertaining.” Sebastian pressed his forehead to Dave’s. “And I didn’t know what to say. Because he was right. It’s not that I chose to say anything to them, Dave. I had to. I should have a long time ago.” He stroke the man’s cheek. “But I guess I was too chicken for that without my gladiator by my side.”

"I am at your service, Sebastian. Always. I'd fight Master Blaine if you said to. Even if we stand alone against them like Master Kurt and Sam."

Sebastian looked at him with a newfound respect. Something vaguely familiar fluttered in his chest. “I know, babe,” he said stroking his jaw line with his thumb. “You are so good to me,” Sebastian murmured before leaning in for a kiss. He unfolded the front part of his costume and let it spread. “Kneel for me, Dave.”

The broad submissive slid down to his knees before Sebastian. His heart raced knowing what he was about to do. Dave looked up to his Dom, awaiting permission.

Sebastian took his cock in his hand and stroke it to hardness it lost during the short conversation. “Take me in,” he guided the man in a warm voice, using the other hand to caress his hair. “Have you ever done it before?”

"No, Sir." Dave opened his mouth and delicately took in Sebastian's tip. The taste was strange, heavy. He mouthed around it, finding the sensations over his lips and tongue similar to when Sebastian kissed him deeply.

Sebastian groaned closing his eyes. “That’s good. You can suck on the tip. I like it.”

Dave sucked and dedicated his attention to licking the sensitive glans. He dipped his tongue into the very edge of his foreskin. His mind was already floating at the praise.

“Oh, gods, yes, like that, fuck,” Sebastian kept whispering the approval and combing his hand through Dave’s hair. The sub was quite inexperienced and it showed, but the passion he poured into his task completely made up for it in Sebastian’s book.

Dave moaned his eagerness for Sebastian. He was a good boy; Sebastian was enjoying. He felt like he could fly with the positive Dominance Sebastian offered him. He tongued the bottom of Sebastian's cock as he waited on the finale.

Sebastian stared down at the man, wide eyed and panting. He risked sliding a little deeper and withdrew quickly. “I should come right on your face. Make them all see who you belong to. What do you say, boy?” He rambled tightening his grip in the short curls.

"Yes, Sir." Dave moaned, his body alive with need. He couldn't move his head under Sebastian's anchoring grip. He wanted to stay locked here forever.

“But I want you to taste me. To have that on your tongue until we get home,” the Dom rasped. “Fuck, this is the hardest decision I’ve had to make,” he bent a bit forward and moaned when the hummed response vibrated around his organ. He looked the sub in the eyes and whispered with a wicked grin. “Your call, babe.”

Dave whined, his huge eyes pleading up at Sebastian. He didn't know what to choose. He wanted to make Sebastian happy... His eyes darted as he tried to find the best answer. Sebastian wanted both... He could make both happen. "On... on my face. I'll catch some on my tongue, Sir."

Sebastian grunted, nodding quickly. Of course his boy would take care of him, make sure he’s pleased and happy. “Good. Gods. David, get...” He groaned unable to hold off the orgasm, and shot toward Dave’s eager mouth.

Dave caught a line on his tongue. It was probably supposed to taste better than a thick bitterness. He controlled his expression to keep calm and contented. He could feel the sticky heat of Sebastian's desire over his cheek and slipping down his chin. "Thank You, Sir."

Sebastian’s legs gave up and he slumped to his knees. He clung to his sub, not caring that some of the come was getting into his hair. His body was still shuddering in aftershock when he stuttered. “Th-hank _you_ , babe. You did so well, fuck, how am I supposed to move now?”

Dave rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, content to let himself float in his Dom's praise. This was perfect. "Moving's overrated."

Sebastian nuzzled into his shoulder. “Mmm, you’re right. But we could check out how this lame party is going,” he kissed the warm skin. “See if Kurt outdrama’d my scene already. Or do you want to go home?”

"Kurt's alone." Dave kissed Sebastian's neck. "He shouldn't be left alone with Blaine out there already angry."

“Did you hear what they were talking about? About Kurt’s father? If that’s true then his company is in real trouble. He didn’t say a word. Not that I was a particularly trustworthy friend...” He indulged yet for a moment in the soothing embrace of his sub, before standing up. “Let’s go, my protective and thoughtful warrior,” he smiled at the man.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexy times

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sir?” Sam looked up at the man from the pillow he was seated on. His wings extended on both sides of his body. He had to be very careful to not bump into anyone, because that could end with breaking skin. And he really didn’t want to bleed on the golden shorts Kurt so skillfully sewn. They made their way into one of the booths soon after arriving. The fact that no one seemed interesting in dancing with Kurt or introducing him to others, was an additional factor.

Kurt loved dancing. He watched the bright colored figures turning on the ballroom floor with a sad little smile. He used to fill gala events with dances. He would take the hand of almost anyone for a spin. It had been... longer than he wanted to admit since he had allowed himself the indulgence. Samuel was far too precious to leave alone in this den of wolves and each event he seemed to have less and less friends to rely on.

Kurt's black gloved hand rested on Sam's golden hair. "Of course I am. Look how lovely my designs came out. You're my perfect model."

Sam smiled at the praise and leaned into the touch. “It’s because you are so very talented, Sir. I didn’t doubt for a moment we’ll be the best dressed pair here,” he said looking at his Dom filled with affection.

“I concur,” Sebastian butt in the conversation, appearing behind Kurt with Dave by his side. He smiled timidly at the other Dom. “You look amazing.”

"I didn't dress for your accolades, Sebastian." Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the other Dom wanted.

Sebastian faltered at the cold welcome. “So, you guys are having fun?”

"What do you want? Should I expect Blaine to be visiting soon to attempt to make fun of me? I have no time for it." Kurt turned away from Sebastian, trying to sooth himself by petting Sam.

Sebastian’s shoulders sagged. He slid on the seat on the opposite side of Kurt, nodding at the long pillow Sam was occupying to convey that Dave can drop on it. “I don’t know. Haven’t seen him since you came,” he leaned back against the wall of the booth with careless smile.

"Is that so?" Kurt huffed primly. "Sebastian, what do you...." Kurt's eyes glanced to Dave as the big man knelt on the cushioning. "Please, don't tell me you're here just to brag about what you've smeared on David's face."

Sebastian grinned. “That? Oh, yes, we took a little break to pray. You might not be a theist, but some of us take these fests very seriously.” He winked at Dave.

Dave smiled large enough to cause the apples of his cheeks to press upward. Kurt's harsh expression softened at the obvious joy radiating off the sub.

"To each their own. You know being seen with me isn't exactly the most wise social move." Kurt leaned toward Sebastian.

“I haven’t been making those in a long time,” Sebastian’s expression went serious.

"You're not forgiven... but it's a start." Kurt reached over to pat Sebastian's hand.

The other Dom caught his hand in a light hold. “Does it mean you’ll favor me with a dance?”

"Oh..." Kurt looked at Sam, the decision of leaving his sub unprotected weighting on his mind. He glanced to David, wondering if the broad sub would be willing to help ensure both sub's safety. "I... I would be honored, but... I need a moment to speak with Samuel."

Sebastian’s lips spread in a smile. “Sure thing.” He got up to pet Dave’s head as Kurt and Sam moved to the side.

Kurt went to the relative privacy of a pillar. He was known for breaking tradition and asking Samuel's permission would be nothing new. "Darling, you know I won't do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

“I’m okay, sir,” Sam forced a wide smile to convince his Master. “You can’t miss this grand opportunity to stomp all over Sebastian’s toes.”

"Stick close to David? Sebastian is still respected enough that they shouldn't do anything vulgar while he is near. The dance floor is close enough I can look on you. And you know you can come no matter who it insults. I'll run my spiked heel boots through anyone trying to touch you." He cupped Sam's cheeks as the memory of a party long ago weighted between them.

“Got it.” Sam pressed his hand over Kurt’s for a second before turning away. The smile peeled right off.

Kurt placed his hand at the small of Sam's open back. He ever so gently traced over each of the raised skin punctures that held the feathered wings on. "How I do adore you, my angel."

Sam’s mouth opened automatically to utter the same kind of endearment but no sound came out. He sank down on the pillow next to kennel sub, busying himself by trying to wipe off the golden dust that fell off him and sprinkled the material.

Kurt bit his lip over Sam's lack of reaction. He didn't want to leave his sub alone, but there would never be another opportunity like this once Sebastian had fallen from rank by association. "David, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"If you see any Dom approaching you or Sam, would you... well for lack of a better word... act out?"

Dave’s eyes went to Sebastian’s for a second before returning to Kurt. He was strictly forbidden from causing any kind of trouble. The antithetical orders tugged at him from both sides.

Sebastian blinked rapidly to get rid of the image of Blaine’s face twisted in barely containing anger mask from under his eyelids. “Yeah... Just come get us if something were to happen,” he said laying a hand on Dave’s shoulder.

"I promise, Sirs." Dave looked around for any potential danger.

Kurt smiled warmly at the good sub. "Thank you, David." His eyes then fell on Sam. "I won't be long. I promise."

“Let’s see if you can move in that thing,” Sebastian interrupted, eyeing skin tight material of Kurt’s costume.

Kurt smirked at the comment. "The question is if you can keep up." He took Sebastian's hand as they moved onto the ballroom dance floor. Kurt could feel the eyes on them. He straightened his back.

Sebastian rested one of his hands on Kurt’s hip, holding him close. He glanced around the room- people were starting to notice them. His eyes went back to the booth, to Dave, sitting in his scant clothing that he had under his fingers minutes ago. He smiled at the man even though he probably couldn’t see.

Sam’s eyes followed the Dominant pair. “Their back and forth is starting to give me a headache. I wish they’d decide if they hate each other or not,” he joked weakly, gazing at the other sub from corner of his eye.

Dave shrugged. "I think they're okay now. Especially if he tells Master Kurt about throwing his drink at Master Blaine."

Sam’s eyebrows disappeared in his fringe. “About...? Are you messing with me?”

"He threw his drink right on Master Blaine's face!" Dave smirked huge. "Master Blaine was insulting Master Kurt about acting like a sub. Master Sebastian told him there was nothing wrong with being a sub and ripped Master Blaine a new one! It was awesome."

Sam gaped at him with his mouth open. “Seriously? But... They were friends! And you can’t just humiliate Anderson like that without consequences. And Master Sebastian did it for Kurt?” Sam looked back at the dance floor, his eyes softening a bit. “That’s very nice of him. Kurt has been so... isolated. Because of me,” he looked down at his gold-dusted hands.

"I don't understand why. I mean, yeah, you're fancy and shit. But you're a sub. Why does he put himself through the social shit for something that's not even legal. You two can't actually marry. So why do it? Why do you let him?"

Sam shifted on the pillow. There goes the olive branch. “Just because no one wants to marry _you_ , doesn’t mean the concept is bad.” He glared at the man. He heard those accusation before, he heard it via phone when his parents begged him to be good and step down, heard it whispered among servants when he walked down the hall, he listened to similar condescending questions directed at his Dom.

Dave really wanted to punch Sam again, but he was supposed to be protecting the other sub, not doing the harm himself. "I don't want anyone to marry me. I'm a sub. I'm not supposed to be dividing my loyalty between my Master and my spouse.” He growled right back. “And Sebastian would never lower himself to think about wanting me and I wouldn't want him to. Just... Look, Master Kurt's unhappy being isolated. Why don't you convince him not to? It doesn't change how much he obviously cares for you, right?"

“I tried, okay?! What do you think, that it was my idea?” Sam huffed. “At the end of the day I’m going to follow his will. And what he wants is to marry me. Who am I to question his judgement?” The sub hunched wishing the conversation would end. Why did he always end up babysitting David?

Dave frowned, never having thought Sam actually tried to stop Kurt. "You didn't get a choice. Well... okay, that was obvious. Sorry or whatever. If Master Kurt's stubborn there's not much you can do. He is your Devil."

Sam snorted. “Yeah. Thanks for reminding that I fail at subjugating and molding his volition.”

"What? Molding his what?" Dave had to be taking lessons because he imitated Sebastian's 'what is this crazy talk?' expression perfectly.

Sam looked at him as if Dave was particularly dense. “You do realize our costumes are referencing the Tale of a Fallen Devil, right?”

"Um. Yes? Fallen Devil? That's a weird name. Wouldn't it make more sense as the Fallen Angel since that's the one subjugated and enslaved." He glared right back at the aggression.

Sam opened his mouth and closed. “Obviously I meant the real version of the tale,” he said slowly, like to a child.

"There's only one version." Dave growled at Sam. "The fuck are you talking about? Angel was a useless little idiot and Devil took him in hand for Angel's own good. It's not a complex story."

Sam raised an eyebrow, throwing him a look he practised through the years of being with Kurt. Then he remembered something Kurt said about Master Sebastian’s sub, that he was brought up as a Dominant because all men in his family were expected to be. If he even heard the story, it must have been the shortened, popular kind. What vast majority of Doms didn’t know, was that the widely loved story was a remake of old traditional legend, known by every submissive since they were little. Even those few Dominants who were aware of the original version, called The Tale of a Fallen Devil, would have trouble, Sam was sure, when trying to recapitulate was it was about. Sam whispered the real legend to Kurt’s ear one night, as they laid tiredly in bed, with intertwined limbs and skin damp from exertion. He told it, just as he remembered his father telling him, and as his father heard it from his own mother. “How about you sit more comfortable and listen, because you’re about to get educated about your own culture,” Sam threw sassily, making use out of another trait he patterned on Kurt.

_Back at the beginning of the Universe, shortly after Earth emerged from behind The Big Cloud, and when gods still brutally fought between each other for the possession of stars, a demigod of low range traveled alone on his horse through The Dark Forest, the same place where a thousand of years later was about to unfold The Battle of Giants._

_Back then, The Dark Forest was truly deserving of Her name. It was the lair of most twisted beings and the place that many believed to be The Source of Magic. The aura there pulsed with energy, wild, unfathomable and impossible to predict the mood of. The Forest would allow one visitor in and let them go their way and then right away squish the next one, seemingly without a reason._

_Even some of the gods didn’t enjoy the idea of walking down the silver paths of The Dark Forest, seeking sleep under red branches of Her trees or drinking from the onyx waters of Her streams. Therefore the more of a surprise it was to see the lonely demigod, making his way through without so much as a shudder of fear. The Forest watched him, rustling Her leaves in astonishment at the man’s boldness. Not only was the demigod pitiful, harmless even, with his little to no powers, he was an Angel, a creature not seen there since The Beginning._

_“You should be more careful, my dear.”_

_The Angel held his horse abruptly, looking around to see the source of the voice and found none._

_“Someone like you in a place like this, a lot might go wrong.”_

_Now could The Forest feel the first flutter of doubt, quivering in the Angel’s heart, and She relished in it with delight._

_“Show yourself,” the Angel demanded but his fingers clenched on the reins until fear whitened his knuckles._

_“You are not to give orders to me, Angel.” The voice spoke again. “For I shall not listen to one so reckless to choose their way through this place.”_

_“The way I travel is no concern of yours,” the Angel responded haughtily. “I see you’re of the cowardly kind, who hides in shadows and crawls under bushes, you’re not a barrier for me. I’ll go my way and you don’t dare to stop me.”_

_The voice hissed in anger. “I’m not the danger here, you fool.”_

_As if on the speaker’s command, the trees thickened suddenly, trapping the Angels and his horse in a deadly grip. The branches turned sharp as knives when they brushed past Angel’s body, leaving cuts that quickly blossomed with red on the man’s clothes._

_“Please, stop it,” the Angel said frightened. “I’ll do anything.”_

_The Devil stepped from behind an oak with pale bark and looked at the pitiful creature. “Why should I risk The Forest’s anger to save someone as useless and stupid as you,” he asked._

_“I’ll serve you faithfully,” the Angel promised immediately and gasped in terror as one of the branches shot through his horse’s head, splattering blood over his hands._

_The Devil waved his hand in the air and gripped the sword he created. With strong arms, he hewed his way through the trees, bravely avoiding the vicious twigs and saving the Angel from his miserable fortune. He casted a spell and brought them both to his castle._

_“From now on, you shall be mine, as your life already belongs to me. You will be my slave until the end of days,” the Devil proclaimed, taking the Angel into submission, as for the Angel proved he needs guidance and servitude to be kept alive._

“That’s more or less where the popular version ends,” Sam interrupted his telling. “The real legend goes further.”

_The Devil sat on his golden throne, with the Angel kneeling at his feet, but there was no place for joy in his mind. His palace was thrown with the prizes of his many wars. It had been a long and hard fight, but he had gained himself the Throne of the Gods. All men and Gods bowed only to him._

_Yet still he was not able to find peace._

_He tugged at the silver chain wrapped around Angel’s neck to catch his eyes._

_“There is no use for you,” he sneered. “I thought having you would help me, soothe me, fill the abyss that is my life but you have given me nothing but guilt. Of all the blood of man and God I have spilled only yours has ever made my hand tremble and doubt enter my mind. You strengthen me not at all. You soothe me not at all. You please me not at all. You give me only doubt.”_

_The Angel smiled sadly and lowered his eyes on his hands. “I have never given you anything, My Lord.”_

_“Never?” The Devil laughed. It was an unpleasant, cold sound. “Your body is my possession, how come that is nothing?”_

_“I have never given you anything,” the Angel repeated stubbornly. “You took it.”_

_The Devil frowned, not understanding what the Angel meant. “What of value can you possibly give me, you pathetic worm,” he spat finally. “Weren’t it for me, your blood would be painted on the gray paths of The Dark Forest.”_

_“I could give you myself, if you left me with a chance to do so, but your heart is closed to kindness,” the Angel said calmly piercing the man with his all seeing eyes._

_The Devil’s turned his head away, to the blue, empty walls of his castle. “That is the price of power,” he said looking back at the Angel and feeling anger rising in him again. “What can you, powerless, know about it? You Angels have no worth. Devils like me shower men with courage and wrap them in flair so they can defeat their enemies. Angels can do nothing.”_

_“Twas a myth, My Lord,” the Angel’s voice was soft and distant. “We have powers. But we cannot always use them.”_

_“I shall order you to show them,” the Devil said._

_“I shan’t say no more then,” the Angel retorted._

_The Devil shook with wrath. “You cannot deny me. You’re mine.”_

_“My body is yours as by the contract I had to bind myself with to protect from death. But you don’t own my mind,” the Angel explained slowly, as if he had all the time in the world._

_The Devil looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know about that kind of possession. I could own your mind too?”_

_“Yes,” the Angel nodded. “You could. And there’s only one rule.”_

_“What is it?” The Devil asked right away, driven by thirst of power and control._

_“You’ll give your mind to me,” the Angel said looking at the Devil._

_The Devil stared at him for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. “Why would I agree to such a thing?” He asked entertained by his pet’s phantasmagorias._

_The Angel raised from the ground and stood before the Devil, a bright light coming from his posture. “Because you need me. Because I can help you, soothe you, fulfill the voids that tatter your being. Together we’ll make a Whole.”_

_The Devil swallowed down his arrogance, desperately needing what Angel could offer. “How?” His voice cracked on the word like an old manuscript._

_“Let me trust you. It is known to be the key,” the Angel whispered into the Devil’s ear and sank to his knees again._

_And fell the Devil to his knees before the Angel and he took his lover’s hands, brushing lips over them both. “I’m a slave to a slave,” he said with affection before they kissed._

_And the Devil was taught to be kind and the Angel was taught to be brave and they thrived together in harmony as they were meant to complement one another. Centuries were passing by them and yet they seemed blind to it, lost in each other’s company._

_And they lasted together until The End, the dreadful time when the Harvester came down on Earth to reap with his onyx scythe all creatures and terminate the last, II Era of Magic. And when he knocked at their door, they did not battle, they did not cower, they did not regret. They met Death together, without fear or bitter sorrow as for they knew they had nothing more to lose -’side from each other, and nothing more to gain -because they were the ones who knew Bliss._

Sam sighed quietly and blinked back tears the story always brought. He really loved this tale and was relieved to find Kurt adored it as well. That’s why they didn’t think twice about costumes for the masquerade, as it was so perfectly fitting. And for the first time, they didn’t have to be afraid of professing affection in public, since the message was lost on all Doms who knew this tale only as watered down over the ages to an unsubtle justification of the institutionalized disparity, when originally it was simply a story about... love.

"That's... different." Dave breathed as the story settled into his mind. He looked out on the crowd. Every Dominant had some submissive by their side. He frowned, trying to envision a more equal balance between Master and servant. If they were supposed to be a balance wouldn't all of these Dominants feel as lost as the Devil? Shouldn't they want to subjugate to their submissives and finally find their missing piece? It didn't seem likely. "That’s a pretty story, but it’s a myth. Hell, sometimes I don't think any of it is real. I don't fucking know why I need to be ordered around. I don't know why Sebastian needs to control me. But it is the way it is. I'm not going to pretend I'm somehow worthy of getting more from Sebastian... That just leads to wanting more than you can have."

“I don’t know how to explain it, but... it’s real for us." Sam waved hands in air trying to find words. “We are one.”

"Except he's going to marry you despite the harm it will cause for both of your lives and you get no say. Sounds like you're one to me." Dave rolled his eyes over the submissive. "Your Dom's a hell of alot better than most, but he's still your Master. Not a friend. And definitely not a slave to a slave."

He turned his attention to the dance floor without waiting for a response. His chest tightened as his eyes were drawn back to the elegant figures of Kurt and Sebastian. They looked perfect, two young handsome Dominants together was the way life was supposed to be. The myth was custom tailored for submissives like Sam to grow up with. It must be easier, having heard the comforting lie instead of the terrifying reality. What a nice dream to keep. David wondered if he believed hard enough, he could find the truth in it. He wished he could go to a temple and ask counsel of the clergy like he would as a Dominant. They could tell him.

Dave sighed and thought over the myth. Maybe if he was obedient and pliant he could feel some of what Sam described. A bliss that came from a perfect bonding of Dominant and submissive.

///

"I never realized how good of a dancer you were Sebastian. I was sure you would trample all over my beautiful boots." Kurt's grin was wide as he guided Sebastian into a perfect turn.

“I have a great appreciation for your footwear, I wouldn’t dare,” Sebastian had a matching grin as they spun and swayed to the sounds of music.

Kurt's laugh was bright as they exchanged wit. He'd always liked talking with Sebastian. There were only a few elite who could keep up with Kurt. "Our subs seem to be conversing without the use of fists. I'm going to call this improvement."

“Yes, quite a turnaround.” Sebastian agreed. “Maybe they took a liking to each other,” he teased. “You should let Sam stay for the rest of the party.”

"I don't want to overwhelm David with sexual prowess. He'll have more than enough now that you've decided to bring him into your sexual fold. Though I would think you'd have more tact than to make your first climax with him at this public forum." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. He had been dying to ask for details.

“You call a bathroom stall a public forum? Have you ever actually stayed here after midnight?” Sebastian smirked.

"No. And I don't intend to." Kurt raised his nose. "I've never been comfortable with public sexual expression in the name of the any of the Gods."

Sebastian’s eyeroll said everything about his opinion on that. “Well, apparently Dave is comfortable with it enough to beg me to ‘use him’,” he said looking over Kurt’s head. “Curious, who planted the thought in his mind.”

"I wonder who indeed. He was quite distressed that you'd not climaxed in his presence when we spoke. I'm sure he was expressing a need to please you. He is a very attentive sub." Kurt was the very image of innocence.

Corner of Sebastian’s lips flinched in a suppressed smile. “Whoever that was, my cock and I are very thankful for their involvement.”

"Gratitude from you nethers must be a... interesting honor."

“I didn’t think he’d want to. He never did anything... He’d never even try to touch me, not unless he was scared I was displeased. So I figured he didn’t like my body,” Sebastian confessed not meeting Kurt’s eyes. “Hilarious how we misinterpret each other, isn’t it?”

"I'd say it's more common than you'd expect. He seems to think he's not what you want sexually. Also being raised as a Dominant... well, let's just say he holds the same bias you or I might about certain sexual acts." Kurt stepped a little closer so their conversation could be kept private. He didn't think anyone could overhear, but it seemed appropriate given the delicate topic.

Sebastian’s hand rested on the small of Kurt’s back and he leaned in, enjoying the intimacy. He caught some scandalized and shocked glances thrown their way and grinned against the side of Kurt’s head. The topic Kurt started was serious and so Sebastian sounded when he forced the question out. “Were you serious, about what you said? You think that’d would solve our problems, if I... Wow, I don’t even know how to think about it.”

"I think it would help. You two need to talk and have clear ideas of what is okay to do. He's scared. But that doesn't mean he's without a sex drive." Kurt found his breath ghosting right over Sebastian's neck.

“Oh, I’m taking care of his sex drive, Princess. I was talking about the...” Sebastian cleared his throat. “You’ve done it? Have been Sam’s bitch?”

"Language." Kurt chastised. "I've bottomed for Samuel. It was wonderful. Shockingly pleasurable and very intimate."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, tensing in Kurt’s arms. “I’m not sure if I can do this.”

"I was scared too. It's not about being a bitch or being less than. It's about pleasure and trust. You can still be in charge. You are his Dom. The first time I bottomed, I tied Samuel to the bed and didn't let him move an inch while I brought myself to climax using his length in my body. I never once felt like a lesser Dom." Kurt reached up and pet Sebastian's cheek.

“I’m not scared of him, I just- I don’t want him to think lesser of me. And if this would get out in the world...,” Sebastian suspended the sentence.

"Do you think less of him because he can't bottom? I doubt Dave will think less of you. And the public." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will not tell. And David is your loyal submissive. No one will betray you. So what does it matter what you do?"

“Because-” Sebastian sighed. He bent his head, brushing his cheek over Kurt’s. “I have all these ideas in my head about how we should work, but everything that happens with David proves them wrong and I don’t know what makes sense anymore.”

"Oh, the woes of being the new kind of Dominant." Kurt chuckled. He ever so chastely kissed Sebastian's lips. "I have faith you'll muddle through."

Sebastian smiled warmly but his lips quickly curved into a smirk. “Oh my. Breaking the rule about public sexual expression, are we? You’re really in for the gossips about us.”

Kurt's response smack to Sebastian's shoulder was perfectly justified. "If anyone asks it was a pity kiss. You looked in need of one."

Sebastian laughed. “So I can count on a full make out session if the bottoming goes wrong? Noted,” he smirked and spun the man around.

///

"Good to be alone finally." Kurt unbuckled his costume as he walked into their bedroom. He rolled his neck. "Sebastian had a dramatic turn around. I admire the theatricality of it all, but I am exhausted."

Sam smiled widely and turned on the bed, waiting for his Dom to take the needles out of him. “I know, right? Who would think he’d actually go this far.”

"It's Sebastian. Flirtation is his forte. But yes, how he opened up his mind was wonderful." Kurt pulled over the tray of supplies. He gently inspected the line of needles. "You are so beautiful. Thank you for indulging me."

Sam’s contentment from hearing the praise dulled. “Flirtation...? You flirted?” He asked and hissed when the first needle slid out of his skin.

"Nothing for you to worry about.” Kurt kissed the small of Sam's back before moving up to the next needle. "He was a perfect gentleman, as gentlemanly as he can be. And I convinced him to bottom to his David."

Sam turned his head in surprise. “Oh. That... wow.” He straightened his back again. “It’s like he got determined to do 180 degree turn in one day. Between that and humiliating Master Blaine, I’m starting to actually like him.”

"Wait, humiliating... Sam! Tell me!" Kurt wiggled with anticipation.

Sam couldn’t help a smile at how cute Kurt was being. “He didn’t tell you? I thought he’d brag about finally getting a set of balls.” He said deliberately making Kurt wait for details.

"He didn't tell me a word." Kurt hissed in sympathy as one of the punctures bled more than normal. He disinfected it carefully. "How are you doing?"

Sam groaned when the medication sank in his wound. “Not that bad. But I think I’ll sleep on my stomach for a while,” he smiled. “So... He threw a drink... in his face!” He grinned at his Dom.

“That is brilliant! I can just imagine Anderson's expression now! The nasty bastard deserves much more." Kurt's smile twisted uglily.

“I wish we were there to see it,” Sam said rolling his shoulders. The pain was still throbbing in small punctures over his back, but it was so worth it.

"I'll have to get him to relive the tale next time we have tea." Kurt gently wiped down the now empty back. "You are amazingly beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

Sam sighed happily as his eyes fluttered. He laid on his stomach. “I’m asking myself the same about you, Sir.”

"My beautiful Angel." He scooted up to kiss at Sam's ears. "Are you feeling well enough to worship?"

Sam’s eyes blinked open, Dave’s words ringing ruthlessly in his head. Master, not a friend. Kurt was his lover, his Dominant, his world. He was everything but was it the same for Kurt? Could they ever really be equal? Or was he just one sub in a long line of show subs. He would be laughably easy to replace.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out. What did the kennel sub know? Kurt cared about him, would never leave him. That was all that mattered.

Sam reached a hand behind his head and held Kurt’s neck closely. “Yes, Sir.”

"Good boy. I know how important honoring the gods is for you." He licked around the shell of Sam's ear and bit down hard on the lobe.

“Oh! Master, thank you.” Sam arched into the body above him and whined when his inflamed skin was rubbed over Kurt’s.

"Careful, puppy. Do you want the pain tonight?"

Sam turned, resting the weight of his body on one arm and cupped Kurt’s cheek. “No, Sir, tonight I think I just want to be close.”

"Sounds perfect." He slid onto the bed beside Sam. He gently guided Sam to lay over his body. "Kiss me, boy." He commanded.

“Yes, Sir,” Sam said and leaned in as told. The slide of their lips sent spikes of pain through his broken nose but he did his best to ignore them. It wouldn’t make him any favors to leave Kurt without satisfaction. He traced the chin with his lush lips. “I’m so blessed, Master,” he murmured into the perfect lines of Kurt’s jaw. “So thankful for you.”

Kurt tilted his head back and groaned. "Baby. You are amazing. Don't stop kissing."

Sam obeyed nibbling and kissing a path down Kurt’s throat. His hand came to rest on his Dom’s chest and he scratched lightly along the breastbone, until Kurt’s abdomen, when his fingers caressed the tiny soft hair leading to the man’s groin. He lips found Kurt’s nipple and kissed it gently. “What do you want, Master?”

"You. But I have that so..." Kurt grinned as he arched for Sam's touch. "You know what I like."

“Yeah, I know. You’re very vocal about what you like.” Sam teased Kurt’s nipple between his fingers.

Kurt's high voice called out his pleasure. He squirmed under Sam's expert touch. "Evil. You are pure evil."

Sam smiled and licked a long stripe up Kurt’s chest. “I know my tricks,” he said before his lips sealed over Kurt’s nipple.

Kurt whimpered at the sensation. The pleasure shot through his skin, making every touch so much more. He pressed both hands into Sam's hair and gripped tight at the nape of his neck. He kept Sam at his nipple as his hips rolled up.

Sam whined, submitting to the controlling grip on his head. He lowered his lean body on his Master’s, trapping him between himself and the mattress. He could feel his groin rubbing over hard stomach and sneaked a hand between them to grab at Kurt’s briefs and tug them off the man.

"I'd say hurry, but you won't listen." Kurt smiled and lifted his hips. He let Sam take his own time tonight. It was most important this night.

“Ah-uh,” Sam grinned devilishly. “We’re going nice and slow until you’ll regret giving me free hand.” Because no one could make Kurt feel as good as he did. He scratched the sensitive flesh on the inside of Kurt’s thigh. His hand caressed the leg but did not come anywhere near Kurt’s groin. “Although I can at least start stretching myself if you give me lubricant.”

Kurt's hand slapped the bed before scrambling to find the lube. He twisted under Sam and finally found the tube. "Here. Sam, I need you."

“Yes, Sir.” Sam oiled his fingers and pressed them between his asscheeks, rubbing over the ring. He bit his lips, concentrating, and slid one digit in.

"So good for me. My good boy."

Sam smiled at him and moved down his Dom’s body, to occupy his Master while he was busy with preparation. Balancing on his knees, he held Kurt’s cock in a loose grip, teasing the foreskin with his thumb. His fingers on the other hand began to work faster, scissoring inside him and stretching him for use.

Kurt arched under Sam's deft fingers. He knew his sub would take care of them. "Mine. Forever. You are mine. I love you."

Sam moaned softly, the words seeping into his troubled mind like medication did into his wounds. “Yours, Master. I’m all yours,” he looked up at his Sir, eyes hazed, and moved up the man’s body. “Please, Sir, please...” he whispered like a prayer, not daring to spoil the sacred night with vulgarity. His body rested against Kurt’s, plaint and ready to be taken.

Kurt placed both hands on Sam's hips. He pushed his hips upward in one slow motion. Sam had stretched himself well, allowing Kurt to seat himself all the way to the hilt without resistance. Kurt might not believe, but he knew what this moment was worth to Sam. He spoke the familiar words of prayer. "For your sacrifice, for your devotion, may you be blessed."

Sam shuddered and lowered himself onto his Master, shoring his arms on both sides of Kurt’s head and letting him decide on the pace. He closed his eyes. The pain in his nose abated. His fingers tangled with Kurt’s hair. The scent of candles, slow slick of their damp bodies and happenings of the day convoluted in an overwhelming cover that settled heavy on his senses. “Thank you,” he said softly wishing the moment would never end.

Kurt thrust into Sam in a slow, relentless pace. This was not about racing to completion, or teasing his lover. It was simply joy at being alive and two becoming one soul finally joined. Kurt's arms cradled Sam's body, holding him safe. When finally he came it was with a private whisper of Sam's name right into his submissive's mouth.

Sam wanted to respond but his mind went away into drowsy, syrupy place filled with warmth.

Kurt knew his love had slipped into sub space. He let his own body remain inside Sam. His hands took up long slow strokes down Sam's bare back, careful to not touch the wounds. Ever so softly he sang. It was a lullaby, something his mother used to sing. It was a simple little tune, but it was so rare he let it leave his lips that it was sacred and only granted to Samuel's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “slave to a slave” theme is a popular trope in Persian literature. [[x](http://karomeld.tumblr.com/post/32066658396/)]


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of sex, mention of character death

Sebastian rubbed his tired eyes. Once the season of festivities ended, the overdue liabilities tumbled right onto his unsuspecting head and pinned him to the office desk with tons of paperwork. Sebastian barely saw Dave outside of bedroom for the last days and it started to vex him like an addition demanding another refill.

Sebastian’s hands slipped up his neck and kneaded it, as he let out a pained groan. The Dom smiled seeing his sub immersed in a lecture, and disrobed, coming to the bed. “What are you reading?” He asked and pulled the covers down.

"Breakthroughs in electric power. They are trying to create the resource without having to burn coal and make it marketable. I'm reading up on how the engines will work under it." Dave was enraptured by technology, he'd been privy to more than one science award in school and maintained an excellent mind for engineering and mathematics. He must have gone through half of Sebastian's library selection of manuals by now.

The broad submissive scooted himself over, anticipating his Dom's entrance into bed. He tried to finish up the paragraph he was on. Sebastian's naked body, despite being normal for Dave to see, was always a distraction he could not overcome. He closed the book making a mental note of his page.

Sebastian blinked couple times to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him again, after a whole day of reading company files and signing papers. He was still not convinced if his toothpaste really lists import statistics or if it was just part of his imagination. His hand traced up Dave’s arm. “That’s... well, I’m not going to lie and say ‘interesting’,” he grinned and pressed a kiss to the exposed bicep. “You can continue to read, you know,” he said with an innocent smile. “Or help me ease up some tension.” Ever since the festival, Dave has been more open to performing for him. Even if they still haven’t so much a graced the territory of possible anal penetration, the last week has been heaven.

"It's fine, Sir." Dave's words were warm. He'd spent most of the day reading with a break to work out and have lunch. His hands found Sebastian's warm skin at his neck. "Would you like me to massage you with the oils?"

“Why yes. Some parts of me just feel so stiff,” he smirked scratching his fingers down Dave’s chest.

Dave's smile was wicked, knowing exactly what his Dom wanted with that tone of voice. Dave rolled, landing on his feet off the side of the bed. He moved into the attached bathroom. It only took him a few moments to pull out a bottle of hand-pressed oils called 'guilty' by Gucci. He's done this a few times and Dave knew he was getting better at pleasing Sebastian with both massages and handjobs. Oil and a towel in hand, he knelt beside Sebastian. "Front or back first, Sir?"

“My back, pet.” As much as he’d appreciate the pleasure, his muscles were not giving him rest. He flopped on his stomach, sighing in contentment; he knew his boy would take the best care of him.

Dave moved to place a knee on each side of Sebastian's hips. He poured the oil into his hand and placed the bottle to rest open against his own calf. He warmed the slickness between his palms before applying the scented oil to his Master's shoulders. He smiled as the first groan was earned. "Tense today. You were working on the profit and loss books again."

Sebastian growled out a yes. The deft fingers of his sub dig into and massaged his neck and back. He gasped and hid his face in a pillow when the spot between his shoulders was worked on. “Gods, fuck, David, you’re good.” His body arched and writhed under the touch.

"Thank you." Dave was glowing from the words of praise along with the physical response. He concentrated on kneading away the tension in every muscle of Sebastian's back. He thought of it like a battle, he was attacking the stress and worry and defeating each pocket of foes. He applied more oil to his hands before working on Sebastian's right arm. "Feels less tight already, Sir."

“Oh, yes, it does,” Sebastian breathed out. He could feel David hovering over him, the weight of his sub’s body pressed on his ass when he reached to work on Sebastian’s arm. Without thinking, Sebastian bucked his hips, rubbing over Dave’s groin.

Dave kept his sound in. It wasn't uncommon for him to get hard from his position against Sebastian. His Master liked squirming and showing his approval with his body. Dave tried to take his mind away from the pleasure from his own manhood by rubbing at Sebastian's wrist.

Sebastian smiled feeling the growing hardness against his cheeks. If only Dave wasn’t so determined to wear boxers or other pants all the time, he’d be able to feel skin on skin. Sebastian made a show out of moaning and arching, just to torture the man further. “David,” he said suddenly, forcing himself to sound serious. “Are you massaging me or dry humping? You were supposed to ease my pain, not... get distracted with your own lust.”

"I'm sorry, Sir." Dave bit down on his lip, mentally berating himself. He wasn't supposed to let Sebastian know he enjoyed the service for selfish desires that didn't bring Sebastian pleasure. Not that Sebastian made it easy. He grabbed the bottle, getting ready to do his Master's other arm. "It would help if you didn't squirm."

“Are telling me what to do, pet?”

David's gulp seemed to echo in the bedroom. Dave thought that he's been good. Sir liked this service... and he hadn't said anything about Dave's cock growing before. He thought Sir was in a playful mood. He thought teasing was okay. "No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

Sebastian looked over the shoulder with a lazy smile. “Are you?”

"I would never tell you what to do, Sir. It's not my place." It wasn't precisely true. Dave talked back plenty when they were in certain moods, but never during a service.

The Dom turned around and Dave lost balance, his oily hand sliding right off Sebastian's skin. He found himself pressed down against Sebastian, who shored himself on his elbows so the oilment wouldn’t end up on sheets. His cock pressed side by side against his Master’s, hardness finding it's equal.

“I could swear you told me how to behave while _you_ serve me,” Sebastian continued the slow torture with the languorous confidence seen in cats who already cornered their mice. “Are you calling me a liar then?”

"No, Sir." Dave licked his lips. That look in Sebastian's eyes promised a full night of sexual play. Dave took breath. Sebastian wouldn't hurt him, he cared about him. He was a very good boy. He repeated that over in him mind. He was a good boy and wanted him just the way he was. "I was calling you a cock-tease, _Sir_. "

“Oh?” Sebastian cupped Dave’s cock through his briefs. “Be careful. That might give me some bad ideas.” He whispered against his sub’s cheek and bit lightly on the jaw. His tongue slipped past his lips to lick at the mark, before he moved to place another one, harder, right above the line of the man’s collar.

"Oh fuck." He groaned in the back of his throat as he offered his collared throat to Sebastian. "Please. Let me please you."

“It’d please me if you finished against me. Would you like that?” His lips traveled up to Dave’s earlobe. “If you could hold me down and take care of me like I know you can?”

The hand on his barely clothed cock was making his mind fuzzy. "Yes... I... Yes, please, I would fucking love that."

Sebastian hesitated before saying the rest. Dave was so good for him, so very thoughtful and caring. Shouldn’t he make sure the man was comfortable and knew he was cared for as well? Sebastian swallowed down the lump in his throat, last convinced that if Hummel could do something, he sure as hell was not going to sub out of the challenge. “And what would you do, pet?” He bit down on the earlobe. “Fuck me?”

Dave had used Sebastian's seductive words as an invitation to rut against Sebastian's hand. He nuzzled at his neck, letting himself take pleasure as long as Sebastian wanted to give it. Master’s words didn't make sense at first. If he was talking about Dave holding Sebastian down to take care of him... how could Dave get Sebastian inside of himself at that angle? "Whatever you want, sir." That answer seemed best when Sebastian was throwing out physically impossible fantasies.

Sebastian suppressed the annoyed sigh after hearing the same sentence Dave ever uttered if something was out of his comfort zone or he simply didn’t understand it. He leaned back to look at the man, his hands rested innocuously at his side providing no distraction. “Dave, I need you to know what are you agreeing to. And what exactly I am proposing. Which is my ass,” he smirked.

Dave blinked, the hand gone, and his mental capacity returning just enough to understand. His arched eyebrows did their best to meet in the middle. "Your... ass? I feel like I'm missing something."

“But it’s very simple, darling,” Sebastian reached out to pet Dave’s cheek with a warm smile. “I want you to... do what I would normally do. I want you to fuck me.”

Dave's confusion turned into worry, an extra few lines forming at his forehead. "Sebastian? I.... You want me to.... breed you?" The word felt foul in his mouth. The idea of having anyone Dominate his ass already caused his heart to race and his skin to break out in a cold sweat. Thinking about making a true Dom take it was... terrifying. "Sir? I don't... is this a test?"

Sebastian noticed the paleness that came on Dave’s face and rushed to wrap his arms around him. “No, of course not, my boy,” he cooed caressing Dave’s back to calm him down. “It’s just a thought, you know. An idea you can think over.” Sebastian sighed in defeat. “I thought you’d like it. Kurt said you would. I’m sorry for distressing you, pet.”

Dave shifted off Sebastian's hips. He laid himself down beside Sebastian, unconsciously placing himself to be lower than him. He looked up at his Master. "Why would you ever want to be lowered to taking anyone in your ass? Especially your submissive?"

Sebastian kept quiet for a moment, not wanting to betray his own insecurities. Dave’s words rang true, didn’t they? Did he really looked down on all subs he fucked? He didn’t think so. They gave him pleasure, he certainly appreciated that. But then why was it so unimaginable to be someone’s bitch? He sighed. He didn’t have the right to preach to Dave about submissive pride when he was so deep in bullshit himself. “Kurt said... that it’s not about lowering yourself. It’s just a different option. Look, Dave, I’d still be your Dom.”

"But you wanted me to hold you down." Dave reached out to pet Sebastian's chest as he tried to sooth them both. He'd upset Sebastian... and himself. "I'll do what you want. I just don't understand how any Dom can want that. It's... not natural, is it? I know Kurt's smart and all that, but is that really something a Dom can even enjoy?"

Sebastian smiled knowingly. “Kurt says he enjoys it very much.”

"He lets... Okay, wow. As much as we made jokes I never thought he actually would let his submissive top him." Dave huffed out an offended breath. "Are we _sure_ he's a Dom?"

Sebastian smacked his chest. “Yes, _we_ are sure and _we_ don’t make jokes about him.” He smoothed the reddened flesh right away. “He... helps me. He’s the only Dominant I feel like I can trust.”

"Sorry, Sir." Dave dropped his eyes immediately at the chastising. There was only one thing he didn't like about Sebastian's newly strengthened friendship: the rules on what was allowed and not about Master Hummel altered. Dave felt like the game was changed on him mid-quarter and no one told him the new rules. "I like Master Kurt. He's a good friend to you."

“The only friend,” Sebastian smiled sadly reminiscing the festive gala. His reputation and business did not suffer much from his little stunt. He should be thankful for that, but still couldn’t help the hurt over how easily his friends abandoned him.

Dave hated the sadness in Sebastian's voice. His hands found their way to Sebastian's thighs, using the oil left over on his hands to massage distraction and soothing circles in his muscles. "For whatever it's worth, you have me."

Sebastian looked up with seriousness written on his face. “For whatever it’s worth? You’re more worth to me than all of them.”

Dave blushed, it ran over his cheeks and up his ears. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the levels of worth Sebastian placed in him. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's shoulder. "Thank you. For letting me be that important to you. I'm definitely worth way more than your asshole old friends." Dave teased brattily, trying to find balance in his emotions.

Sebastian grinned and moved to catch his lips. “So where do we stand with our argument?” He asked breaking the kiss and slid his hand to Dave’s hip.

"Is it really okay? Do you want to do it? I'm sure it will feel good for me, but I want to make sure I'm not being," Dave grumbled at his own worry and looked up through his lashes. "...a bad sub."

“You’re not, babe. I’ll still be in charge, right? I mean...” Sebastian cleared his throat, feeling awkwardness creeping in. “I’ll need some help with preparation. I've never did it to myself,” he smiled nervously.

"You're in charge. Always." Dave made his voice as strong as Sebastian's faltered. "Just tell me what to do. I'll make sure you find pleasure, my Master."

“Very well then,” he left last soft kiss on Dave’s lips and turned on his stomach. “I suppose you should... you know,” his face blushed a pink shade. “Whatever you did before we went to punishment room that first time.”

"Right..." Dave tried to both recall how he felt physically and detach from the motion of that night. "It's all about slowly stretching. I was shown by one of the less crazy subs at the Holding Center. He exchanged my portion of food for teaching me how not to get ripped open. You have to let yourself ease into the stretch. And try not to tense up."

“Got it,” Sebastian murmured. Of course it had to turn out that the part he wanted over as fast as possible, shouldn’t be sped up. Sebastian sighed, relaxing against the soft bedding. The previous massage rid his body of tension, but he could feel it coming back. “Just talk to me, Gorgeous. What are you doing?”

"I'm getting some of the oil on my hand." Dave placed his less wet hand at Sebastian's knees to encourage him to spread. "Open your legs so I can kneel between them. I can put a pillow under your stomach so you don't have to use your legs to keep you up."

“Okay.” Sebastian accepted the pillow and followed Dave’s lead. “You can start, babe, I’m ready,” he encouraged over his shoulder.

"Okay." Dave crouched between Sebastian's legs. He took a deep breath as he looked on the virgin territory. Sebastian wanted this. Sebastian was in charge of this. Sebastian took care of him and all he had to do was to trust his Dom. He took a deep breath and started. Dave pet one finger from Sebastian's tailbone and across his anus before ending right under his balls. Sebastian's ass cheeks were obstructing some of the view so he spread one with his free hand. Now that he could watch the reaction of the tight pucker he repeated the pet with two fingers.

Sebastian hummed approvingly. The soft touches actually started awakening his forgotten erection. He tried really hard not to think about how Dave had the perfect view of his most private parts. “Is that all?” He teased with fake bravery. “You know you have all the time you need, but I’m seriously ready for more.”

"Yes, Sir." Dave's voice took on the lower octave of playfulness. Sebastian was enjoying it, that's all Dave needed. He used his index to make circles around the tight rim. He watched the twitching, remembering what it had felt like. He had to time this right. Right as the little opening gaped he pressed one digit into the first knuckle. "How does that feel?"

“Like I have a finger up my ass, what do you think?” Sebastian said but the words were void of annoyance. He bucked against the finger, sending it a little deep and breathed out. He clenched around the digit as strong as he could and then released it, bearing down to take more. “It’s a... weird feeling.”

Dave chuckled a little at the light tone in Sebastian's voice. A part of him had been terrified the breaching would change Sebastian's mind. He let Sebastian push back, only keeping his hand steady inside until he was instructed. "The first push in is the strangest. At least for me."

“Yeah. But I can feel it getting better somehow. Slip in another finger,” Sebastian ordered and shoved his ass up in the air, resting his forehead on the bed.

Dave nodded and pressed the next dripping finger in. His middle finger was thicker than his index already and he could feel the rim protesting. He paused, simply waiting out the tight muscle until it relaxed a little more.

Sebastian gasped and bit his lip to muffle it. The sensation was thinly covered by pain, but somehow it didn’t feel bad at all. “More,” he commended, pressing down on Dave’s fingers.

The sub's fingers slid in to the last knuckle smoothly. Sebastian's inner muscles clenched around him. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel around his cock. He began to pull his fingers out and then press them back in.

“Gods, Dave. Dave, Dave.” Sebastian laughed nervously. The stretching sent small sparks of pleasure and pain through his body and they were barely even starting. “I think I like it,” he snorted, relief washing off any residual concerns. He didn’t want to pretend before his sub, didn’t want to force himself to do it, if it turned out unpleasant. He didn’t know how, but the sensation left him craving more and more, wanting to have his Dominant ass plucked by something far more prominent that two fingers of his sub. _Maybe some demigod is fucking around with my head_ , he thought briefly.

Dave wasn't sure he understood the pleasure his Master was experiencing. When he'd prepped himself the night he was supposed to be taken there was nothing so wonderful about his own fingers up inside. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the small of Sebastian's back and pressed his ring finger in. Thankfully the muscle let him in easily. "I'm happy you're enjoying. I love when you say my name like that, Sir."

“Oh! Fuck. Babe, I’m going to scream it out if you keep that up.” He wiggled his butt against Dave’s hand. “Or is there something else you’d like to put here first?” He smirked over his shoulder.

"My Master is such a tease." Dave slid his fingers out of Sebastian. He had a towel on the bed originally for after the massage. He grabbed it and tried to be as discreet as possible about wiping off the remnants. He then took up the oil again. He tried stroke himself into hardness. The worry over his actions had cut out most of his arousal.

"Sir, please command me."

Sebastian turned on the bed and sat up, using Dave’s strong arms to hold onto. He knew it must be hard for him. Sebastian kissed his lips, slowly, letting it say more about his will than words. “Like this,” he ordered laying down beneath the man and spreading his legs. “I want to see you. Now, get in me, pet.”

Dave smiled, his cock finally getting with the program. Sebastian was in charge, his Dominant. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Dave wrapped an arm under Sebastian's hips. He pulled the pillow lower so his angle was better. Slowly, Dave guided his tip into Sebastian. It was tight, amazingly so. "S...Sir."

Sebastian let out a slow breath. This was so much more than before. “I’m here, my boy,” he mumbled. “You’re doing well, just keep going.” He wrapped his long legs around Dave’s waist and groaned out his approval, clenching to Dave’s arms.

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian's voice anchored him, batting away the fears that curled around his mind. He pressed inward, more of the tight slick channel enclosing around him. "It feels amazing."

“Yes,” Sebastian breathed tugging the body on top of himself. “Yeah, it does. You’re so good to me, my beautiful, so very good. Do you think you could speed up?” Sebastian wasn’t used to talking things through in bed, let alone _ask_ for things. But this... this was different. Special.

"Yeah." Dave pulled himself back to the tip before sinking all the way to smack against the flesh of Sebastian's ass. The sensation intensified. "Fuck." He repeated the long stroke and added speed as he searched for a rhythm.

Sebastian cursed into the skin of Dave’s neck. The length inside him sent a shuddering waves of pleasure over his body, with each thrust, the feeling returned not giving him a moment to catch a break. Not that he wanted it. In fact, he didn’t want Dave to stop, ever. “Harder,” he ordered right into Dave’s ear. “That’s all you got? Come on, Dave.” His hand slapped sub’s butt. “Come on!”

Dave growled, not able to respond in real words. His hips pistoned into Sebastian's body. He didn't pull out as far each time; he could fuck into his Dom faster this way. His hands on Sebastian's hips used the grip to tug the Dom toward him with each thrust. Sweat slicked their skin as their chests slipped across each other with every jerking move.

Sebastian screamed out the same words over and over again: _David, good boy, fuck me_. One of his hands gripped the man’s arm, digging into it without consciousness, the other was merciless against the sub’s cheeks. Sebastian panted and squirmed under Dave’s weight, completely losing himself in the pleasure his boy was offering.

Sebastian's body began to spasm around him. Dave whimpered. "Sir. Sir. Please. I need. Please."

“Yes,” Sebastian’s gasp was an order. He wrapped his hands around the man, shuddering under the body. “Use me until you come, boy.”

Dave's hips jerked, the thrusts lost their steady tempo as he jerked four times before howling out his release. Dave shoved himself as deep as he could and clung to Sebastian. He paused for a moment, gathering his wits. His Master had not completed. His Master needed to. Despite the exhaustion calling him to stop, he forced his hips to keep moving.

Sebastian watched in awe as his sub tried, against his own body, to make him come. “Shh, it’s okay.” He pressed at his shoulders, pushing him away gently and motioning to lay beside him. He turned his back to the sub and took his hand, bringing it to his erection, furiously red against the pale skin of his groin. “Like this, babe. Make me come.” He leaned into the damp, hot chest.

Dave was fighting back his body's need to sleep. He didn't expect the pull to be so strong. He pumped his Master's cock. Dave kissed and licked at Sebastian's shoulder, trying to keep himself focused and awake. "Please, Sir. Use your sub's mouth. Please."

Sebastian moaned, arching against the man. “Greedy, greedy,” he teased, but changed his position one more time, straddling Dave’s chest. He took himself in hand and jerk off in fast sharp tugs. “Open up wide, my boy.”

Dave's eye rolled up as his eyes shut in bliss. He opened and stuck out his tongue. His face was still bright red from his orgasm. He was completely at Sebastian's will as he floated through joy.

Sebastian shot over the sub’s chin and cheeks, watching with fascination how Dave swallowed the come and licked it off his lips. The orgasm left him drained, even if he suspected it could be much more powerful, if Dave lasted longer. Well, he smirked, it's nothing a cock-ring wouldn’t fix. He grabbed the man’s briefs and wiped his face with it, not really enjoying the idea of smearing his own sperm over his face when he kissed Dave. “How do you feel, babe?” He asked before dropping on the bed by Dave’s side.

"Mmm." Dave simply replied as he made the minimal effort possible to cuddle Sebastian against him. It mainly involved the flopping of one heavy arm over his waist and tightening that arm. "Good... Mmm..."

Sebastian chuckled, snuggling closer against him. “Me too,” he whispered, disbelieving and timid. He laid his head on his sub’s chest and let himself be pulled into sleep.

////

“David. Da-aavid.” Sebastian nuzzled into the man, half amused and half irritated at how deeply he seemed to sleep. Last night must’ve really worn him out. He sighed and moved to kiss him, biting his bottom lip in emphasis of his words. “Wake up.”

The big man groaned, opening his mouth to the good feelings invading his sleeping mind. One eye cracked open to find his Master hovering above him. The night before flashed before his eyes and he smiled. "Morning."

“Morning,” Sebastian responded with a warm smile and dropped on his stomach next to the man. “Now that pleasantries are over, I’m loose and horny. You know what to do.”

"Again?" Dave hadn't expected to be asked to breed Sebastian more than once, but he also hadn't expected his Master to enjoy it. Dave pet a hand down Sebastian's back and trailed his fingertips down to the Dom's tailbone.

“Well, I can find some toys and do it myself, but then I’ll bind you and make you watch. So it’s your choice, Dave,” Sebastian smirked and bucked his hips into the mattress, sighing quietly. His morning wood demanded attention for a while already and if Dave was going to have another meltdown, Sebastian might just go along with his threat.

Dave couldn't tell which he wanted more. His cock began to fill as he debated the options. His fingers found their way into Sebastian's crack to tease the loose ring. "I am yours to serve as you wish, Sir."

Sebastian groaned out a warning. “David. Get into me or I swear I won’t let you come for a month.”

"Yes, Sir!" Dave scrambled to find where the oil had gotten to. Finally he found it between the duvet and sheet. He moved behind Sebastian and slicked his hand. Two fingers slid inside with no resistance. "Fuck."

Sebastian mimicked the curse. “I’m ready, I swear, just do it, Dave, please,” he mumbled into the pillow, pushing onto the sub’s fingers.

Dave used his free hand to smear the oil over his cock. It only took a few tugs before he was ready. "On your hands and knees this time?"

“Uh-uh, just like that. Want to feel you all pressed against me.” Sebastian waved impatiently with his hand and put his ass in the air so Dave had it easier to slid in. “Come on, babe. I need you.”

Dave gripped Sebastian's hips. He placed his fingers over the marks he'd left the night before. Sebastian was wet and open and Dave's cock slid right inside. He bottomed out with a loud groan. "Sebastian... It's so tight still."

Sebastian grinned into the mattress through his panting. He deliberately clenched around the man relishing in the sound he emitted. “And it’s all for you, babe. You like it so much. Tell me. What are you gonna do to me?”

"Gonna fuck your ass." Dave was already panting. Sebastian was a horrible tease and always got Dave on the razor's edge. He pulled out to the very tip before slamming back in. "Hard, so hard you'll scream for it."

Sebastian moaned shamelessly. It didn’t seem that Dave’s would meet difficulties with this particular task. He shuddered, feeling the first sparks of upcoming orgasm. His body was always quick to rise and easy to please in the mornings. His hands gripped at the sheets as Dave rocked them both on the bed.

Dave was relentless. He pounded Sebastian under him, creating deeper marks on the Dom's hips. Unlike Sebastian, it took him longer to find his peak when he'd just woken up, despite already being hard. The sub's body shifted until he was pressed against Sebastian's back. "You're so tight. Squeezing me so tight. Thank you, Sir. Thank you."

Sebastian whimpered and came under the weight of Dave’s body and words. He panted trying to catch breath with the sub still rutting against him. “Enough.” He commanded and waited, spent, until Dave withdrew from him.

Dave went still immediately at the command and eased himself out of Sebastian a moment later. Dave couldn't help the huge grin as he watched his Master's used anus contract around nothing. "Yes, Sir?"

Sebastian hummed, relishing the residual pleasure that being stretched left in him. He laid for a moment, getting his bearings. Finally, he sat up and looked down at Dave with sly smile. “What is it, Dave? You wish you could finish, don’t you?” His fingers danced across the thick thigh and traced the rigid shaft. “What if I won’t let you? What if I really were to deny you pleasure for a while, would you listen?”

Dave shuddered into the touch. He was on edge from being inside his Master. Any touch could set him right over it. He whimpered and watched Sebastian with huge, pleading, brown eyes. "Yes, Sir. I would listen. I... if you didn't let me come, it would be difficult but I would obey."

Sebastian pretended he was think the answer over. “And how long would you obey? A week? Two? Would you give in and jerk off behind my back?” He looked sternly at the man.

"No. Never." Dave immediately insisted. "I would never touch myself again if that's what you wanted, Sir."

Sebastian lost his act seeing the pure submission in Dave’s eyes. He patted his knee with a warm smile. “Well. You may make yourself come now, but we will try out some control exercises in the future.”

Dave fisted himself desperately. The Dominant tone Sebastian had taken was more than enough to tip him over the scale into peak. He came with a whimper as he gasped out his Sebastian's title.

The Dom licked his lips, watching his sub. If he only could stay in bed the whole day, he’d make Dave do it over and over again, until he’d memorize every twitch and spasm running through the man’s body. He laid down next to Dave, groaned at the tingling sensation on his abused ass, and wrapped his arm around Dave’s chest waiting for the man to come down from his high. “Now, that was a fun way to start a day.”

Dave's nose nuzzled into Sebastian's cheek. He was already feeling lazy and ready to just fall right back to sleep. He kissed at the side of Sebastian's face. "You seem to really like that."

“I do,” Sebastian laughed quietly into his neck, still a little embarrassed at how enjoyable he found the act. “You seem to really like that as well,” he smiled against the hot skin. “Or are you just going with it for my sake?” The doubt sneaked in his mind and Sebastian voiced it without thinking.

"I really, really like getting inside your tight, warm ass." Dave whispered the words right into his ear. "I love making my Master make the sounds you do when I pound inside."

Sebastian groaned softly. “Are you trying to get me ready for a second time?” He licked up Dave’s throat.

Dave chuckled and tilted his head in submission. "No, I'm just making sure you know how much I enjoyed. Thank you, Sir."

“Thank _you_ for being so good for me,” Sebastian smiled and kissed him. “But now I guess I have to face the grim, assless reality of another day in Financial Office of my bureau.” He stretched on the bed. “Get us breakfast and newspaper, babe.”

Dave wrinkled his nose at the day ahead of Sebastian. Sebastian always came back tense and exhausted from dealing with the finances. He slipped into a pair of pants and hurried himself to the kitchen. The breakfast and the newspaper was already set out on the tray for them both. It took no time for Dave to return.

The submissive began to pour coffee for them both. He brought over the bedside table to rest the tray on while Sebastian supped. "Do you want me kneeling on the bed or over the edge this morning?"

“Come here, on the bed,” Sebastian smiled and poured himself coffee. He held up a sausage, dipped it in sauce, and put right into Dave’s mouth, getting himself the other one. He looked mind absently on the newspaper and unfolded it. The right low quarter of the front page was taken by black and white picture of Kurt and his father from an event Sebastian distantly remembered as some sort of anniversary. A pang of anxiety shot through him as he reached for the paper and read the headline. “Shit...”

"Hrmm?" Dave inquired as he finished his piece of sausage. He propped his chin over Sebastian's shoulder. "What's up? Bad stock day?"

Sebastian swallowed the lump and read out loud the first paragraph. _“The automotive industry endures significant turmoil, as the branch-changing news spread over the country. According to Channel 2’s source at Sacred Hands Hospital, Burt Hummel, the entrepreneurial genius and longtime head of Hummel Cars, died yesterday evening from long term illness of which details have yet to be specified. The future of his lifetime legacy and the biggest car company in Northern America remains undetermined, although our experts predict that at least few of the investors will withdraw their involvement in the next days.”_ He dropped the newspaper on the bed. “You know what that means, Dave?”

A shudder of foreboding ran down David's spine. "Master Kurt's father is dead... and the company falls to him?"

“Or to hell. Knowing how well liked Kurt is among people he’s supposed to be in business with, I think the latter is very probable,” he said quietly. “I have to go see him.”

"He could lose everything. Fuck." Dave moved off the bed and started to pull from the closet clothing for Sebastian. He offered a simple set of black slacks, dark vest and white long shirt. "The other companies will really pull business from him entirely? Hummel Cars is one of the most respected car brands in all Forty Four States."

“I’ll do what I can to not see it happen.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sleep sex, short dub-con

Sam’s fingers toyed with the clay figurette. He brushed the tiny spiky nose and protruding chin with a distant smile. The White Witch used to scare the crap out of him when he was little.

“You’re really good with these,” he said and carefully put the figure back into its box, so Anita could pack it with the rest.

"It doesn't do me much good now." Anita sighed, her hands touching the next figurine to box up. She was 40, and wore the years in each line of her brow. "With the arthritis set into my hands there's no place for me in a nursery anymore."

“You still more capable than many I know. Did you... have you been searching for offers?” Sam shrank in his seat. It wasn’t his place to ask when the reason for her departure was his own master. And the reason of Kurt’s marriage and resulting move was... him. Sam wondered if Anita secretly despised him for making it all happen.

"Sam, I am old to be relocating, especially for a sub whose skills were with child rearing. I doubt I will find any offers at all. Plus.... Rumor is that all of the house subs of Master Hummel, Gods rest his soul, are being sold at bulk."

“Oh.” Sam’s stomach felt heavy and sickeningly full. He didn’t even know most of them and was on speaking terms with few, but it didn’t make him feel any less shitty. He slid his hands under the table so he could twist his fingers to ease the nervousness.

"Probably going to be sold to some auction house and then to some middle class household that can't afford a younger sub with my pedigree. Gods save me." She sighed, resigned to the outcome. "Of course it could be worse."

Sam’s lip trembled when she listed the ways he destroyed her life. “I... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Anita,” he whispered, barely keeping himself in check.

"Hush now. It was going to happen one way or another. Master Hummel was kind to keep me on after all of the children were gone from the house. The youngest sub girl is now 16 and sold to the Lopez family for breeding. I'm glad she is there instead of lotted in with us."

“Yeah... I don’t think Master Burt would like that... I mean, he wouldn’t just fucking abandon everyone.” Sam wrapped arms around himself.

"No, he wouldn't. And I didn't think Little Mas.... Master Kurt would either. But it's only practical. A married man does not need three estates to maintain during his grief." She touched his arm. "How is the Master handling all this?"

Sam shrugged. “Better than I thought. Ever since that... man took interest in marrying him again,” he avoided insulting Smythe in the last second. “Seems like all Kurt really needed was another Dom.”

"Oh course he did, sweetie. Doms need companionship that we simply cannot provide." Anita rubbed his arm. "Soon enough he will call for you. You always were a prize to him."

“I were...,” the sub said quietly. Things have a way of turning around, he thought as his eyes gazed over the emptied shelves. “Will you write to say where you ended up?”

"Sam, I cannot write without permission and I doubt Master Kurt will have time to read you the post now that he's married. I know it's hard, but you must accept the changes happening."

“Yeah, I know,” he nodded fervently but blurted the next words anyway. “I’ll just miss you, that’s all.”

"Oh, Sam!" She opened her arms to him. "I might not have reared you, but I will miss you so much."

Sam let her hold him. She felt so small and fragile, like the dolls she made out of clay.

///

"It's fine." Kurt's eyes glazed over the bedroom, the place that in three short months would be theirs. He was barely looking over the interior design. His response was similar to all of the responses and decisions presented to him. "Can we just sleep?"

Sebastian let the fabric of drapery slip from his forearm and fly to the floor as he glared at the other man. “Good to know the time I spent on picking this today went to waste,” he said under his breath and started undressing. Pieces of clothing littered his way to the bed, until the only thing left was his underwear. Sebastian pushed the briefs down and unceremoniously slid under covers.

Kurt pressed two fingers to his temple. "I'm sure you did a fine job, Sebastian. Can we please not fight right now."

“But of course, darling.” Sebastian’s smile turned sly and he scooted up to Kurt, pressing his naked body against his clothed one. “We could do many things instead, in many positions.”

"Sebastian, what is your problem?" Kurt shrieked as he was pulled down onto the mattress and Seb.

“I haven't gotten off properly in a week. You?”

"Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" Kurt protested weakly as his exhausted body soaked up Sebastian’s warmth.

Sebastian’s jaw tightened but his smile remained the same. “No, I do devote some time to our companies every now and then. As you might have noticed, if you didn’t drench the balance reports with your tears each day.”

"Pardon me for grieving my father's death." Kurt pushed himself up until he was straddling Sebastian. "My entire life is falling apart and you expect me to jump you. You're not even my real fiance!"

“I’m the realest one you’ll get,” Sebastian noted calmly. His hands rested on top of Kurt’s thighs, thumbs rubbing over the thick material of the man’s ridiculous pajamas. “And I assure you that nothing can bring you up from the funk quite like a nice fuck.”

Kurt closed his eyes as another wave of sorrow crashed over him. "I hope Sam is alright."

Sebastian groaned in frustration, hands falling off Kurt’s body. “He’s a fucking grown man, Hummel. I’m sure he doesn’t need you spoon-feeding him and leading him to the potty.”

"I am worried about my actual fiance and submissive." Kurt rolled to the side, moving himself as far away from Sebastian as the bed would allow. "This is... too much, all of it feels like it's too much. I miss my father. I miss my Sam."

Sebastian turned his back to Kurt, trying his hardest to keep thoughts about his own parents at bay. The fight was futile and he knew it. “Well, you have no one to blame for this mess but yourself,” he snapped to change the subject.

"What? How dare you!" Kurt snarled as he whipped around to face Sebastian. "I am a good heir! I know everything about the company. It's not my fault people admire heartless abusers instead of people who enjoy equality with their loved ones!"

“Lower your fucking voice. I didn’t do all those things to make us appear like a couple just so you could blow the cover with your arias.” Sebastian didn’t bother changing position. He curled in himself with arms crossed over his chest. “You enjoyed it a little too much, apparently. It’s one thing to treat subs well, flaunting it is the other.”

"All because I love a sub. All of this because I wanted to treat the man I love like he should be, an honored partner and half of my soul." Kurt deflated. He knew this was wrong, all of it was wrong. The only thing keeping the board of his father's company from dismantling the whole thing was Sebastian. "It's not fair."

Sebastian sighed, momentarily ashamed at his behaviour. He turned on his back slowly, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He didn’t know what to say. Kurt was right, life was not like the candid fairytales they heard as children. Somehow he doubted confirming Kurt’s words would make the man feel better. Sebastian slid toward his fiance with resignation and threw a leg over Kurt’s, pressing against him as his lips peppered Kurt’s throat with light kisses.

A sob shuddered out of Kurt's chest. He pressed his face into Sebastian's neck and let his tears dampen Sebastian's shoulder. His legs twinned with Sebastian as he sought the solid comfort of the other Dom. "It's not fair."

“Shh.” Sebastian held onto him, squeezing his burning eyes shut; one sobbing Dom was enough for both of them. His heart raced as Kurt’s words echoed through his mind. He took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt’s limp cock through his pants. “Stop bawling and let me blow you. Or you can cry through it, I don’t care.”

"Sebastian!" Kurt squirmed away from the touch. "Fucking is not going to help me! I'm not you! I just want to be held and kissed and told I'm loved. If you can't manage that without treating me like I'm some submissive you can shut up with mandatory sexual service."

“Oh, how good you already got me pegged as sexual deviant.” He shoved himself away and dropped on the other part of the bed, grabbing the cover and tugging the most part of it up until his chin.

Kurt glared, he glared hard enough that a spot of skin should be smoking on the back of Sebastian's head. The man he was forced to marry understood absolutely nothing about how to function in a real relationship. Kurt wanted his Sam. He wanted the man who would hold him close and shower him with adoration. He wanted his submissive not some boorish pushy.... Dom. Out of pure spitefulness Kurt moved both feet up, placing them against Sebastian's lower back, and kicked. He smirked, completely pleased with the shriek and the image of Sebastian's body tumbling to the floor. Oh, look, Kurt felt better now. Sebastian had been of use.

“What the fuck!” Sebastian explained after he managed to untangle from the cover and get up from his ass. He hovered over the bed, not sure if it was safe to lay back again. “Are you mental or something? Was the daddy dying the last straw?” He bit into the fresh wound.

All of the fun that kicking Sebastian out of bed had gained exited Kurt's body as he filled with anger. It had been simmering, sitting under the grief and hopelessness waiting for someone to trigger it. Kurt launched himself off the bed into Sebastian's body with a high scream. "I am going to snap your fucking neck, you useless waste of aristocracy!"

Sebastian smiled. This was familiar. Teasing Kurt until he lost it, portioning out insults like the heartless monster everyone already thought he was. He bucked, jumping out of the way and positioned himself, ready to take the attack of his favorite irritant. “Oh, missing Papa Burt too much?” He said before Kurt’s fists could reach him.

Kurt lashed out, his lip curling up into a sneer. He used his fists to lay into the man below him. The rage and fear pressed from Kurt's knuckles into Sebastian's ribcage. "You have no right! Don't you dare say his name!"

Sebastian groaned in pain, trying to shield his chest with his arms. Kurt was stronger than he seemed, although the rage he elicited must’ve add to it too. Sebastian laughed through hurt as he was always taught to do. He let the smaller Dom use him like a sack.

"Daddy was good and strong! He was a better Dom then you'll ever be, a better father than you'll ever have! He knew what to do, every order was calm and just and I miss him and he would know what to do and if this was wrong he should have told me! I would have hid Sam, hid everything if he said that was the proper way! But he didn't! He said 'follow your heart'. He said 'love Sam'. He said that my happiness and contentment was the most important thing and he was WRONG!" The anger kept beating down, but Sebastian was no longer the target. Kurt lashed out at the bed beside them and then screamed to the ceiling. "You were fucking wrong! You left me and I don't know what to do and.... Everything's wrong."

“‘Follow your heart and love Sam’? _Please_.” Sebastian massaged his torso. He’d have bruises. For some reason he found the thought comforting. “It’s like he didn’t care for your reputation at all.”

"You don't know him. Not really. He... he always supported me. Even when I wanted to run off to Paris in the middle of college, when I decided to be a singer, when I converted a wing into a sewing studio, and when I ranted about Sam being defective he helped me heal him instead of letting me give up." Kurt rubbed at the angry tears. He took a breath and looked to Sebastian, laying on the floor that Kurt had pushed him onto, letting Kurt hit him with an anger that had nothing to do with the irritating Dom and everything to do with his grief. "Everyone dies... I just miss him. I'm lost without him."

“At least you had him.” Sebastian straightened from the ground. He made his way to the bed and threw the fallen cover back onto mattress, dropping on it with a scoff. “At least he loved you.”

"Yeah... I'm sorry they're not coming." Kurt had been taking care of the guest list for the wedding along with the planner. The two negatives for Sebastian' parents has shocked him.

“I didn’t even tell them it’s fake.” Sebastian bundled himself in the cover. He hated the scene he made and dull ache in his chest was an unpleasant reminder. He hated feeling like such a baby, complaining about his parents like he had any right to it. He hated Dave for not being here right now to comfort him.

Kurt listened to Sebastian's breathing for a moment, trying to think of a response. He couldn't imagine parents that could be that cold and distant to their own child. "I'm sorry, Sebastian."

“For what? Spoiling the mood? It’s for the better, you can’t be a good lay anyway.”

"I'm sorry they abandoned you." Kurt pressed a hand to Sebastian's shoulder blade. "Despite this marriage being 'fake' you're still a dear friend and I will not leave you like that."

Sebastian forced himself into taking slow, deep, measured breaths so his emotions wouldn’t be betrayed. “It’s not that big of a deal. Go to sleep. You need your beauty sleep, and you need it a lot.”

"That was a pretty weak insult." Kurt shifted himself closer and curled a hand around Sebastian's stomach. "Maybe tomorrow morning we can fool around before the day starts?"

“Maybe...,” Sebastian agreed, already knowing that fooling around wasn’t what he really wanted. He wanted to push a body underneath himself, lock in a ring around the cock and ride it until his lover cried and begged to let him come. Somehow he doubted Kurt would be up for that.

"Sleep well, Sebastian."

~~~

When morning came Kurt's resolve to sleep with Sebastian only strengthened. Neither of them could risk bringing in their submissive lovers and the idea of being with another sub but Sam turned Kurt's stomach into knots. He and Sebastian had been snapping and on edge for days. Maybe what they both needed was this release.

Kurt slid from his place curled around Sebastian's back. He pet a hand down Sebastian's bare hip, exploring the warm skin and muscle. His fingers explored the long muscle of Sebastian's upper thigh. Kurt smiled sadly, remembering the many mornings he would wake Sam with the same slow exploration. Sam was usually pretending to sleep, but no doubt it would be pleasurable for Sebastian as well.

Sebastian woke slowly and not because of his usual blaring alarm. He blinked, tethering on the edge of dream. Fingers. Touching. Skimming over his thighs and backside, as if in preparation for... He startled into sitting up. “What are you doing?!”

Kurt startled, his hand removing from Sebastian's skin. "Helping you to wake."

“Gods...” Sebastian dropped back on the pillow and looked at the clock, groaning when he found he found it was half an hour to his alarm. He won’t be able to fall asleep again and it was pointless anyway. “Great job at that,” he grumbled, tugging the covers up to his chin.

"Fussy." Kurt clucked his tongue at Sebastian and scoot himself closer so he could place a kiss on the back of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian sucked in a breath and released it slowly. The morning sex... Right... they were supposed to go at it now. He turned slowly on his back and smiled at the man. “You’re still up for some fun? I don’t recognize you, Kurt.” Sebastian stretched his long arms above his head, kicking the cover off his naked body.

Kurt found himself blushing as he enjoyed the full view. He was too upset last night to have enjoyed, but this was... pleasing. He placed a hand on Sebastian's chest. "I could use a little... release. It might be good for both of us."

“I apologize for not realizing sooner.” Sebastian smirked and moved over the other man; his hand pushed Kurt on his back and pinned him there. Sebastian straddled the other Dom. “In my defense, when Dave wants something in the morning, he wakes me up with his mouth.” The mention threw him off for a moment, but he gathered himself quickly and leaned in to kiss down Kurt’s chest to distract himself.

Kurt snorted at the idea of servicing Sebastian in order to rouse him to waking. He pulled Sebastian's wrist, disliking the pressure it put on him to remain down. He instead brought Sebastian's fingers to his mouth and began to play his tongue over each knuckle, then to the webbing between. "Sounds like David is a good boy. You two have obviously gotten over a few of your little... issues."

“Sure we did,” he cut the topic off before they could start talking about his submissive. Sebastian took a long stripe up Kurt’s breast bone, moaning softly as he settled his hips against the man’s thighs and set a slow rhythm. Kurt was so ridiculously narrow. Sebastian pulled his hand away from Kurt’s mouth and plunge in two fingers instead. “Against all naysayers, I always said you must give a nice head,” he mused, feeling the row of small teeth under his fingertips.

Kurt was enjoying the touch around his chest, but the shoving of Sebastian's fingers was just crude. He had been having a perfectly fine time without the force. He indulged Sebastian for a moment before sitting up and rolling them so Sebastian was under him. "I do. Be a good boy and sit still and you might just feel it."

Sebastian scoffed at the term. The way Kurt hovered over him was making him uncomfortable. He rolled his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension gathering in them. Dave would notice right away and offer a massage... Sebastian sighed and dropped his head on his folded arms, eyes focusing on the ceiling. “Start on it already. Get me ready for your ass.”

"Excuse me? Exactly who do you think is going to get penetrated, or at all. I don't think you can handle my cock." Kurt flipped himself around so his hips hovered over Sebastian's face. He had pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned the pj pants so his cock pressed out, half filled just from waking. Kurt's soft hands cupped Sebastian's balls, exploring and teasing the flesh.

Sebastian’s nose wrinkled when the Dom’s dick slapped against his chin. He grabbed Kurt’s hip in a strong hold, the change in position was not welcomed. It left him trapped under the man and vulnerable. Kurt could choke him if he wanted.

“I assumed you’d jump at the idea.” He reached out and slapped the cheeks.

"Ack! Don't do that!" Kurt snapped and smacked Sebastian's stomach. He leaned in to lick delicately at Sebastian's cock. Then rolled his hips downward toward Sebastian to encourage reciprocation.

Spoilsport... was all Sebastian managed to think before Kurt’s groin bumped against his face. “Uh. Stay in place.” He took the man’s cock in hand and squeezed it at the base in punishment.

"Fuck!" Kurt squirmed trying to get the pressure away. It was not a happy feeling for him. "Are you going to suck it or not?"

“Be a good boy and I might,” Sebastian mimicked Kurt’s words with a smirk. His own cock twitched in Kurt’s hand. Now he felt silly for thinking he lost the control for even a moment.

Kurt did what was completely normal to do with Sam when the boy was getting too playful for his own good. He slapped Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian yelped, jolting on the bed, and instinctively brought his legs together to protect the area, driving one of the knees in Kurt’s eye in the process. “You fucking brat, what was that?!”

Kurt rolled away, clutching his face trying to protect from Sebastian's limbs. "You were being bad, you were punished. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his hand itching to gag the man for taking that tone with him. “Punished for what? You’re the one who can’t take simplest orders,” he greeted out.

"You're the one who can't manage something as simple as sucking a cock. I don't need to be edged, just open your jaw and try not to gag!"

Sebastian gasped at the mortal offense. “You know what? I’m done here. Suck your own cock!” He shoved the covers away and got up from the bed, turning toward the bathroom. He wanted to strangle something and Kurt’s lotions seemed like a great candidate.

"How can anyone stand to touch you at all? I can understand David, he's practically a saint! But how did you ever manage with other Doms?" Kurt shot back, pulling on his shirt as he ached for the way Sam soothed his spirit as well as body. Kurt rubbed at his eyes. He hoped his sub was holding up alright.

///

"Are you going to mope around in the punishment room all day or are you going to freaking help me?" Dave shouted into the lower level punishment room that had become Kurt's once the Dominant had moved in.

Sam ignored it, ready to blame his impertinence on the sound-proof walls. Never-mind that the door were left opened. That was what he was boiled down to- lying and thinking up excuses to hide from the servants. Not that Kurt cared. Apparently he had no time for him now. Preparing one’s marriage did it to people.

It was supposed to be _his_ wedding, Sam thought for the thousandth time and sighed over the rich collection of open mouth gags. Doubtful he’ll ever get to try them out.

"Oh, for fuck sake." Dave set down the decorations he was supposed to be helping the household staff set up for the 'pre-nuptial' party. He walked into the dungeon, noticing that someone had taken the time to set it up to specific preferences rather than the catch-all extra room it had been. "Sam. Come out and help. I was ordered to keep and eye on you and you were ordered to help."  
“You are supposed to keep and eye on me?” Okay, that got a response out of him. “And who ordered you?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sebastian.... and Kurt." Actually it had been them together. As they left since they had hardly time at all this morning and Dave had scurried out to catch what little time he could in Sebastian's waking presence by insisting on bringing them a tray for breakfast. "Are you coming or are you going to wait here for Kurt _not_ to punish you? Because he's not going to have time."

Sam grunted in annoyance. “I can’t believe Kurt would leave me in supervision of... someone like you.” He barely kept the insult off his tongue. “I don’t care if the party is a success. No one is going to come anyway except for a bunch of gossip thirsty reporters. You can stop kissing Sebastian’s ass by playing the manager.”

Dave rolled his eyes. "Would you stop throwing a hissy fit? If your submission is acting up then go to Jeff. You'll find him in the kitchens with the big grin and no time for bullshit. You'll scrub a few pans and peel onions and potatoes and feel better. For fuck sake, you think I've had time with Sebastian?"

Sam scoffed. “And what would you do with Smythe? Let him fuck you, maybe?” He sneered. “Perhaps it’s good he doesn’t have time for you. Less likely he’ll get bored.”

Dave's jaw tensed as he fought against the wish to beat Sam's pretty face in... again. Something about the snooty sub made him want to swing. But he was ordered to keep an eye, not blacken one. "Instead he's breeding your Master. Must be nice for Kurt to get put in his place." It was better than punching right? Fuck it, he was exhausted and missing Sebastian. Sam's words had hit a little too close to home since Sebastian had only had time for one session in the last two months of wedding prep.

Sam’s face darkened dangerously. The kennel mutt was asking for trouble. And they were in a room full of striking implements and weapon- material. He could get creative if he wanted to.

“That’s right.” He spat. “How does that feel? Your Dom has a new partner now. Someone who looks like Kurt? It’s like going from swimming in a septic tank to laying on a sunny beach.” he didn’t know what have gotten into him. His instincts were abraded by his demeanor but Sam couldn’t stop himself even though he wanted to. He never handled well being left alone and betrayed.

Dave's lip curled at the comparison. He knew how poor quality he was, even if Kurt had been kind and tried to raise his self-esteem. Even having Sam as an option in the household was enough to have all of his insecurities screaming at him. He didn't need this shit too. "I think you're just a spoiled fucking sub who should be beaten a few times a day and Master Kurt never had the spine to do it."

“Funny. That’s what Smythe was doing to you? Wearing out his crops and floggers on your skin? Well, at least now I know you were of some use!” He nearly screamed, blinking away the tears the mention of Kurt brought. His Kurt who would be so ashamed right now if he saw him.

"You know what, fuck this shit." Dave walked right up to the man and grabbed him by his overly long blond hair. He yanked Sam down to his knee. "Shut the fuck up before you humiliate your breeding and Dominant any more."

Sam yelped at the pain barely hearing what the other sub was saying. He tried to pry the hand off his head, but the familiar position he was denied for so long made him feel weak and small. “Or what?” He barked in last attempt to preserve his dignity before his tears started falling.

"Or I am going to lock you to that table and leave you without helping you out at all. You admit you need to be fucking Dommed and I'll slap you around and spank your ass and then pet you and call you a good boy." Dave didn't let his hand move from the boy's hair. "I get this, okay? I was just as angry about the world and ready to fight as you are when Sebastian bought me. I needed a strong hand in my hair and praise. And I will give it to you. Deal?"

Sam’s eyes were fixed on Dave with an unending stream of chagrin and repulsion. “Do you even know the first thing about being a Dom?” He wrinkled his nose as much as the position allowed him.

"I spent 18 years forcing myself to be one. I know a fuck lot more about Domming than I know about how to be a good sub-boy. For example, how a hand in the hair is good for pulling you around but a better show of absolute control is this." Dave's huge hand wrapped around Sam's throat. He didn't cut off air, but he tensed just enough to let Sam know he could.

Sam’s eyes widened. He was reduced to taking small gulps of air, terrified that Dave might go along with the unspoken threat. “I’m sorry,” he whispered not taking his eyes off Dave’s.

"No, you're not." Sam's face was like a mirror of what Dave had felt that first day with Sebastian... afraid. "I'm not going to do this because I want to. This is for your own good. I'm not going to damage you, but you need to be put in line right now and Kurt... Kurt's dealing with his own shit and so is Seb. So you and I don't have another choice. Understand?"

Sam nodded, swallowing hard under Dave’s palm. The sub was right. He badly needed a guidance and reassurance and he’d rather have the substitute of it with a submissive he hated than let some stranger servant Dom him. He crossed his hands behind his back as usual when opening a punishment with Kurt. It was a sign he was ready for the first order.

Dave nodded at Sam and took his hand away. This was good, Sam was trusting him. He could understand not wanting to go into the hands of some random Dominant. Who knew what kind of sick shit they were going to pull. "Answer honestly. Is there anything you absolutely do not want?" Dave needed to make sure there wasn't anything he couldn't do. The last thing they needed was for Sam to have some weakness like Dave where he would start to panic.

Sam took a deep breath. “Electricity. Drawing blood. Control over bathroom use,” he added the last in near whisper, bowing his head in embarrassment. His limits weren’t something he’d share with everyone. If Dave will ever use what was about to happen in this room against him... Sam gritted his teeth.

"I promise never to use those. I also swear not to breed you. That's not something I'm okay with." Dave let out a breath now that the boundaries were out in the open. Strange, he wasn't even aware that he could have his own limitation as the one dominating. Dave's body shifted, his shoulders moved back and his stance widened. He let a growl roll into his voice to cover the lack of pure instinct. "You've been naughty, a right brat. You're going to get spanked, hard. Now get on the table with you ass up. Now."

Sam shuddered a little under the firm command. He stood up abruptly and came up to the bench, crawling onto it and into the right position. Still in his clothes, since Dave didn’t ordered differently. Sam didn’t like the intensified impact spanking had through material. “Let me get out of those...” he shifted to sit up again.

"Did I tell you to move, boy?" Dave knew it was most important to keep in control. He wasn't a natural and it was easy to slip and let someone take control from him. He's used this when the hockey team in school used to throw parties and expect him to boss around any of the subs that they had hang around.

Sam dropped back on his elbows without a word. The commands were starting to unravel the bundles of nerves created over last weeks. He gripped the edge of the bench sighing in anticipation. Dave didn’t say how many strikes he can expect. It wasn’t up to him to even know anything about the punishment, except that it was well deserved. He stuck his ass in the air, fighting the urge to turn around and hurry Dave up.

Dave moved behind Sam and wrapped an arm around his hips. He undid the rest of the blond's stupidly tight pants and pulled them down his legs. He left them wrapped around Sam's ankles. "There. Now you look right."

The cold air licked over his genitalias, making all this more real. Sam shored his forehead on the bench. He’s been bad and he was going to pay. If only Kurt... No, he wasn’t going to get distracted. Sam swallowed the lump down and asked quietly. “Can you start, sir?” The title was out of his mouth without any registration.

"Yeah." Dave smiled just a little. He knew he was doing this right. He just had to make sure he kept it up. He thought of the way he felt when on the table. He liked being told how long it would last. "Twenty spanks. You can count them, but I'm not going slow on this. You're going to feel it all day, boy."

He waited a moment and brought his bare hand down on Sam's pale ass.

Sam whimpered. Dave hit hard. He took a shattered breath realizing another nineteen strikes were waiting. That was more than he usually endured from Kurt’s hands. But... perhaps he needed more. Sam spread his legs farther, preparing for another hits.

Dave was good to his word. His strikes were consistently the same hardness and steady. He built a rhythm that was turning Sam's white globes red. He could understand the satisfaction his Dominant must get over forcing such a change. It was beautiful... even if it wasn't arousing.

By the end of punishment Sam was whining in pain and close to begging Dave to stop. He sniffed when the strikes finally stopped and slumped on the bench not even caring about getting dressed. He wiped the tears over his cheek, curling up on the table. He was such a bad sub. Kurt spent so long on training him and laid such a trust in him. Nothing he did recently was proving the Dom right. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” He murmured watery.

"Shh, shh." Dave pet Sam's hair as he cooed. "You're a good boy. You're forgiven. Kurt... he loves you. Master Kurt loves you very much. You're his good boy and if you remember that when this mess is finally done, he'll be so happy to get his good boy back in his arms."

The tears started. Sam sucked in a deep breath but it didn’t help him calm down. He took one of Dave’s hands and pulled it down to hug to his chest. He didn’t know how Dave sensed what to say, but his words were just right. “Thank you, sir,” Sam mumbled between sobs.

Dave kissed Sam's hair in a moment of understanding. Being without his Dominant felt the same way. Like he was lost and worthless. He pulled himself up on the table and sat. Carefully he maneuvered Sam so his head was resting against Dave's thigh. "You're a good boy, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and let the man pet him as his weeping slowly was dying down. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and loved. “Thank you, Dave.” He said after a while, sounding more like himself again. He wiped the tears as best as he could but didn’t make a move to stand up just yet.

Dave could actually see Sam coming back into himself. It was... interesting to watch. He hoped it worked and Sam wasn't going to be so touchy and mean every step of the way. Dave didn't want to move away from Sam until the man was ready. "Feel better?"

Sam nodded against his thigh. “Kinda sore though.” He smiled up at the man. Realizing his ass was still on display, he grabbed the pants and tugged them up, hissing as the tight material spread over his inflamed skin. He turned on his side with a wince and went back to laying his head on Dave’s lap. He should probably stand up but he used the fact that the other man wasn’t protesting. Kurt would always hold him long after the punishment was done.

"Sorry, too much?" Dave's shoulders hunched a little as he winced in sympathy for the pain the pants must be causing. His hand absently stroked the back of Sam's neck. "I wanted to make sure it lasted for you."

“It was fine. You’re just tougher than Kurt, that’s all. And stronger.” His eyelids fluttered in pleasure the simple caress elicited. “Are you sure you’re not a Dom?” Sam asked after a moment.

"I guess I do have gargantuan arms compared to him." Dave chuckled. Unfortunately the mirth died on his lips at the question. "Coulda fooled you, right? I mean you gotta give me credit for how well I played it. I was so close to being what my parents wanted. If it wasn't for the damned coach of the other team... he started acting like we were cheating, bringing subs into the playoffs. It was against the school rules for known subs to be in sports. So he brought the fucking testing people in to do 'preliminary evaluations' or some bullshit."

Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't expecting to start tearing up in front of the other sub. "Just a few more months and I could play sick on the day of the official evaluation. I had plenty of 'Dominant' cred. I was on every sports team I could. I took time to have a sub girl follow me around like I owned her ass in exchange for making sure she wasn't bred at any of the parties. My parents were liked in the town. I had it all planned out. If I played sick then they'd not want to come back another day just for me. I would get a pass. It could work..."

Sam propped himself up on an elbow and then kneeled seeing Dave’s face. He patted his thigh awkwardly, disgruntled at seeing him close to crying. He didn’t mean for the question to trigger bad memories. “Hey... It’s not your fault the dick got an eye on you. ‘Sides, would that even be any good if your plan went through? What would you do, pretend you don’t like to take it for the rest of your life?”

"I don't like taking it. Never have. Probably never will with you in the house." Dave rubbed at the tears and sighed. "Fuck, I don't know. All I could think of was being a good son. And that meant marriage and kids and a household as a dominion all my own. I figured I faked it for that long the rest of my life couldn't be that much harder." He snorted at his own stupidity. "I would have been an angry miserable dickhead for the rest of my life. I probably would have become one of those sick fucks who beats up their Dom partner because they can't get it from a sub."

Sam frowned over the remark, not getting what his presence had to do with Dave’s silly aversion to bottoming. Nevertheless, he moved closer to rub a hand over Dave’s back. He had trouble understanding why Dave wouldn’t accept being a sub from the get-go. It was a part of him just as much as his flair for sports. Maybe it was the difference in their upbringing. Sam was a breed-sub, born to be subjugated and to serve whoever paid the higher price. He was taught obedience before he started walking.

“See, it’s all better now. Right? You like being with Master Sebastian?”

Dave's entire chest shook with the force of his heaving sigh. "I wish. Maybe? I like it with him. I like being his good boy and I love making him laugh. Sometimes when he punishes me it feels fucking awesome and other times I just want to cry and make the hurt go away. He's never bred me so I'm probably doing it wrong. Kurt said it's because he cares about what I want but it's kind of hard to believe him. No offense but your Master seems pretty... soft."

Sam snorted. “He can be mean when he wants to. You don’t want to really piss him off, believe me.” Sam laid his head on Dave’s shoulder, still tired and shaken after his punishment. “He just doesn’t think you need a whip to correct simple mistakes.” The sub sighed. “No offense but... your Master seems pretty soft too.”

"You're so freaking built. How the hell are abs like that fair." Dave groused off-hand as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and spread his fingers across the hard stomach. He was liking the cuddling, it was something he'd been missing in his lack of sessions with Sebastian. "Sebastian is... I don't know. He takes care of me. Sometimes he gets frustrated and takes it out on me. Sometimes he treats me like I'm glass ready to shatter."

“A show sub from the Evans Breeding stock, remember?” Sam snuggled into the touch. “For a long time my main purpose in life was to look the part.” He nuzzled into Dave’s neck. “I meant sex, actually. It’s weird he doesn’t mind. And you’ve never actually been stuck before?”

"Fancy fancy." Dave petted Sam's stomach with a little grin. "You're actually kinda cute when you're not being prissy." Dave placed his chin on Sam's head. "I know. It's weird! He tried once, early on. But he kept telling me to relax and loosen up but I was terrified. All I could think of was how bad it was going to be and how low I'd fallen and shameful. I was thinking like a Dom, not the sub I am."

Sam laughed at the end of Dave’s heartfelt confession. It probably wasn’t the response Dave wanted, but... “I’m prissy? Really? You’re the more condescending piece of sub I’ve known. And I used to work with legions of models.” He straightened from leaning on the man and leveled him with a serious gaze. “You think it’s shameful to receive pleasure?” Sam’s bitchface could compete with Kurt’s.

Dave reared back. "What the fuck? It's not fucking pleasure. And of course I'm ashamed to be used as some subhuman piece of furniture with a convenience hole to stick your cock into."

Sam raised a single eyebrow. “How tight is Sebastian’s rear, David?”

"You're crazy. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with your head? I would never even think about trying to get on Sebastian!" Dave's eyes darted from side to side.

The sub rolled his eyes, patting Dave’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay. I know.” Back before everything went to wedding-frenzy filled hell, Kurt would share with him every thought. “Now answer the question. How good is it? He seems like a very nice hole to stick your cock into.”

Dave's face flamed and he locked his eyes on the table between them. "I don't... That's different! Sebastian wanted to and it felt good for him. You should have heard the sounds he made..." 

Sam thinned his lips to keep the smile off and stay as serious as Dave’s prejudice required. “So it’s possible to be fucked and enjoy it? What a wonder.”

Dave wrinkled his nose at the tone and sighed. "Yeah, fine. It's possible... You probably like it, right? If you like it then I guess it shouldn't be degrading."

He cupped Dave’s chin and held it up until the sub looked him in the eyes. Sam leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Dave’s lips. “I think I found a way to repay you for what you did for me.” He grinned.

"And I thought you were insufferable before." Dave teased and cupped Sam's cheek. "How's that?"

“Let me teach you. Show you. Make you feel. I could make it feel really good for you.” Sam’s eyes stayed fixed on Dave’s mouth.

A breath shuddered from Dave as lust and worry mixed in his gut. Sam was a good sub from good stock. He probably knew just about everything there was to know about submission and being happy with your place in life. It didn't hurt that Sam's mouth was amazing and he looked gorgeous in the afterglow. "Do you think Kurt and Sebastian would let us?"

Sam shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like having sex with a random. We’re gonna be a big happy family in about three months,” he smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Dave tried to kiss the sadness out of Sam's tone. "Hey, it's not that bad, right? I mean, we could be friends. Companions or whatever. Instead of being alone with Kurt..."

“Hey! I enjoyed being alone with Kurt very much. Now it’s like being thrown into a new fashion event all over again. I need to smile through things that make me want to smash cakes and all the servants hate me.” He didn’t mean to let the emotions slip out of him this easily. But Dave had this weird superpower that make Sam forget his filter apparently.

"Smash cakes? Seriously? As much fun as that sounds like we would get the skin whipped right off. You do not mess with Jeff's cooking." Dave grinned wide at the image of perfect submissive Sam doing that.

“I never said I actually did it. I just commented on the state of his supplies.” He frowned deeply. “It’s like those people don’t even want to understand that Kurt will not drink a regular milk.”

"No wonder he sent me to fetch you." Dave snickered at his fussy companion. "I'm sure Kurt appreciates you looking out for him. I'm sorry life is going to suck here for awhile until we get them back... but for whatever it's worth I kinda like having you around. Makes it feel not so lonely."

Sam’s expression softened. “Look at us manly bonding over shared cries.”

"Fuck you, man. I am totally bonding over the hypothetical cake smashing." Dave grinned to his ears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bj and miscommunication like whoa (yeah they're fighting again)
> 
> I hope the timeline of this story still makes sense. This chapter picks up couple hours after last ended, so it's the day of the 'prenuptial' party (when the fusion between Sebastian's and Kurt's companies and houses will be officially celebrated).

He saw Dave’s silhouette nearly right after coming into the library. Sebastian smiled, slowly closing in on his sub, but still staying outside his line of vision. The bearcub hid from the world between the massive regals filled with... ‘Aerodynamics For Beginners’? Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up and he carefully set the thick book back on the shelf. He sneaked toward Dave, careful to not make a sound the carpet wouldn’t muffle. Not that it mattered much, the sub was clearly too enraptured in his lecture to notice. Sebastian stood behind his submissive’s broad back, with a grin and looked over his shoulder.

“Missed you.” He whispered laying his hands on Dave’s hips.

Dave jumped as the warm hands and sound of his lover snuck up on him. He couldn't help but melt himself back. "Sir... I thought you weren't going to have time to yourself until tomorrow. The party is all set up, the decor is just like Sir Kurt instructed, and the guests arrive soon. I'm only taking a moment to myself, promise..." Dave hadn't had time with Sebastian for so long that he wanted to make sure his Sir knew he was being a good boy in his absence.

Sebastian grinned against his neck. “It’s okay, Dave. I know how you like your sedatingly boring science lectures. It must have been hell here for the last couple days, huh?” He hugged his sub against his chest. After days with barely getting to see each other, it felt like taking a gulp of fresh air after being held in a dungeon.

"Sir." Dave breathed the word out, and all of his desire with it. He nuzzled into Sebastian's chest, taking in the scent of his Dom. Everything in his world focused in on this moment. "How long do you have?"

“We should have an hour before the hyenas arrive.” Sebastian whispered, not wasting any time. They barely had time to see, not to mention touch. Sebastian felt like his thirteen years old self again, jerking off in bathrooms fast and just to get off. But now... He nibbled at Dave’s throat, inhaling the man’s smell as his hands went to the sub’s crotch, and pushed him to lean on the regal, his moves quickly growing fervent by a moment.

Dave smiled as he obeyed the man's guidance. An hour... it was more than they had been able to get together in so long. He groaned and rocked toward Sebastian's hand. His Dom was here, wanting to touch him. He waited for Sebastian's order, for the sweet release to the tension coiled in every muscle. "That's good. I missed you, Sir."

“It’s been hard few weeks, huh?” Sebastian rasped, tightening his grip on the man’s hip before releasing it and tugging him around to just shove against the shelves. “I bet your wrist must be getting sore.”

Dave gulped hard as he was manhandled. The rough touches were nice, but this wasn't what he needed. The question didn't make any sense, why would he have touched himself without permission. "Not without your order, Sir. Never."

“You didn’t...?” The moan Sebastian let out sounded almost painful. His lips smashed with Dave’s, hands gripping the shirt. The regal behind them shuddered under the pressure but Sebastian didn’t stop, driving leg between Dave’s and pushing him at the surface to get more friction. “That’s good... such a good boy,” he mutters in the short break from pushing his tongue down Dave’s mouth.

The position was.... Well, there was a book now dropped on the floor and his legs were being spread. Ice cold spread down his back. His hands gripped hard on the wooden shelf. There was no orders, he was.... a good boy but there was nothing for him to obey. What had he done wrong? Was Sebastian going to finally use him for breeding right here? "I'm sorry, Sir."

“What?” Sebastian breathed the question, his hand and mind far too deep down his own pants to comprehend. He groaned in frustration as the sub made a move to pull away. “ _What_?” It came out as more of an command than a question.

"I'm sorry?" Dave wished Sebastian would just give an clear order. What was Sebastian trying for? He glanced to the side and saw that the library door was open and anyone walking by could see them. Sebastian must want to make a show to someone. Maybe some Dom associated with the company was here. Dave didn't want to think Sebastian would do that to him without any warning. "What do you want? What can I do for you, Sir?"

Sebastian snorted. “You can stop talking.” He pressed another kiss to Dave’s lips, slower now, after the moment was broken. 

Dave took the words as an order. He was desperate for guidance, but his mouth shut tight as Sebastian grabbed at him. He willed himself to get hard.

Something was off, he could vaguely feel it in the way Dave tensed under him. “What is it, pet? You don’t want to get off?” He squeezed Dave’s cock through his jeans, finding it limp.

The tension coiled in the submissive's fists as he struggled with the conflicting demands. If he wasn't allowed to speak how could he give his opinion of the sudden actions. He thrust into Sebastian's hand as an answer. He wasn't ready, but he could be eager. Sebastian wanted sex, so he would obey the unspoken orders. They were all Dave had to go on.

“Because if you do want to come, I’d like to make this mutual?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow nodding at Dave’s hands clenched by his sides. “Or do you want to go to bedroom,” he lowered his voice and left the implication untold. Sebastian buzzed with anticipation for the answer, part of him needing to get off as soon as possible, other eager to feel his sub’s weight over him. If they hurried, they might just have time for both.

More decisions. Dave bit his lip. It was obvious from Sebastian's voice what he wanted Dave to say. He wanted to please Sebastian... "Bedroom, please, Sir?"

Sebastian sighed in annoyance, putting his dick back into his pants. “If you want to... Just so you know, there’s no need to be ashamed of some mild exhibitionism. Servants should be used to it by now and it’s gonna be awhile until guests for the prenuptial start arriving,” he said. 

And now Sebastian was irritated... great. What the hell had Dave done wrong!? It was the wrong answer, Sebastian didn't want to move to a bedroom, obviously. No, Dave was supposed to be okay with being fucked for all to see. His clenched his jaw creaked. "Whatever the fuck you want, Sebastian. It's your house and your sub."

The Dom stopping in his tracks, eyes squinting at the defensive posture. “Don’t take that tone with me, David. What the hell is going on with you today? I thought you’d be excited about some time alone with me.”

"Alone time. Right, getting your rocks off time. Why don't you just do it, or tell me what you fucking want? Or am I supposed to make all the decisions myself?"

“Right. Because using you to get off is so like me.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I just asked where you want to fuck, that’s hardly a big decision making undertaking.” He stood before the man breathing heavily. Half of him wanted to push Dave back against the shelves and tease him until he cried for release, the other half wanted to shred him to pieces for interrupting what they had going on.

"I don't feel like fucking." Dave growled, defiance burning in his eyes. This was shit. Sebastian just wanted to get off instead of be a Dom to Dave. Of course the sub wanted sex, he'd craved Sebastian's touch but he needed the Dominance more. He could feel it prick like needles under his skin, threatening to burst out from him and hurt anyone near. 

“What...?!” Sebastian’s eyebrows met over his nose. “That’s ridiculous, last time you got off was, how many? Four weeks ago! Unless you lied to me...” He wouldn’t suspect his Dave of that. They had a rule: full honesty. But lately he barely seen the man...

Dave refused to look down. Did Sebastian know about this morning's session with Sam? Was that why he just wanted sex and nothing else? This was a punishment. He gulped, time to confess what Sebastian already knew. Maybe he could find peace in accepting the consequences of acting above his station. "I was in the punishment room with Sam. I didn't think you would want me to report it to you."

“And...?” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, idly waiting for the explanation. 

"Look he needed it, okay?" Dave scooted to the side, moving so he could face Sebastian head on without having to touch. A good sub would back down, apologize and take his licks. He was never an exemplary sub. "You both have shit to deal with, I get it, but your subs have fucking needs too. So I took care of him. If you're going to marry Kurt you should at least take over his responsibilities with Sam."

“Why should I care about Sam? He’s Kurt’s problem.” They were getting nowhere and the precious minutes were passing right by them. “What the fuck does it has to do with anything? Whatever, forget it.” Sebastian waved a hand in the air. “What’s going on with _you_?”

"He is a sub in your household! You stepped in for Kurt to help him handle his shit through his grief. Now you don't care about his responsibilities? He was going mad without any Dominance." Dave was on dangerous ground. Any word now he was going to be useless serving at the party from the pain for his insolence. Fuck, he hoped Sebastian would do it. It would absolve him of the guilt settling into his chest for his emotional display. "I don't want to just be fucked, is that okay, Sir? Or do I need to read your mind, Sir?"

The Dom’s jaw tensed and twitched under the skin as he look his sub in the eyes. Sebastian took a slow deep breath, needing the control or else he’d start screaming. “I’m going to say it only one more time. Sam is not my responsibility and it is not for me to control how Kurt handles him. You will now lower your voice and say what exactly happened to make you do an U-turn on that cute rivalry you two had going on.”

"He was being a fucking brat and needed to be put in his place. He was flying in everyone's face to be noticed like an out of control sub does when no Dom cares enough to help him." Dave made the point with his pointed jab at Sebastian washing his hands of Sam. "He was just as lost as I used to be. So I took him in the punishment room, put him on the table and made his ass glow red until he thanked me and trembled in my arms. Like a Dominant."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, hearing the words but not exactly accepting the meaning. “You... impersonated a Dom... in the middle of a fucking PR shitstorm that goes around this house? Do you want people to say we let sub play in Dominance here?”

"How much worse would that be than on out of control former submissive fiance of Kurt busting into the party demanding Kurt's attention? I did it quietly and out of anyone's eyes. You and Kurt weren't here!"

“I know that blondie is not the sharpest, but even he wouldn’t do something as stupid. Fine, so we’re busy! We can’t just be here for your every call, okay?” Sebastian’s foot started tapping out a nervous rhythm on the rug. “If we can deal with it, why can’t you?”

"So we're weak for needing the harsh hand of a Dom? We rely on you and we are supposed to just switch it off whenever you want? Well, you might as well undo my collar and set me out. I'm weak too. I kept thinking that it would be the best thing to have someone around that would stripe my ass and call me a good boy. I would fucking love to turn it off, but I can't. I need you like I need food, because after a week I feel weak and dizzy and crave you. I don't need every day. Just cut me loose if this is what we do now. I'd rather be bound to a cruel Dom than one who abandons me." Dave was ready to cry, but tried to cover it with a growl.

Sebastian sucked in a shuddering breath. “Oh yeah? I’m... You think I’m that bad? You think you’re allowed to have an opinion on my Dominating?!” He was not able to control the volume of his voice anymore. “Maybe you should find yourself that Dom of your dreams that will whip you after setting the table wrong.”

Dave felt the tear drip down his cheek. He sank down to his knees in front of Sebastian. He didn't care about being right anymore, he wanted Sebastian not to hate him. He wanted not to be abandoned. The shining party shoes on Sebastian's feet became his entire gaze. "No, Sir. I am not allowed to have an opinion, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

“You should be,” Sebastian snarled, hugging himself tightly. “I mean, I can’t believe you would say I treat you badly, after everything, and when I’m just trying to push through this ridiculous mess I got us both into. Do you even have any idea what it’s like for me?” The Dom paced in front of Dave.

"No, Sir." Black shoes moved before him, making him dizzy as his focus shifted. There was no point now, he had to wait for Sebastian's decision on his behavior. 

Sebastian stopped, not expecting any more words from his sub. “Then why are you acting like you do? What is it, with all that interest in Sam and his precious fashionable anus? You think you can be a Dom because you played pretend before? You don’t know shit about any of this!”

"I don't know shit, Sir." David parroted without irony. 

Sebastian took a deep breath, clenching the arms over his chest again, one of his brows twitching in a tick. “You don’t. You have no idea how good I am for you. But you know what, if you want a refreshment so hard, go ahead, go to Jeff or Paul or who the fuck ever and get your refill. Since I’m apparently unfit.”

The tears broke free. They turned Dave's lashes into damp spikes and fell from his round chin to the rug beneath him. He was such a bad sub. He shouldn't be so selfish. Sebastian was stressed and so much more important than someone like himself. He should have handed Sam to Jeff, he should have gone to Jeff himself. He should have smiled and opened his body to Sebastian's passion. "Y... y..es, Sir."

The corners of Sebastian’s lips turned downside as the rage oozed out of his body, leaving great lot of place for despair. In a span of roughly ten minutes he managed to turn his own sub away from it, possibly forever. “So that’s it? Okay.” He feigned the calm tone. “Stand up. Stop bawling. Just go.”

Dave tried, really he tried to stop crying. The body was fighting, it knew how horrible the moment was and refused to obey. So long desperate for orders and now he couldn't even obey something as simple as not blubbering in front of his Dom. Who knew when Sebastian would want to handle him again. Want to touch him. "D... do... I can..." Dave bit down on his lower lip hard enough to taste blood. He followed the shiny shoes up to the fitted pants and to the pants’ zipper. His hand pressed to Sebastian's crotch. "Th..there's time. Can be... useful?"

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me.” Sebastian had to swallow to speak as looking down on the hunched figure. Normally it would be arousing. Now he just felt hollow.

"Please, Sir?" Dave couldn't look up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Want to be.... be good for you. I'm sorry I don't know shit, Sir. But.... I have a g... good mouth. You said so, Sir. Please let me, Sir."

“You should not waste it on me.” Sebastian’s hand hovered over Dave’s head for a second before he settled it on the brown curls. He forbid Dave from getting a haircut a while ago and it finally started to pay of in the form of lush waves he could easily hold on to. His fingers threaded through it. “You should... spend your skills on someone who makes you happy.”

Dave whimpered and no force on earth could keep him from rubbing up against Sebastian's hand like an attention starved dog. "You do.... please, please, Sir. You're right, so right. I could have no Dom better than you. Sir is perfect. I was selfish. Please... let me not be selfish. Please... I don't.... I'll jack off if you want mutual." Dave winced as his teeth bumped into his swelling lip. "Or not. You don't have to be bothered by me at all, Sir."

“So... you won’t leave?” He didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry. You ordered me to go. I should have gone, but... can I just … I'll be silent. Please let me stay in the same room with you for a little while. I missed you, Sir." He turned his wet cheek into Sebastian's hand and kissed each of his long fingers.

“I missed you so much too,” Sebastian said in a rush, both hands coming to cup his sub’s head. “I don’t even know why are we fighting anymore. I can talk to Sam. Do you want me to Dominate him? I’m going to be better too, I promise, I’m so sorry, Dave.” He knelt before him, bringing his face on the same level.

"I don't know, Sir. I mouthed off again. I'm sorry." Dave wanted to kiss Sebastian, he wanted to be held and be happy again. "No, you don't have to do anything. I can take care of him, or, um, I can not Dom him. That's bad you don't want.... I'm confused about what all I did wrong but... please just.... Please, Dominate me. I'm sorry for being so weak and needing it."

“Dave.” Sebastian held his head between his hands and forced the man to look at him. “You were doing so well from the beginning of this mess, basically holding this household together. It’s not your fault I’m such a shit for brains Master who can’t even find the time to take care of his boy. If you’re weak then I don’t know what I am,” he started rubbing soothing circles on the man’s back, still keeping some distance between their bodies in case Dave wanted to bolt. Sebastian wouldn’t blame him.

"I'm your boy?" His huge watery eyes connected with Sebastian's and Dave found a shaky smile to offer. "I tried not to bother you with... You were doing so much to take care of the bigger picture...I don't wanna leave."

“Please don’t. I didn’t mean to, when I said it.” Sebastian gave in and launched himself onto the other man, snuggling against his chest. “I should have known better than to want sex after such a break. Is that it?” He leaned back to look at Dave again. “You just need a Dom, not a horny creep who jumps you in library.”

Dave pressed his cheek into Sebastian's hair, smiling a little wider when his tears picked up hair gel. "You can use me for sex, Sir. But... I need your orders. I need to serve you. It's been so long without my Sebastian. I need your hand in my hair and your praise. Of course I want sex, but mostly I just want my Dom back. I miss you, Sir."

“Alright.” He could do it, he could make his boy happy again. Sebastian kissed Dave’s ear and the path over jaw that lead to his lips. He pressed his own to Dave’s in a long, chaste kiss, hands still tangled in Dave’s hair. “What was that you said earlier? That you have a good mouth?” Sebastian made an attempt at a smirk. It probably looked too wobbly to come across as one. 

"I said that you said I have a good mouth, in case you forgot." Dave offered a slightly more stable grin. He rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of his own shirt. 

“Right... See, the memory is already kind of hazy.” Sebastian bit his lip and stood up, not stopping to pet Dave for a moment. One of his hands combed through the man’s hair and gripped a handful. 

Dave rolled his head back into the little bit of tug Sebastian caused. Sparks of joy zipped through his body at the simple show of Sebastian's Dominion over him. He was owned, cared for, and loved. He opened his eyes to seek Sebastian's reassurance. 

“That’s right. You will show me what a good pet you are now,” Sebastian cooed and patted Dave’s cheek before breaking the contact to take off his tie. “I know how well you can suck cock, so I’m going to make things a little bit more challenging.” The stripe of material bind Dave’s wrists behind his back. Sebastian stood before him with a smile, feeling completely in peace for the first time in a long time.

Dave didn't move a muscle as he was tied. He could feel the knot was loose, but knowing he was bound by Sebastian was more than enough to smooth out his emotions. He smiled, knowing he was taken care of and Sebastian was in control. "I'm a very good pet. May pet ask to close the door?"

“No, pet may not,” Sebastian said calmly and laid his hand back on Dave’s head. “If anyone sees you, they’ll be eaten by jealousy. And I like making people jealous.”

Like a switch was flipped, all of Dave's anxiety over people seeing them being sexual together disappeared. His Dom made a decision, Dave knew his Dom was proud of him. Nothing else mattered. He slipped into the mindset of surrendering decisions to Sebastian hard and fast. It had been so long since he had a silent mind. There was only Sebastian and only the orders. He opened his mouth for his Dom and licked the air for demonstration. "Pet is ready."

Sebastian chuckled. “And eager. I like it.” He briefly considered making Dave take his pants off with his teeth, but decided against it. There was not enough time, especially if he went with what he had in mind. Plans formed feverly in his head; he wanted Dave bound and gagged and he wanted him on a leash, and underneath him, ready to be ridden. Not enough time. He sighed, taking out his cock, and pushed his pants down his thighs to make it easier for Dave. “Come on, boy. Hurry up.”

"Sir." Dave nodded once before he got a taste of his Dom. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently to play with the sensitive glans. He tuned himself to Sebastian's breathing and the twitching of his muscles. Once Sebastian's length had filled out a little more he started to take a little more each draw.

“You know I could choke you like this? You have nothing to stop me with.” Sebastian’s fingers stroke Dave’s skin to soothe the words. “Nothing. I can take your mouth however I want it.”

Dave dropped his eyelids once to show Sebastian he understood. He trusted Sebastian not to break his promise by doing so. He hummed over the thick weight in his lips.

“Good boy,” Sebastian murmured, rewarding him for the calm obedience. “You are just perfect. I love it. Bet you missed my cock, huh? I know I miss you. Filling my ass just as I like it,” he rambled.

Dave could not be happier. He wanted to beam. The cut on his lip stung, but there were far too many happy endorphins flooding his mind for it to be a concern. He was a perfect boy and he was loved and he was missed and he was going to make sure his Sebastian knew how much Dave felt the same. He pressed down, forcing Sebastian as deep into his throat as he could without gagging enough to be triggered. 

“Uh, careful, pet.” Sebastian’s eyes shut in pleasure. He wanted to fuck into that wet, eager mouth, until he bruised the sub’s throat. “Gods, you are such a tease,” he said, withdrawing away from the man. He took his cock and held it up, bumping his balls against Dave’s lips. “Such a hot, little tease.”

Dave dove in, curling his tongue around one of the sacs so he could play with the heated flesh. He pressed his nose in between Sebastians legs so he could suck his way to Sebastian's perineum. He latched on, refusing to let go until he could see Sebastian's balls twitching upward.

Sebastian had to pry him away with a strong grip in the sub’s hair. He slapped his cock against Dave’s cheek and rubbed over it, spreading the precum on the his skin. “Enough playing, pet. Make me come.”

Dave grinned into each slap, completely drunk on Sebastian. He sucked the length down and hollowed his cheeks. He worked fast, his hands clenching behind his back trying to help him keep balance and he set a rapid bobbing pace.

Sebastian squeezed his shoulders with painful strength to keep himself from trying to shove deeper in. “Yes, fuck, good, my boy,” he panted, eyes shut, body looming over the sub. He came with a sigh of Dave’s name and bowed to hug his head to his stomach as soon as he withdrew.

Dave was busy joyfully cleaning every drop from Sebastian's shaft. Everything was perfect. He was a good boy, Sebastian was sated, and life was safe and warm and perfect in Sebastian's control. He floated nestled against Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian breathed deeply, slowly coming down from the high. “Well, well, well. That was truly something.” He patted Dave on the head like a dog. “Good boy.”

Dave beamed. He glowed for Sebastian. "Thank you, Sir."

Sebastian smiled down on him and tucked himself in. His tie was most likely way to crumbled to wear. He felt a distant satisfaction about it, before more pressing matters took over his train of thoughts. “How are your wrists, pet?”

"Perfectly fine, Sebastian." He used the name with ease now that he was safe with his Dom again. "Your tie was loose."

“Mhm, good.” Sebastian pet Dave’s head; the sub’s expression was so lovingly open and trustful, he couldn’t bare to disturb it. “I want you to wear it for now. Until we get to the punishment room at least. Because this... was not enough for me.”

"More? Thank you, Sir." Dave placed a knee up to carefully raise himself from his position back to standing. "Mmm. That's a good little ache."

“Oh, you’re going to ache, alright. I don’t intend to be finished before you beg me too.” Sebastian’s lips curled at the sight of his submissive. He grabbed the band of Dave’s pants and tugged him behind himself, directing them both to the entrance of library.

Dave's cheeks were going to hurt from grinning. "I can take more than you...." As soon as Dave crossed the threshold of the library he noticed the three or so members of the press hovering to get a statement from Sebastian. Dave's mouth snapped shut.


	18. Chapter 18

Dave ducked his head and backed away to hide behind Sebastian. The press terrified him. There was enough talk about the merger and the Doms without him opening his big mouth and making things worse. He did his best to blend back into the wall. Thankfully the press were just interested in Sebastian.

Sebastian’s secretary’s head popped over one of the reporters shoulder just to disappear a second later. With a resounding ‘excuse me’, she finally plough her way through the wall of men and bowed before Sebastian. “I’m so sorry for not informing you earlier, sir,” she said, leaving the reason hanging between them. “You’re needed in the conference room.”

Sebastian’s look should be able to melt the intruders. It didn’t, sadly. “Right now? Right this very moment? I was under an impression that the privilege of greeting our guests won’t be bestowed upon me for another hour,” he ceded through his teeth, getting a cold satisfaction from making the girl cower. Gods, he hated to be interrupted. 

“You’re correct, of course, it was the original schedule,” she winced, trapped between wanting to please the Master of the house and avoiding offending his guests, who seemed pretty amused by the whole exchange. “Master Kurt however...”

“...can deal with this for now,” Sebastian cut her off and turned on his heels, hauling Dave behind himself without a second glance.

Dave stumbled, unable to not follow Sebastian as he rushed through. They round a corner in the hallway and up a fight of stairs. "Are you sure? You have other duties. I'm fine, very happy with what we got..."

Sebastian smirked and tugged at the tie. “Really? You’re ready to let go of fun times with your Dom because of some boring meeting?”

Dave shook his head fast, leaning into the pull so he was close enough to kiss. He didn't take the first step. "Never."

“That’s what I thought,” Sebastian sped up, buzzing with energy that still needed to be released. The entrance to the punishment chambers barely registered in his mind. He wanted to do so many things. The last weeks has been awful, cruel even, for both of them. A part of him craved to put Dave through his paces and watch him fall apart, another part wanted to spent hours on re-discovering every inch of his sub’s skin and marking it. Sebastian barely muffled the moan escaping him at that mental image. He let go of Dave as they stepped into the calming, cool sanctuary of their punishment room and scanned the place, searching for tools that would help him achieve what he wanted. What exactly was it, he still was not sure. “Undress and stand in the middle on the room,” he threw over his shoulder.

Dave obeyed, letting his clothing fall and be kicked to the side. He clasped both hands behind his back, forcing his chest to jutt outward, Warmth settled over his mind, filling his body with the simple joy of filling his place in his Dom's life, their life. "Ready, Sir."

“Wait,” Sebastian said simply, still musing over the items he wanted to use. They did not have the time for everything he had in mind, contrary to the impression he left by the library, he couldn’t afford to let the guests -and gossip starved journalists- wait forever. He let the cockcage down on the shelf with a weary sigh and turned back to his sub. His eyes traveled over Dave’s body, taking in the long missed curves. Sebastian stalked across the room, a predatory smile forming on his lips. He slowed before Dave and run his hand over his chest, not losing the contact as he rounded the sub. His fingers brushed over the muscles back and thick arms until he was facing Dave again. He moved his hand up Dave’s body until it rested against his throat. He held him like this, still without a word, and simply soaked in the image of his most prized possession.

A low, deep noise rumbled in the sub's chest as his Master's hands touched him. It had been so long since he felt owned. He wasn't told to talk yet, he wanted this to be perfect. He wasn't going to do a thing to put their stolen time at jeopardy. The hold on his neck wasn't hard, but it was Sebastian's control over him. There was no stifling the little moan that came from a gust of air across his hardening cock.

Sebastian smiled, sweetly almost, and scratched his nails over the nap of Dave’s neck. His thumb pressed against his pipe the tiniest bit. They hadn't discuss choking since the last time, but it seemed the topic was up for revisal. Sebastian let go of the man’s throat reluctantly and set his hand over his heart instead. It pumped hard and fast under his palm. “Put your arms above your head,” Sebastian spoke softly.

Fear skittered over Dave's mind for a fast moment. The press on his throat wasn't expected. He swallowed, trying to bring up the right words to beg his Master to ease back, and suddenly it was gone. Sebastian had moved on. A bright smile glowed as the fear once more slipped away. Sebastian remembered his fears, Sir would never betray them. He raised his arms slowly, only unclasping his hands to allow himself to lift them fully vertical. "Yes, Sir."

“Mmm, look at those arms,” Sebastian’s finger resumed their lazy exploration, running up Dave’s straining biceps and coming back, grazing the delicate skin by his armpits, light and ticklish.

Dave was loathe to admit the girlish giggle that pulled from him as Sebastian's fingers skated over his armpits. "Siiiir." He whined in plead and protest.

One of Sebastian’s eyebrows raised slowly. “Did I say you can move?” He asked without a trace of humour.

"No, Sir." Dave snapped back into his tense, straight posture. He was told to lift his arms and until Sebastian ordered otherwise he would try to obey.

“That’s right, I didn’t. And you are going to stay very still for me.” Sebastian rewarded Dave with a smile before catching his nipple between his fingers and tweaking lightly to test the man’s endurance. He watched carefully for any twitch and finally let go of his flesh, satisfied. “That’s all I want from you right now, that’s your only order. Don’t move,” Sebastian said, barely keeping the very un-Dom-like glee out of his voice. “If you’ll obey, you can count on the release you were denied for so long. If you don’t however...” Sebastian broke away, letting the silent threat hang between them as he turned to the shelves with striking implements. He picked up a medium length black leather crop and tried it against the palm of his hand. The pain was a sting but it faded quickly. Sebastian looked up at Dave and licked his lips like the cat that ate the canary.

Dave shivered as he tensed his shoulders in an effort to keep as still as he could. The obedience warmed through him, making him eager, not for the eventual reward of sexual release, but for the chance to submit to his Master's will. Whatever Sebastian did to him, however he would feel he would stay still. Dave focused on the order, letting everything fade away. It didn't matter what tool Sebastian had picked up, Dave would be still. He was a good boy. 

Sebastian disappeared behind Dave’s back, his mind completely set on the scenario he just created. His fingers traced the still stretched arms; it must have started to feel uncomfortable for the sub, but he didn’t want to let go of the image of his perfect man all on display just yet. He let the crop fall to the ground with a dull thump.

The sound refocused Dave's vision. He was sinking toward the beautiful faded place only Sebastian took him to. He couldn't help but flinch. Was he going to be hit now? Was Sebastian being called away? What was going to happen? Was he given an order he didn't hear? His breath rose and fell rapidly and he resisted the urge to crane around and seek Sebastian's reassurance. 

Sebastian tsked disapprovingly, detecting the stir even though he didn’t know the cause of it. “Arms down,” he ordered merely and busied himself with preparation for the main event. He fetched a pair of handcuffs and attached a long chain to them, allowing him to catch it on a hook in the ceiling. He tugged Dave in a place where he wanted him and ordered to lift the arms again. This time his sub’s wrists were trapped by a thick leather bands, forcing him to keep them up.

Dave couldn't help the shocked moan that the now forced from him as his arms were trapped. Sebastian had him completely at his own mercy. "Sir."

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him like under a spell. Sebastian hugged Dave’s back to his chest, nuzzling his neck with his nose. He was getting way too affectionate in the middle of their session, but keeping a distance was somehow proving hard. “What is it, big boy?” He bit into Dave’s earlobe. “You enjoy hanging from ceiling like a piece of meat? Does my boy’s cock get hard at how useless those arms of his are now?” He whispered sweetly.

"Mmmm." Dave's cock was filling, from the touch of his Sir as much as the helpless situation. He was at Sebastian's disposal, completely controlled. It had been too long. "Yes, Sir. Your piece of meat."

“Good boy,” Sebastian murmured, his fingers combing through Dave’s head to tilt it back. He could feel himself harden against Dave’s ass and, oh, wouldn’t that be a nice detour to take. But he already had his turn and this was supposed to be about Dave and his submission. “Remember what I want from you?” He checked, curious if the man could still focus enough to recall the orders. 

Dave followed Sebastian's hand. If Sebastian wanted his head back and throat exposed he would have it. He could have anything as far as Dave was concerned. The tremor that started through his arms ran down his spine, seeming to pulse in time with Sebastian's words. "Don't move." The strung up man breathed.

“Yes.” Sebastian nodded against Dave’s cheek. “You can beg and cry though. That’s what I’m counting for anyway,” he grinned to himself and untangled his long limbs from Dave’s body. He picked up the crop again, the tool fit well against his palm. Sebastian circled Dave to face him and brought the end of the crop to his cheek, caressing the lines of his sub’s jaw and throat.

The leather against his jaw made his eyes flutter closed for a moment before he opened them again to watch Sebastian. It was going to hurt, but he knew what Sebastian was using, it was a gust of weight off his worried mind. He didn't need to worry, Sebastian always would protect him. "Yes, Sir. Please make me cry."

Sebastian slid the crop down Dave’s chest, pressing in harder to leave a brightly red scratch behind. Without a warning, he stepped in and wrapped a hand around Dave’s cock, starting to jerk him off. He was slow in this exploration just as he was with his own fingers, waiting patiently for Dave to disobey him.

Dave tried to endure. He was a good boy, waiting, holding still, trying to keep himself good. But he was never terribly patient, and Sebastian knew the parts that made him squirm, like where the crop was scratching at his side. The muscles on his chest jumped to stay away from the ticklish spot.

The leather came down on the side of his ass with a whoosh of air, but Sebastian’s words were soft, barely tingling with a reprimand. “Don’t move.” He too Dave’s cock in his hand again and started working it to full hardness again.

A yelp was all Dave gave out. It stung like hell, that little spot was going to welt, like every place Sebastian would hit that night. Dave arched into Sebastian's long fingers before he could remember not to.

The crop came down in the same place. “David, I told you not to move,” Sebastian furrowed his brows as if he didn’t set up Dave for failure himself.

Dave yelped again, this time a whimper following up as he tensed up all of his muscles. He needed to get control! "S..sorry Sir."

“It’s okay. Just try harder for me,” Sebastian smiled. Dave’s cock waned in his hand partially, so he devoted his attention to stroking it, gently at first before picking up rhythm and bringing Dave close the edge again. He watched him this whole time, soaking in all the expressions running over Dave’s face. It was ridiculous how well he knew all the ticks and contortions.

Dave's arms shook, his stomach muscles jumping with his tormented senses. Dave hadn't expected the pleasure and pain to mix like this. He wanted to be good and not move, he wanted to please Sebastian. His breath hitched as his red flushed face contorted in agony. It was his legs that betrayed him this time, curled toes refusing to stay planted on the ground. 

“Spread your legs.” Sebastian’s order was emphasized by a slap of crop against the sensitive side of Dave’s thighs. It barely missed his cock. Sebastian leaned in to massage the splotch of red that blossomed across Dave’s skin and smacked it with his hand before straightening. “You’re not listening to me, Dave,” he said, disappointed.

A sob broke from Dave's mouth as his cock was once again neglected to pulse with sticky precum but no release. Fat tears fell down his cheeks as he stumbled to open against the strike of leather and palm. It hurt, his cock, his arms, and each angry red crop mark burned. "M.. maas..Master." 

“Yes?” Sebastian brushed his fingers up Dave’s chest and tugged lightly at the hair over his breastbone before his hand reached Dave’s face. He wiped the tears off with a swipe of a thumb. “What do you want, pet?”

Dave leaned against Sebastian's hands. His Dom cared for him, his Dom was going to take care of him. His wet eyes looked into Sebastian's caring gaze. If he asked, Sebastian would give him release. "P.. please. Use me. H….hurt me."

“I will,” Sebastian smiled lightly and cupped Dave’s cheek. “That’s what you’re here, boy. For me to play with as I please.” He combed through Dave’s hair. He gave in and pressed a quick kiss to the sweat-dampened forehead before glancing at Dave’s hands to check the bonding. It wasn’t tight enough to cause any problems, but Sebastian imagined Dave’s arms must be falling asleep. He let them down and uncuffed his sub to direct his hands behind his back and bind them there. The new position forced Dave to lean forward to keep the strain off his joints.

"Thank you, Sir." Dave breathed the familiar phrase out as his arms were allowed respite. He shifted his shoulder just a little to try to get circulation back through his aching arms. The new position pressed him lower, his eyes now level with Sebastian's upper arms. "T..thank you."

“You’re going to be a good sub now,” Sebastian’s words were as firm as his hold of Dave’s chin. He tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “You will stay still until I tell you to move,” he added, and then, softer, “I know you can.”

"Yes, Sir." He let his body fall loose. Tension was only his attempt to control the situation. He had no control, everything belonged to Sebastian. If his Dom said he was good and he would be still then so it would be. The broad sub's eyes unfocused as he obeyed, like the good boy Sebastian made him into. 

Sebastian watched with a fond smile as Dave relaxed and gave himself up for his use. Nothing was left between them, not a single hesitant thought, not a shadow of doubt, nothing but shared awareness that one belong to the other. He wasn’t sure when and how the connection grew and tangled them together, but now it was as palpable as the clothes around his body. 

Sebastian knelt before his subjugated Angel, abandoned the crop on the ground and run his hands up Dave’s legs until the stopped on his hips. Dave looked down at him, placid and trustful, as if getting off was the last thing on his mind. Sebastian smiled, satisfied with himself and took his cock into his mouth.

The sound Dave let out was shocked. The gift of Master allowing Dave pleasure spread like a balm through the trapped submissive. He was forgiven, he was good, he was loved. Dave had to be loved to feel like this. He didn't care if there was a climax for him, all that mattered was that at the end of the pain, his Master loved him. 

Sebastian wasn’t gentle. He was done with teasing, soft touches and maddeningly slow exploration. His boy deserved a reward and he was going to give it to him. He focused on his task so completely it was only the trembling of Dave’s thighs that brought him out of it. He leaned back with a grin, holding Dave’s dick tight in his hand. “Oh, yeah, you can come.”

Dave obeyed, his body releasing a font at command. He whimpered, his knees going weak as his arms were forced upward as he hung on the suspension. He would stay trapped forever for his wonderful, glorious, perfect Sir. Dave was more than a little delirious with the floating that came after punishment. 

Sebastian opened his mouth trying to caught the semen and laughed, giggy with the knowledge that he managed to make Dave lose himself enough to come all over his Master. The cum dripped down his chin on the expensive shirt. Sebastian wiped it off with the back of his hand and stood up slowly, taking in the way Dave’s body weighed on his restrains. He loved when subs were barely in touch with their surroundings in moments like this. The nature of Dave’s position however would turn his rest painful and possibly damaging. He hurried to release him from the handcuffs and groaned when suddenly pressed down with two hundred and fifty pounds of his subspacing pet. “Come on, let’s sit down, big boy.”

Dave was able to be laid down on the ground with a minimal falling and knocking his head on things. He nuzzled toward Sebastian, realizing he was partially on top of his Sir and not caring a bit. "Mmm. S… Seb."

Sebastian hugged him, running his hand up and down Dave’s back to imitate heat. Dave would get cold when coming down sometimes. Sebastian kissed his forehead and adjusted his position with small difficulty until he was holding Dave in octopus-like embrace of all his limbs. “Perfect,” he murmured into the line of hair. “Just perfect, that was… so awesome, Dave, I missed you so much,” he blabbered on. “You need to go again soon, okay? I really need you.” He cut off to kiss a path down Dave’s temple.

Dave smiled, reciprocating the words with happy little rumbling noises. He could stay just like this forever. He hummed soothingly at Sebastian, not able to gather the willpower to move his arms, but able to nudge his nose against Sebastian's face. 

“You’re going to fuck me right here. I might cuff your wrists again.” Sebastian’s kisses turned into playful nips and bites. It was hard to think about anything else when his sub’s body was pressed against him, but this… was something else. He never felt so utterly overwhelmed after a session, they calmed him down usually and now he buzzed with energy. His cock rubbed against Dave’s hip, hard and slick with precum as if he didn’t get off in months rather than minutes. Or was it hours? He realized suddenly that he had no fleeting idea how much time passed since they left the library. It filled him with unease. “Hey, Dave, get up,” he murmured against Dave’s skin. “We should hurry, they might be waiting.”

Dave whined in protest of the thought of doing anything. Even fucking his Dom and especially getting up. He grumbled into Sebastian's body, his displeasure known. He was happy and warm and safe and tired; why should he ever move?

His protests were all for naught as the punishment room’s door slammed open. "Sebastian!" The high and irate sounds of Kurt’s voice split through the couple's joy like a knife. Dave whimpered and shrank away. "Sebastian, get your ass up! This is no time to be playing with your boy! The press conference has started and for the Gods' sake is that cum on your shirt!"

Sebastian winced and wrapped his arms around Dave on autopilot. “If you could speak a tone quieter than glass-shattering, I’d really appreciate it.” He lead Dave to the leather bench used for punishments and occasional fucking and pushed him down to sit on it, still holding on to Dave’s arms and head. If it forced the sub into an awkward angle, he didn’t notice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, bursting here like this anyway? Just give me an hour and I’ll be right there with you,” he ceded.

"We don't have an hour. We don't even have a minute. Where the fuck is your tie! What in the world were you thinking starting up a session with him when you had other obligations? How careless can you possibly be?" Kurt ranted on as Dave braved himself back on the table.

The sub leaned into Sebastian's hands, kissing his Master's wrist. "I'm okay."

“No, you’re not,” Sebastian stated it like a fact without prying his eyes from Kurt. “We barely finished and you want me to go? Who’s the careless one? Look, I know it doesn’t come naturally for you, but I’m sure if you’ll try you can charm our guests until I get this done, alright?” 

"It's. The. Press. Conference." Kurt bit out each word. "The one that starts the party off. The one that solidifies our marriage and saves my company from bankruptcy! You are the one being irresponsible. Send in someone to watch over him, but you have to come with me. They are already circling like carrion crows. Sebastian, we have to leave now."

"I'm okay, Sir…. I'm okay." Dave's eyes were brighter than a few minutes ago, Kurt's shrillness could pull anyone out of subspace. He was coming back slowly. "Gunna rest here anyway."

“Don’t argue with me, David.” Sebastian let go of his sub in exaggeration and looked the room over. “You’re going to rest here,” he ordered with a nod and moved to grab a pillow and blanket from the closet. The bench was not a comfortable place to sleep on, but it would have to do until he’ll come back. He draped the cover over Dave’s arms and patted the pillow. “Just stay here, okay? You can take a nap. I will be back in no time,” he said and add with spite, turning to Kurt, “after I’ll get things under control upstairs since apparently no one else can.”

Dave curled up as best his huge body could and sank into sleep.

"A united front. Our whole strategy is based on a united front. How many times have you shoved that phrase down my and the media's throats." Kurt hissed under his breath as they walked together. "You need a tie."

“I need a new shirt too,” Sebastian smiled despite himself. “Since, as your observant eyes noticed, this one is pretty soaked.” He turned into a private corridor leading away from the gathering. “I’ll be right back. Try not to destroy any alliances for the next three minutes.”

"Try not to let your cock rule you for the same!" Kurt slapped on his best smile and went back to calm the press dogs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief subdrop

“Mr Hummel, are you familiar with Michael Broyles’ book? He states some truly shocking revelations about the early years of your father’s empire.” The red haired man smiled cheerfully as if he asked about newest literary hit instead of a novel allegating the technology Burt invented that revolutionized the car industry was invented by his now deceased submissive. 

"I'm aware that Mr. Broyles' book is being sold alongside the gossip rags and Weekly World News. I do not involve myself with baseless gossip mongering in those publications or in his." Kurt's smile was cutting, he had been dealing with questions that were more intrusive and inflammatory as the lack of Sebastian wore on. Now they were even bringing the submissive who bore him through the mud. Without Sebastian he couldn't answer any of the legitimate policy questions and the press were preying on the chance to get him alone.

“So you’re not going to comment on the matter at all?” The man didn’t even try to cover up amusement in his voice. “I admit it’s a good strategy, cutting loose from the influence of your father’s circle. One might even say, abandoning his liberational ideas.”

"I don't need an inner circle that spread false statements to the media. My father built this company up like any strong Dominant, with willpower and ingenuity. I will not comment any further on this." Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from flying off the handle at the press. 

“Well, I guess we’ll see where the investigation will take us, Mr Hummel. Because I’ve been informed there can be a case in works. Against your father's company,” the man smiled sweetly and took a sip of his drink. “I’d be interested in what Mr Smythe has to say about it, but I guess he’s not interested in my presence here.”

"Mr. Smythe will be here momentarily." Kurt was smiling daggers at the reporter. 

“I think I’ve heard that ten minutes ago,” the man tipped his glass and shuffled away to the group of his colleagues, disinterested with Kurt after his questions were answered. Kurt's mouth opened to retort. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Prenuptial Party I and my lovely fiance set up to celebrate the fusion between our souls and companies,” Sebastian’s voice rang clear above the crowd, effortlessly silencing all conversations. He stepped behind the small table at the end of the room, where he and Kurt were supposed to be waxing poetics about united fronts and such. “I am terribly sorry for making you wait,” Sebastian morphed his expression into apologetic embarrassment. “Running two estates has put serious strain on my tact.” A few chuckles responded from the crowd as the gathered people started taking their seats again. Sebastian sat down as well, his face stuck on a polite smile, trying to transmit easy Dominance with every gesture. No matter how much Kurt pissed him off, he had to admit this was make or break time. “Honey? Why won’t you come sit here with me?” He waved at his soon to be husband.

Kurt smiled, but there was nothing easy about it. In less than 3 sentences Sebastian had completely undercut Kurt as a Dominant and as a businessman. They were supposed to have bolstered each other, but this had just already changed into the 'Sebastian's Amazing Ego' show. Kurt sat beside Sebastian, seething, unable to think of a way to salvage the situation without tarnishing their reputations more. 

“Great.” Somehow Sebastian managed to make the small word sound like a praise. He took a sip from a glass of water and straightened in his seat, ready for the ambush of questions. “Shall we begin? I’m sure you’re dying to know all about our little affair.” 

"It was reported to the press that you, Kurt, called off the engagement not at the beginning of the year. Why the sudden turn around and how do you think it's effecting your father's legacy?" A dark skinned reporter with a sharp eyed submissive holding her recording device led the questioning.

From the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Kurt opening his mouth. He clasped a hand on his arm and rubbed the tense muscle soothingly. “Oh, let’s not focus on the past when we have so much to talk about the future,” he said lightly. “It was a difficult time for us both and we decided to work things out on our own for a while. With personalities as different as ours there’s bound to be some clashing,” he added with a grin. “We never stopped caring deeply for each other though. The passing of Mr Hummel only sped up our reconciliation.”

"On the passing of Mr. Hummel, how as the company reacted to your leadership?" The reporter zeroed in on Sebastian, as Kurt had not been willing to answer the same question earlier and Sebastian seemed more willing to give them a story.

Sebastian purposed his lips, as if reminiscing a memory. “It was… challenging.” He let go of Kurt’s arm, reassured that the man wouldn’t interfere. “Hummel’s Cars is a fascinating environment to work in, and a successful business I greatly respect. However, it was overrun by policies that simply slow down production and development. My team and I had to start from the scratch in many areas, like the production line of model X276. There’s still a lot work to be done of course, but the effects of our involvement can be already seen, I believe.”

"Are you completely taking over Hummel's Cars as well as the many subsidiaries as the chairman of the board? Does this have anything to do with the rumor that Kurt may be investigated for reassignment?" 

Kurt literally growled beside Sebastian, his smile pulled so thin it could have ripped. Sebastian wished he could telepathically tell him to calm the fuck down. He settle for laying his hand over Kurt’s thighs. The question hang in the air and Sebastian let it. He had to tread lightly here and let them read between words. “I have the biggest vote on the board, yes. Nevertheless, I’m not interested in merging the companies together. Hummel’s Cars is a recognizable mark and it would be a shame to see it disappear from the entrepreneurial landscape of our country. I will do my best to keep all the essence of the company that makes so many people appreciate our products, while modernizing it from within.”

"It seems like you are taking all of the duties of your company and Hummel Cars. Have you been fatigued, recent photographs have shown you losing color." 

“Aw, thank you for your concern, you really don’t have to worry though.” Sebastian flashed a smile. “Kurtie keeps me quite alert.” He laughed with his audience and relaxed in his seat. While Kurt was as tight as string a beside him, Sebastian felt himself letting go of his initial nerves. It was going well. They had them in their pockets. He could call his circus off in a minute and go back to Dave under whatever pretext.

"Kurt, are you giving up your father's business because you're taking up a more submissive lifestyle choice?" The reporter asking about the scandal book interjected. 

Kurt refused to let Sebastian shut him up again. "I am not giving up my father's business in the least. Sebastian may be the only person sharing a number of stock interests equal to my own, but I am in the factory on the ground level improving everything from factory assemblage to the quality or the metal being created in the foundry."

Fuck, Sebastian thought. “That’s right,” he said out loud with an affectionate smile. Or at least he hoped it looked like one. “Kurt has been a tremendous help in the early stages of transition. I could not have dealt with it without his input.” He leaned against Kurt’s arm.

Kurt gave a smile that was picture perfect with only the smallest hint of homicidal rage as he gazed at his husband-to-be. "I think that's enough questions for now. The party has begun, please stay and drink. There will be plenty of opportunity to converse more casually with both of us later."

“Yes, please don’t feel shy to approach us or move around the house.” Sebastian stood up swiftly, as if someone pressed a button releasing him from a trap. He maneuvered between the chars and people, artfully avoiding getting caught in any conversation as he moved to the door. Dave should be sober by now, maybe already sleeping. He wanted to be there for him. He walked out of the room as one of the first people and turned toward the private part of the house.

Kurt was unfortunately on Sebastian's arm, as he had to be. He gave a sharp yank and got Sebastian into one of the rooms they were passing. "You know, I had actually thought your little act about wanting to care for David was real. I actually believed for a moment that you had simply, idiotically been overcome with love and need that you forgot the press and took him into your arms. I was such an idiot. You did this on purpose! You have ruined my name to be nothing more than your pet! You set this up!"

Sebastian shook off confusion fast. “Shut up!” He said in a stage whisper. “Do you want people to hear your hysterics, for fuck’s sake we have a flood of gossip-hungry strangers just outside!” His voice raised involuntarily. After everything he did he couldn’t allow Hummel to ruin their spectacle with careless screaming. “Just be quiet for once and let me do the work!”

"By do all the work you mean turn me into a witless submissive bending to your will. That was never the agreement. I will not be sabotaged." Kurt lowered his voice to a hiss. "You did this on purpose."

“Uh, fuck off.” Sebastian pushed past him with a roll of his eyes. “I have better things to do that deal with… whatever this is,” he said walked to the door.

"David will already be out serving with Samuel and the rest of the household submissives, like we planned. Not that you seem to honor any of our plans. You can fuck yourself, I have to wrestle the respect of the press back from your little temper tantrum."

Sebastian turned around slowly. “Excuse me?” 

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Is this your stupidity talking or are you selectively deaf? We agreed to display our boys as exactly the same as any other working sub with no special treatment. To keep the press mollified, if you don't remember."

“Not that,” Sebastian waved a hand impatiently. “You think I said all those things to get on your nerves? That I enjoyed sitting there and smiling at those bastards?” His voice turned into a low growl. “I did it for you!”

"You swooped in and silenced me like I was your faithful dog! Do you have any idea what that will cause in the press. You acted like I was your mute submissive the entire time!" Kurt seethed in a low his, taking a step toward his fiance.

“Yes, I have some idea! That’s why it had to go like this. Drop the naive act, Kurt, it’s not fucking cute.” Sebastian’s fist clenched by his sides in impotent rage. He wasn’t much for physical altercations but now he wanted nothing more than to grab the man and shake him. “They don’t give a shit about your mourning or hurt feelings. They want a good story and an industry heir being mislabeled is a good as they get!”

"That is not the story we agreed on giving them. You are changing the plan and the only reason I can see for it is pettiness or this was all an elaborate scheme to steal my companies from under me." Kurt stabbed Sebastian's chest with his index finger. "You were supposed to help me stabilize the company until I could get back on my feet, not invalidate me!"

Sebastian threw his arms in the air. It was getting harder and harder to stay quiet while everything in him wanted to scream in frustration. “Wake up, Kurt! No one would ever come up with a scheme that includes fake-dating you for months! No fortune is worth that!”

Kurt's lips pressed together so hard that the edges turned white. His anger-filled eyes flashed to hurt for a moment before his fury returned. "So good to know my personality naturally repels golddiggers. Now, if only it would repel narcissists. I don't have time for you, Sebastian. I have a sham of a wedding to pretend to be excited about." Kurt turned on his heel.

Sebastian reached for his arm and caught a fistful of shirt, tugging Kurt to stop a little too violently than he intended. “Don’t you fucking dare going against me like this again,” he spat. “Your wounded pride can wait until tomorrow. Now it’s time to play the nice little fiance.”

"Me? Me!" Kurt snarled, getting right into Sebastian's stupid meerkat face. "I was playing along just fine fending off the wolves while you had fun time with Baloo. The character assault you enacted on me was…. No." Kurt cut himself off. "You clearly had other things to do, so go on, find your boy and keep playing like the spoiled brat you are. I have a company's reputation to salvage."

“Do you not understand that it will ruin everything, you idiot?” Sebastian couldn’t let it go. “You think people will believe I _fell in love_ with you or some other bullshit you pull out of your ass? There’s no way someone like me would dabble in saving your precious company if it weren’t for profit!” He used the grip on Kurt’s shirt to shove him away.

Kurt's body rebounded off the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of Kurt for a moment. "I forgot. I am such a vile horrific person that no one could stand to be around if not to take advantage of me. Sounds remarkably like you have been staring at your own reflection too long. The Dom who's little pound rescue sub still thinks you would ship him back if he didn't dare do exactly as you say. "

Sebastian’s sneer dropped off his face. “That’s not… Dave knows I care about him,” he said firmly. “He knows it and I would never ship him away!” The thought alone made him feel wobbly. To give Dave back to that awful place, or just lose him in any other way… it was unthinkable.

"You comfort yourself with that then. I'm sure he feels just peachy after being left in the punishment room because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants long enough to handle your responsibilities." Kurt rubbed at his arm, the wall had impacted hard enough to leave a bruise and bring out his bitch factor. "I have guests to mingle with." He dismissed Sebastian with a jut of his chin and went for the door.

“I did it for him!” Sebastian called out after Kurt. “I was taking care of him, he wanted me to, he went so long without...” but it wasn’t entirely true, was it. He insisted on starting something elaborate after the library even though he knew it might end badly. He used his sub because he needed to scratch an itch, to get his Dominance under control after denying it for too long. Dave just went with it because he’s a good boy. “I did it for him,” Sebastian repeated to the empty room.

///

The house was packed. Dave adjusted the chest straps of his vaguely greek ensemble as he filled a tray with champagne flutes. The ballroom was packed, the parlor overflowing and even the gardens and courtyard was teeming with well-wishers. He sighed and let his posture drop as he looked out onto the sea of faces.

Nothing was quite like an interrupted session and a night of serving people who would never remember his face. He wished Sebastian could have been there when he woke up, but there was no use for it. He had stayed too long with Dave as it was. Dave understood that intellectually, but he was still missing his Sir. Maybe he could find Sebastian and be a personal drink boy/foot stool.

Kurt stormed into the ballroom, barely avoiding bumping into a couple of servants. He was shaking, his fists actually trembled and he was sure he will find the half-moons of his nails bruised into his palms. When-slash-if he finally calms down enough to unclench them and, considering, he had a whole evening of being patronized to look forward to, it didn’t seem like much of a possibility. Gods, he needed a drink.

Dave wasn't good at not looking at the faces of the guests. He had heard the lecture from Jeff about a hundred times, but Dave still believed he was too tall to look anywhere but their faces without tripping. A few guests took drinks as Dave wound through the room. He moved over toward a seated figure to offer a glass so he could hide back in the kitchens for a moment refilling drinks. 

"Sir? Can I get you anything?" No sooner were the stiff and practiced words out of Dave's mouth when he recognized the figure. Kurt sat, ramrod stiff with tension radiating from his lithe body. "Are you okay?"

“You. Oh, that’s just great.” Kurt rolled his eyes at his luck. Of course he’d be first approached by the person he just finished bad-mouthing. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to reign his emotions, and when he opened them his thin polite smile was plastered in place. “Yes, Dave. I’d have a gin with tonic, please.”

"Yes, Master Kurt." Dave rushed off, purpose filling him, even if it was just for a drink order. He wasn't long, having been helping Jeff and learning mixed drinks. He returned with just the one order and presented Kurt the tumbler. "Here, Sir. Would you like me to stay near?"

“If you like,” Kurt said noncommittally and drank the entire glass in one go. His whole face twisted in a comic grimace as the alcohol settled in his stomach. “Pretty good. You’ve been learning.”

"Jeff's been teaching me." He placed both arms behind his back to stand at attention when his body protested rotating his shoulder too much. "Ouch…"

Kurt glanced at the man and then remembered what he was doing earlier this day. “Sebastian is such an idiot,” he murmured under his nose and added louder, unable to resist his caretaking instincts. “What happened? Do you need painkillers? If it’s serious you shouldn’t be serving here.”

"I took two ibuprofen tablets. I'm okay. I'm sore, but I think that's my fault for going completely limp so fast there at the end." Dave scooted a little closer to Kurt, surprisingly calmed by the simple fact that Kurt was checking in on him. "Did he get to the Press Conference on time? I'm really sorry about him being late."

“It’s not your fault,” Kurt said quickly. “Sebastian knows what his responsibilities are. If he fails to follow them, it’s on him.” Kurt didn’t mean the last bit to come out quite so angry, but their argument was still ringing in his ears. “If you feel any worse, leave immediately, alright?” He laid a hand on Dave’s forearm for a split moment. “Your well being is more important than whatever scenario Sebastian came up with for this night.”

Dave licked his lips and looked down at his feet. There was a lingering tension that Sebastian's session had not banished, but he wasn't sure if Kurt would help him with it. "Um… I am feeling a little… off but it's not my arms..."

“What is it then?” Kurt’s eyebrows creased with worry. He stepped closer instinctively, holding on to Dave.

Dave leaned into the touch, trying to hide Kurt's caring from the other guests. "Did Sebastian seem…. was he happy? Was he content? Did I do a good job? I was really fuzzy right after…. I'm not sure if I was good enough."

Kurt sucked in a slow breath and released it before even thinking about answering, his anger rebuilding at the thought of a sub left alone to worry about his worth. He formed his response carefully to not leave Dave anything to think over. “He was infuriatingly chipper and charmed the entire room of reporters,” he said with a faint note of bitterness. “He seemed relaxed, like he had nothing to worry about. Does it answer your question?”

Dave's smile came with a blush. "Yes… I'm really happy I could help him. I know it was bad timing and we probably shouldn't have moved to the punishment room, but… it was definitely worth it."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. “It was definitely bad timing. Sebastian knew what it meant and he still ignored it. It’s like he… he wants to make me look bad,” he settled for revealing watered down version of their fight.

"I don't think so. He likes you, He wouldn't do all this to hurt you. He's a good guy, just a little pushy and rash sometimes." Dave smiled fondly, despite having just used insults to describe his Master. "I think… if you don't mind… I think you're both kind of exhausting yourselves. You two are bound to fight if you're tired and spending so much time together."

Kurt shook his head. “It’s not that… Not only that.” He eyed the man, taking in the genuine curiosity written on his plain, honest face. There was no way Sebastian was using David against him, was there? He couldn’t imagine Dave having the subtlety for that. “You know, sometimes it’s hard to see him as anything but a self-serving bastard,” he said, aiming for a light tone. It fell flat.

"He's… " Dave tried to make the words for in his head to encapsulate all that Sebastian was. It was impossible. "He's not. He just… He's a good man, he's just got a trickster streak. He has to try hard not to be careless. He does hold affection for you, he talked about you a lot, before all this."

Kurt cocked his head, rethinking what the sub was saying. “He has a funny way of showing that affection. What with setting you up for a subdrop and humiliating me in front of a crowd.”

"I'm fine. And we… we needed it. I needed him to take control of me. It was…. intense." Dave's blush spread over his face. "The drop… I can take the drop. I couldn't take him not having me. I haven't been under anyone's care. You two have been so… busy. Sam's alright. I took care of him, but I didn't… have a Sir."

Kurt’s heart clenched at the mention of his boy. “You… what do you mean, you took care of him?” He asked even though the answer was clear. He had been so preoccupied, he barely even seen Sam, let alone had the time to give in to his instincts. It was probably one of the main reasons he felt so high strung these days. “Is he okay? Tell him I love him when you see him. It’s an order.” 

"Yes, Sir." Dave smiled gently at Kurt. "He's missing you, desperate for your Dominance. I just took the edge off.” He assessed Kurt, the even paler than usual face and bags under his eyes. “You look… if I can help, sir, I will do it gladly. Take the edge off."

“Oh.” Kurt blinked. “I… no, um, I’m not going to have sex with you, Dave, I mean, thanks for offering, but no,” he shook his head in embarrassment. 

"No! No… Sir not…" Dave stared down at his shoes trying not to let his blush spread any further. "Orders. Not sex, just Dominance. You're upset, on edge and I am a submissive who trusts you. Or I can find Sam, but…. you're not supposed to be near him, right?"

“Yes. Sebastian doesn’t trust me to not act affectionate toward him.” Kurt rolled his shoulders as his anger at the man rose again. He shook his head and smiled up at Dave. “It’s really sweet of you to offer. To notice something like that. I told you once that you have a potential in you and I see you’re not wasting it.”

"Thank you, Sir." Dave looked out over the party. "Try to take some time in private with him? You need him, right? He needs you and ….well, I know I was willing to risk sub drop and being abandoned for just a moment with Sebastian after all this time. I'm sure Sam feels the same."

Kurt nodded and swallowed the rest of his drink. Of course Sam felt neglected, he was pushed aside for the last weeks, _months_. “Dave…” He started and bit his lips, unsure what to say. “I… I think I would like to eat something now,” he said finally. “Refill my glass and bring me something light, boy.”

///

Sebastian took a glass from the sub girl who assisted him and growled out a thank you. Nothing about this day seemed to go right, _nothing_. He had it all planned out meticulously, from morning preparation, through the conference until late at night when they would close the door behind the last guest. And yet, and yet…. his expectations were falling apart before his eyes. He didn’t foresee that his playing with reporters would disturb Kurt to this point, he didn’t manage to get to Dave before the party, he was doing a shit job of entertaining anyone who approached him. And the worst of all, Sebastian himself didn’t understand the slip up. Everything wasn’t how it was _supposed_ to go and that filled him with anxiety.

"Interesting press conference you gave. I must say it was refreshing." Blaine took a wine glass from a passing sub, the small Asian woman shifted away from him as fast as she could. Blaine stepped in to stand beside Sebastian, a good portion of the ballroom before them.

Sebastian turned, pretending the words didn’t startle him. “Blaine. I don’t remember sending an invite. How wonderful you could make it anyway,” he said through a thin smile.

"My last name gets me through so many doors. You would be amazed at the places I've been the past few months." Blaine's smile was pure charm and no soul. "I wouldn't miss this event. I think it's a rather brilliant business move, taking over where Kurt is failing. I am kicking myself for never looking into Kurt."

“Shortsightedness was always your biggest flaw, my friend.” Sebastian said lightly even as his mind buzzed with all possible hidden meanings of Blaine’s words. That sleazy redhaired harpie from earlier mentioned something about possible investigation of Kurt’s status as a Dominant. If it was, in fact, true, it was no coincidence. As far as Sebastian could tell, Blaine’s father had friends in just the right places to start the hunt. And Andersons were exactly the kind of people who’d ruin your life and then come over to gloat over a drink. “Kurt is a treasure and I was just lucky enough to see it before anyone else,” he settled on saying.

"Such a treasure. It must be taxing however, having three submissives to wrangle. It looks like they tend to group together. That must make it a bit easier." Blaine's glass tilted toward the northeast corner of the ballroom where Dave was kneeling with a tray of food that Kurt was delicately picking from. Both men were smiling and seeming to be talking easily.

Sebastian tensed up. They weren’t supposed to talk to their personal subs, it was part of the plan, _his plan_. But he never said anything about engaging with submissive of the other person. Mainly because he couldn’t imagine a scenario in which he would search out Sam’s contact and he was going to take care of Dave on his own. His eyes didn’t lie though, Dave, his boy, was having as good of a time as the circumstances allowed and it was under Kurt’s supervision. It only added to his feeling of inadequacy, but he shrugged them off as selfish. He should be happy for Dave. Happy that there’s at least one person Dave can count on. Sebastian flinched realizing he left Blaine’s jabs unanswered for too long to come up with any plausible way to safe Kurt’s reputation. “They’re a handful, but I manage,” he gritted out. “How are yours? Still starved and bleeding? Or did you learn how to Dominate without chains?”

"Well, that pretty little singer has lasted longer than most. That breeder never gave me as hearty of subs before. I'll be using him again once she stops being interesting." Blaine laughed as he remember his last session with the girl. "Those lungs… I cannot tell you how pretty the screams are. Of course you should know by now. Your boy, the bargain mutt, did you wear him out or is he still holding up? He looks strong enough to last for years, even with some of the best of your whips." 

Sebastian’s hand started to shake around the glass. He lowered his arm to hide it. He was nothing like Blaine, he was different, he would never hurt a sub for the sake of doing it. Except for all the time when he did. Except for the days he’d beaten him up to get off. Sebastian felt his stomach churning and it had nothing to do with the amount of consumed alcohol. “David is doing just fine,” he said slowly, not trusting his voice to not break. “We struck up a connection, like all normal Doms have with their pets. Not that you’d know what I’m talking about.”

"A connection. That's right, you've started assigning to Hummel's views. Submissives are equals, they should have rights. Well, I can see how a pretty little sub like him could turn your head. If you get tired of one of them, those three subs you now have to handle with such delicate connection, give me a call. I've been dying to see what's under the blonde boytoy's skin for years. I'm sure you won't care about selling him off, obviously he's not your favorite." Blaine smiled and set his glass on a passing tray. "Think it over, Sebastian. I am a very good friend, and an even better enemy."

Sebastian stopped himself from replying. Nothing he could say would salvage the situation at this point. He watched the man leave and disappear in the crowd before moving himself. He dropped on the first couch he spotted, completely drawn out of energy to fight, argue, manoeuvre between the thin lines of lies he created. He couldn’t protect Kurt, or Sam, he couldn’t even take care of his own personal sub. It was the time to stop joking himself that he had any control at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dom-drop, conversation about past abuse

It smelled like heaven. Samuel hugged Kurt's pillow, letting the scent of product wash over him as he fluffed it. He smoothed his hand along the place where Kurt's body would have lain the night before. Did he sleep alright? Were the pillows too many, or too few? Sam had tried to do little things to make this new place familiar and comforting for his Master. He didn't know if it was helping. 

Sam pulled the pillowcase off and placed it in the pile to his left. He replaced it with a freshly laundered one, sad for the loss of Kurt's scent. He climbed onto the bed, wrestling for a moment with the fitted sheet before it submitted to the demands of the adamant tugging. This bed would be perfect, the sheets egyptian cotton just as Kurt's delicate skin needed and with precisely 3 pillows for his use. Sam sighed as he rearranged the vanity, none too subtly shifting all of Sebastian's items and product to a mere fifth of the space. It was still too cramped for all of Kurt's creams and sprays, but it would have to do. 

A clatter from shoes in the hallway made Sam jolt away from the vanity, lunging down to his knees to seem like he was gathering the bed linens. He didn't want to be caught doing anything but what he was told by the head of the staff. 

Sebastian had to physically restrain himself from running along the last corridor . His long legs could not bring him faster to the bathroom. He tugged on his tie, it stuck around his neck, so tight, so restricting, like a collar. He could barely breathe. The piece of clothing fell on the threshold as he bargained into the room, the force of his push slamming the door against the wall. He walked straight to the windows on the other side and fumbled with opening one while trying to get off his shirt at the same time. He needed the air. He couldn’t breathe.

When Sam wasn't ordered out, or to hurry, he glanced up. What he found was Sebastian, looking…. well, terrible. He inched a little closer. "Sir? It's not ready, yet, but it will be in a moment."

Sebastian twisted from the window, surprised to see the man. He took a deep breath and asked, “What’s not ready? Aren’t you supposed to be downstair, helping the guests out?” He accused, damning his fast temper.

"I was sent up to prepare the bedroom for sleep… It's my duty, Sir." Sam was regretting drawing attention to himself already. 

“You do this often…?” Sebastian only now noticed the sheets looked different. It was such a simple thing, making bed for both of them. For _Kurt_ , because Sebastian didn’t doubt that was Sam’s motivation. To keep his Master happy and comfortable.

"I turn down the bed every night. I wash and change the sheets every week. Usually on Friday, Sir." Sam kept his head bowed as he responded. "If you prefer another sub take the task, I will inform them immediately and switch duties…." Sam's fingers curled into the striped pillowcase. 

“No. It’s okay. I understand.” Sebastian gave him a smile. It stayed on his face as he slid down on the floor, leaning against the wall, his eyes still fixed on the bed. 

Sam inched closer to the slumped Dominant. There was something very wrong about the way he was acting. In fact, from the few times he'd glimpsed Sebastian at the party, the man seemed distracted and fatigued. "Sir, are you okay? Can I fetch you anything?"

“You’re a really good boy, you know. Always thinking about Kurt. I mean, fuck, he didn’t even touch you in, what, a week? But you’d still do anything for him.” Sebastian brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as his eyes filled with tears. “That’s really something,” he choked out.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam inched a little closer. This was nothing like the cocky Sebastian he knew. The Dominant almost looked like he was coming down off of a…. a bad session. "Can I help you, Sir? May I touch you?"

Sebastian covered his face with his hands to block the tears from view. He laughed out loud, it was just like him to make a scene in front of a sub. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “You should go away probably, it’s not safe for you here.”

"I don't want to leave, Sir. I want to help you." He reached out, his hand carefully unbuttoning the cuffs of Sebastian's poorly pulled away dress shirt. "Let me help Sir get undressed."

Sebastian let Sam move his arms and pull the clothing off them. He dropped back against the wall, his head still spinning a bit from alcohol. “Are you not scared at all?” He asked, staring passively at his hands. “All alone with a Dom in a room.” 

Sam folded the shirt and put it to the side. "Should I be scared, Sir?"

“Yes.” Sebastian frowned. “Dave wasn’t and look where it got him.” The reminder of his disastrous session brought up another sob. He didn’t even check on him. He didn’t even try to find him after the party, too taken with his own feelings. Maybe it was for the better. Dave had Kurt now. Sebastian couldn’t think of a single reason his presence would make things better. “I’m... I’m just so…,” he cut himself off, crying again.

"I don't feel scared, Sir." The Dom was clearly suffering. Sam pet his hand down Sebastian's forearm. "Dave looked fine, last I saw him, Sir."

“He’s not fine!” Sebastian screamed. “You have no idea what I did to him! The things I… I made him think are normal. I’m just like Blaine,” he added quietly. “I’m just like him.”

Sam swallowed hard, not wanting to believe that Sebastian could be anywhere near as bad. "Did you make him finger himself in the middle of the party and invite everyone to watch, Sir?"

“What…?” Sebastian looked up, confused. “No… but that doesn’t mean… I would enjoy that,” he said, surprising himself as much as Sam. “I would love to make him do it.” He grimaced, disgusted with himself.

"No? Then what did you do? Did you force him into a dark corner and put out cigarettes into his skin and tell him he wasn't allowed to cry?" Sam spoke in a neutral tone, asking as if he was honestly curious what Sebastian had done. 

“No.” Sebastian grunted in frustration. “Stop that. Stop running scenarios like from some S&M magazine. You don’t understand.” He wiped the tears off his cheeks with an angry swipe of a hand. “Just because I didn’t do it doesn't mean I won’t. I have that potential in me, I… I like seeing him in pain. Seeing his skin marked with my own hands? It’s what gets me off.”

"I'm sorry you don't like those, Sir. I was just trying to understand why you were like Blaine. Those are what he enjoys." Sam smiled thinly as he refused to let the memories overtake him. "I do understand, Sir. You're afraid that what you like makes you a terrible person that no sub would ever want to stay with."

“I know it does,” Sebastian said firmly. And then the meaning of Sam’s words clicked in his mind. “Wait… You… Oh god. Does Kurt know?” A part of him wanted to reach out for the sub and hold him, but he knew it’s better to keep his dirty hands to himself. The last thing Sam needed was more violence enacted on his body.

"Yes. He knows." Sam took a deep breath, opening his eyes to connect with Sebastian's. His hand pet Sebastian's arm in slow steady touches. "Blaine never found himself trembling and crying because of it. You are very different from him, Sir. I do not feel afraid. I'm sure Dave will tell you he is not afraid either."

“I don’t know if he’d want to talk to me after today,” Sebastian admitted miserably. 

"Tell me about it?" Sam didn't want to leave Sebastian in this state to fetch Dave. There was a good chance that in this state Sebastian might hurt himself by carelessness, if not self-hatred. 

Sebastian nodded, sitting up. He couldn’t look straight at Sam, listing all the ways in which he failed was too embarrassing. “First, I used him in the library.” He shifted uncomfortably. “He was just reading something but I was horny so I f-fucked his mouth. Gods, I was such a dick,” he added reminiscing their argument. “But that wasn’t enough. I wanted more, even though he said he’s had enough. I bet he just agreed to go to the punishment room out of obligation. I beat him up, badly, Sam… I couldn’t help it, it’s been so long.” He took a jagged breath. “And then. Then I just left him there.”

"Why did you leave him?" The cause of this mental state was becoming more clear. Dave and Sebastian had shared a rather intense session together and weren't able to regroup. His mind went to Dave, hopefully Jeff or Kurt had found the sub before he could go into sub-drop.

“I needed to start the conference. You know, with press. Everyone was already waiting for us when I hauled him downstairs. I knew it, I was just too selfish to let go.”

"You didn't have a choice but to leave him." Sam ran his hands down Sebastian's side. "Did he need you too? Just as badly?"

“Of course I had a choice! He should’ve come first!” Sebastian shrugged the hand off. “He always needs me. I have to tell him he did good, I have to take care of his wounds and soothe him and I didn’t do any of it!”

"Then fix it. You always have the power to fix it. To make it right." He wasn't what Sebastian needed, it was obvious the Dom wasn't going to be able to be eased out from under the weight of Dom-drop by just any sub. "I will fetch David."

“Wait! Just… tell him he doesn’t have to come if he doesn’t want to, okay?” Sebastian’s eyes were wide. “I didn’t order anything, okay?”

"Of course, Sir. David will come if he wants to come." As if Sam had the power to order Dave to do anything. 

Sam slipped out of the room, walking fast as he could to where the party was finally winding down. Where was the big boy when he needed him? He went down to the ballroom, sneaking by the walls to not catch anyone’s attention and get forced into the cleaning team. The room was emptying out, the few guest who stayed were all occupying one table, too involved in a conversation to get a hint and leave. Sam’s heart jumped at the thought that he might run into Kurt. His Dom is probably by the door, saying his goodbyes thinly veiled with insults and too tired to care. Sam sighed, he didn’t have time to go to him, what a surprise. He left the room and turned in the direction of the kitchen. If Dave was not working, he must be with Jeff. The muscular, cantankerous Dominant always put him on edge, but Dave seemed to like the guy. Sam slipped into the short cut for servants and walked right into the middle of a joyful group of Doms and submissives crowded in the kitchen of the estate, early celebrating the end of a successful event. Everyone’s eyes focused on him as if he was some exotic discovery. Awkward. 

Dave was rough-housing with Puck, one of the submissives in charge of the grounds. The two were having great fun smashing leftover food in each other's faces and issuing headlocks. In fact Dave was in one such headlock when he noticed the blond. 

"Sam! Join in, plenty of leftover food about to go bad."

Sam stepped from one foot to another, not liking how the conversations quieted down with his arrival. Were they talking about him? No. He’s paranoidal. But they could’ve been. Sam bit his lip and lowered his eyes, hoping the posture will let them know he doesn’t want any trouble. “Dave. You’re needed in your Master’s bedroom,” he said quietly.

"Oh!" Dave lit up and wiggled out of Puck's loosened hold. "Of course! Night guys, Night Jeff! I'm off to see Sir!" With soft laughter following him, Dave walked out of the kitchen beside Sam. "I didn't think he'd send for me so soon."

“He didn’t.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the heavy door closed behind them. “I’m sorry to burst your good mood, but Sebastian is Dom-dropping hard over what happened today. You need to calm him down.”

Dave's face scrunched as he tried to muddle through what Sam said. "Dom-dropping? What the hell does that mean? Is he hurt?"

“Not physically!” He reassured him quickly. “But he’s not in a good place. Have you ever felt bad after a session with him? Abandoned or not cared for?” He asked. It was obviously not a case right now and Sam wasn’t sure if Dave even experienced the concept. “Have you had a sub-drop?”

"That hasn't happened in a long time!" Dave jumped to defend Sebastian. The man had looked after him, made him feel safe, much safer than he'd ever felt before. Dave took a long breath, reminding himself that Sam wasn't the enemy. In fact, he was a friend who knew a hell of a lot more about being a good sub than him. "Sub-drop is where you start bad spiralling in your head because you didn't do good enough for your Dom to want to stay after he was finished, right?"

“Yes, yes, something like that.” Sam sped up, scared what Sebastian might be doing all alone. “Wait a second, _no_! Ugh.” He pinched a bridge of his nose, it’s going to be a miracle if he’ll be able to fall asleep without a migraine. “It’s not that you did something wrong. It’s about your Dom neglecting to take care of you afterwards, which evokes those feelings of inadequacy. What I meant is, the aftercare is a mutual business. I know Sebastian left you today without completing the session. It came back to bit him hard in the ass.”

Dave took the stairs two at a time, the explanation increasing his anxiety over his Dom. Dave had felt like worse than nothing after certain sessions, he knew what a bleak place his mind could become. The idea of his strong, wonderful Sebastian enduring the same because he wasn't there…. He wanted to cry. "What do I do? How do I help?"

“Just be there for him. I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “I tried to reason with him but he wouldn’t listen. He keeps saying he’s just like… Anderson,” Sam added softly.

"Oh, fuck that!" Dave growled as he rounded the corner to Sebastian and Kurt's bedroom. He nearly collided with the door as he threw it open. "Sebastian!"

The Dom’s head snapped up from where he was busying himself with biting off all his nails and he pressed against the wall as if it could swallow him up, shaking lightly. Sam sighed over the dramatics of the other sub, ‘bull in a China shop’ was really not the role to play when someone was dropping next to you.

"Sir!" Dave rushed to Sebastian, falling to his knees in front of his shuddering Dom. "Sir, Sebastian… I'm here."

“Why are you here?” Sebastian looked close to crying again. “Did he tell you you had to come? I didn’t mean to force that on you too. I’m so sorry.” He folded himself in a tight ball against the wall.

"No. I'm here because I need to be here. Sir, please." Dave reached out to Sebastian, his big paw covering Sebastian's hand. "You didn't force anything. I want to be here. I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head. His finger itched to intertwine with Dave’s, the small contact point was not nearly enough for his spinning mind. “You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t say that just to please me. I know I don’t show it right but,” he hiccuped, “you are really good to me, just the way you are.”

"Punish me later, but you don't know shit." Dave grumbled at his clearly delirious and delusional Dom. He tugged Sebastian up by the arms and placed him down on the bed. He then knelt on the floor beside it and took Sebastian's hand by the wrist. He placed his own head against Sebastian's hand. "You are my Sir, my Sebastian. You take care of me and I crave every fucking thing you give me. I fucking love you, so stop acting like I don't know my own fucking feelings."

Sebastian curled in embryonal position, his hand stayed in Dave’s hair. He pet him sadly. “You just… you’ve never known better. I understand if… you want to try working things out with Kurt. You should do it. You have some sample of what being dominated should feel like.” He closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

"I love you…" Dave growled, not knowing how to make Sebastian see it. He always felt overwhelmed by Sebastian's dominance, in bad ways at first, but now it was so good to let go and know that Sebastian had complete control of him. He looked to Sam. "What do I…? Sam, help me!"

“I just can’t do it anymore.” Sebastian sobbed, his face hid under his arm. Kurt’s and Blaine’s words mixed in his head, a buzzing reminder of his failures. “I promise I won’t punish you, I promise,” he repeated. How scared of him Dave had to be to go to such lengths? He let go off the sub.

Sam was at loss. “I don’t know, what do you normally do after punishment?” His arms flopped at his sides. “I’ll get Kurt. Just try to calm him down.” He cringed at his own words, well aware how useless the advice was.

Dave nodded once at Sam before pulling himself up onto the bed. Sam left the two alone, hoping it wouldn't end worse for them both.

"Don't you dare let go of me." Dave was more than grateful for his strength and bulk as he manhandled Sebastian. He wrapped his Master's arms around himself and clung to the warm skin. "Sebastian, I need you. Please, Sir. I need you."

Sebastian tightened himself around Dave on instinct. “What do you need?” The question also came automatically. “Are you okay? Did you get help after the punishment? Was there someone to take care of you?” With every tearful ask, his mind focused more on the man in his arms and less on his own spinning thoughts.

"I need you. I need you to hold me." Dave noticed the shift in questioning. Good, he wanted Sebastian's mind off of the idiotic idea of giving him up. "I'm okay. I slept and I hugged the blanket you gave me. I missed you, but I was okay."

“Tell me about later. You were working, right? Did you get anything to eat? I know servants are not supposed to leave the ballroom, but you should’ve changed with someone, it was six hours without anything. You must be tired and I keep you from going to sleep.” The hitch in Sebastian’s voice was back.

Dave tried hard not to growl in frustration. "I was working. Jeff gave me food and water before he let me out. I mostly knelt next to Kurt and fetched him food. I didn't overstrain myself. Oh! And I smushed pie into Puck's stupid strip of hair he calls cool."

Sebastian choked out a laugh. “I should tell him to shave that off a long time ago. The worst is when he grows out hair. It looks like a small animal died on his head.” He pressed a kiss on top of Dave’s forehead. “So you… you’re okay?”

"It does! So glad he killed the skunk on his head when summer came. Somehow Tina still loves him." Dave beamed, taking the laugh as a sign he was doing this right. "I'm okay. I'm really happy right now."

It took Sebastian a moment to remember who Tina was, but he nodded anyway. “Happy? You’re happy with me?”

"Blissful. I didn't think you'd have time for me with the party and all. I'm so happy anytime I can be near you." Dave shifted a little so he could see Sebastian's face.

“Me too,” Sebastian said softly. “Me too, Dave.” He leaned in to peck his lips. 

"Sebastian!" Kurt pushed the door open with a slam. Dave's heart jumped into his chest at the sound as he clung to Sebastian. 

Sebastian pinned Kurt with a death glare. “What!” He tightened his arms around Dave as if Kurt was going to tell him to leave him again. “Never heard of knocking?” His face still held signs of crying but his voice was the usual cutting sneer reserved only for the most irritating of fiancés.

"Oh good, he's here, and obviously returning you to your usual tempestuous self." Despite the snarkiness, Kurt's tone was relieved. "Sam, shut the door, pet. I don't think any of us need to be anywhere else for the rest of the night."

“That’s what I was going to just say.” Sebastian snipped but his body relaxed against Dave’s. “Dave is staying for the night and so is Sam.”

"Clearly, you have the best ideas, then." Kurt smirked at the haughty tear-stained Dominant. 

Dave put his fingers against Sebastian's lips, trying to distract his Sir from starting a fight just because he was seen vulnerable. 

Sebastian couldn’t help himself. His submissive was trying to dictate his conversation with another Dom. And his skin smelled of chocolate and cream. He caught the fingers between his teeth and bit down.

Dave yelped and pulled his finger back to the safety of his chest. He wrinkled his nose at Sebastian, but couldn't hold the fake irritation long before he grinned. 

He kissed the sub’s hair again, apologizing for the bite, and run a hand over Dave’s back. It’s been a while since he felt so at peace. He tugged up the shirt Dave was wearing. If there was a way to better this moment, it would involve skin on skin contact. A lot of it. As Sebastian tugged off Dave's shirt he allowed himself a small smile at the scene he caught a glimpse of occurring across the bed. 

When Sebastian finally shut up, Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, more than glad for Sebastian's taste in ridiculously large furniture. "Sam…?"

Sam stepped to his Dom and knelt before him, a little shaky. It’s been so long since he was allowed the privilege. “Yes, Sir?” He congratulated himself on not sounding as out of breath as he felt.

Kurt's hand was not shaking, it was just the jog he'd made to get here after Sam alerted him. Long thin fingers wove into Sam's hair, the texture making him have to sniff to keep tears at bay. "Good boy. My beautiful good boy. Thank you for fetching me. Thank you for bringing David. You did so good."

A good boy would take the praise gracefully and thank for it. Sam lunged at his Dom, wrapped his arms around his thin waist and burying his face against Kurt’s stomach. “S-sir.” The familiar scent was overwhelming.

"Get up here, beautiful." Kurt hugged Sam, trying to press all of his love into the embrace. It was impossible. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sam. 

Dave's shirt flew over the heads of Kurt and Sam as the bulky submissive was stripped for his Sir. Whatever Sebastian wanted was easy to give right now. He was exactly where he should be. He heard Kurt's high giggle behind him and knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. 

Kurt's eyes connected to Sebastian. "For my part in it, I'm sorry for pulling you out of the session too early."

“Apology accepted.” Sebastian nodded. “For my part… fuck you for doubting me.”

"Excuuuse me?" Kurt's voice took on the shrill quality that had both subs wincing. 

“What, am I supposed to say sorry for handling the press the best I could?” Sebastian propped himself on an elbow, all the vitriol brought up by their previous fight bubbling up. “For saving your company in the long run? I do hope you’re not serious.”

"For leaving me out there to deal with the wolves. They brought up that awful scandal rag and my father. Then you swoop in and act like I don't have a voice at all and you run everything. Not in the plan. Of course I'm irritated at you for taking a different approach." Kurt pet Sam's hair, trying to sooth himself. Sam's touch alone was doing wonders for him not strangling the other Dom. 

Sam leaned into it to keep himself from interfering. If Smythe could just see further than the end of his own nose for once… It would save a lot of fighting.

Sebastian smirked. “Why can’t you see it for the compliment that it is? I knew you could deal with them, theater background and all.” He knew he was pushing it, but hell if he was going to apologize after Kurt’s mean comments send him spiralling. The lack of trust from his supposed friend was not helping to settle him either.

"Sebastian, you're being a dick." Dave grumbled, fulling accepting any punishment that would come from the Doms for interfering. Hell, if he was going to be silent while they kept being complete idiots to each other. 

“But…!” Sebastian looked down in shock. “Even you are against me now? So I made Kurt look like a sub, okay, but,” he looked at the Dom, “weren’t you the one preaching about how it’s not an insult because we’re equal? Honestly, I thought you’re comfortable in your own skin enough to not be this insecure,” he put his nose in the air.

"For the love of..." Kurt huffed and gave himself a moment to kiss Sam's hair. "It's not supposed to be an insult. Subs are equals, as Dave just proved." Kurt gave a proud little smile to the now blushing Dave. "But you treated me as lesser than you. You treated me like I had no say in my companies. And in the eyes of the media, submissive is bad. You treated me the way that no one should be treated."

“But it’s a good strate-” He grunted when Dave kicked him in the shin. “Alright, alright.” Sebastian huffed. “I guess I could’ve warned you about it before. And asked if you want to play along. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

"Thank you. Your actions were utterly atrocious. Those slimy reporters would have never gotten away with such invasive questions and…." Kurt looked down as he felt Sam's arms squeezing just a shade too tight. "What? I am helping him realize the extent of his trespass."

“Yes, Sir,” Sam answered in the most innocent tone. “It is after midnight, however. I imagine after a night of sleep you’ll have more energy to really rub it in.”

"You are not as clever as you think you are, precious. But, fine. I will save my gloating for the morning." Kurt pressed his finger against Sam's nose and tugged two of his pillows down for himself and Sam. 

Sebastian smiled at Sam, thankful for the little help. It’s been a long day and he appreciated postponing that particular argument. He let go of Dave with reluctance and stood up to get rid of his clothes. As per usual, he took them all off and dropped on a pile next to bed, then turned, naked, to the gathered. “Dave, finish undressing. You can leave the underwear on if you must.”

Dave didn't bother with underwear, there was no one to be ashamed for in this room. He glanced over to find Kurt's arms was bare, they were much stealthier than he or his Sir. Dave found he didn't mind at all. 

Sebastian nodded in satisfaction when Dave relinquished his clothes. Just few months ago he would have reservations to stay in the tank top around people and now… well, well. Sebastian slid back on the bed with a smug smile and plastered himself on his sub’s body, letting out content little sighs in the crook of his neck. Dave was so warm, so familiar. Sebastian felt the tiredness crashing on him and reminding him how much he needed the rest. That feeling was also familiar, there was not a day in recent memory that he wouldn’t end flopping on bed, exhausted and praying for sleep to come quickly. This time though, the difference was that he was sure he’s actually going to rest.

Sam whined in protest when Kurt got off the bed to clean his face and dropped on the pillows, eyes tracking his Sirs movement as he was wiping his face clean. He sighed and sat up to pull off his clothes as well. Being brought up as a show sub, he never had a problem with nudity and definitely didn’t find it startling. But looking at Dave and Sebastian curled up in each other was… different. There was an intimacy and affection to this picture that he rarely saw, and even less often found genuine. It wasn’t a Dom with his sub he was looking at, but two lovers. 

He smiled when Dave caught him staring and moved to get the covers for them all. Kurt and Sebastian were using separate topsheets, to keep the accidental touching to minimum, Sam supposed. And he was thankful for that as he pulled the material up Dave’s thick thighs and broad chest, because he still didn’t ask Kurt’s permission to sleep with the other sub and the view was putting their ridiculous monogamy rule to a test. Sam dropped on his stomach and hid his small groan of frustration into the pillow. It’s been too long since he was dominated in bed and his mind was apparently set on replaying the last session, the one with Dave, even though there was nothing sexual about it. It was a silly road to take his fantasies, what with Dave being a fellow submissive man. He knew that. It didn’t stop the thoughts of hands bruising his ass and strong arms keeping him in place as he’s fucked hard and fast and, and- Sam tugged his cover up over his face in embarrassment and turned on his side so Kurt couldn’t spot his arousal.

"Someone's hard." Kurt slipped into the bed behind his submissive, his voice gusting right across Sam's ear. He pulled his boy close against him, his mouth finding a spot right on the curve of Sam's pale neck to suckle. "Trying to hide from me? Naughty."

Sam bit into his bottom lip to muffle the moan. “I’m sorry, sir. I just miss you, so very much,” he whispered back and pushed himself against Kurt’s groin.

"Shh. Sleep, beautiful. We'll make time tomorrow." Kurt curled himself around Sam's body.

Sam whined in frustration, but knew better than to complain when the promised time with his love was so close. He did his best to relax in Kurt’s arms and ignore his cock. The familiar weight of Kurt’s arm around his waist helped him focus. It was such a simple thing, a light hold on his body and the man’s breath on his neck. It was overwhelming. “Thank you, Kurt,” he said quietly. “Thank you for letting me be here.”

"I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long. I will make it up to you, I promise." Kurt breathed in Sam, his scent, his warmth, his simple existence soothed Kurt's being. "Goodnight, precious."

Sebastian was already dozing off but the exchange tugged at his vulnerable emotions. They were so… close, Kurt and Sam, nevermind that Hummel was avoiding his sub for last weeks, they could still just slide into their roles without so much as one conversation. Sebastian tried to remember Dave’s words, how sincerely they sounded, how much Dave wanted to reassure him, but… he couldn’t stop his mind from reminiscing other times as well. Dave and he didn’t have a history that could lead to a seamless relationship like Kurt and Sam’s. He sighed against Dave’s skin and looked up at him, when the man shifted. Oh, right. His arms. “Better if you stretch out comfortably,” he said disentangling.

"Hrmm?" Dave had fallen almost to sleep when Sebastian started moving. He was swiftly losing touch. "Sir? Are you cramped… Do… I can sleep on the floor."

“No, no, shhh, just sleep,” Sebastian laid next to his boy and rested his hand on his cheek, kidding himself that it was mostly there for _Dave_ ’s comfort. “It’s alright. Sleep.”

Dave nuzzled into Sebastian's hand, a dopey smile staying on his face as he drifted back into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: PTSD flashback, cliffhanger

Sam woke up as usual. His internal clock, ground into his mind for years by trainers, had little consideration for the late hour at which he went to sleep. Nevertheless, he felt better than he could remember in a while. Kurt’s breath tickled his cheek, his ankle hooked over Sam’s knee, like so many mornings before, like nothing changed. Sam smiled and brushed Kurt’s hair from his eye, indulging himself in looking at his Dom as the gray morning light brightened slowly.

Soon looking wasn’t enough and he took to touching. His fingers skimmed over Kurt’s shoulder and the soft cover bundled around his waist, they brushed down his back and played with the hem of his shirt. 

Kurt said they will make time for themselves tonight. Sam didn’t feel like waiting until _the night_ ; he was so done with waiting altogether and a part of him didn’t trust Kurt to not cancel in the last moment, like he did so many times. He sat up slowly on the bed and pulled away from Kurt carefully, mind set on his want. He wondered if it qualified as disobedience. He _hoped_ it did. Anything Kurt could lash out at him would be better than nothing. He wouldn’t cope with another lonely day, but he could take a punishment. He wanted it, actually, to feel the hot stripes across his skin, muscles cracking with pain at mere movement and the sweet taste of forgiveness lulling him back to sleep.

He pushed two fingers in and hissed in pain, stilling them for a moment, then grind his teeth, applied more lube and continued the rough exploration. He needed to be ready, he needed to be perfect, he needed to surprise his Master and make him see what he was missing. Slower, but without much care, he thrust into himself, muffling his moans in the sheets. 

The movement and the early hour both rousted Dave from his sleep. He opened a bleary eye, the blonde hair and wide bitten lips were making all the noise. He shuffled closer, like he would have done in the more communal household submissive's quarters and reached out to touch Sam by the neck. 

Sam’s head snapped up, eyes wide at the thought of being discovered by one of the Doms. He calmed seeing Dave’s face. “Good morning,” he whispered. His arm didn’t stop moving behind his back.

"Really good." He agreed, his body moving slow as the sleep crept it's way out of his system. "Gunna wake up Sir Kurt like that?"

“Yes. I just, uh, I need a moment,” he winced pushing third finger inside himself too soon. “He needs me. It’s been… so long...” 

"Hey." Dave scooted closer, knowing how deep of a sleeper Sebastian was. The man wouldn't notice as long as some part of Dave was still touching. "Ease up there. He doesn't want to have to tend to injuries."

“I’m fine!” Sam snapped a tone too loudly. “What do you know? You spent half of yesterday fucking Sebastian’s brains out,” he added in a stage whisper, slowing his movements.

"Shhh. I'm sorry, or whatever, but Sir and I also fought. He nearly sent me to Jeff to be taken care of. You don't want to fight with Sir Kurt because you were rushing. Come here, I'll prep you."

“You’re right...” Sam admitted grudgingly and eased his fingers out of himself before pushing the bottle of lube toward Dave. He laid on the bed, between Kurt’s and Sebastian’s sleeping forms and waited as Dave settled behind him. “You sure you don’t wanna spank me for misbehaving again?” He smiled at Dave over his shoulder.

A rumbling laugh accompanied the soft kiss Dave placed on Sam's neck. "I'll leave the punishing to the Doms." Dave's thick fingers were smeared with generous amounts of lube before he began to gently circle them around Sam's asshole. 

“Mmm, yeah, you do that.” Sam stretched comfortably. It felt so good to be taken care of. Even if the touch wasn’t done by his Kurt. “Master wouldn’t be happy if he found out he has a competition.”

"Sir Sebastian was pretty pissed when he found out." Dave shifted so he could place his free arm under Sam's head. As he slid one thick finger inside Sam he kissed the base of the other sub's neck. "But I'll be a stand-in whenever you need it. We gotta take care of ourselves when they don't have time."

“Thanks.” Sam relaxed under the careful ministrations. His cheek was pressed flat into the bed, to muffle any noises in the sheets. He couldn’t help some slipping out. Dave was pretty good at this. For someone who never bottomed. “My proposition stands, you know. We could fuck if you want. I mean, with the roles reversed.”

Dave worked another finger in, letting his hand still for a moment when he felt Sam's breath quicken. "Whose roles? I... I haven't even bottomed for my Sir even though he wants it."

“Yeah, that’s the point.” Sam leaned up on his elbows to have a better look at Dave. “I mean, I’m sure you have fun together now, but how long can it really go on? You can’t run away from bottoming your whole life.” He smiled reassuringly. “We could practise. No Dominance, no expectations. Just two subs having fun.”

Dave's fingers kept up their mission, slow and gentle with opening up Sam the entire time. His mind spun with what Sam was offering. He feared bottoming and Sebastian had been so generous letting him hate his time, but that time would run out. "I'll ask Sebastian's permission. I have a feeling he'd be pissed off if I was breached by someone else." 

Sam’s nose scrunched as if he caught a sniff of an unpleasant smell. “You should do us both a favour and not call it that. There will be no breaching from me, I can swear on that. Just pleasure.” He winked above his shoulder, his show-smile curling his full lips.

Dave chuckled a little, making a note in his head not to use the term again. He was still getting used to what was acceptable around other subs. "Tease." Dave's cheeks started to flush. Somehow helping Sam spread himself for his master didn't seem like anything to blush over, but the offer to share pleasure with Sam had him blushing like a newly owned boy. "I will ask… I think that sounds pretty fun. But… Sebastian's really nice and lets me have sub friends and time to hang out with them, but I just… want to make sure I don't cross a line. You know how good I am about bulldozing through politesse."

“Mmm. I know a thing or two.” Sam started moving against Dave’s hand, biting his lips to muffle his heavy breathing. “But I don’t see why… he wouldn’t let you… We fuck and hang out and share beds. Submissives, I mean. Like Doms do with each other. I’m sure Sebastian and Kurt took advantage of living together as well.”

"I don't know." Dave spread now three fingers in Sam's tightness, searching for the area that would get Sebastian shuddering. "I only had one sub in my household. And she wasn't allowed to leave the house. I don't think about sub friendship being normal. I'm very lucky to be allowed away from Sirs' side at all."

Sam rolled his eyes out of Dave’s sight. Maybe he was a bit unfair. The guy was a pound sub, and a former middle class at that. He had no way of knowing these things, even if they were, well, pretty obvious. What else ought to subs do, if not gather and share their lives? It’s not like his arrangement with Kurt was something common. Most submissives registered on their Dom’s minds when their service was required, or so Sam thought.

Sam’s head snapped at the sound of sheets rustling by his side. Kurt turned on his back, his arm flopped over the bed where Sam was supposed to be laying. “He’s waking up,” Sam whispered, the rush of anticipation almost made him jump his sir right this moment. “He’s waking up!” He smiled huge at Dave.

Dave gave a last experimental twist with his wrist. "And you're opened. Go get him. I'll pretend to be asleep." He kissed Sam's cheek and removed his hand. 

Sam wanted to say there was no need, but kind of forgot about anything aside from Kurt when his Master’s and love’s eyes opened and blinked against the light. Kurt raised a hand to rub them and stretched on the bed, slowly focusing on the environment. “Sammy? You’re awake? Is it late or early?”

“Early, sir.” Sam moved up the bed and settled his naked body by Kurt’s side, his head pillowed on Kurt’s shoulder. “In fact… we have a lot of free time.” Maybe that was a bit of exaggeration, but he was not letting Kurt out of this bed until he got what he needed. 

"That's rare." Kurt rolled toward Sam, pressing their bodies together at as many points as possible. "Gods, I've missed you. I love you so much, Sammy-boy."

Sam whimpered, snuggling close to the man and hating that his pajamas obstructed skin on skin contact. Wearing clothes to sleep was one of the bad habits Sam just couldn’t condition out of his Dom. “I missed you too, sir,” he breathed against his throat. “I miss you.” He took Kurt’s hand and lead it to his ass, where he could feel the slickery lube left from preparation.

"Oh my good, naughty pet." Kurt groaned, his voice dropping octaves as he began to explore Sam's preparations. "Nice and loose for your Sir. We have to be so quiet."

Sam made a sound of protest. “I can’t, sir. You’ll have to keep me quiet if you want to,” he mouthed up the column of Kurt’s throat, one leg already over Kurt’s lap. “I don’t know why you would though.”

"Because you're mine and I don't like anyone else seeing how amazing you are. You know how possessive I am." Kurt turned, pressing close so their cloth covered cocks rubbed up beside each other. "I'll have to push my fingers in your mouth as a gag."

Sam shuddered, not upset about having to be quiet anymore. “Yes, please, sir,” he said right away and kicked the cover off Kurt, before trying to tug his pants down and already straddling him. “Please, sir, I need,” he added urgently, fighting with Kurt’s clothes.

Kurt wrapped a hand around Sam's neck and the power of the simple action signalled the sub to cease all movement. "You obey. Lay yourself down and open yourself to me. You are mine."

Sam nodded fervently and switched positions. He spread his legs and grabbed his knees, bringing them to his chest. This was better, so much better. Kurt knew what he needed: a complete submission. Casual sex with other subs or even the session with Dave only veiled his craving. He glanced at Dave, the man faced away from him, cuddling with Sebastian and appearing asleep as dead. Too bad. Kurt could dominate them. Maybe order him to please them both. Sam whimpered. “Please, sir, I need you so much,” he whispered, making sure to batt his eyelashes.

Kurt leaned over Sam, kissing his forehead, then mouth, then his chest and scrunched stomach before kissing down each thigh and finally licking a stripe along Sam's cock. The lube bottle had been lost in the sheets so Kurt scrubbed his length along the cleft of Sam's ass to gather the remnants of slick remaining. He placed his tip at the gaping hole. "Shh. Don't wake them, boy." Kurt whispered before taking his own boxers and shoving them in Sam's mouth.

The gag seemed to have the opposite effect as Sam moaned loudly against it. The simple restraint brought their moment closer to actual power exchange. Sam closed his eyes, shaking with expectation.

Kurt couldn't help the evil little smile. Gagging Sam always produced the loudest of sounds; Kurt loved causing them. He sank into Sam, groaning joyously as the boy sucked him in without resistance. The warm constriction was just right. "Oh, good boy. You didn't rush it. My perfect little sub."

Sam tried to smile around the cloth and settled on communicating his gratitude with squeezing his legs around Kurt and bringing him closer. The praise washed over him, relaxing him into the familiar, warm feeling of being dominated. 

Sebastian was brought to consciousness in phases. He felt on the edge of dream for a long time, like there was something registering just out of his awareness, and not letting him sleep. Noises, reminding him that he went to bed with two more people last night. A weight on his side… Dave… He turned his head to nuzzle his sub’s hair and run his hand down his side, making sure he’s not still dreaming. No, the man felt and smelled real. Sebastian smiled, he didn’t know if he could trust his mind after the meltdown from yesterday. It seemed so different now, like a vivid imagination. He never acted that way in real life, that was a fact. Sebastian sighed and clung to his sub, revering the simple pleasure of being able to call him that. 

Kurt growled out as he pressed in and out of his boy. He barely remembered that the other pair were on the same bed. He needed his Sam, he needed his submissive under him, throat exposed and obeying his every command. He scratched twin lines of red into Sam's abs as his thrusts shook the mattress.

Sebastian leaned up over Dave’s head, eyebrows raising. Well, well. “That’s a nice image to wake up to,” he whispered to Dave, not surprised that the pair didn’t even notice them. His cock stirred at the sounds.

"Shh, Sir." Dave looked up from his place nestled in Sebastian's arms. His pupils were blown wide and red had already spread down his throat. He pressed his mouth to Seb's neck as a kind of mollification. "They need it."

Sebastian leaned back, eyes scanning down Dave’s body. He smirked at the sight of his cock, already hard and red. “Gods… How long have you been listening to this?” He asked, gently taking Dave’s dick in his hand.

Dave gasped and bit hard on his cheek to stop himself from disturbing the couple who were rocking the bed. He brought up his still slightly slick fingers like a dog who had been caught guilt of peeing in the house. "I helped Sam open for his Sir. Please, don't be mad. He was doing it too fast and was gunna hurt himself."

“I’m mad you didn’t wake me up to watch.” The words were placated with a smile that quickly turned evil. “But I know just how to punish you.” He squeezed Dave’s cock, delighted by the sub’s desperate attempt at staying silent. He pushed him down on his back and kissed thoroughly, chasing away the remains of yesterday’s upset.

Dave whined softly, trying desperately to keep himself quiet. He wanted Sam to have his Sir and to be happy. He wanted both of them to be fulfilled like he had gotten to be with Sebastian. Dave arched under Sebastian, not sure if it was into the hand or just toward everything that was his Sir. "Please. Please."

“Yes, beg. I like it.” Sebastian sat up, releasing Dave’s cock and spreading his hands over his chest instead. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh. He glanced over at Kurt and Sam, entangled in each other and lost to the world. 

Kurt glanced to the side, his eyes connecting to where Sebastian and Dave were starting their own fun. "And everything was right with the world."

“Quite.” Sebastian’s eyes raked over Kurt’s ass. With certain difficulty, he moved his gaze over to Sam, where the sub was already incoherent. A idea started forming in his head. “We should share.”

"Ha. You had yours earlier. This is my first time in… so long." Kurt's eyes returned to Sam, glowing at the expression. "This time just for me..."

Sebastian shrugged, turning his attention back to Dave and straddled him.“Look at that, Dave. I’ve been wholly rejected.” 

"I'll comfort you with my cock, Sir." Dave sassed, grinning up at Sebastian as he let the playfulness he had missed with his Sir slip back in. Dave felt damn proud of himself when he heard Kurt snort. 

“How considerate.” Sebastian leaned in to kiss Dave’s breastbone. He wanted Dave to fuck him, nice and slow, making up for all the lost nights. But… Kurt was just there. “Alright, then, pet. Suck me off.” He laid by Dave with resignation.

Dave didn't like the downturn of Sebastian's tone. He scooted his body to kneel between Sebastian's knees anyway. 

Kurt reached out, Sebastian was close enough to touch now, afterall, and the pouting was ridiculous. So he took one of Sebastian's nipples between his thumb and index and tugged right as Dave's mouth sunk down.

“Ugh.” Sebastian’s eyes closed shut. He laid his hand over Kurt’s and run up his forearm and back. “Multitasking?” He asked with a smile, pressing Dave down on himself with a hand on his neck.

"I'm a man of many skills." Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Like forestalling temper tantrums." 

Dave groaned around Sebastian's his throat nudged at the depth his Sir was requesting. Sebastian would let him up before it was too much… wouldn't he? His eyes flicked up to Kurt's hand and Dave couldn't stop his mind from jumping back to the night that had seemed forever ago when Blaine's hand had been the one on Sebastian's body and then…. He took as deep of breaths as he was able. 

Sebastian grinned at Kurt. Seemed like they were even. He wanted to make sure and repay the man, make it up to him after his behaviour from the previous day. But maybe Dave was right. Maybe it was better to leave them to enjoy themselves. Dave panted over his lap and his experience told him it wasn’t the kind he wanted to hear. He smoothed his hand over Dave’s shoulder. “Pet?”

The change in Sebastian's hand meant he could pull back right? Or was that going to be making way for Blaine's hand to hold him. Blaine wouldn't have stopped, he would choke. He shut his eyes, tears that had nothing to do with his actions dripped out. He eased up just a little, keeping Sebastian's length on most of his tongue just in case. He needed to do it right. He was such a bad sub. His eyes were wild as he looked up to Sebastian, seeking something, anything to disprove the thoughts in his head. The dick in his mouth was no where close to filling and still he panted. Why wasn't there enough air?!

Sebastian sat up, alarmed. Was Dave… crying? He tugged a handful of his hair to get him off. “Dave, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

The sound of Kurt and Sam's completion was lost behind the roaring in Dave's ears. He tried to swipe at his tears so Sebastian wouldn't see them. He was shaking but the room was started to sharpen, the images on the bed were two people he trusted, not the Dom who would want to choke him. "S...sorry Sir… Sorry Sir."

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, everything’s fine,” Sebastian’s voice dropped to a whisper. He pulled Dave close to himself, wanting to gather him in his arms. “You’re safe and everything’s fine,” he murmured rubbing Dave’s back.

Dave turned his cheek back and forth against Sebastian's chest, taking in the solid strength in his muscles, the warmth of his body and the inherent protection. He was safe. Sebastian had noticed him, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sub. Dave let out a long breath. "Sir… Sebastian…"

Sam didn’t seem to be aware of anything around him much, but Kurt was watching him with interest from his spot. Sebastian could nearly see the questions in his eyes. He waved him away, hearing another Dom was not going to help Dave in the slightest. “Yes, pet? I’m here. What do you need, my good boy?”

"N… need you." Dave turned his face away from Kurt and Sam after sex cuddling, pretending they weren't there. "Need you to… to see me. Don't… please don't forget… You promised but he's here and you didn't…. I'm sorry. I just.. I felt it and my … it was like I couldn't breathe."

“I’m sorry, Dave. I should’ve been more careful,” Sebastian said, even though he wasn’t sure what he did wrong. There must’ve been something and it threw Dave right back to that awful night he wished he could scratch out of his sub’s memory. “I see you and I will never forget. You’re safe, I promise.”

Dave nodded, his tears smearing on his Sir's skin. He didn't hear Kurt gathering his own sub closer. He didn't see the sympathy in Kurt's eyes. All Dave knew was Sebastian's body and safety. "Thank you."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, Dave,” he repeated. Guilt from yesterday came back and only knowing he needed to take care of his boy kept him from jumping out of the bed and storming off to bathroom. Kurt would have a field day with that one.

Kurt watched the pair as he tenderly pet away the dampness of his sub's forehead. He couldn't help remembering times that Sam had broken down over what, at the time, had seemed silly and stupid. It was always based in such deeper pain than the surface showed. Kurt kissed Sam's hair, warmed by how good Sebastian was being with Dave. They had come so far, to the point that Kurt was willing to bet that whatever set Dave into a panic had nothing to do with this night. Kurt shifted a little so his arm could reach out to Kurt touch Sebastian's side, careful to avoid Dave's skin. He wanted the other Dom to know he was doing it right.

Sebastian caught the hand and squeezed it briefly before returning to rub soothing patterns over Dave’s back. “You can go back to sleep now, boy. I’ll stay with you,” he said. 

"Yes, Sir." Dave closed his eyes. The flashback had taken its toll and in a matter of minutes he was snuffling against Sebastian's chest.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt kept his voice a whisper.

“Yeah. It’s… been a while since something like that happened.” Sebastian responded in an undertone.

"You did the right thing, calming him. It takes me longer with Sam when it does happen." Kurt turned his eyes to the blonde happily sleeping in. "What do you think caused it?"

“Not sure. Must’ve been my cock down his throat.” Sebastian moved away as much as Dave’s embraced allowed him, to not disrupt the man with their quiet conversation. “It’s… It’s how it happened once. Blaine choked him on me.” He looked up, ready to take on Kurt’s disgust.

"Poor pet." Kurt didn't touch Dave, but his protectiveness surged. His voice only held concern for the sub without censure. "But you've had him go down on you between now and with Blaine, right? Was it a problem then?"

“Not until Dave suggested it himself, I didn’t. After that… it was good. I just have to be careful to not thrust and he even seems to like it. Hell, he sucked me off yesterday and thanked me for it.”

"Sounds like it's got nothing to do with the oral sex then, Seb." Kurt hummed, trying to piece together the puzzle without knowing the specifics of what happened with Blaine. 

“Gods. I thought we’re over this. I thought he’s better.” Sebastian traced a finger down Dave’s arm, his heart breaking at the open trustful expression on his sleeping boy. The remains of tears still could be seen. “He should be better by now.”

"He is better, Sebastian." Kurt shook his head as he heard his own fears echoed back to him. "Just yesterday he was blissfully tied to the point of leaving red marks. When we spoke at the engagement all he needed was reassurance that you were happy with him. He hardly needed more than a head pat. But… sadly some things will crop up."

“I just keep hurting him. He keeps giving himself to me and I… I make mistakes.” Sebastian sighed. “If he wasn’t so clingy… Perhaps it would do him good to be in the care of someone else for a while,” he said, pondering over the idea from yesterday. Of course, he wouldn’t give Dave up completely. But, maybe few sessions. Maybe someone else would handle him better.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Sebastian, I abandoned Sam for months. Your David had to punish him. We Doms are human too, loathe though we are to admit it." Kurt shook his head at the situation. "He was joking and playful until… I think it might have been me who set him off. What did he say… 'don't forget' and also 'you promised but he's here'. I think that's the problem. You said he was clingy, right? And I know he had a huge problem calming down enough for me to talk to him when we were alone before the holiday gala."

Sebastian thought it over. “Well, it can’t stay like this. It’s not good for him. Does it mean when Jeff gives him orders, like cleaning the floors, he’s suffering through every one of them? I can’t have that.” His arm tightened protectively. “You will have to help me on this.” His voice didn’t entertain the idea of any resistance.

"Of course, Sebastian. We can start on it once breakfast comes." Kurt yawned and nuzzled at Sam's neck. "Step one, talk to Dave. Step two, handle the problem, step three you cuddle the boy."

“Should we… be seen like this?” Sebastian glanced at the door, then at the clock on his bedside. Breakfast with morning press should arrive soon. Sometimes brought by his Dave or Sam. Now it’s definitely going to be a regular servant. His paranoid fear of being discovered settled in. “How about I skip to step three for now on.”

"Let's scandalize them all. The Master will fetch in the breakfast, morning newspaper and mail." Kurt snickered as he started to tuck the covers around Sam's body. "If he wakes up let him know I said stay put."

“Mm, that’s a good boy,” Sebastian said just to ruffle his feathers. He grinned and, with a pulling and tugging, moved to Dave’s other side so he could lay between the sub and take care of whoever woke up first. Dave’s hold on his waist didn’t falter through any of this.

Kurt tossed a rude gesture over his shoulder before moving to dress. He went simple, button down shirt and pants. He even left off the shoes. Sebastian's home had become familiar enough he made it down to the kitchens and intercepted the carefully arranged breakfast tray just as it left. "Thank you, darling, I can take it from here."

He left a shocked Tina standing with her mouth open as the formerly stuffy, overdressed and depressing fiance of their Master took a cart with a whistle as he left. He made it back to the room in no-time, the portions served in this house were more than enough to serve all four of them. 

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauties."

Sam smiled at him, already sitting against the headboard. “You’re bringing breakfast to us? Wow, I must’ve done really well earlier,” he teased but helped Kurt dish it all out for them. 

Sebastian accepted a plate and left it on the bedside table, his hands busy with caressing Dave’s disheveled head resting in his lap. “Pet, all the Beauties in the room were called to rise. I can let you slack on the ‘shine’ part, but you should have breakfast.”

Dave grumbled and nuzzled into Sebastian's chest. He was far far too warm to want to get up at all. Finally he sat up, knowing Sebastian would torture him if he didn't. "If I hav'ta."

Kurt served out a double portion on his own plate so he could feed Sam from his fingers. They moved together with long practiced ease. Sam slid to the ground on his knees the moment he saw only one plate. Soon his head was pillowed in Kurt's lap and he was eating a piece of cantaloupe.

Sebastian leaned into Dave, making it hard for both of them to eat. He couldn’t help it. He needed to make sure his sub was better, but didn’t want to embarrass him by bringing the incident up. For all it seemed, Sam seemed to be completely oblivious to it, Sebastian thought as the other sub chewed happily on his food, looking at Kurt like he was one of the Old Gods. Well, the breakfast wasn’t the best time to start the topic, but after they all dismantled to their separate responsibilities, there would be no time. “Hey, Dave. I think Kurt said something about needing you on the field today?” Sebastian said, looking at Kurt instead of his sub.

Dave glanced over at Sam and Kurt, a soft smile spreading as he saw his friend's unadulterated joy. "Sure. However I can help."

“I would require some work under Kurt’s supervision. I’m sure you’ll do well.” Sebastian kissed his temple, trying for a light tone.

"Sure." Dave shrugged, working under Kurt's direction didn't sound much different than when he followed along with the other subs under Jeff's overarching orders. "Not sexual right?"

“Not at work.” It was Sam who answered, turning all the heads in the room. The sub smiled cockily. “But afterwards, is another story.”

"Samuel!" Kurt smacked Sam's nose for the insensitive comment, forgetting that Sam hadn't been coherent for the break-down. The sub sent him a hurt look and, with a shrug, returned to their shared meal.

Dave flinched against him, proving Kurt’s theory right. A part of Sebastian was relieved. At least now they knew what to work on. “You know that if Kurt wanted you to serve him this way, he still wouldn’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, right?” He asked.

Dave looked down, focusing on his hands instead of on any of the Doms. "I know, Sir…. I would really prefer not to… serve Master Kurt in that way without you, Sir."

“What about Jeff? You like Jeff, right?”

"Yes, Sir. But Jeff doesn't take male subs to his rooms and… I… still wouldn't want to perform service without you. I'm sorry." Dave picked at his fingernails.

“But if I was there, if I ordered you to do it. That would be okay?” Sebastian doubted, but the way Dave formed his answered left an open window. Sam and Kurt were both watching them.

"Yes, Sir." But Dave was slumped forward, his lip drawn inward as he bit at it and his fingernails were beginning to be pulled at in strips. "I would do as you ordered, Sir."

“Of course you would.” Sebastian smiled sourly. “Eat your breakfast, Dave. I don’t plan on ordering anything like that.”

"David, Sebastian is not going to force you or order you to have sex with anyone you don't want to." Kurt's voice was gentle, watching as Sebastian closed away from Dave at the obvious issue. 

"If Sir would be happy seeing me service another Dom I will do it." Dave responded, his back straightening as he tried to steel his resolve. "Sebastian? I just… Wouldn't you be happier if you used a different sub than me? I'm already pretty limited on what I can do for you in sexual service. I'd probably freak out over nothing again and that would look bad on you to have a worthless sub and I just don't get why you want to… I'll do it for you… but why?"

“It doesn't matter anymore, pet,” Sebastian forced his smile to seem more genuine. “Eat.”

"No." Dave glared, knowing he should obey, but he felt like he was being tested for something he never studied for. "I would prefer not to be in service to anyone else, but your desires come first and it will probably end up good. I trust you. Why are you asking me all this?"

“My desire for you is to shut up and eat, why doesn’t this one come first?” Sebastian breathed out heavily. “I’m not asking for me. I don’t like the idea of giving you up to Kurt or Jeff or other Doms, but not giving you at least an opportunity for some variety is not healthy either. Although, I know that it wouldn’t _probably end well_. This is not a limit I can push you through, you know that. Why are you set on giving me the standard ‘I do it for you’ answer? I thought we know each other long enough to be honest. Are you still scared of me?” He asked quietly, mirroring the question Kurt asked him the previous day.

"I'm not shutting up and eating, so no, I'm not afraid of you." Dave snorted at the idiotic question. "I say that because it's not my idea of a good time. I don't trust anyone but you, but Kurt of Jeff would probably be fine as long as you were there. I feel like you're disappointed in me and I want to know why before I shut up and eat so I can fix it."

“I’m not disappointed!” Sebastian let the frustration into his voice. “I’m concerned. I’m guilty. I keep making mistakes and the amount of time you yessir me won’t make them okay!” Sebastian glared.

“This is about this morning. I'm sorry I screwed up, but I felt it too deep, and I saw Kurt's hand, and then all of a sudden all I could remember was Blaine, and choking and fear.” Dave sighed leaning toward Sebastian. "Being with… with Kurt or Sam sounds fun, but I don't know if that's going to happen again."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and leaned his forehead against the side of Dave’s head. “If anyone screwed up, it was me, so please, stop apologizing,” he said with a sigh. “Being with Kurt… or Sam…,” he mused over the words. Kurt was obviously out of question. At least for now. “Perhaps you should try to have sex with Sam then?” He made eye contact with Kurt. Maybe they were looking at this from a wrong side.

Kurt's eyes grew bright, realizing how that would help David ease into exploring sexuality on his own terms. He tilted Sam's face up. "Would you enjoy that, precious? To play and touch with David?"

Sam nodded, letting the Doms believe it was theirs idea to begin with. “Yes, sir. I would enjoy that very much.” He winked at Dave, hoping to bring back their easy companionship. He didn’t realize how deeply the pound sub's issues ran. 

Dave eased, he could explore with Sam without having to take up Kurt and Sebastian's time.

He looked up at the food and found an official looking sealed envelope under the newspaper. "Mail for you, Sir Kurt."

Sam snatched it, being closer to Dave, to hand over, but his eyes fell on the sender’s title. “Department… of Population…? Sir?” He looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt opened the envelope with trembling hands. His eyes darted over the letter, reading it in it's entirely before taking a breath. 

"They are suspending my Dominance designation until further notice. I'm being reexamined.” Kurt creased the paper as his hands clenched into fists. “They are going to make me a submissive."


End file.
